Between Love and Darkness
by Halawen
Summary: Clare's parents got divorced, she broke up with Eli and she's hiding a secret at home! Could life get any worse? Will anyone be there for her to help her? Could she possibly find love in all this mess? Takes place right after Drop the World, Dark fic. A/U story. See notes before first chapter. Clare/Drew, Clare/Adam friendship, Clare/Owen friendship, Clare/Bianca friendship.
1. What Happened?

**Welcome to my new Drew/Clare fic first note, this is not like my other Drew/Clare fic Friends with Benefits. This is a suspenseful dark and dramatic fic, if you've read my other stories it's like Reese Returns. If you're easily offended, don't like drama or dark fics then don't read this story you have been warned.**

**Now having said that there will be fluff and smut in this story too, I am a gutter bunny after all. Other important stuff to know:**

**This starts right after Drop the World, yes I know it's the third one I've started after DTW it just fits better that way.**

**Drew and Bianca never dated, they did become friends though. After seeing her file and learning what Alli's been up to her parents send her away to boarding school so Alli is not at DeGrassi.**

**Clare's mother is the one that's been having an affair not Clare's Dad and she moved away to be with the man she cheated with. **

**A/U story. Clare's a little ooc, her dad very ooc but for a reason and everyone else more or less in character. **

**Ch.1 What Happened?**

**(CLARE)**

I lean against the side of the Torres house, taking a deep shaky breath and wiping the tears from my face. I knew Adam wasn't home, he'd told me was spending the night at Eli's on his first night home from the hospital but I hadn't ended up here on accident. I knew that the Torres parents were out of town and I knew I'd feel safe here, plus it was kind of the only place I had to go. I could have gone to Alli's, even with her away at boarding school, her parents and Sav would have welcomed me into the house and let me stay the night but they also would have asked too many questions, questions I wasn't ready to answer.

On the other hand I figured Drew wouldn't ask questions at all. To Drew I was Adam's best girl friend but we knew each other a little, we'd spent some time together at this house while I was hanging out with Adam, of course Eli had been there too usually. I watched Drew for a minute as he sat in the darkened basement illuminated only by the glow of the TV as he played video games perched on the edge of the sofa. Finally I knocked softly on the sliding glass door before crossing my arms over my chest and making sure my denim jacket was shut tight; Drew paused the game and got off the sofa flicking on the patio light. The sudden harsh light made me squint my eyes as I heard Drew unlocking and sliding open the door.

"Hey Clare," he greeted slowly as I was able to open my eyes again but kept my head down. "Adam isn't here he's sleeping at Eli's." He tells me.

"I know, he told me he would be but you mind if I hang out for a bit?" I ask.

Drew was silent for a minute looking at me closely. "Yeah sure," he says stepping aside so I can enter. I walk to the sofa sitting in the corner on the chaise part to stretch out a bit and be as far away from Drew as I can. He switches off the patio light, closes and locks the sliding glass door again then sits back on the sofa picking up the controller before looking at me. "I could put on a movie or TV." He offers.

"No that's okay I don't mind watching you play video games, I used to watch Adam and Eli play video games too." I tell him.

He gives me the sympathetic smile; it's the smile that everyone gives me when I talk about Eli. The smile says, "you poor girl your boyfriend went crazy and crashed his car to get you to come see him so of course you broke up with him." It had only been four days since the night of dance when Eli crashed Morty and I must have seen that smile fifty times. Funny thing was Eli crashing his car on purpose and our break up was the least of my worries right now only nobody had any idea. Drew starts playing again and I watch him for a while, sitting with my arms over my chest making sure my jacket is shut tight and my chest is not visible. Then I realize I'm bleeding, kind of a lot, I should probably do something about that.

"Is it okay if I use some bandages?" I ask suddenly my voice is quiet and shaky but Drew hears me.

He looks over at me, his brow furrowed a little. "Are you okay?" He questions.

I force the corners of my mouth to curl into a small smile, to assure him that everything is fine and he doesn't need to worry. "Fine, I just…fell while walking here and I think I scratched my leg. It's bleeding and your mom will kill me if I bleed all over the sofa." I assure him.

"There's bandages in our washroom," Drew says after a few seconds.

"Thanks," I reply standing up, "do you think Adam would mind if I borrowed some clothes?" I query.

"No I'm sure Adam won't mind," Drew responds slowly his eyebrows squeezing together a bit with a curious look on his face.

Either I'm doing a terrible job of covering up or Drew is smarter than I thought so I quickly walk upstairs before Drew decides to ask any questions. Ascending the second set of stairs I go into Adam and Drew's washroom closing and locking the door behind me. Taking off my jacket and hanging it on the towel rack my shirt drops open now that I'm no longer holding it closed as does my bra. I slip off my shirt and bra letting them fall to the floor finally looking at my chest and then sinking to the floor against the door as the saltwater welling in my eyes can longer be held back. I start shaking, grabbing my shirt to hold it to the wound as I cry.

Everything I'd been holding in comes out in a flood of tears and emotion. I bring my knees to my chest wrapping my arms around them and letting my forehead fall onto my knees. I don't know how long I sat there on the floor of the washroom crying quietly into my knees as my trembling body rattles the door. Eventually my tears slow, my body stops quaking and I can move again, if only I could keep my mind from going back there, to that spot in the trees near the ravine. I hadn't meant to wander down there it just happened, I just wanted to get away from the house, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I take my shirt from my chest, it's now covered in blood and I drape it over the wastebasket. Crawling to the vanity and opening the cupboard under the sink I find the first aid kit. Getting out the roll of cloth tape I tear off several pieces hanging them on the counter and then get out some large gauze pads.

Deciding I should at least attempt to clean the cut I open an alcohol swab hissing in a breath as the alcohol stings. They're small so it takes seven to clean the whole thing as they get soaked with blood quickly. It takes 3 large gauze pads and ten large pieces of tape to bandage the entire cut. I drop my bra in the wastebasket since it's useless now and then seeing that the wastebasket is full of my bloody clothes and alcohol swabs I shove it all to the bottom and wad up a bunch of tissues to cover my trash. Opening the door slowly to make sure Drew isn't in the hallway seeing as I'm topless and bandaged, I step out into the hall when I'm sure he's still in the basement.

I grab my jacket on the way out of the washroom and walk across the hall to Adam's room. Draping my jacket on his bed and making a mental note to remember to get it before I go home tonight, then go to the closet to get some clothes. I take off my skirt, tossing it on the bed with my jacket and find a pair of black sweat pants that are a little long on me but I can roll up the cuffs. I find a matching pullover sweatshirt and pull it on before going back down to the basement. Drew looks at me as I sit down again and I manage a small smile at him.

"You sure you're okay? You were up there a long time." Drew comments.

"Yeah fine the scratch on my leg is in an awkward place, it just took me some time to bandage it." I reply.

"Are you sure you don't want me to put on a movie or something?" He asks.

I shake my head and he looks back at the TV resuming playing the game. I watch him play taking a deep interest in the story if only to distract me, to keep me from thinking because if I do I'm sure to lose it. I didn't think I'd be able to sleep at all tonight but I find myself getting tired watching Drew play and it isn't long before I succumb to sleep.

**(DREW)**

After congratulating myself for beating the boss I look over at Clare to find her asleep on the sofa. I'm not about to wake her up and tell her to go home so I turn off the TV and Xbox, pick Clare up and take her upstairs to the guest room behind the kitchen. She must be exhausted because she doesn't wake up at all, not when I put her in bed or tuck her in she just makes little noises and stirs a bit. I close the door when I leave and go upstairs getting ready for bed and going into my own bed but it takes me a long time to fall asleep as I wonder what's wrong with Clare and why she showed up at our house late at night and obviously upset. I wake up just before eleven the next morning and go downstairs to eat. I start making eggs and bacon when the front door opens and Adam comes in.

"How's Eli?" I ask as he closes the front door and comes into the kitchen leaning on the counter.

"Okay I guess, he has crutches to get around but he got his neck brace off. He did spend most of the night talking about Clare though." Adam tells me.

I want to believe that Clare came here so upset last night because of Eli, that she's still reeling from their breakup and knew he was getting out of the hospital last night but I know that's not it that something else is going on. As if she knows I'm thinking about her I hear the guest room door open.

"Who slept in the guest room?" Adam asks squeezing his forehead together. Before I can answer Clare comes around the corner and Adam raises his eyebrows and then shoots me a look. "Clare?" He says surprised.

"Hey Adam, morning Drew," she says quietly her eyes are red making it obvious she was crying.

"What are you doing here are you okay?" Adam questions hugging her tightly and I see her scrunch her face in pain but she smiles again before Adam releases her so he doesn't see.

"I'm fine Adam I just had to get out of my house for a while, I knew you were with Eli but I…didn't really have anywhere else to go. Drew let me hang out and I guess I fell asleep watching him play video games. I borrowed some clothes, I hope that's okay. Do you guys mind if I shower before I go home?" She asks.

"No of course not and I don't mind at all that you borrowed some clothes. You know where the towels are, do you need anything?" Adam questions looking at her closely and she looks away.

"No I don't need anything, I'll be quick." She replies going upstairs.

We're both frozen until the washroom door closes then I go back to making breakfast until Adam punches my arm as hard as he can.

"OW! What was that for?" I question.

"Don't you think you should have told me when my best friend showed up at our house upset?!" Adam exclaims in an irate tone.

"She wasn't exactly upset when she showed up last night, just quiet and sort of sad, looked like she had been crying. She knew you were at Eli's and she still came here, she said she just wanted to hang out for a bit so I let her in. I didn't think calling you at your other best friend's house who happens to be her ex boyfriend on the night he gets out of the hospital because he crashed his car to get her to see him and telling you she was here was a good idea! I took care of her alright? She borrowed some of your clothes, some bandages and fell asleep watching me play video games so I took her up to the guest room and tucked her in." I assure my brother.

"Bandages? Is she hurt?" Adam inquires.

"She said she fell and scratched her leg. Does she really have nowhere else to go? Why didn't she go home?" I ask.

"I don't know, Alli's at boarding school and Jenna lives with K.C. and they have Tyson now. You were there when Jenna went in to labor. She's not close enough to Wes, Connor or Dave to randomly show up at their house at night and Spinner, Peter and them all moved away." Adam tells me.

"What's a Spinner and Peter who?" I question.

"They both worked at the Dot, they both dated her sister. What did she say last night when she came over?" Adam inquires.

"She just asked if she could hang out for a bit, I saw she was sad so I let her in. Then she asked for bandages and to borrow some clothes. That was it; she came back downstairs in your sweats and fell asleep on the sofa." I inform him.

Hearing the washroom door open again we both get quiet. Clare comes down the stairs a couple minutes later as I'm putting my breakfast on a plate. She's wearing her skirt again but still has on Adam's sweatshirt, her hair is brushed but still wet and for the first time ever I realize she has the most crystal blue eyes.

"Is it okay if I bring your sweatshirt back tomorrow Adam? I'll wash it and everything." She says.

"Yeah sure," Adam nods slowly.

"Thanks," she replies smiling softly. "I should get home," she adds and the smile vanishes from her lips, erased at the thought of going home.

"Why don't you have breakfast first, I can make some more and then we'll take you home." I offer.

"Yeah sit and have breakfast, you need to eat." Adam insists.

"Okay I guess I should eat but I'll just have cereal." She replies.

"Are you sure? I don't mind making more." I tell her.

"Yeah cereal is fine; I'm really not that hungry." She affirms.

I sit down at the table, Adam sits across from me while Clare pours herself a bowl of cereal, joining us at the table and sitting between us.

"How's the cut on your leg?" I query as she takes a bite of cereal.

"Fine," she responds.

"What happened last night Clare? Why didn't you call me?" Adam asks her.

"I knew you were with Eli, that he was getting out of the hospital last night I didn't want to bother you." She tells him.

"If something happened you still should have called me," Adam scolds.

"Nothing happened last night Adam I just didn't want to be home and I came here because I feel safe here. I didn't mean to fall asleep, thanks for putting me in the guest room Drew." She says giving me a beautiful smile.

"No problem, the guest rooms a lot more comfortable than the sofa." I reply smiling back at her.

"Clare what happened? Do your parents even know where you are?" Adam inquires.

"My dad's at…I mean my parents are at work they probably didn't even notice I was gone." She says quietly in a sad tone as she drags her spoon through her cereal and I realize she's only eaten a couple of bites.

"Were they fighting again? The divorce is it…" Adam ventures but Clare suddenly breaks into tears.

Adam goes over, kneeling by her on one side and putting his arm around her. I do the same on the other, when she doesn't stop after a minute I pull her up from her chair and we walk her to the sofa setting her between us. She cries into her hands while we hold her for several minutes, when she's calmed down a little she begins to talk.

"They already got divorced, my mom left, she's been having an affair for years. She told my dad she wanted a divorce and walked out on us. We haven't seen or heard from her in weeks." Clare confesses.

I exchange a look with Adam; I don't know what to say so I just put my arm around her a little tighter.

"Clare why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell anyone?" Adam questions.

"I don't know Adam I was embarrassed and in shock! I grew up my whole life thinking my parents were good people that loved each other and then my mom announces it's all been a lie. What was I supposed to say? Eli was dealing with hoarding, you were chasing after Fiona, I just didn't want to burden anyone and my dad didn't want anyone to know. It broke him, my dad, he just…broke and I was left to take care of him!" She bemoans.

She puts her head on Adam's shoulder and starts crying harder again. Adam holds her tightly; I rub her back gently as I look at Adam. He looks just as shocked as I feel; I guess he really didn't know any of that. It's not like I thought Clare led a charmed and perfect life I mean Adam told me most things but I never imagined she was going through anything like that or that she'd try to hide it all, from everyone. I want to make it better for her, to make her happy again, I'm feeling pain because she's in pain and I hate that she's in pain.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you all that. I shouldn't have burdened you guys; it's not your problem. I should get home." She says suddenly trying to stand up.

Adam grabs her arm and I grip the back of Adam's sweatshirt that she's wearing preventing her from standing.

"You're not going anywhere and it's not a burden." I insist to her.

"It's okay Clare," Adam affirms.

"I should go home," she says quietly, wiping the tears from her face.

"Why don't you stay here, our parents won't be home for a few hours. We can hang out and watch movies; you don't need to go home right this second." I offer.

She's quiet for a minute, biting her lip gently between her teeth. I know her well enough to know it's something she does when she's thinking and finally she nods. She goes downstairs with Adam while I clean up the mess from breakfast before I join them. Adam already has a movie on, some annoying musical but I'm guessing he put it on to make Clare happy. After suffering through the musical Adam put on a comedy, from the corner of my eye I see Clare smile a little but she never laughs, not once and most of the time she looks like she's a million miles away.

"I should get home now; my dad'll be home soon." She says when that movies over.

"We'll take you," I tell her as I turn off the TV.

"I can walk it's only a couple of blocks," she insists.

"We're taking you," Adam asserts.

Clare goes upstairs to get her jacket from Adam's room, we get in my car and I drive to Clare's house parking out front.

"Thanks for the ride Drew and letting me stay last night." She says, a tiny grateful smile curling up one corner of her mouth.

"Sure Clare anytime," I reply smiling back at her.

Adam gets out of the backset and opens the passenger side door for her, I watch the best friends embrace and she seems hesitant to let him go, like she's scared to go into her house.

"Thanks for everything Adam," she says when she finally releases him.

"Yeah of course, call me if you need me okay?" Adam requests.

"I will," Clare nods.

She waves at me and we wait until she's inside before I drive home. I have a million questions but I'm pretty sure Adam doesn't have the answers so we drive home in silence.

"You hungry?" I ask my brother as we walk back into our house.

"No," Adam shakes his head.

"Yeah me either," I sigh sitting at the breakfast counter.

Adam sits next to me, folding his arms on the counter and putting his head down. "I didn't know Drew," he laments, "she's my best friend and I had no idea what was going on in her life unless it involved Eli!"

"She didn't want anyone to know Adam, you heard her. You can't blame yourself, we know now and we can be there for her, try to help her." I assure him putting my hand on his shoulder and squeezing gently.

"How?" Adam questions looking up at me.

"I don't know bro but we'll figure it out. She's not alone in this anymore." I assert and then my phone rings, I pull it from my pocket to see that it's Mom calling so I answer. "Hey Mom."

"Hi Drew how are things at home?" Mom asks.

"Fine, things are good here," I reply.

"Good well your father and I will be home in an hour and I expect all your chores to be done." Mom tells me.

"Yeah see you guys soon," I say and hang up the phone. "Mom and Dad are on their way home we need to get our chores done."

"Okay I'll unload the dishwasher and you go empty the trash upstairs." Adam says.

I grab a large trash bag from under the kitchen sink and head upstairs. Emptying the trash in Adam's wastebasket first, then mine and then going into the washroom, I set the bag on the floor and tip the wastebasket in. A bunch of tissues fall in first and then I see Clare's shirt from last night, it's covered in blood, a lot of blood! I put the wastebasket down and pull it out, holding it up to see it's been cut clean through! Her bra's in there too, it also has a lot of blood on it and it's been cut! There's a bunch of gauze pad wrappers and several blood soaked alcohol pads!

"ADAM!" I holler at the top of my voice.

Adam runs up the stairs, coming into the washroom a second later. "What?" He questions.

"We need to go back to Clare's now!" I inform him.

"Why wha…" Adam stops when I hold up Clare's shirt and his face takes on a sickly green hue.

"Write a note for Mom and Dad," I instruct.

He nods and runs back downstairs while I stuff all the trash in the garbage bag and run it outside so Mom doesn't have a heart attack if she sees it. Adam locks the front door, we get back in my car and I race back to Clare's house. Adam's out of the car before I even turn it off, by the time I'm out the car Adam's ringing the doorbell. I reach Adam just as the door opens and Clare looks at us, she's changed her clothes, she's wearing jeans and a short sleeve blue top now.

"What are you guys doing here?" She questions.

"What happened last night Clare?" Adam inquires.

"I told you Adam nothing happened," she insists in a slightly annoyed tone.

"I found your shirt Clare and your bra, they were cut open and covered in blood! You didn't scratch your leg did you?" I ask.

Clare bites her lip and looks away, I can see her fighting back the tears and I put my hand on her arm. We hear a car pull up and all look over to see her dad pull into the driveway. Clare pulls away from me, taking a deep shaky breath as her dad gets out of the car and walks up to us.

"Hi Sweetheart, nice to see you Adam," her dad says.

"Dad you remember Adam's brother Drew, they just came by to get Adam's sweatshirt. He leant it to me last week at school when I forgot my coat." She lies.

"Alright, is dinner done?" Her father asks her.

"It will be soon, I'm just going to run upstairs and get Adam's sweater." Clare replies. She runs upstairs and we step aside so her father can go into the house, Clare comes back a moment later handing Adam his sweatshirt. "I didn't have a chance to wash it yet sorry." She says starting to close the door but we stop her.

"Clare…" we both say together but she stops us.

"You guys need to go now!" She whispers in a determined and harsh voice.

"All that blood, what happened?" I persist.

"It's fine okay, now please go." She asserts.

"Clare," Adam pleads.

"I'll call you later but you guys have to go now," she insists again, closing the door on us.

I look at Adam and we walk back to the car, driving home. We should finish our chores but we're too worried about Clare. Adam throws away the note he left for our parents and we sit on the living room sofa.

"That was a lot of blood Drew, she's hurt." Adam says.

"I know Adam; we'll get her to tell us what happened." I try to assure him.

We sit on the sofa until Mom and Dad get home, opening the front door and startling us when they come in.

"We're home, how was your night?" Mom asks as they come in.

"Good."

"Fine."

Adam and I say together quickly.

"How's Eli doing?" Mom asks Adam while Dad takes their bags upstairs.

"Huh? Oh uh fine, got his neck brace off and he starts therapy next week." Adam replies.

"You guys okay? Why doesn't it look like the chores got done?" Mom asks.

"We were at Clare's her Mom walked out on them, left them for some guy she's been cheating with and Clare was upset." I tell my Mom and Adam smacks me in the side to tell me I should have kept my mouth shut.

"That's terrible poor Clare; tell her if she needs anything at all we're here. I'm going to unpack why don't you boys order us some dinner." Mom says and we nod.

Mom goes upstairs and Adam opens the drawer of delivery menus pulling them out.

"Why'd you tell Mom?" Adam questions.

"Because if we're going to help Clare and she's going to be here a lot then Mom has to know something." I tell him.

"Yeah okay good point," he agrees.

We start looking through the menus deciding what to eat although neither of us really feels hungry.

**(CLARE)**

"You shouldn't have boys over to the house when I'm not home Clare. You just broke up with Eli and look how that turned out." Dad says as we sit down at the table to eat.

"Adam's my best friend Dad, I didn't have them over, I told you they came over to get Adam's sweatshirt. They didn't even come in the house." I reply as I take a bite.

"I have questions about this so called friendship of yours Clare. You spent an awful lot of time at his house this last semester and I don't think it's good. I don't like the look of his brother either." Dad tells me, drinking his beer more than he's eating his food like always.

"Drew and I barely talk to each other he just drove Adam over here," I argue starting to get annoyed and the cut down my front is stinging like crazy.

"If you're not careful you're going to turn into a slut just like your mom and Darcy!" Dad barks with a malicious look on his face.

I used to be able to blame his moods on the alcohol, it made it easier but this is his first beer since getting home and I know he doesn't drink at work. In the last month he's had more and more of these moods when he's sober. I don't know if they're really moods but I don't know what else to call them. I know Mom leaving, walking out on us and announcing she's been having an affair with Glen Martin for the last four years broke him. He was devastated, fell into a depression and stayed in his room for days and when he came out he was like this.

"Dad Darcy was not a slut and I've barely kissed a boy. Adam is just a friend that's a…"

I'm cut off by him tossing his plate into the kitchen; it hits the cupboards and shatters.

"Don't talk back to me! You're useless just like your mother now clean that up!" Dad snarls at me.

I catch a breath in my throat and swallow hard to keep the tears back; I know crying will only make it worse. Dad gets up, grabbing a six pack of beer from the fridge, sits on the sofa and puts on a hockey game. I take a deep breath and get up to grab the broom from the pantry. After cleaning up the mess from my dad throwing his half full dinner plate I clean up the table and dinner dishes. Then run to my room, shutting and locking my door I lie on my bed and cry myself to sleep.

I wake up late at night, my chest hurts, actually my whole front hurts. I turn on my lamp and lift up my shirt to see blood starting to soak through it so I get up and go to my door, listening first and then opening it cautiously. The rest of the house is dark and my dad's bedroom door is closed so I know he's asleep. Going into the washroom I put my dirty shirt and bra in the laundry and change my bandages, Dad'll never notice the bloody bandages in the trash. After I brush my teeth and wash my face I go back to my room changing into pajamas. I get in bed but I can't sleep, I lie awake for a while and then get up going downstairs. I fall asleep again on the sofa watching TV sometime before dawn.

Hearing Dad come down the stairs the next morning is what wakes me up; I leap up and go into the kitchen to start some coffee. As soon as Dad gets his breakfast I go back upstairs to my room, I get dressed but don't come out again until I hear Dad leave for work. After brushing my hair and stuff I go downstairs to eat breakfast myself. When I clean up from breakfast I go upstairs to get some cash from the hiding place in my dad's bedroom. We're low on groceries, basics like bread and milk so I'm going to go to the store. There's a market down the street from the Dot, it's the closest one within walking distance.

I'm almost there when I see Fitz across the street, leaning on a fence, smoking a cigarette. I stop, freezing in place as he smiles at me and takes out the switch blade he used the other night. I'm paralyzed by fear, trapped somewhere between that night and this moment but when he starts walking across the street towards me my fight or flight response kicks in and I choose flight! I run past the store, past the Dot, I have no idea where I'm going I just want to get as far away from Fitz as I can. I turn heading toward DeGrassi, most likely out of habit, I'm not really thinking just running. I'm crying and it's getting hard to see and I suddenly bump into someone or they catch me I'm not really sure. All I know is hands are on my arms and I start screaming because my mind tells me it's Fitz, he's caught me again and he has his knife and he's going to cut me again.

"NO LET ME GO!" I scream trying to get out of his hands.

"Clare it's Drew, it's Drew and Owen you're okay." Drew's husky and calming voice registers with me and I stop fighting and look at him.

My eyes are still bleary with tears but I can make out Drew's features. Knowing it's him and not Fitz and fairly confident that if Fitz follows me Drew, and probably Owen too, will make him leave I throw my arms around Drew. He starts rubbing my back, telling me it's okay and I can see Owen standing behind him. After a couple of minutes I calm down, cease crying with a deep breath and pull away a little. Drew looks in my eyes wiping away the rest of my tears.

"Clare what happened? You never called last night; Adam's worried what's going on?" Drew inquires.

I bite my lip, exhaling with a shudder. I don't know what to tell him, I don't want to tell him before I can think of a reply Owen speaks up.

"Dude she's bleeding we need to take her to the hospital!"

**Update Soon**

**Yes Fitz is bad in this one sorry Mansavage777 but you have Knight in Shining Hoodie and Best Served Hot where he's good.**


	2. Confessions

**Two notes I forgot last time:**

**1) They don't have uniforms in this story**

**2) Fitz did his time and was let out on probation**

**Ch. 2 Confessions**

**(DREW)**

"Dude she's bleeding we need to take her to the hospital!" Owen exclaims.

I look down to see blood seeping through her top on her stomach, I try to look under her top but she pulls away covering her chest with her arms.

"No I'm not going to the hospital!" Clare states and tries to walk away but both Owen and I stop her.

"Clare you're bleeding you need to go to the hospital." I tell her.

"No I'm fine I just need to change the bandages. It's fine I don't need to go to the hospital." She insists.

"No you need to go to the hospital! You're shirt and bra in our wastebasket, all those bandages, you never cut your leg it was your stomach and it's bleeding again so you're going to the hospital." I affirm and can see Owen is giving me a what the hell look but I ignore him for now.

"No they'll call my father; I'm not going to the hospital!" Clare sort of shrieks, trying to get away again as she's getting more and more agitated and beginning to border on hysterical.

Owen and I each have a hold of her arms and despite the fact that she's trying to fight us we have a firm hold on her.

"She's sixteen isn't she?" Owen asks me.

I have to think about it for a minute. "Yeah same as Adam," I nod.

"We can take her to the med clinic, as long as she's sixteen they don't have to notify her parents or need parental consent to treat her." Owen suggests.

"Okay," I say but I don't think Clare heard any of that so I turn her to face me again. "Clare we'll take you to the clinic they won't call your dad." I tell her.

"No I'm okay I…" she tries again but I cover her mouth with my hand.

"No you're going to the clinic, Owen and I will take you and they won't call your dad now come on." I insist and not giving her a choice I pick her up.

She gasps and puts her arms around my neck. I carry her to Owen's car putting her in the back but at least she stopped fighting. I can tell that Owen has a lot of questions on his mind but he has the tact not to start asking any of them. The clinic isn't far and Owen pulls up to the entrance letting me and Clare out while he parks.

"She's umm bleeding like a lot; she needs to see a doctor." I tell the nurse at the front desk.

"Fill out the…" the nurse starts to say while handing us a clipboard but when she actually sees Clare's top with blood seeping through it she stops and gets a completely different expression on her face. "Oh my, here you fill this out. Dr. Stark quickly!" The nurse says shoving the clipboard at me.

She comes around the desk and takes Clare from me pulling her down the hallway. I sit down with the clipboard and realize I don't know a single question on this thing. Owen comes in and I wave to him, he sits down next to me and I pull out my phone to call my brother hoping he knows at least some of this. Just one problem, I know Adam is at Eli's right now.

"Hey don't freak out but Owen and me brought Clare to the med clinic near the school. They want me to fill out paperwork and I don't even know if she has a middle name." I tell my brother.

"I'll be there as quick as I can," Adam tells me and hangs up.

"Adam's on his way because I don't know any of this stuff." I tell Owen.

"Good so what the hell is going on?" Owen asks.

While waiting for Adam to get there I tell him all about Clare showing up at the house the other night, her falling asleep, her breakdown the next day about her parent's divorce, finding her blood soaked shirt in the wastebasket, trying to ask her about it last night and her insisting everything is fine.

"What happened is she okay?" Adam asks coming in.

"I don't know she was bleeding, how'd you get here so fast?" I question.

"Bullfrog gave me a ride I said you were here, didn't mention Clare. Give me the form." Adam says sitting on my other side and grabbing the clipboard from my hands.

Adam manages to fill out most of the form, all but a few family history health questions. He takes the clipboard to the nurse and sits back down.

"Are you the boys that brought Clare Edwards in?" A doctor asks walking up to us a while later.

"Yeah is she okay?" Adam questions.

"She has a 13 inch laceration down her front from about her mid sternum to her navel. She keeps insisting it happened by falling and refuses to talk about it. Here I had the nurse take photos in case she does decide to go to the cops or get help. It's obvious she was cut but with what and whether she did it to herself or someone did it to her I can't tell." Dr. Stark says handing us a couple of photos printed out from the computer.

The three of us just sort of stand there shocked, looking at a picture of Clare's front. She's holding a hand over each breast but I'm pretty sure none of us were looking at that anyway. The thing that has us all feeling sick is the large cut all down her front; it's a little jagged but fairly straight. They took before and after pictures and the after picture shows most of it closed by butterfly bandages but at the bottom she has four stitches.

"I'll pay, Adam you go get Clare and Owen you get the car." I instruct when I can think again.

Adam and Owen nod and we head in three separate directions, I folds the pictures and put them in my pocket. As soon as I have the bill paid and the nurse hands me a prescription for Clare Adam comes out from the back.

"She's not back there; she's not in any of the exam rooms or the washroom." Adam says with a worried look on his face.

"What do you mean she's not back there?" I question.

"What do you mean what do I mean? I mean she's not back there. Not anywhere." Adam exclaims.

"Do you have a back door?" I ask the nurse at the desk.

"Yeah at the end of the hall there's a fire exit that leads out to the alley." The nurse says.

"Come one Owen has his car, we'll find her." I tell Adam pulling his sleeve to get him to walk out the front door.

"Where's Clare?" Owen asks when we get into his car.

"That's what I'd like to know," Adam replies.

"We think she slipped out the back," I tell him.

"Her house is that way just start heading in that direction I'll tell you where to go." Adam tells him.

Owen starts driving and we find Clare a couple blocks later, walking down the street with her arms crossed over chest.

"**GET IN THE CAR!" **We all yell at her, she stops walking, kind of jumps and looks back at us.

There's a minute where she looks like she's thinking of running but she doesn't, she sighs and walks to the car, I open the door and Adam slides over. Clare get's in and I close the door again.

"Go to our house," I instruct Owen.

"When did you get here?" Clare asks Adam.

"Drew couldn't fill out your form," Adam tells her.

"Oh," she says softly, "Owen can you take me home please?" She requests.

"No we're going to our house and we're keeping you there until you tell us what the hell happened!" I inform her.

"But I have to get home," she protests.

"It's like noon Clare, your dad won't be home for at least five hours. We'll have lunch and you'll tell us what happened." Adam tells her.

In the side view mirror I see Clare bite her lip and look out the window. Her clear blue eyes glinting in the sun because they're full of tears and with an anxious and worried look on her face. I want to know who could hurt her like that and smash their hands with my football cleats for doing so. Owen parks in front of our house and we all get out, I think Clare might try and bolt again but she doesn't just walks with Adam into our house. We go in through the front door to the kitchen, Clare sits down at the breakfast counter and Adam goes to the fridge getting out all the stuff we have for sandwiches. I get out four sodas and a bag of chips, the three of us guys start making sandwiches and Clare sits at the counter.

"Clare you need to eat," Adam tells her.

"I'm not hungry," she shakes her head.

"Eat!" Adam and I say together.

She wrinkles her nose and twists her mouth at us but gets off the stool and comes around the counter. Instead of making a sandwich she goes to the fridge and gets out an apple and cuts it up sitting back at the counter and eating the apple slowly. The rest of us make sandwiches, Adam sits on the stool next to Clare while me and Owen sit at the table.

"I ate now I'm going home," Clare says getting off her stool.

Adam grabs her arm before we can get up. "No you can't go home until you tell us what happened, sit down!" Adam commands pulling her back to sit on the stool again.

"Your mom isn't going to let me spend the night." She argues.

"We'll hide you and sneak you up to the guest room if we have too but you better tell us before tonight." Adam argues.

"Like I told the doctor I fell," she says.

"This doesn't look like you fell to me," I counter taking the pictures from my pocket and unfolding them to show her.

She bites her lip and looks away, I see tears pooling at the corner of her eyes again. I sigh putting my hand on her shoulder.

"We're worried Clare, we just want to know what happened. Who hurt you Clare?" I ask.

"I know you didn't do that to yourself Clare so who hurt you?" Adam pleads.

She bites down on her lip a little harder as the tears overflow from the corners of her eyes. I wipe the tears from her cheeks and wait a minute but she doesn't say anything or even open her eyes again. I look at Adam and sit back down to finish my lunch, when we're all done and we've all cleaned up I remember the prescription the nurse gave me.

"We should probably fill this prescription," I tell them pulling it from my pocket.

"Prescription for what?" Clare asks.

"For you, for something." I reply.

"There's a drug store down the street I'll take you guys." Owen says.

Adam and I take Clare by the arms and pull her out the door, not giving her a choice about coming. We get back in Owen's car and drive down the street to the drug store; we all get out of the car and go in. I put the prescription on the counter and the pharmacist takes it coming back a couple minutes later with a little bag.

"You have to take two pills two times a day with food, that'll be $90." The pharmacist says.

"What are the pills for?" Clare asks.

"General antibiotics usually prescribed after an animal bite or a cut from something dirty." The pharmacist explains.

Clare opens her purse and gets out her wallet pulling out $40 and putting it on the counter.

"Can I put the rest on my card?" Clare asks.

"I got it," I tell her getting out my wallet.

"No Drew," she argues putting her fingers on my hand.

Her fingers are a little cold but very soft and the second her skin touches mine I feel this sort of soft electric shock. I look over locking eyes with her and smile, she smiles back at me softly. She has the most beautiful smile, matching her most beautiful eyes and I get lost in them and…crap I have feelings for my brother's best friend!

"No don't worry about it; I don't want you putting it in on your card." I insist putting the money on the counter and the pharmacist is giving us this look.

"Thanks Drew," she smiles a little wider.

We get back in Owen's car and he drives us back to our house. The four of us go downstairs to the basement, Clare sitting in one corner of the sofa.

"So you going to tell us what happened now?" I ask Clare.

She shakes her head and I sigh turning on the TV, finding something to watch.

"If you guys are really going to force me to stay here then I'm going to have to call my dad and tell him something." Clare remarks.

"Tell him you're sleeping at Alli's," Adam shrugs.

"I'm pretty sure he remembers that Alli's at boarding school in Montreal." She replies.

"Tell him you're at Jenna's then, I know you didn't tell your parents about her having a baby." Adam retorts.

"He's never met Jenna's parents he'll want an okay from one of her parents," Clare argues.

"Owen has a deep voice he can pretend to be Jenna's dad." I tell her.

She pulls out her phone and presses a couple of buttons. "Hi Dad I'm staying the night at Jenna's so we can miss Alli together. Her Dad said it was okay, here he is." Clare says into the phone and then hands it to Owen.

"What's Jenna's last name?" Owen whispers covering the mouth piece.

"Middleton," Clare whispers back.

Owen clears his throat and puts the phone to his mouth. "Mr. Edwards this is Mr. Middleton it's our pleasure to have Clare spend the night."

Owen hands the phone back to Clare, she says she'll be home tomorrow and hangs up.

"I left a message at home, it's a good thing Dad doesn't know Jenna's number or address or anything." Clare mumbles but we all hear her. We sit in silence for a while watching TV until Clare looks at Adam. "Can I borrow something to sleep in again?" She requests.

"Yeah of course come on I'll get you something more comfortable than those sweats you wore the other night." Adam says taking Clare's hand and leading her up the stairs.

I love my brother but I have never been jealous of him until just now. The way he takes her hand and she follows him so easily, the way they're so easy with each other, how close they are and so comfortable together.

"Dude what's that look on your face?" Owen asks hitting my arm and snapping me out of it.

"What look?" I ask.

"That one you got on your face right now, it's sort of a goofy deer caught in the headlights look." Owen replies.

"If I tell you can you promise to keep your big mouth shut about it?" I question, turning to him.

"I won't say a word promise," Owen says.

"I think I like her," I confess but he just knits his eyebrows together. "Clare I think I like Clare." I inform him.

"Okay so what's the problem?" Owen shrugs.

"There isn't a problem there's a million problems, she's Adam's best friend, she was recently attacked by someone, her parents got divorced and I think she's having other problems at home. You heard how hysterical she got about not having the hospital call her dad so you really think she wants me to hit on her. Not to mention Adam will probably hit me if I do." I lament but Owen doesn't have time to reply as Clare and Adam come back downstairs.

**(CLARE)**

"I better get going, your mom's going to be home soon and my mom wants me home for dinner." Owen says to Drew just before five.

"Later," Drew replies waving to Owen.

Adam waves too while I give Owen a smile.

"Hey if she tells you what the fuck happened to her you better call me." Owen says as he leaves through the basement door.

"When Mom gets home hide in the washroom, she won't come back down the stairs after she checks on us." Adam instructs me and I nod.

Hearing a car in the driveway a few minutes later I get up and go into the washroom, closing the door. Sitting on the edge of the tub I hear Audra come in the house and then down the stairs saying hi to her sons. I hear her go back up the stairs and Adam opens the door a few seconds later.

"You can come out now; she went upstairs to make dinner. Dad's at a meeting and Mom has to work through dinner so Drew and me are eating down here and we'll sneak you down some food." Adam tells me as we sit back on the sofa.

"I'm not hungry," I shake my head.

"You're going to eat Clare the doctor said you had to take those pills with food." Adam insists.

I don't bother arguing, I don't think that between Adam and Drew I'll be able to. We watch TV until Audra calls that dinners ready and the boys go upstairs. They come back down a few minutes later and sit down on either side of me. Drew has an extra plate, Adam an extra fork and napkin and they both took a lot of food. After putting some food on my plate we all start eating. When we hear Omar come home a while later they yell up to say hi to their dad, he yells back and then Audra gets mad at everyone for yelling in the house. Drew makes sure I take my pills before I'm done eating. When we're all done eating the boys take the plates upstairs to clean them. The thought to just run drifts through my mind but I know that they'll just track me down at home and honestly spending a night away from my house and my father would be a nice reprieve. The boys comes back down a short time later and we keep watching TV, around eleven Audra and Omar call goodnight and Audra reminds Drew and Adam to be in bed by one. With what little sleep I got the night before I start getting tired and when I yawn the boys look at me.

"You should get to bed; Mom and Dad went to bed you can go up to the guest room. Come get me if you need anything." Adam tells me.

"I will thanks Adam," I smile hugging my best friend and kissing his cheek. "Night Drew," I say and go up the stairs.

After peaking into the kitchen and living room to be sure that neither Torres parent is still downstairs I sort of run to the guest room just to be safe. Adam and I put a shirt and pair of his boxers for me to sleep in on the bed earlier and I change into them. I wish I could brush my teeth but oh well, turning out the light and getting under the covers in the comfortable bed I close my eyes but as tired as I am I can't sleep. I toss and turn, my eyes shooting open with every single noise I hear as my mind tells me it's either Fitz or my father coming for me. A while passes before I hear Adam and Drew go up to bed and I still can't sleep. Finally I get up going to the kitchen for some water, opening the fridge I pull out a bottle.

"Clare you okay?" Drew whispers.

"Fine I just couldn't sleep came to get some water." I whisper back looking over at him and seeing his toned body in only boxers lit by the refrigerator light I bite my lip.

"So did I," Drew says pulling a bottle of water from the fridge before shutting the door. "We should get back to bed," Drew says putting his hand on my back and guiding me back to the guestroom. I get in the bed and Drew pulls the covers over me as I put the water bottle on the nightstand. "Goodnight Clare," Drew says walking to the door.

"Drew could you maybe stay with me for a while please?" I request weekly and feel kind of stupid after I do.

Drew closes the door and lies on the bed with me, he doesn't touch me but I know he's there.

"You want to tell me what happened now?" He asks after a few silent minutes.

"I fell," I reply.

"Clare I know you didn't fall," he argues and when I don't say anything for a couple minutes he tries again. "Why didn't you want your dad to know that you were hurt? You were nearly hysterical when you thought the hospital was going to call him. Is everything okay at home?" Drew inquires.

"Everything is fine; my dad's just going through a hard time. Mom left us, walked out after announcing she'd been having a four year affair with Glen Martin. My dad's just having a hard time but everything is fine." I don't know if I'm trying harder to convince Drew or myself.

"Clare…" he starts but I cut him off.

"Drew I don't want to talk about it." I snap back and then feel bad for doing so. We're silent for a few moments before I speak up again. "What was your old school like? I bet you were big man on campus there too."

"Yeah it kind of goes with QB1," Drew replies and I can hear the smile on his lips.

"And Adam?" I ask.

"Adam wasn't happy, he was shy well Gracie wasn't happy. He began transitioning at the end of last year and he started getting happier." Drew tells me.

"Right that's why you guys transferred to DeGrassi stupid question," I reply. "When Adam first told you guys he was Adam and not Gracie how'd you guys…I mean did you all accept it right away?" I question.

I've already heard this from Adam but I'm kind of curious to get Drew's perspective.

"My parents were pretty shocked, Dad took it better than Mom but even with all the trouble she had with it of course she still fought for him tooth and nail. Found him a gender identity therapist and she and Dad started attending the sessions. I guess I kind of always knew, hearing him actually say it was still a shock but even when he was Gracie he always wanted to play sports, hang out with me and the guys, borrow my clothes way more than a tomboy. All I knew was Adam wasn't happy and he's my little brother so now matter what I'd be there for him and protect him, even though he hates it when I try to fight his battles for him." Drew laughs.

"That's sweet; I always kind of wished I had a big brother. I mean a real big brother, not just the guys that date my sister." I confess.

"Your sisters still in Africa right?" He asks.

"Yeah she's building schools and stuff; she works with the peace corp. now. I haven't heard from her since dad e-mailed her to tell her about Mom's affair." I admit to Drew and start feeling tired again. "Tell me a story so I can fall asleep," I yawn.

"Like what?" He asks.

"I don't know tell me your greatest football story or some other sports story if yours that'll definitely put me to sleep." I respond.

"Gee thanks," he replies sardonically.

He starts talking about some football game at his old school and pretty soon my eyes close, a few seconds later I fall asleep.

**(DREW)**

Clare falls asleep about half way through my story and I slowly get off the bed, leaving the room quietly but as soon as I turn around I see my brother standing there, uh oh!

"What the hell are you doing?! You are not going to take advantage of my best friend!" Adam whisper yells at me.

"I wasn't taking advantage of her Adam," I reply walking to the stairs.

Adam follows me into my room closing the door behind us. "Then what the hell were you doing in the room with her in the middle of the night wearing nothing but boxers?" Adam demands keeping his voice low to not wake Mom and Dad but he's still growling at me.

"Adam I always sleep in boxers you know that. I went downstairs to get water and Clare was down there getting water. I took her back to the room and she asked me to stay she said she was having trouble sleeping so I stayed with her. I wasn't taking advantage of her Adam I would never do that, truth is I like her." I confess to my brother and brace expecting him to hit me.

"You what?" Adam asks like he didn't hear me, or can't believe what I'm saying.

"I like her Adam, a lot and I would never do anything to hurt her. I know she's not like the girls I usually like and she's going through a lot and I'm not going to tell her. She was attacked and she's going through stuff at home and I'd have to be the biggest jerk ever to hit on her. I really like her Adam and it sucks because I can't tell her and I've never had trouble with girls before." I confide in my brother.

"You really care about her, like sincerely care about her. I don't know what to say I'm proud of bro, real feelings for a girl, mature ones and everything. I kind of wish it didn't happen with my best friend but I'm still proud of you. You're right though she is going through a lot and telling her right now probably isn't the best idea but hey at least I know you'll help me take care of her and really care." Adam says.

"Yeah," I nod, "get to bed it's late we need to sleep." I tell him pushing him off the bed gently.

"Yeah goodnight Drew," Adam yawns walking to my bedroom door.

"Goodnight Adam," I reply as he leaves my room.

I lay awake for the longest time thinking about Clare and when I do finally fall asleep I dream about her. I wake up late the next morning and I can hear Adam very loudly making breakfast downstairs but best of all I can hear Clare's soft laugh. Getting up and dressed quickly I go downstairs.

"Morning lazy, want some breakfast I made pancakes?" Adam remarks when I come into the kitchen.

"Morning Drew," Clare smiles at me.

"Morning, pancakes sound good, did you sleep better after I left your room?" I ask Clare.

She looks at Adam with an almost guilty look and he just smiles at her. "Yeah I slept all night until I heard your mom leave anyway." She says as Adam puts a plate of pancakes in front of her.

Adam and I get pancakes, we all get coffee and sit down at the table. We eat in silence and then clean up the mess Adam made before going down to the basement.

"Okay time to spill, what happened? Who hurt you Clare?" Adam asks when we're down in the basement.

"I told you already I fell," she says curtly crossing her arms over her chest.

"You fell? Clare you were practically eviscerated! You couldn't have fallen Clare please tell us what happened?" Adam pleads.

"I have to go home," she insists standing up from the sofa and getting almost to the basement door before I catch her.

"Clare please we know that someone hurt you," I try.

"No one hurt me let me go home!" She demands.

"If no one hurt you then you hurt yourself," I argue not letting her go.

"Did you hurt yourself Clare?" Adam asks but he doesn't sound like he believes it.

"NO!" She screams indignant that we would even think such a thing.

"Then who Clare, who hurt you? Someone cut you who was it?" I inquire in a stern voice.

"FITZ!" She shrieks and then collapses against me bursting into tears. "It was Fitz."

I pick her up and carry her to the sofa setting her between us. I'm conflicted between wanting to go hunt Fitz down and kill him and staying to hold Clare. Adam and I both have an arm around her but she's crying on his shoulder.

"What did Fitz do to you Clare?" Adam asks.

"The other night I…went for a walk and I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going. I had a lot on my mind and I guess I ended up near the ravine suddenly Fitz was there, appearing out of nowhere and before I knew it he had me on the ground. He held me down and ripped off my stockings and I know I was kicking and fighting but he still got my stockings off. Then I was able to get him off me somehow…I don't remember how it's all kind of foggy." She cried wiping some tears from her eyes and taking a deep shuddering breath.

While she's taking a minute to calm down a horrifying thought occurs to me and it must occur to Adam at the same time because we both look up at each other with the same terrified and sick look.

"Clare did Fitz…did he rape you?" Adam asks and I can see him nearly vomit on the word rape.

"No," she shakes her head and we both let out a relieved breath. "No but he wanted to and he tried. When I finally managed to get him off me I tried to run but he caught me and slammed me into a tree. The wind was knocked out of me, he held me with an arm across me pressing into my collar bone. Then he took out his knife and just slashed off my shirt and bra and I don't know if it was the pain or the fear but I got enough adrenaline to kick him really hard and run and I came here. I knew you were out Adam but it was the only place I would feel safe and I figured Drew wouldn't ask too many questions." She confesses.

I hug Clare a little tighter and look at Adam, I have a million questions and I still want to go kill Fitz but right now she just needs me to hold her and I'm happy to do so.

**Update Soon**


	3. You Don't Know

**Ch. 3 You Don't Know**

**(ADAM)**

After a few minutes of both of us holding Clare while she cries I can see my brother getting more and more enraged as he thinks about what Fitz did to her. I know at any minute he's going to light out of here looking for Fitz; I know because it's the same thing he'd do if someone hurt me and I know he really cares about her. Just as I predicted Drew suddenly hops up and dashes for the door but Clare stands up and grabs his arm stopping Drew before he gets to the door.

"Where are you going?" She questions as I get up and stand behind Clare.

"To kill Fitz!" Drew states flatly through clenched teeth.

"No Drew don't it's fine, I'm fine!" She pleads with tears streaming down her face.

"You're not fine Clare!" Drew argues trying to lift her shirt but she holds it down. "He hurt you, cut you badly and tried to rape you!" Drew spits angrily his tone filled with venom but it's all meant for Fitz.

"You can't go after Fitz please Drew, he still has the knife! He could hurt you too, worse than he did me. I don't want you fighting Fitz, I don't want you getting hurt over me please Drew just let it go. I fought and I got away, I'm fine." Clare insists.

"Then we have to go to the cops, tell them what Fitz did an…" I start but she turns to look at me and cuts me off.

"NO! NO COPS!" She practically screams. "The cops will call my father! I'm fine okay I fought him and I got away, a little scratched but I got away. Both of you promise me you won't go after Fitz and you won't tell the cops."

"Clare you…" I try again but she cuts me off again.

"Fitz will just deny it all anyway and there's no witnesses it's just my word against his. It'll just mean a possible trial and a big headache for everyone and my father will find out, he'll…" she pauses biting her lip as tears run down her cheeks and a look of fear flashes across her face. She takes a deep breath and starts to talk again. "Both of you promise me right now you aren't going to tell the cops and you aren't going to go looking for Fitz! Promise me please!" She pleads.

"I promise," I give in, I don't like it but she's so agitated I don't know what else to do.

She relaxes a tiny bit and turns to Drew gripping his shirt and looking at him with pleading eyes. "Drew please, I don't want you to get to hurt. Promise me Drew please!" She begs.

Drew finally relaxes giving in to her; I see his hand begin to lift to touch her and then he puts his hand back down resisting the urge.

"Okay I promise no cops and I won't go looking for Fitz." He tells her.

She relaxes completely now and gives Drew a small smile as her tears begin to slow. Drew wipes the rest of her tears and takes her back to the sofa. We sit for a while in silence until Clare has calmed down entirely.

"I should go wash my face and get home." Clare says suddenly standing up.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" I question standing up to block her path. "You were awfully distressed about making sure your dad doesn't find out what happened is everything okay at home?"

"It's fine Adam, we're fine. It's just my dad has enough to deal with right now without him knowing Fitz tried to attack me." She tells me.

My gut tells me that she's holding something back but I can't force it out of her. With some hesitation I step aside and let her pass. We follow her upstairs and wait for her to get out of the washroom.

"We'll take you home," Drew tells her and I can hear the reluctance in his voice about letting her go home.

She gets her purse and we go out to Drew's car, he drives to her house slowly and she spends the whole time looking out the window with a melancholy expression.

"Thanks for the ride Drew," she smiles at him and he smiles back.

I get out of the back and hug her. "I'll call you later, call me if something…if you need to." I insist to her.

"I will," she promises.

I watch her go into her house before I get in the passenger seat and Drew starts driving back to our house silently. Our silence is broken by the ringing of my phone and I pull it from my pocket.

"Hello?" I say into the phone.

"Hey I thought you were coming over to play video games?" Eli says on the other end.

"Sorry I forgot," I say into the phone then look at my brother, "can you drop me at Eli's?"

"Sure," Drew shrugs turning the car in the direction of Eli's.

"We're not far Drew will drop me off in a couple minutes." I tell Eli.

"Cool," Eli replies and hangs up.

"What are you going to tell him?" Drew asks.

"I'm not going to tell him anything are you crazy? He already has enough problems and grudges with Fitz without knowing he attacked Clare! He's got a broken foot but he'd still go looking for Fitz I bet. We promised Clare we wouldn't go looking for Fitz he didn't." I reply.

"Good point, I'm going to go tell Owen after I drop you off." Drew tells me.

"Drew," I say in a scolding tone.

"What? He told me to tell him if she told us what happened and like you said only we promised not to go find Fitz." Drew points out as we pull up to Eli's.

"Just be careful, Clare is right Fitz does still have the knife." I remind him.

"Yeah yeah we probably won't even find him anyway, call me when you're ready to go home." Drew says as I get out of the car.

I wave to him before knocking on the door and Cece lets me in. "Sorry I was out with my brother just slipped my mind." I apologize to Eli when I get into his room.

"It's cool, what were you guys doing?" Eli asks.

"Nothing," is the only reply I can think of.

"You know you can tell me if you were with Clare, I promise not to crash my car again. She's still your best friend, I know that." Eli comments.

"I just wanted to see how she was, make sure she was okay after everything." I tell him and it's not a total lie.

"So how is she?" Eli questions.

I pause, what do I tell him? She's terrible, she was attacked and I think she's hiding something about how okay things are at home. No can't tell him that he's sure to go off.

"She's…okay," I finally say slowly.

Eli looks at me his eyebrows knit together, a look of concern in his eyes. "What aren't you telling me Adam?" He asks.

"I think she had more going on at home than she let on." I admit to him.

"Like what?" He asks.

"Like the fact that her mom had been having an affair and walked out on her and her dad." I tell him, she never said anything about not telling Eli about the affair and stuff.

"That sucks, so is she really okay?" Eli questions.

"She's having a hard time that's all. Don't worry Drew and I are watching out for her." I tell him.

Now his eyes narrow and he gets that semi-maniacal look that tells me the wheels are turning in his head.

"Drew? Why is your brother looking out for her?" Eli inquires.

"He's just helping me Eli relax. With Alli gone, Jenna having the baby and now that you two have broken up she doesn't have a lot of people she trusts." I tell him.

I should have thought of this before as I realize that Eli still loves her and now Drew has feelings for her. Both my brother and my best friend have feelings for the same girl, this could get messy. Not to mention that she's got something going on at home and was attacked by Fitz the other day and probably the last thing she needs right now is a relationship with either of them. Eli's silent for a minute and then he smirks handing me a controller.

"I'm glad you're taking care of her. I know I messed up, she probably doesn't want to see me right now but I'll win her back." Eli states turning on the TV.

We play video games for a few hours but when it gets close to dinner time I call Drew to come get me. I tell Eli I'll call him tomorrow when Drew arrives.

"So how was it?" Drew asks when I get in the car.

"Fine, I told him about Clare's mom but nothing else. He still loves her Drew; he crashed his car just to get her to come see him. Did you tell Owen what Fitz did to her?" I ask changing the subject.

"Yeah but we didn't find Fitz. We checked the ravine and a few places around it but Owen didn't know where Fitz's house is or anywhere else Fitz might hang out. Owen's more than happy to help me kill him when we do find him." Drew tells me.

"Just be careful I don't want you getting stabbed or Owen either." I reply.

Drew just gives me a cocky grin and I shake my head.

**(CLARE)  
**

"Where were you last night?" Dad asks from the sofa.

I'm cleaning up after dinner and he's on his fifth beer since getting home. He doesn't have to get up for work in the morning since it's Saturday so I'm sure he'll have a lot more.

"I told you Dad I was at Jenna's, you talked to her dad remember?" I question.

"Right, I don't like you spending the night away on school nights." Dad says.

"It's spring break Dad there was no school today." I remind him.

He doesn't say anything else and I go back to cleaning until I hear my phone ringing in my room. I take off the dish gloves and run upstairs to grab it.

"Hey Adam," I greet when I answer.

"Hey just calling to see how you are, how's your cut and everything?" Adam asks.

"It's fine I've been taking the pills the doctor gave me. Everything's fine." I reply.

"Okay good, call me if anything happens and I'll make sure the basement doors are left unlocked before I go to bed just in case." Adam tells me.

"Thanks Adam I should go, I need to finish the dishes. I'll call you tomorrow." I say.

"Okay goodnight Clare," Adam says and hangs up.

I drop my phone on my bed and go back downstairs to finish the dishes.

"Who was on the phone?" Dad asks when I get back downstairs.

"It was just Adam," I tell him.

"I don't want boys calling you Clare, look where it got your sister; losing her virginity before marriage at some drunken party!" Dad snarls angrily.

"She didn't lose her virginity Dad SHE WAS RAPED!" I scream back at him.

"SHE SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN AT THAT PARTY!" Dad yells throwing his half empty beer bottle at me.

I shriek as it hits the counter and shatters exploding beer and glass everywhere! I cover my head and face with my arms but I still get splashed with beer and a few shard of glass pierce the flesh on my arm! I suck in a sharp breath at the stinging from the glass, a few hot stinging tears of pain crawl down my cheeks.

"You're too young to have boyfriends Clare!" Dad barks and I realize he's gotten off the sofa as his voice is closer.

"I'm sixteen Dad! I'm not a child you…" I'm arguing while walking to the stairs when he interrupts me.

"DON'T ARGUE WITH ME CLARE!" He hollers so loud and close to me that I freeze and turn at the bottom of the stairs to face him.

I regret this decision as his fist is clenched and flies at me, he doesn't hit me though, he punches the wall less than an inch from my face. His fist goes through the drywall easily making a hole. He's patched up six more just like it in the last few weeks. He's never hit me but I'm always afraid he's going to miss one day. He pulls his fist from the wall and I start running up the stairs to my room.

"You've become a real disappointment Clare! Turning into a slut just like you're mother and sister!" Dad barks at me.

I hear some noises and then something hard hits my lower back hard before falling and shattering on the steps. I think it was the vase kept in the peek through on the stair banister, whatever it was where it hit me is now throbbing and I know it'll be a bruise by morning. Right now I don't care I just run to my room, slamming and locking the door. I hear my father running up the stairs, he's pretty drunk and has yet to break the door down or unlock it but I'm not taking any chances. I go out the window and down the trellis like I did the other night. Through the back gate and out to the street I make my escape but I can still hear my dad banging on my bedroom door.

It's only seven but it was already dusk, the sun would be setting soon. Deciding it was best to stay away from the ravine I walked toward the Dot, I figured I could sit and sip a coffee, slowly maybe have some dessert and go home in an hour or two when Dad should be asleep or passed out drunk or at the very least calmed down. I had left my purse and keys in my room but I could always just climb up the trellis again and then it occurs to me that my purse has all my money in it. Oh well I'll just wander for an hour or two. I know Adam said he'd keep the basement door open but Audra and Omar will still be up and around and I'd prefer to avoid explanations to parents. I'm close to the Dot when four figures in hoodies step out from the alley. Fitz is at the head of the group, the other three I recognize as going to DeGrassi they hung around with Fitz when he went there. As my encounter with Fitz the other night comes back to me I freeze in my tracks, my breath hitching in my throat as Fitz gives me a carnal smile.

"Clare you shouldn't be wandering around by yourself so close to dark, you never know who might be out on the streets." Fitz says then he wrinkles his forehead reaches his hand out toward me and I flinch instinctively.

I feel a quick sharp pain in my arm and look to see that Fitz has pulled a shard of glass from my arm. There's a few more still, I forgot all about them running from my dad and after they hit my arm they didn't hurt again until just now.

"Why do you have glass in your arm?" Fitz asks looking at the shard and then flicking it away.

"I…I have to go," I stumble over the words and it's the only thing that comes to my lips.

I turn to walk away but Fitz grabs my other arm holding firmly, I have my back to him but he steps up behind me, his body right against mine, his arm around me slightly, holding my arm tightly but not so much that it hurts.

"I think you better stay with us, it'll be safer." Fitz says in a hard voice with a threatening tone.

The way he's holding me, his words, his tone and the fact that he has three friends with him not to mention that I can feel the knife in his pocket make me think it's better not to try and fight or flee, at least not yet.

"Fitz please, I'm already hurt and…" I began trying to reason with him, my voice not as steady as I'd like it.

"Relax Sexy we're just going to make sure you're safe, besides we need to get those shards of glass from your arm and get you some bandages." His booze filled breath crawls across my skin and I shudder.

Keeping his arm around me and a firm hold on my wrist we start walking. The other three follow us I can hear them laughing and making comments and I try to ignore them. We're walking toward the ravine, the sun is setting, it's getting darker and darker the closer we get. I feel like my fight or flight instinct should have kicked in by now but it hasn't; my only instinct right now seems to be survival and my best shot at surviving seems to be cooperating. I can hear the cackling fire, the sounds of loud drunk kids that are drinking hard because they know they don't have school tomorrow as we approach the ravine.

Once we get in sight of the bonfire the other three walk past us, Fitz and I don't go in to the central part of the ravine he pulls me toward the van instead. An old white van from the late 70's with no wheels, I know it's been here almost as long as kids have been hanging out down here. I've never spent much time in the ravine but Darcy's ex and some of his friends did and I heard from them it's been here forever. They never told me what the inside of the van looks like but I know it can't be good. Fitz opens the side door and I was right, the van is pretty gross. The back of it is mostly an old mattress with sleeping bags, blankets and pillows on it. None of which have probably ever been washed and I'm sure it's been used hundreds of times.

"We keep the first aid kit in here," Fitz say getting in the van and pulling me with him.

I sit down on the old shag carpeting and already feel like I need a shower. Fitz reaches into the front and pulls out a first aid kit. Taking the remaining shards from my arm and tossing them out the door he puts a few bandages over the cuts. I feel like I should run but I can't seem to move.

"There all better, now why did you have broken glass in your arm anyway?" Fitz asks.

I don't know why but I tell him the truth, maybe it's because I don't give a damn what Fitz thinks about me or my dad. Maybe because the fear is keeping me from coming up with a decent lie. Whatever it is the truth is what comes from my mouth.

"My dad threw a half empty bottle of beer at me and it broke on the counter next to me." I confess quietly.

"That explains the smell of beer," Fitz shrugs and there are no more questions.

Seeing that the knife is no longer the only bulge in his pants I finally get the urge to flee. "I should get home," I insist trying to get up and out of the van but Fitz catches me by the shirt and holds me in.

"I don't think you should go home tonight Clare. Your father threw a beer bottle at you; I think you'd be safer spending the night here with me." Fitz says in an insistent but lecherous voice.

"How would I be safer? You hurt me the other night, cut me badly." I remind him, guess that fight instinct decided to kick in finally.

"True but I was super drunk that night and you tried to run from me." Fitz tells me; his tone is calm and could almost be considered soothing, almost.

"I have to go Fitz, I can't stay here. I can't do anything I'm hurt, please Fitz I need to go home." I plead trying to get away but he's still holding my shirt tightly.

"I'm not letting you go home and don't worry I'll be gentle." Fitz grins sadistically.

He pulls me, hauling me onto the mattress and pinning me down before I even realize what happened.

"Fitz stop I'll scream!" I warn him but am unable to keep my voice steady.

"Go ahead; scream as loud as you like no one out here is going to help you." He tells me.

The corners of his mouth turn up in this vilely blissful grin reminiscent of the Joker's. Fitz's eyes are glinting with lust as he leans over me and I can feel his rock hard erection throbbing in the constriction of his jeans; he's about to finish what he started the other night. He lifts up my shirt and his grin gets even bigger when he sees my bandages.

"Did I do that? Let's see what a pretty mark I made." He says in a vulgar tone.

He grips the bottom bandage and pulls up the corner chuckling when I hiss in pain. Adrenaline finally takes over sending my fight or flight response into overdrive, I pull my leg back and kick as hard as I can. Hitting Fitz in the lower stomach, he gets knocked back hitting his head on the side of the van and he goes unconscious. I'm not even going to check on him, I just leave the van straightening my shirt as I get out. Without looking back I run from the ravine back to the street. The chilly march air nips at my skin and I wish I had thought to bring a jacket when I was fleeing the house. It's dark now, I have no idea what time it is but I doubt it's late enough to go home yet nor do I want to. I don't want to go home and find my father still drinking himself into a stupor. Instead I find myself going toward Adam's house, after I turn onto the main street a call pulls over in front of me and Drew gets out.

"Clare are you okay? What happened?" Drew asks wiping some tears from my face.

I hadn't even realized I'd been crying, Drew puts his hands on my arms and then quickly removes the one on my right arm when he feels the bandages. Knitting his eyebrows together and giving me a concerned look.

"I fell," I lie pathetically in a small voice.

He gives me a look, twisting his mouth a clear sign that he doesn't believe me. "Yeah you've been doing that a lot lately. Come on I assume you were headed to our house since your house is in the other direction." Drew says opening the back door to the car and motioning for me to get in.

Drew gets in the backseat with me closing the door; I see that Owen is driving as he gives me a worried look in the rearview mirror.

"Hey Owen," I greet trying to sound cheerful.

"Clare," Owen nods to me then looks at Drew, "to your house?" Owen asks him.

"Yeah," Drew replies taking off his leather jacket and putting it around my shoulders.

I give him a small appreciative smile as the jacket warms my cold skin instantly.

"Why do you smell like beer?" Owen asks.

"There was this girl, in the alley by the Dot, I bumped into her and she spilled her beer on me." I lie quickly.

I'm not sure they believe me but they don't press the subject. Owen drives to Adam's house parking out front and we all get out. The lights are on in the house and we walk around to the basement which is dark. Drew tries the basement door but it's still locked, Adam must not have unlocked it yet.

"Do me a favor and stay down here with her, I'll go around and unlock the basement Adam hasn't unlocked it yet. Anyway Mom shouldn't know you guys are here." Drew tells him.

"Yeah no problem," Owen replies.

Drew goes around to the front of the house leaving me alone with Owen. The events of the evening seem to all hit me at once as I burst in to tears and start shaking. I must have started to collapse or something because all of sudden Owen catches me, his hands holding my forearms to support me.

"It's okay you're safe," Owen says sounding slightly uncomfortable.

Not too surprising since I doubt Owen has much experience comforting a crying girl. I would think he's more used to making a girl cry.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I don't know why I'm crying it's just been…I'm sorry. I should go, I should get home. Tell Drew thanks and I'll call Adam tomorrow." I say quickly, standing under my own power again and trying to walk away but Owen doesn't let me go and instead tightens his grip slightly.

"Hold it, I don't think so. You're not walking home that upset, Drew will open the basement door in a minute." Owen tells me.

"I'm fine," I try to argue.

"So you were wandering by yourself at night crying and just now burst into tears and collapsed for no reason." Owen says sarcastically.

Before I can answer the basement lights come on, I look in to see Adam and Drew walking to the sliding glass door. Owen lets go of me as Adam opens the door and pulls me inside looking me over closely.

"I'm okay," I reply shakily.

Adam twists his face at me, clearly he doesn't believe me. He puts his arm around my back and directs me to the sofa sitting down next to me.

"Drew said you were walking to our house, what happened?" Adam questions.

"I just had to get out of the house for a while; I can probably go home now." I reply.

"No you'll stay here tonight in the guest room again," Drew states. "Now you want to tell me what really happened to your arm?" He asks.

"What's wrong with her arm and why do I smell beer?" Adam asks.

"She says some girl drinking behind the Dot spilled beer on her." Owen says but doesn't sound like he believes the excuse I gave them.

"She has some bandages on her arm." Drew informs him.

"I told you I fell," I assert.

"Last time you insisted you fell what really happened was Fitz nearly eviscerated you," Adam argues.

I bite my lip and look at my hands; the room is silent for a couple of minutes.

"Do you need to call your dad and tell him you're sleeping somewhere?" Drew asks breaking the silence.

"No he thinks I'm in my room," I admit and they all give me a look.

"Why don't we watch a movie that is what Mom and Dad think we're doing." Adam remarks.

"I'll put one in, you sticking around Owen?" Drew asks.

"Yeah sure," Owen shrugs.

Drew puts in a movie and turns on the TV, sitting back on the sofa between me and Owen. The movie is a nice distraction, a terrible action movie but it's still a nice distraction. The lead actor is pretty hot and I just sort of zone out on it and try not to be offended that Drew put on a movie in which 90% of the female cast is wearing hardly anything. It occurs to me half way through the movie when the main character puts on a leather jacket that I still have Drew's leather jacket around my shoulders and I pull it a little tighter.

"Alright I should head out; I'll come by in the morning." Owen says standing up when the movie ends.

"Later buddy," Drew replies as they bump fists.

"Bye Owen," I smile a little.

Adam waves and Owen leaves through the exterior basement door.

"Are you tired?" Adam asks me.

"Not really but I would like to change into something more comfortable. Can I borrow something to sleep in again?" I request.

"Yeah stay down here with Drew I'll go get you something," Adam responds getting up from the sofa.

"Here's your jacket back Drew, thanks." I say taking his jacket off and handing it to him as much as I'd like to keep it on.

"No problem, so what happened to your arm?" Drew asks nodding to the bandages as he takes his jacket.

"Nothing it's fine," I reply as he doesn't believe that I fell, which I didn't.

"So I'm supposed to believe that you have 4 bandages on your arm and its fine?!" Drew asks.

Adam comes back down the stairs with some clothes for me so I don't reply to Drew.

"Mom and Dad are in their room if you want to change upstairs," Adam tells me as he hands me the clothes.

"Thanks Adam I'm going to go change; could you put on another movie?" I request heading for the stairs.

The boys start arguing about what to watch and I go upstairs to the first floor washroom to change. Lifting my shirt I realize the bandage Fitz peaked under has come up again so I smooth the tape back down with my fingers. Taking off my bra and then turning to pick up Adam's shirt I catch sight of a deep red mark in the mirror where the vase hit me earlier. I swallow back the tears I feel coming to my eyes and examine it as close as I can in the mirror. It's starting to turn blue, about 6 inches around and half moon shaped, now that I've taken notice of the bruise it starts to throb of course.

Changing quickly into Adam's boxers I go back downstairs to the boys, they have another movie cued up, a romantic comedy this time, they must have put it on for my benefit. I sit back on the sofa between them, curling my legs up beside me, Drew takes the blanket off the back of the sofa and covers me with it. I smile at him as Adam starts the movie, as the movie plays I begin to get tired and about half way through the movie put my head on Adam's shoulder, for some reason Drew looks over at me when I do this. Sometime later I try to stretch out my legs but only succeed in kicking Drew's leg.

"Sorry," I apologize.

"It's okay," Drew says with a smile.

"Just put your legs on his lap Drew won't mind." Adam tells me.

I look at Drew and he nods so I stretch out my legs over Drew's lap and use Adam's arm as a pillow. I must say the Torres brothers are quite comfy and I fall asleep before the movie is over.

**(DREW)**

"Boys breakfast!" Mom calls up the stairs waking me up from a sound sleep.

I groan and look at my clock to see it's not even eight yet and it's a Saturday. Getting up I put on pajama bottoms and a t-shirt going out to the hallway at the same time as Adam leaves his room, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"How are we going to get Clare past Mom and Dad?" I question in low voice at the top of the stairs.

"You go run interference and I'll sneak her through the basement around to the front and she can pretend like she just got here." Adam replies.

I nod glad that my brothers smart and we go downstairs together Dad is at the table with his back to us and the paper in front of his face so he won't see anything anyway.

"Smells great Mom," I compliment going up to her blocking her view of the rest of the room so Adam can sneak Clare out.

"Well thank you Drew," Mom replies.

From the corner of my eye I see Adam come around the corner from the guestroom, I look at him and he shrugs.

"You boys go wash up for breakfast," Mom says.

We go back to the washroom and I look in the guestroom to see that Clare isn't in it and the bed is made. I carried Clare to the guestroom myself last night so I know she was in there last night.

"Where is she?" I ask Adam.

"I don't know, she must have gone home but I'll go check downstairs." Adam says washing his hands and leaving the washroom.

I have a feeling Adam is right and she went home, I also have a feeling this is a bad thing. When I sit down at the table Adam comes up the stairs shaking his head so Clare must have gone home. Meaning she walked by herself, with no phone, purse or coat and it's cold this morning. We eat breakfast and clean up before Adam and I go down to the basement so we can talk.

"Why would she go home? When did she wake up?" I inquire.

"I don't know Drew but I think we should go over there and make sure she's okay." Adam replies and then nods toward the basement door, I turn to see Owen there.

"Hey, thought you guys would be up this early where's Clare?" Owen asks.

"We think she went home," Adam replies.

"Walking alone, early in the morning, with no phone or purse in the freezing morning with no jacket." I add my tone expressing my concern.

"Actually I'm betting she had a jacket Drew you're leather jacket isn't on the sofa anymore." Adam points out.

I look around and he's right it's gone so she must have taken it, I feel a little better now and I'm glad she took my jacket at least but I still wish she hadn't walked home.

"We were just talking about going over there to see if she's okay you wanna come?" I ask Owen.

"Yeah sure we can take my car," Owen replies.

"We'll go get dressed," Adam says.

Owen follows us upstairs so my parents know he's here, my mom still doesn't like him very much but she's warming up to him slowly.

"Mom Owen invited me to toss the football around in the park and Adam's coming too." I inform her.

Dad looks up from his paper and nods to Owen, Mom puts her paper down and gives Owen a cautious look.

"Hello Owen," Mom says with a slightly curt tone.

"Morning Ma'am, Sir." Owen greets our parents.

"We just need to get dressed and ready be down in a few minutes." I tell Owen as Adam and I start heading up the stairs.

"Hey no tackle football with your brother," Mom calls after us.

"MOM!" Adam whines.

"We're just going to play catch," Owen lies as we have no intentions of going to the park at all.

I get ready faster than Adam and go downstairs so Owen's not alone with my parents for too long. Adam follows a few minutes later and we leave with a wave to my parents. Owen drives to Clare's house parking out front, the three of us get out and Adam finds the exterior door open goes in then knocks on the second door. Clare comes down the stairs with wet hair and in a robe; she must have just gotten out of the shower. My male mind flashes a bunch of sexy images of Clare in the shower and naked under her robe at me, I have to shake them off so I can think. She doesn't look very happy to see us as her clear blue eyes are narrowed in annoyance currently. She closes her robe a little tighter and opens the door.

"What are you three doing here?!" She scolds in a hushed voice.

"You left early we wanted to be sure you were okay, you shouldn't have walked home by yourself." I reprimand.

"I'm fine, now you three have to go!" She insists in a resolute tone.

It's then that I notice colored broken glass on the stairs, I try to step into the house but Clare puts her hand on my chest pushing me back and stopping me. I get in far enough to see more broken glass in the kitchen that I recognize to be a beer bottle, which I'm guessing is the real reason she smelled like beer last night. I also see a hole in the wall at the bottom of the stairs.

"Clare what the hell happened?" I demand.

"SHHH!" She says harshly pushing me back through the door. "Nothing now you three need to go please!" She's begging but her tone is determined.

"If nothing happened then why is there broken glass everywhere and a hole in the wall?" I question.

Now Adam and Owen try to go in to see for themselves and she stops them too. Of course one of us could easily push past her so she's no match for the three of us but we stop anyway.

"It's fine, please you have to go before my dad wakes up," she pleads and I can see tears starting to crowd her beautiful blue eyes.

"Clare something…" Adam starts in a concerned voice but she cuts him off.

"I'll come over later okay but please go now," she commands in a stern yet anxious tone. She takes my leather jacket from it's hook and hands it to me. "Here's your jacket back Drew I sorta borrowed it this morning because it was cold, sorry." She apologizes.

"It's okay I'm glad you didn't walk home in the cold, although I wish you hadn't walked home alone at all. You promise you'll be over later?" I ask.

"Yes I promise, now go." She replies pushing us out the main door to her front stoop.

"So what do we do now?" Owen queries when she's shuts and locks the exterior door as soon as we're outside.

"I guess we really could go to the park for a while," Adam suggests.

Owen and I shrug as we can't think of anything better, the three of us get back in Owen's car and he starts driving to the park.

**(CLARE)**

After a morning of cleaning up broken glass, while my dad watched a football game on TV he finally left to go to the hardware store probably to patch up the hole he punched in the wall last night. I knew a trip to the hardware store would take him a couple of hours and he'd probably stay out for more than that. If I was going to go to Adam's this was my chance so once his car was gone I left a note for him that I went to meet Jenna just in case and left the house, this time I remembered my purse and phone.

In spite of the fact that it was the middle of the day I admit I was a little on edge and looking over my shoulder thinking that Fitz was going to appear any second. I made it to Adam's without any sight of Fitz however and went to the front door since I could see both Audra's minivan and Omar's car in the driveway. Owen's car was parked out front so he had stayed with Drew and Adam. I rang the door bell and Audra answered it a moment later smiling when she saw me. After the boys had left my house I changed into jeans and a long sleeve top to cover the bandages on my arm so she couldn't see them.

"Clare how nice to see you," Audra greets me.

"Hi Audra is Adam home?" I inquire even though I know he is.

"Yes come on in dear," Audra says stepping aside so I can enter, "Adam is in the basement with Drew and Owen I believe they're playing video games." She says locking the door behind me.

"Thanks," I smile waving to Omar before I go downstairs.

As soon as I'm visible at the bottom of the stairs the boys look over and pause the video game. I walk into the room some more, Drew and Adam move over so I can sit between them.

"So what happened at your house?" Drew asks after a minute.

I look to the stairway; Drew puts the video game back on but exits out to the menu so it plays the same video over and over making background noise so his parents can't hear us.

"My dad was drinking last night; he got a little drunk and probably stumbled around. I left as soon as he started getting drunk so I don't know." I lie.

"Clare there was a broken beer bottle in the kitchen and you smelled like beer last night," Drew counters.

"Does your dad hit you when he's drunk?" Owen accuses more than asks.

"No my dad's never laid a hand on me!" I state which is true, he's never hit me in his life.

"So why did you smell like beer last night?" Drew asks again.

"I told you some chick spilled it on me as I was walking. Now I have to get home," I insist standing to leave. Drew grabs the back of my shirt to keep me from leaving, grabbing right where the bruise on my back is so that his knuckles are digging into the bruise. "Ow!" I whimper inadvertently.

The room freezes, becoming very tense and silent. Drew removes his hand from my shirt but holds my arm firmly yet gentle. Adam holds my waist, not that I could run if I tried Owen is blocking my way to the back door and at this point they aren't going to let me go. Drew gently lifts the corner of my shirt and I can feel him get tense when he sees the bruise.

"If you're dad's not hitting you then what's that?" Drew asks, his tone is accusing and worried all at once.

"I fell on the stairs earlier yesterday, that's how I got the bruise and the cuts on my arm." I lie. "My dad has never hit me, can I go now?" I request.

"No!" They all say together.

Drew and Adam pull me back to sit on the sofa but they both pull together a little roughly and I kind of end up on Drew's lap. They both let me go and I move off of Drew's lap to sit between them.

"Tell us what happened or we're going to go ask your father why you're suddenly accident prone. I've known you for seven months and hardly seen you with a bruise; now that I think about it you've had more and more bruises in the last couple of months." Adam states.

"No you can't go talk to my father I told you he's never hit me before." I assert.

"Then what's going on? I don't remember you ever mentioning your dad drinking before." Adam says.

"He's going through a rough time, I mean my mom walked out of the house with me crying on the floor after telling him she hasn't been love with him for a long time and the past four years of their marriage has been a lie! He just drinks to forget I guess, but he doesn't do it at work or anything and still pays the bills, he's hurting and he needs time to heal but he's never hit me I swear." I affirm to them, it's all true I'm simply omitting a few details.

"And all the recent injuries?" Adam questions again.

"The cut down my chest is from Fitz, the bruise and little cuts on my arms are from falling on the stairs. I was running down them too fast that's all. Maybe you've just taken notice of more bruises and injuries lately." I tell Adam.

There's a couple minutes of tense silence, I'm not sure that they believe me and I can almost hear all the questions and arguments going through their minds. Owen is the first to speak up.

"Well I say we go looking for Fitz again since me and Drew couldn't find him yesterday." He suggests.

Now I turn to look at Drew, my eyes narrowed a little and my lips in a pensive line.

"You promised me you wouldn't go looking for Fitz!" I remind him.

"I didn't, we did." Drew retorts.

"Andrew!" I admonish using his full first name, which I know thanks to Adam, to show that I'm really angry. "I don't want any of you to go after Fitz, that means you too Owen!" I inform him.

"He tried to rape you and we can't go beat the hell out of him?" Owen questions.

"No he travels with friends and he still has the knife he carries it in his pocket. I don't want any of you getting stabbed over me and that includes you!" I inform Owen.

"I know all of his friends they used to be mine, I doubt they'll fight me and I can take Fitz." Owen shrugs.

"Not if he pulls his switch blade out and stabs you and if his friends don't fight you then they'll still fight Drew or Adam if you go looking for him together. I don't want you guys getting hurt over me I'm fine." I state.

"You are not fine Clare we saw the pictures and he almost raped you!" Owen argues.

"But he didn't I got away! The cut is long but it's not that bad I'm fine. Promise me you won't go looking for Fitz again Owen please." I plead.

He's silent for a minute with his fists clenched, then he finally sighs. "Fine I promise but I still say we should go…" he starts but I cut him off.

"No just let it go, I got away and I'm fine the cut will heal. I don't want any of you getting hurt because you're looking for revenge on my behalf and Fitz was your friend." I remind Owen.

"Yeah was, not anymore." Owen shrugs.

"Still none of you can fight him, not over me I couldn't take it if something happened to one of you because of me!" I affirm.

"Hold it, how do you know Fitz always carries the knife with him and travels with friends?" Adam inquires.

I bite my lip and look at my best friend, not really sure what to say. "He was with his friends the other night and pulled the knife out of his pocket." I stumble over a response but I know as soon as the words leave my mouth that they don't believe me.

"You never said anything about Fitz having friends with him and if you only saw him take the knife out the one time how would you know that he always has it with him?" Adam questions.

I really have no answer for this, not one that they'll believe anyway so I just bite my lip and look at my hands. At least until Drew puts his hand on my back and I look into his eyes. His deep blue eyes are an amalgamation of worry, fear and anger and I feel bad because I know I'm the reason.

"You saw Fitz again didn't you? When Owen and I found you last night you were running from Fitz again." Drew states knowing it's fact as he thinks back on it.

"When you broke down last night it was because Fitz attacked you again. Did he hurt ya?" Owen asks.

"No," I shake my head.

"So then what happened?" Adam questions.

"I left when my dad started getting drunk like I said, I just left so fast I forgot my purse and phone," I begin to tell them and it's basically the truth.

"Or a jacket," Drew adds.

"Or a jacket but I wasn't anywhere near the ravine. Fitz and his friends stepped out of an alley and I tried to leave but he stopped me. I knew I couldn't outrun the four of them and Fitz said he was going to bandage the cuts on my arm. I was scared but I figured the best thing was to go with them for the time. We went to the ravine and his friends left us and Fitz took me into the van." This means nothing to Drew and Adam who have never been to the ravine or seen the van but I see Owen become suddenly very stiff with clenched fists. "He got out a first aid kit and put on the bandages then I tried to leave but he grabbed me and suddenly I was on that gross mattress and he was hovering over me. I knew he was going to try and rape me again!" I tell them as a few tears spill from my eyes. "He lifted my shirt and saw the bandages knowing they were covering the cut he'd made and he wanted to see so he started to take off the bandage. I was able to kick him then and he fell against the side of the van hitting his head. He got knocked out, although he had been drinking and I just ran. I didn't want to go home so I started heading here and you and Owen found me walking."

"He attacked you again and we still can't kick his ass?!" Owen inquires in a slightly exasperated voice.

"No I got away again I'm fine and you guys promised." I affirm.

They all start arguing at once until we hear footsteps on the stairs and everyone goes quiet. Audra appears on the stairs and gives us look because we all got quiet when she came down.

"I'm going to make some lunch are you two staying?" Audra asks me and Owen.

"Actually I have to get home," I reply.

"I should get going too I'll give you a lift Clare." Owen says not giving me a choice.

"Okay thanks Owen," I reply slowly standing up.

Adam stands to hug me goodbye. "I'll make sure the basement doors are left unlocked just in case," Adam whispers in my ear as he hugs me.

I smile at him, wave to Drew and Audra before leaving through the sliding glass door with Owen and getting in his car. He knows how to get to my house now so I don't have to tell him where to go. I see that my father's car is still gone as we approach so I let Owen pull into the driveway.

"Thanks for the ride Owen," I say before getting out of his car.

"No problem and next time you want to go walking around by yourself at night call one of us first." He stipulates.

"Sure," I reply although I have no intentions of doing so and anyway I only know Adam's number.

I get out of the car and unlock my front door waving to Owen as he drives away and then locking the front door. I throw away the note I left for Dad and go up to my room hoping to escape the rest of the day in my book.

**Update Soon**


	4. Late Night Osculating

**Ch. 4 Late Night Osculating**

**(CLARE)**

I was sitting at the dinner table with Dad eating, he was mostly watching the game on TV but I decided to risk a little conversation. He'd only had two beers since he'd gotten home so he wasn't drunk. I knew it was a risk but I chose a subject Dad was usually happy to talk about, at least he used to be and I could only hope he still was.

"I was thinking about joining the school paper this semester. It would mean staying late at school a few afternoons but I'd still be home in plenty of time for dinner and it would look great on my University applications." I venture.

Dad looks away from the TV and eyes me with a look I can't quite place. "I don't want you staying late at school you have plenty to do here at the house after school and you'll have homework. It doesn't matter what looks good on a University application you're not going, we can't afford it. Your raging whore of a mother drained us in the divorce." Dad says in a tone so dripping with venom I'm sure where ever my mother is she shivered.

"I have a 4.7 GPA Dad, I was in the gifted program I'm sure I can get a scholarship." I argue.

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME YOU'RE NOT GOING TO COLLEGE?! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO LEAVE ME LIKE YOUR SLUT OF A MOTHER AND YOUR SISTER!" Dad screams at me.

"Dad you can't be serious, you don't want me to go to college? A few months ago that's all you cared about!" I argue getting up and taking my plate to the sink.

"Don't talk back to me Clare, your mother trained you to be a real bitch like her but she walked out on us both. You will listen to me now you worthless little bitch! You cannot go to University!" Dad growls at me, I start walking to the stairs when he rips the phone from the wall and throws at it at me.

I try to duck but it hits high on my left shoulder and part of my upper arm. I shriek as much from fear as pain, tears pool in my eyes and break free but Dad isn't finished yet. He starts yelling about Mom, calling her every name he can think of and a few I'm pretty sure he made up. I run up the stairs to the solace of my room only it isn't much of a sanctuary anymore. I lock the door but Dad still follows me up, starts banging on my door and he's still yelling.

"OPEN THIS DOOR CLARE! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU! YOUR MOTHER POISONED YOUR MIND, SHE TAUGHT YOU TO BE A BACK TALKING BITCH! YOU NEED TO LEARN YOUR PLACE…"

He continues yelling but I don't listen, I grabbed a jacket and my purse, climbed out my window and down the trellis. I could still hear my father yelling even outside but it was muffled now and I couldn't make out what he was saying.

"He sounds pretty pissed off," a slightly menacing voice said in the darkness.

I gasped and jumped, turning in the direction of the voice. A face lit by a cigarette and the crescent moon sat on the old wooden bench at the back of the yard. The light was pale but I was able to make out spiked brown hair, dark brown eyes and light freckles.

"Fitz?" I question nearly in a whisper.

I was too shocked by the fact that he was in my yard to run. Fitz flicks his cigarette into the bird bath and getting up he saunters over slowly. The crescent moon and distant light from the street lamps lighting the licentious smile that spread across his lips as he got closer to me and the closer he got the tighter my chest got. My breath seized in my throat and I backed up, hearing the soft crunch of the ivy behind me as I crushed it between my back and the latticed wood of the trellis.

"Yep it's me," he said his tone filled with lust as he put his hands on my arms pinning me to the trellis.

"Fitz let me go!" I demand keeping my voice as steady as I can.

"Now why would I do that?" He questioned getting even closer to me. "You've run away from me twice now so why would I let you go now that I have you? You know I've always wanted you Clare and now that Eli's out of the picture I think you should be my girlfriend." Fitz informed me, his breath smelled like cigarettes but not alcohol so he was perfectly sober.

"You hurt me, cut me and you think I'd go out with you?!" I exclaim trying to push Fitz away from me.

In my current position I had neither the strength nor the leverage to get him away from me and Fitz only slammed me into the trellis harder. I sucked in a sharp breath as the newly bruised flesh on my shoulder collided with the wood behind me.

"I told you I was drunk that time, very drunk and you tried to run from me and last night I got a bump on my head because of you!" Fitz growls he seemed to be getting angrier as he talked about it.

I must have hit the side of the house harder than I thought because my father stopped yelling and I heard her him coming down the stairs fast.

"WHO'S OUT THERE?" My dad yelled opening the back door.

I was more afraid of my father right now than Fitz, my father couldn't be reasoned with, wouldn't listen and I was sure he'd hurt me, if not by throwing another object at me then with his words for sure. Fitz on the other hand could possibly be reasoned with and there was a chance he wouldn't hurt me. Fitz had a good side at least somewhat of a good side anyway. I'd seen it before at Vegas Night a sweet side, a caring side and he could potentially protect me from my father.

"Fitz it's my father, please we need to leave," I whispered with clear desperation in my voice. "If he finds me out here, especially with a boy he'll hurt me! Please Fitz we need to go!"

"Relax Doll Face I won't let him hurt you, Fitzy will protect you." He whispers against my lips.

He quietly pulls me around the side of the house, and helps me over the fence to the front yard. Once I'm over the fence I take off running but Fitz catches up to me just a few houses down. Catching me by the back of the jacket and forcing me to stop, I whimper when he yanks me back, spinning me around to face him but keeping a tight hold on me.

"Fitz please let me go, I have to go I called Adam and told him I was on my way. He's expecting me and if I don't get there soon he'll come looking for me." I lie but I'm trying to reason with him.

I manage to keep my voice fairly steady and keep the tears from flooding my eyes. He looks thoughtful for a minute and then smiles grazing his fingers along the back of my cheek and it takes all my willpower not to flinch away.

"Sure Doll Face but you better let me walk you, it can be dangerous out here." Fitz says his tone still lustful but with enough sincerity that I nodded.

I still didn't trust Fitz but getting him angry could be dangerous and I had a better chance of finding a way to get away from him if I went a long with it for now. We had a few blocks until Adam's house, I just needed to get away from him before then because if I didn't he'd either fight with Drew and Adam or Audra would call the cops. Fitz put his arm around my waist but gripped onto my jacket he must have assumed I would run; guess he's smarter than I thought.

"I meant what I said Clare you should be my girlfriend." Fitz says after we've been walking for a few minutes.

"Fitz that's sweet but I just broke up with Eli and I'm not ready for another relationship." I reply hoping this would persuade him.

We're coming up on the Dot and in the lighted café I can see Owen at a table with one of the other guys on the football team. Fitz sees him too but Owen doesn't see us he has his back to us. Fitz pulls me into the alley behind the Dot and leans me up against the wall but he's surprisingly gentle when he does so. He does however have me pinned with his body up against mine.

"I know but I still think you should be my girlfriend now. You know how very pissed off that would make Eli? You know it would make you happy to piss him off by going out with me. You just know it would give you pleasure to get Eli's goat by going out with the one guys he hates most. I like you Clare and I've wanted you for a long time, you know I'll get you so why fight me?" He asks in a lecherous and malevolent tone.

I don't have an answer, well that's not true I have lots of answers but they'll all make him angry. He cranes his head down with the intention of putting his lips on my skin, well that's not going to happen if I can help it. Reacting on instinct and the desire to flee I bring my knee up and hit him in nuts as hard as I can and with as much force as I can get in my currently confined position. He drops clutching his groin and letting out a painful groan. I run around the corner and burst into the Dot slightly breathless and making everyone in the place turn to look at me. I look right at Owen; he gets up and comes over to me putting a hand on my shoulder as I look out the window to see if Fitz hasn't recovered yet or at least isn't following me in.

"Clare what's wrong are you okay?" Owen asks and everyone else goes back to their coffee and conversation.

"Yeah I'm fine but could you give me a ride to Adam's please?" I request.

"Yeah sure, see ya Will." Owen says to the other football player, he grabs his coat and puts his hand on my shoulder again to direct me to the door.

His hand hits the new bruise but I bite my lip to keep from making any noise of pain. Thankfully he parked right across the street but when we walk outside I look around for Fitz.

"So what's wrong really?" He asks.

"I just didn't want to be at home that's all and you know Adam doesn't want me wandering in the dark." I reply.

I'm not sure that he all together believes me but he stops asking questions. We pull up to Adam's house a few short minutes later, both Audra and Omar's cars are here and the basement is dark so I figure I better go to the front door.

"Thanks Owen," I say getting out of the car.

"Yeah no problem, I see lights and cars but I'll wait until your inside before I leave." Owen tells me.

I smile at him and close the car door, walking to the front door of the Torres residence I ring the bell and Omar answers.

"Clare how nice to see you," Omar says.

"Hi Omar is Adam here?" I ask.

"No he's at Eli's," Omar tells me.

"But he'll be home soon if you want to wait here," Drew speaks up from inside. He comes over pushing past his Dad and offering me his hand. "Right Dad she can wait here for Adam so she's not walking home in the dark."

"Yes of course Clare," Omar says.

I smile and take Drew's hand, he pulls me inside and I wave at Owen as he drives off.

"Who was at the…oh hi Clare," Audra says coming down the stairs.

"Hi Audra," I smile.

"She's waiting for Adam, we're going to go downstairs and watch a movie or something until Adam gets back." Drew tells her.

Audra smiles and nods, Drew begins leading me downstairs and I realize he still has hold of my hand. Drew closes the basement door and we go down to the sofa, he turns on the TV and lets go of my hand to put in a movie. Sitting next to me he turns up the volume so his parents can't hear us I presume and looks at me.

"Owen dropped you off what's wrong?" He asks me.

"Nothing I just didn't want to be home, Dad was drinking and so I left. I saw Owen at the Dot and I know how you and Adam don't like me walking at night so I asked Owen for a lift." I tell him and it's mostly true.

"You want to spend the night again?" Drew asks and I nod.

Drew looks like he has more questions but he doesn't ask them and about half way through the movie Adam returns.

"Mom and Dad said you were here what's wrong?" Adam asks sitting at my other side.

"She says her dad was drinking again so she left home, she saw Owen at the Dot and since she knows we hate her walking at night she asked him for a ride. She wants to spend the night again but this time I think we better tell Mom and Dad." Drew explains for me.

"Your parents are never going to let me spend the night." I argue.

"Yeah they will come on," Drew insists taking my hand once again and pulling me up.

Adam follows us and Drew lets go of my hand just before we go through the door.

"Mom, Dad can Clare spend the night in the guestroom? Her dad was drinking tonight and she doesn't like to be home with him when he drinks." Drew tells them giving his parents too much information in my opinion as both the Torres parents look at me with slightly shocked and concerned expressions.

"When did your father start drinking Clare?" Audra asks.

"After my mom walked out on us, he's been going through a lot and during the weekends he likes to drink, a lot. He's never hit me or anything but he gets…moody and I just don't like to be there when he's like that." I apprise them. It's basically true, true enough anyway and it's all their getting from me.

"I didn't realize your mom had walked out on you Clare I'm sorry sweetie that must be really hard for you and your dad. Of course you can sleep in the guest room. You didn't bring anything with you though; you'll need something to sleep in." Audra says and her tone is full of pity.

"She can borrow one of my shirts to sleep in," Adam speaks up.

"Thank you Adam, I'll make sure the guest room is all set up before we go to bed which will be soon. Do you need to call your dad and leave a message?" Audra asks.

"No he thinks I'm in my room and he won't notice I'm gone." I reply.

"Okay you kids need to be in bed by one, I know tomorrow isn't a school day but Monday is." Audra tells us.

"Yes Ma'am we're going to go back and watch movies." Drew replies and the three of us go back to the basement.

"Nothing else happened with your dad tonight?" Adam asks when we're seated on the basement sofa again.

"I just don't like to be there when he's drinking." I reply in a flat and even voice.

I'm not sure either Torres brother believes me but they don't say anything else and we settle into watching movies. After another movie I'm tired enough to sleep and we all go to bed.

**(DREW)**

I fell asleep pretty quickly but woke up a couple of hours later, I wasn't sure why I woke up exactly but I did. I got up and went downstairs to get some water but when I get downstairs I hear muffled sounds coming from the guest room. I go to the door and listen for a few seconds and realize she's sobbing so I knock softly but when she doesn't answer I open the door a crack.

"Clare what's wrong?" I ask in a soft voice but she doesn't say anything.

I close the door again and go into the room sitting on the edge of the bed. There's hardly any light in the room but I can just make out that she's sitting up in bed. Her knees are pulled to her chest and her head on them. I put my hand on her back and she looks up at me, I can't make out any of her features in the dark but I know her eyes are sad and full of tears.

"He says I can't go to University," she cries.

"Who? You're dad? Are you telling me your dad doesn't want you to go to University? Why wouldn't your dad want you to go to college Clare?" I ask her.

"He thinks I'm going to turn into my mother and sister, I know he was drunk but I think he meant it Drew. He…he thinks I'm worthless." She wails.

"What? Clare what are you talking about?" I question.

I've only ever seen Clare's dad a few times, a couple of times before her parents split and the other day when we went to her house after I found her bloody clothes in the trash. The guy looks pretty harmless, sort of tired and beaten down but I can't believe any parent would call their child worthless.

"He called me a worthless little bitch!" She tells me.

"You're not Clare; you're not worthless at all." I assure her.

I brush my fingers through her hair until my hand is at the back of her head. I'm not even thinking about what I'm doing I just do it placing my lips on hers. Softly at first and then slowly adding more pressure until our lips are compressed together. I expect her to pull away any second, to shove me away and call me a creep for kissing her while she's crying but she doesn't. Her hand cups my face and her lips part her tongue slowly peeking out of her lips in search of mine. I slide my tongue between my own lips to meet hers. Her lips and tongue are warm and sweet but she still has a few tears on her face and they add a slightly salty taste. She takes deep shuddering breaths because she's sobbing and it makes her body shake slightly.

She begins to lean back on the bed and I go with her, we lay on our sides, my hand still tunneled into her hair, her hand still gently placed on my face and we're still in the kiss. The kiss continues and soon we're making out and it's getting heated and passionate. I keep thinking she's going to tell me to stop, that she's going to pull away and push me out of the room and never talk to me again. She doesn't though; she stays with me, stays in the kiss for a long time. I'm not sure how long but it feels like forever and a single moment all at once. Then she takes one last deep shuddering breath and pulls away, even though I can't see her I know she's biting her lip and smiling just a bit. There's several minutes of silence before I break it.

"Clare does your dad say things like that a lot?" I ask.

She turns away from me now, her body getting tense. "No, he doesn't and he didn't mean it. He was drinking and he didn't mean it." She says in a firm but trembling tone and sounds like she's trying to convince herself more than me.

"Clare you can tell me," I encourage her propping myself on my elbow and putting my hand on her arm.

She wrenches away from me getting out of bed. "I did tell you, ignore what I said earlier I had just woken up from a nightmare and I was upset." She asserts and I realize she's getting dressed again.

I get out of the bed and go to her taking her arms to stop her. "What are you doing?"

"Getting dressed, I'm going home I shouldn't be here, I shouldn't have come." She says; I can hear that she's agitated and crying again.

"You don't seriously think for one second that I'm going to let you walk home at this hour by yourself do you? And yes you should have come here, I'm glad you did and so is Adam. I just want to know what's going on at home, if your dad is insulting you Clare…" I'm pleading with her when she cuts me off.

"No I told you he was drunk, he didn't mean it, he's was drunk…" she pauses for a deep shaky breath as she starts crying harder. "He drinks all the time when he's home and he…he talks about my mom and Darcy…and me. I try not to listen; I try to ignore it to pretend he doesn't mean it, that it doesn't bother me but…"

She stops crying too hard now to continue talking, dropping whatever piece of clothing is in her hands to the floor and her head falls against my chest. Wrapping my arms around her I pull her body close to mine, I realize she's taken off Adam's shirt and is now entirely nude aside from her panties. If she wasn't crying so hard this would be really sexy, even with her crying so furiously I can feel myself getting hard with the feel of her skin against mine. When her hands go to my chest, her nimble, soft fingers barely grazing my skin I know I better do something before she feels how hard I am. I push her away from me gently, bend down finding Adam's shirt by feel in the dark and handing it to her. She slips it on and I pull her back to the bed, she sits down and I sit next to her.

"Clare whatever your father says…" I try but she interrupts me.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore, about my father about anything; I'm tired I just want to go to sleep." She says in a soft, slightly desperate voice.

"Okay you should get back to sleep then, do you want me to stay?" I ask her.

"No, you should go back to bed." She replies in almost a whisper but her tone is determined.

She moves over and lies down in the bed again pulling the covers over her. I don't want to leave her but she doesn't want me to stay so I get off the bed and leave the room quietly. Going back to my room and getting back in my own bed but I can't get back to sleep, everything Clare said and making out with her runs through my head again and again.

**(CLARE)**

As soon as Drew left the room I got up and started getting dressed. My mind was swimming, I was upset and confused and all I knew was I wanted out. I didn't want to be there in the morning to face Drew. I didn't know what the kiss meant and I wasn't sticking around to find out. Between what my father had said, the throbbing bruise he had given me earlier, the earlier encounter with Fitz and whatever just happened with Drew I was the equivalent of an emotional Titanic right now. I'd struck not one but a whole field of emotional icebergs tonight and I was about to sink. I didn't know where I planned on going, I had no plan really I just needed out of the Torres house. It was nearly three in the morning Dad should be asleep I suppose I could go home, I just wish the thought of going home didn't make me feel slightly ill. After making the bed and folding Adam's shirt I grab my purse and quietly left the guest room exiting the Torres house through the basement.

"What's wrong the tranny snore too loud to let you sleep?" Fitz's gruff voice in the night makes me jump.

I turn around to see him sitting on the steps that lead up to kitchen and living room from the patio, he's wearing his hoodie still and has his hood pulled up. I suppose I shouldn't be too surprised to see him though, I told him I was going to Adam's and he must have followed Owen's car or known where Adam lived already and I guess waited for me hoping I'd leave and I just gave him exactly what he was hoping for.

"I didn't think strict Mrs. Torres let chicks spend the night but I guess as the tranny's best friend you get special treatment. So do you two share a bed or do they put you on the…"

Before Fitz is done my emotional state sinks; that was the last emotional iceberg I can take and I take off running as fast as I can in the general direction of home. However Fitz is faster than me; he catches me by the arm and spins me around rapidly. I whimper slightly without meaning to and swallow hard so Fitz doesn't get the satisfaction of my crying.

"Fitz please I just want to go home, it's been a very long hard night please don't make it any worse." I beg the hooded juvenile delinquent.

"You should stop running away from then," he growls in my ear, I smell the slight scent of beer on his breath.

As much as I'm beginning to regret leaving Adam's house at this hour I don't want to go back there. I'm fairly certain if I scream from here Drew and possibly Adam would hear me and come running but so would neighbors, cops, not to mention Audra and Omar. My emotional state is fracturing more and more with each passing second but thankfully I still have enough of my logical brain left for one last rational thought before I shatter entirely.

"_Play to his ego Clare," _my brain tells me.

"I'm sorry Fitz, I'm sorry for running from you and hurting you. There's a lot going on right now and I wasn't thinking, I ran to the wrong place, wrong person. I really do want to go home but it's so late and I shouldn't be walking alone. You're a big strong guy will you walk me home please, I would feel so much safer." I request and nearly throw up on the words as they make me ill to say them and my emotional state is all but gone now.

He just looks at me like he didn't understand me or maybe he just doesn't believe me. Running isn't an option as he's holding me too tightly, I'm also sure if I try and run again my skin will meet the cold blade of his knife again. Screaming isn't an option too much attention will get drawn to us, to me and I can't deal with that especially right now. Arguing, pushing him away or anything else that makes him mad is sure to get me raped and cut or worse! Playing to his ego seems to be my only option right now.

With a very deep breath to steel my nerves and gather the last ounce of strength I have I put my hand on his chest; stand on my tiptoes and as softly as I can put my lips on his. I leave there for a few seconds, watching as his eyes close. It's amazing the effect one kiss can have on a person, Drew's kiss with me earlier made me feel better and awoke things in me I didn't even know were there. Which is bad because I don't think he likes me and I'm almost a hundred percent certain he kissed me because he just didn't know what to say to me on the other hand this tiny and very quick kiss with Fitz is convincing him that I meant what I said and he doesn't need to hurt me. I pull away as soon as his eyes close but it was enough, he smiles at me, puts his arm around my shoulders and we start walking.

"Well why didn't you say so of course I'll walk you but I don't think you should go home. You're dad sounded pretty drunk and I know he's been hurting you. I think you'll be safer with me tonight." Fitz says in a sincere voice but I still hear a touch of carnality in his tone.

And there goes the last bit of strength I had, my emotional state completely fractures and I break down. Ceasing to walk as a flood of tears break from my eyes and my body starts trembling. Fitz simply picks me up and my arms go around his neck and I cry into the shoulder of his hoodie. It's not that I'm finding the least amount of solace in Fitz's embrace, quite frankly I'm rather afraid right now but my nerves and everything else is shot. I don't have the capacity to do anything but cry and the rest of what I do is simply habitual. I don't know how far we walk, how long he carries me before my tears begin to slow.

"You can put me down," I whisper when my tears have nearly stopped and he does.

Wiping my tears away to see where we are and I realize we're near the school, the ravine actually, I hate to admit it but Fitz is pretty strong. Not that I'm overweight or anything but I weigh 110 pounds and that's a lot of weight to carry for 2 and half blocks.

"Come on you should get some sleep," Fitz insists putting his arm around me and directing me toward the ravine.

I don't even argue I'm like a zombie right now. I can't think, my feet won't run and my emotional psyche has completely fractured. I'm still afraid of Fitz and don't trust him any more than I did earlier tonight but right now I simply don't have the will power to do anything about it. Right now I barely even care what happens to me, so when we reach the dark and abandoned ravine and he opens the van door I just go in. I don't fight or ask any questions, I just go in. He closes the van door and opens a sleeping bag spreading it out for us to lie on and I do, setting down my purse and kicking off my shoes first. In the very very back of my mind is a part of me that's screaming that I should run. That knows this a terrible idea, that for self preservation I should fight and run. The rest of me just doesn't care right now, the rest of me is too tired and emotionally broken and simply wants to sleep. Fitz gets a couple of pillows and gives me one, then takes his boots off and lies down next to me. His arm goes around me and I shudder slightly in disgust but that's all I do. He seems to take my shuddering to mean I'm cold as he pulls a blanket over us. I feel his lips starts kissing my neck and I still don't care, I simply pretend it's Drew and fall asleep.

I sleep a long time, not waking up until there are loud noises of other kids at outside the van. Many hours of sleep has done a good deal to repair my emotional state and my self preservation instincts. I sit up fast with a quick gasp as I scramble to get my shoes back on and gather my purse; of course Fitz wakes up too.

"Where do you think you're going Doll Face?" Fitz inquires sitting up with a yawn.

"I need to get home it's," I stop to look at my phone to see the time; I have several texts and calls from Adam, the Torres house and an unknown number I assume to be Drew's cell but none from my dad, "almost one in the afternoon. If my dad sees that I'm gone he'll kill me when I get home!" I tell Fitz and it's all true I just don't tell him that I want nothing more than to be far far away from him right now.

"Hang on I'll walk you," Fitz says sitting up and starting to put his own shoes on.

"No!" I say quickly with a sharp tone and I see Fitz's features turn hard and malicious so I quickly smolder his rising temper. "I mean if my dad sees us together he'll be even angrier and then he'll kill me for sure."

Fitz smiles and continues putting on his shoes. "Relax I won't let him see us together but I'm not letting you walk home by yourself." Fitz argues.

"It's the middle of the day I'll be fine, I can walk home by myself." I assert opening the van door and grabbing my purse as I exit.

The harsh midday sun makes my eyes squint and I hold up my arm to shade my eyes while they adjust. There's a few whistles and cheering from the few guys that are at the ravine this early. When Fitz comes out of the van behind me they cheer louder and clap, congratulating him on his conquest, obviously they think we had sex.

"Grow up you idiots; nothing happened I still have my purity ring!" I bark at them and start making my way out of the ravine.

"Just ignore them, they're morons." Fitz says as he falls into step with me and puts his arm around my shoulders.

"I was planning on it and I can walk home alone Fitz." I tell him with a firm tone.

"No you can't it isn't safe for a defenseless girl to walk alone. Besides you never gave me your answer," Fitz says as we reach the covered bus stop near DeGrassi.

"Answer to what?" I question shrugging his arm off of me.

"About you being my girlfriend," Fitz replies.

"Are you insane why would I date you?" I question in an agitated voice.

Okay so that self preservation instinct I had a few moments ago, pretty sure that's gone now. Fitz grabs my arm pulling me behind the bus stop, shoving me against the wall roughly and I whimper when the plexi glass hits my bruises. Fitz looks livid, his eyes narrowed into menacingly maniacal slits with enraged fire in them. His mouth set in one harsh angry line and his forehead wrinkled with fury, the vein in it bulging.

"Because if you don't I'm going to get bored and when I get bored I like to fight. I have a feeling that even with a broken foot Eli's stubborn enough to fight and last I checked Adam didn't back down from a fight either. And anyway," Fitz stops reaching his hand under my shirt and ripping off the bandages then lifting my shirt so the cut is visible, "no other guy is going to want to touch you with my mark on you. They'll think it's gross, makes you scarred but me, I think it's beautiful." Fitz smiles.

He leans down kissing the cut, saltwater falls from my eyes, I try to run but he pins my other arm and straightens to put his lips on mine. I turn my head and he kisses my cheek instead.

"Fitz I really need to get home," I beseech him.

"Just remember what I said Clare, if you start walking now I think you can get a ride but I'll find you later." Fitz whispers in my ear and then lets me go.

I wipe my eyes walking away from him as fast as I can going out to the sidewalk. I don't know quite what he meant by getting a ride, at least until Owen's car makes a three point turn in the middle of the street comes back around and slows down next to me.

"Get in," he orders and I do, mostly to get away from Fitz. "Adam and Drew have been calling you for hours! They couldn't find you at home and they're worried sick where the hell were you?" Owen demands.

"Please just take me home Owen and tell them I'm fine," I request unable to stop crying.

"What happened? Why are you…" Owen starts but I cut him off.

"Owen please," I say in an agitated voice through my tears.

He's silent for a moment and I look out the window as I can't stop crying, finally Owen starts driving. I lay my head back on the seat and close my eyes after exhaling deeply and work on stopping myself from crying. I'm finally able to do so and Owen stops the car a couple minutes after my crying ceases.

"This isn't my house," I remark as I look out the window at the brick row house with a green door.

"I know get out of the car," Owen instructs.

I'm very confused but I get out of the car, not because I'm an emotional zombie now but because I have faith that Owen's intentions aren't malicious. I follow him around the side of the house through a gate and around the back to a window which he then opens.

"See the spigot there?" He asks pointing at the very obvious faucet jutting out from the back of the house and I nod. "Step on it and go through the window." He tells me.

"Uh?" I question looking at him like he's insane.

"Just do it," he says a little more firmly.

Well I've kissed Drew, shared a bed with Fitz and kissed him too might as well top it off with breaking and entering. I step on the spigot, put my hands on the window sill and with some difficulty, mostly due to my injuries, I manage to climb through the window. The room has a blue and grey color scheme, is about the size of mine but instead of posters of fortnight and things has posters of sports cars and scantily dressed women. There's also sports trophies and a couple of framed pictures, of Owen; one with Owen and Bianca, one with Owen and Anya and a third with Owen and his family.

"I didn't know you had a little brother," I remark picking up the family photo.

"Not even Bianca knows," Owen replies as he climbs in the window behind me.

"What was the point of breaking into your house?" I query.

"We didn't break in I have my key we could have gone in through the front door. I was showing you how to get into my room." Owen responds.

"Okay umm why?" I inquire setting his photo down again.

"Because I live half a block from you and if you insist on wandering at night because you don't want to go home you'll have somewhere closer to go than Drew's place. Under the bed is a sleeping bag just pull it out. Drew called and texted you this morning so you have his number already now give me your phone." Owen instructs. I pull my phone from my purse and hand it to him; he starts pressing buttons and then hands it back to me. "Now you have my number too just in case." Owen says giving me back my phone.

"Thanks Owen," I reply.

He just nods and presses a button on his phone. "Hey she's with me…she's safe but I'm not so sure how okay she is…she wants to go home…hang on I'll try." Owen says into the phone and then looks at me. "Drew and Adam want you to come over," he tells me.

"No I want to go home; my dad's bound to realize I'm not in my room eventually and I need to shower." I respond.

"She's insisting on going home…yeah I'll take her and call you later." Owen says into the phone and then hangs up. "Alright let's get you home then." Owen remarks opening his bedroom door and we go out to the hallway.

I follow him through the house and back into his car, he drives to my house and he was right, he only lives ten houses down the street from me. When we get near my house I see my father's car in the driveway.

"You better stop here," I tell Owen and he pulls over. "Thanks Owen, for everything." I say as I get out of the car.

Owen just nods; I close the car door and run across the street to my house. I go around the back and climb the trellis to my room again, unlocking the door from the inside. I can hear my father downstairs watching TV and I go into the washroom to take a very long hot shower. I lock the washroom door and turn on the shower, getting undressed and stepping into the warm water. It's soothing and clears my mind as I stick my head under it. Problem is when it clears my mind two images come rushing back to me; my kiss or rather make out session with Drew last night and what Fitz said to me behind the bus stop.

**I will update as soon as I can but with me moving next week I just don't know how much time I'm going to have to write this next week.**


	5. About a Girl

**I'm back, move went well, updates will proceed as normal.**

**Ch.5 About a Girl**

**(CLARE)**

The warm water starts to sting the exposed cut and the pain draws me from my thoughts. I quickly wash my hair and get out of the shower but I'm torn in two, my heart and my desires want to believe making out with Drew meant more than it probably did. Fear for my friends safety, fear of what Fitz is capable of has me nearly ready to accept his offer. It's not just fear that draws me to Fitz, that's a lot of it but with my father's recent behavior and disregard for my well being Fitz offers a certain outlet to my anger, sorrow and vexation. Aside from all that Fitz had a point this morning, his mark down my front has scarred me. I look at it in the mirror still half covered in the steam from the shower, it's long and grotesque and surely anyone else would find it hideous and turn away but Fitz likes it.

My father yells up the stairs that he's going out for a while and I'm broken from my internal debate. Looking at the cut now as a wound and not a mark I realize it doesn't need bandages anymore as it's scabbed over now. I hear my father leave and go to my to closet to get dressed, I don't think my emotional psyche has entirely repaired. Logically there is only choice as I'm nearly certain that Drew only kissed me because he didn't know what to say to calm me down, Drew goes after girls like Alli and Bianca not me. Still I want to believe that there really was something behind the kiss, because I have to admit I have feelings for Drew. I'm not equipped right now to handle this situation on my own I need to talk to someone but Alli's away at boarding school and I can't talk to Adam about it. There's only person I can think to talk to right now, so I finish getting ready and ride my bike to the apartment building knocking on the door.

"Hi Clare good to see you," Jenna says stepping aside so I can come in.

She closes the door and hugs me tightly and I hold back a whimper when the bruises and cut begin throbbing. You'd think it had been several months since I'd seen her and not a little over a week.

"Hi Jenna, where's Tyson?" I ask calmly but I'm getting slightly agitated.

"Down for a nap, what's up are you okay?" Jenna questions.

"No I'm so confused and I have no idea what to do, my heart is torn between my friends safety and what it wants. It can't be what he wants though; I don't think he meant anything in the kiss other than to get me to stop crying. My head tells me there's only one option to keep everyone else safe or he'll go through with his threats because he's that determined to have me but he could hurt me again and it's not as though my father cares or would even notice because he…" I stop my babbling before I say that my father's become abusive. Jenna's just gaping at me blinking her eyes and trying to absorb everything I just said. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have bothered you the last few days have been…hard. I should go; I'll come back and visit when I'm not so bewildered." I apologize and turn to leave but Jenna catches my hand.

"Clare wait you don't have to go, just slow down, explain what happened. Are you in danger? Who kissed you? Who threatened you? What…" Jenna stops looking back at the bedroom when Tyson begins crying.

"No I really should go, I'm sorry I bothered you I'll come visit again." I insist pulling away and running for the door.

"Clare…" Jenna calls after me but I'm already through the door.

I thought talking to someone would help clear my head but it's only made me more confused. I ride my bike home and the ride begins to clear my thoughts, at least some of my logical and analytical thoughts clear and by the time I get home I am almost set on going to find Fitz and telling him yes. Deciding that I had better eat first I go inside and grab a quick lunch just as I'm finishing there's a knock on the door.

"K.C. what are you…Jenna called you didn't she?" I question but the answer is obvious, he's still in his Little Miss Steaks uniform so he obviously came straight from work.

"Yeah she was really worried about you, said that you came to the apartment and were sort of ranting. That you seemed agitated and anxious, saying something about someone kissing you and threatening you. I'm only on my lunch but I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on." K.C. says firmly.

I know he means it but worried that my father may return with K.C. there I don't want to talk here. "Fine but let's go for a walk, we can start walking back to the restaurant so you won't be late getting back." I insist, grabbing my keys, sticking them in my back jeans pocket after locking the door then grabbing K.C.'s arm and pulling him away from the house.

"Okay so who kissed you?" K.C. asks after we've been walking a minute.

"I'm not sure I should be talking to you about this K.C. you're my ex." I point out.

"Yes I am but that was a long time ago and now I'm your friend right?" K.C. queries but he already knows the answer.

"Yes we are friends," I smile and then sigh a little, "Drew kissed me." I admit to him.

"Drew, Drew Torres? Adam's brother Drew?" K.C. asks in a dubious tone.

"I know weird right? Thing is I don't think he meant anything by it despite the fact that we ended up making out. It was the middle of the night, I was upset and I don't think he knew what to say to calm me down, to console me. I…"

K.C. butt's in before I can finish. "Hold it, what were you doing at Drew's house in the middle of the night?" K.C. asks.

"Oh I've been spending some nights at Adam's this last week because my father has become moody since Mom walked out on us and announced she'd been having an affair." I confess.

"Okay so Drew kissed you while you were spending the night and you guys ended up making out. I'm not really seeing the problem here, unless you're worried how Adam might react." K.C. says.

"Yes a little but the real problem is I think I actually do like Drew but I don't think the kiss meant anything to him. Drew isn't exactly known for his loquaciousness and I think in lieu of being able to say anything to make me feel better he simply went on instinct." I tell K.C. and then bit my lower lip out of habit.

"Have you actually talked to Drew about the kiss?" K.C. questions.

"No I was afraid to and I ran out," I admit.

"Then I think you should talk to him, maybe he does like you." K.C. suggests.

"He's one of your best friends K.C. Drew doesn't go for girls like me, he goes for girl like Alli and Bianca. Flashy and fast, exciting and sexy, Alli is smart but she's also…" I pause searching for a word that doesn't sound like a horrible insult because Alli is my best friend.

"Alli and Bianca are both promiscuous and flashy and fast but maybe Drew is tired of that, maybe he found something in you he's been missing. Maybe he realizes he needs something better, opposites attract right? Talk to him Clare, at least try but you owe it to him and you to confront him and find out how he feels." K.C. encourages.

"Yeah you're right I should talk to Drew before I do anything else," I nod.

Then I bite my lip anxiously as something occurs to me. If Drew does have feelings for me it might be worse because I worry how far Fitz might go and that really leaves me with but one choice. Still I will go talk to Drew because I must know. While I'm caught in my own thoughts K.C. stops walking and pulls to sit me on a bench. We are not far from his work now and quite close to mine and Eli's special bench but Eli doesn't even enter my thoughts right now.

"About the threats Jenna said you were talking about, I'm guessing Drew didn't threaten you so who did?" K.C. asks as if he were able to read my thoughts. I roll my lip between my teeth but do not answer him. "Clare someone threatened you and you're scared, I can see it in your eyes now please tell me who?" K.C. prods when my silence lingers.

I know K.C. isn't going to let it go so I take a deep breath before speaking. "Fitz," I finally admit in little more than a whisper.

"Fitz! Why is Fitz threatening…he still wants you to go out with him? Is that why he was threatening you?" K.C. inquires.

"Yes but it's fine, I'll take care of it and don't do anything stupid like trying to go after him. I wouldn't let Adam, Drew or Owen go after him, there's no way you can fight Fitz and you have Jenna and Tyson to look after." I stipulate in case he gets any ideas.

"I won't try and fight Fitz, I'm not that dumb but I am worried. What about going to the cops or something? Telling your dad? I know your mom left but you could talk to your dad." K.C. suggests.

"No," I shake my head, "I can't do either. Shouldn't you be getting back to work?" I ask K.C. when he gives me a look.

He looks at his watch and lets out a heavy breath. "Yeah I do but what about Fitz?" K.C. asks.

"Just forget it and don't say anything to anyone please K.C. I'm sure they're just empty threats anyway." I try and assure him as well as myself.

"And if they're not?" K.C. questions.

"I'll take care of it, I've done it before." I point out.

"Yeah by going to Vegas Night with him like he wanted and as I recall he threatened to stab Eli and nearly did." K.C. reminds me.

"Yes but he only brought out the knife after Eli poisoned him with ipecac, I think if Eli hadn't done so Fitz would never have threatened Eli. You better go or you're going to be late, you won't say anything will you?" I request.

"Not about Fitz I guess but I will tell Jenna about Drew. I'll see you at school tomorrow." K.C. says and we hug goodbye.

It's nearly evening now and I want to talk to Drew alone so I text him and ask him to meet me on the bleachers for the football field at school. I take the bus from where I am and get there before Drew, sitting on the first set of bleachers to wait.

"Clare are you okay?" Drew questions running over to sit next to me.

I turn my head up to look at him locking my blue eyes with his. "I had to know, the kiss last night, the kiss that became making out was it just to get me calm because you couldn't think of anything to say or di…" I'm asking when Drew cuts me off.

"I like you Clare," Drew confesses but I almost don't hear him.

"Huh?" I ask thinking I must have misheard him.

"I like you, a lot. I realized it several days ago, even confessed it to Adam and he didn't explode. He was actually happy about it but you were going through so much, Fitz had just attacked you I knew something was going on with your father so we decided not to say anything. I couldn't stop myself from kissing you last night and I know it was probably dumb." Drew says as a sort of apology but he's grinning having confessed his feelings.

I smile and take his hand interlacing our fingers, all other thoughts have left my mind and only one remains. Hearing the words from Drew's mouth made my heart soar and I know that I do like him, that I have true feelings for him. Our lips meet and our eyes close in a soft kiss, pulling apart after just a few seconds.

"Be my girlfriend," Drew says, it's not quite a question or even a request more of a command but a soft one, said with a blissful smile.

"Mmmhhmm yes," I smile biting my lower lip.

I release my lip when Drew places his lips on mine again; the kiss is longer and more passionate than the last one, our lips partying slightly his tongue slipping into my mouth as one of his hands tunnels into my hair. We may have continued in the kiss for hours but the sudden sound of breaking glass and drunken laughter breaks us apart.

"What was that?" I ask as we stand up.

Drew stays in front of me but keeps hold of my hand. "I don't know, stay behind me." He tells me as we slowly walk to the edge of the football field and the corner of the building. Drew looks around the corner and gets very tense. "It's Fitz," he says through clenched teeth, "and some of his drunken friends. They're defacing the school, stay here." He orders trying to release my hand but I hold him firm.

"Drew what do you think you're doing? You can't fight them all by yourself they'll kill you. Let's just go, we'll call the cops." I beseech him but he doesn't move. "Please Drew, it's almost time for dinner you have to get home or Audra will get angry. Come let's go to your house we can tell your family that we're dating." I try again.

Drew finally relaxes putting his arm around my shoulders, turning the other way and we begin walking. "We'll go around the back way," Drew says pulling his phone from his back pocket.

He calls 911 and tells them what he saw giving them his name but leaving me out of it and I'm thankful for it. We make it to his house a short time later and he releases me before we reach the door. Unlocking the door with his key we go inside together, Adam and Audra look up at us with worried faces, Audra stops stirring the pot on the stove and Adam stops setting the table.

"Is everything okay?" Adam asks.

"Yes everything's fine Adam," I assure him.

"Clare texted me she wanted to meet and we talked." Drew tells them as Audra resumes making dinner.

"About what?" Audra asks.

"I told Clare that I like her, turns out she likes me too so we're dating now." Drew announces taking my hand.

Audra stops again just sort of looking at us but Adam is smiling.

"You're not mad Adam?" I ask.

"My brother is dating my best friend, they both look happy how could I possibly be mad?" Adam smiles.

I let go of Drew's hand to hug Adam and then look at Audra who's still kind of frozen, going around the island to stand next to her before speaking.

"Audra I know you're very protective of your sons and guarded with who they date but…"

Audra finally moves turning to me and putting her hands on my arms and I bite my lip when she unknowingly embraces the healing cuts on the one arm.

"Clare honey," she says cutting me off, "you have been a wonderful friend to Adam, you are such a sweet girl and I could not think of a better match for my son than you." Audra says embracing me tightly and again I have to bite my lip as my bruised flesh begins to pound.

Considering how she reacted to Alli and Bianca I consider this reaction to be miraculous and am even more grateful for my friendship with Adam, for it has brought me not only the best friend I have ever had but a boyfriend who has my heart giddy once more even when the rest of my life is so dark. Audra kisses my cheek and I feel even more welcomed into the Torres family than before. Drew and I help Adam finish setting the table, adding a place for me and dinner is done just as Omar comes home.

"Nice to see you again Clare, how are things at home?" Omar asks as we all sit down.

"Oh uh fine, I didn't actually come over to get away from my father this time." I tell him.

"Drew and Clare dating now Dad," Adam informs him.

"Well it's nice to see Drew finally making a smart choice in a girlfriend; I think you will be a very good influence on my son." Omar responds and I smile.

Drew grins and takes my hand under the table and interlacing our fingers. Audra asks if we're ready to go back to school tomorrow and we all shake our heads.

"Speaking of school we saw Fitz and a few of his friends spray painting and breaking a window at the school." Drew announces.

"Did Fitz see you?" Adam asks as the only other one at the table that knows of my previous encounters with Fitz.

"No he didn't see either of us but Drew called the police and gave them his name so they may contact him again to ask more questions." I tell them.

"I'm glad you called the police and didn't get involved son," Omar says.

"I almost didn't, I was ready to go fight Fitz and stop them but Clare was insistent that we leave." Drew informs them.

"See I knew she would be a good influence on you," Audra smiles.

We finish dinner and help clean up then have dessert.

"Are you sleeping over again?" Adam asks.

"No I had better get home." I reply unable to keep all the trepidation from my voice as I fear how drunk my father may be when I arrive.

"I'll drive you," Drew offers, "can I borrow the car Dad?" He requests and Omar nods. "You want to come Adam?" Drew questions.

"Yeah sure," Adam replies.

"Drop Clare off and come straight back, you all have school in the morning." Audra says hugging me goodbye.

Drew gets his keys and the three of us go out to the car. Adam sits in back and Drew begins driving to my house.

"As happy as I am for you guys I feel I should bring something up since we start school tomorrow and I doubt somehow you'll be keeping your relationship a secret." Adam speaks up after a minute.

"What is it Adam?" I inquire.

"It's about Eli, he still loves you Clare and he wants you back." Adam informs me.

Drew tenses a little and I sigh, with all that has gone on the last few days I had all but forgotten about Eli.

"Eli will always have a place in my heart and I still care for him but he deliberately hurt himself just to get me to see him. What Eli needs is space from me, time to heal but I fear how he'll react tomorrow when he sees us together." I reply.

"Maybe I should tell him, it'll probably be easiest that way." Adam says.

"Yeah good idea," I agree and Drew nods.

When we pull up to my house I see my father is home and the car is parked skewed in the driveway so I'm sure that he drove home drunk.

"Are you going to be okay?" Drew asks.

"I'll be fine; I'll see you both tomorrow." I say, putting my hand on Drew's shoulder and leaning over to kiss him quickly then wave to Adam before getting out of the car.

They wait until I'm inside before driving away; I lock the door and turn to be faced with my father. He stinks greatly of alcohol, so horridly has it permeated his breath and clothing that I feel nearly drunk just inhaling close to him. In spite of this he stands perfectly straight and looks at me with a menacing and demeaning glare. He has not yet spoken a word and already I feel like a terrible person, like I have done something wrong but I don't know yet what it is.

"Where the hell have you been? Out slutting around like your mother?" Dad asks as I move past him.

"I was at Adam's I stayed for dinner," I tell him and it's true but I'm leaving out the fact that his brother is now my boyfriend because I know my dad will explode.

Not waiting for a response I start to push past my father to go up the stairs.

"DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME I AM NOT DONE SPEAKING TO YOU!" He yells so loudly in such a sharp voice that it stops me from moving.

I freeze at the bottom of the stairs but only for a moment before my flight instinct takes over and I flee up the stairs as fast as my feet will carry me. Getting to my room and locking my door, to my relief my father does not follow me. I set my keys on my nightstand and change into my pajamas but it is many hours before I can sleep.

**(ADAM)**

Drew and I walked to school early this morning rather than have Mom drop us off, this was partly to keep Mom from seeing whatever damage Fitz and his friends had done since we knew she'd flip out and partly so I could get here before Eli and break the news to him.

"Geez Fitz and his buddies really did a number on the school," I remark as we approach.

One of the windows near the door has been broken by a trashcan being tossed through it. The front doors and steps and much of the walls have been covered in spray paint, mostly just random streaks but there is some profanity, random insults against teachers and Simpson and even a few students at the school. Most of the students names are ones I don't recognize but some I do, not only do I recognize the names but I know them, there's even one about me. Among the slurs and random comments on the walls and steps are: Bianca sucks great cock, Owen is a pussy jock, Adam tranny Torres, Eli is a fucking crazy Emo and in big red letters across the front doors it reads Clare is mine.

"I take it those were done by Fitz," I remark pointing to them although Drew is already staring at the one across the door.

"Yeah I would assume so, although the one about Bianca could have been any of them. She's my friend now but it is true." Drew responds.

"It's probably good Fitz has no idea about you and Clare or you'd be up there too." I point out.

"I already wanted to kill him and now he's really going to die for what he said about you and that, if he get's anywhere near Clare…" Drew's sentence trails off as his fists clench and his face gets hard and malicious.

"Don't worry son Fitz and his friends have already been arrested if you'll come inside with me Principal Simpson wants to go over your statement." Officer Turner says coming up to us with Dave at his side.

"Don't let Clare see it, she's got enough problems." Drew requests.

"We'll take care of it," Dave nods. Drew smiles and goes in with Officer Turner then Dave turns to me. "What did he mean she has enough problems?" Dave inquires as we walk down the steps to a picnic table to wait for Clare.

"Things aren't too good at home right now for her; Fitz still wants her as you can see, so much so that he attacked her to take her for himself." I inform him.

"He attacked her? He didn't…" Dave starts but I cut him off before he finishes as I don't want to hear the word.

"No but he tried, he cut her but she doesn't want anyone to know so don't say anything okay?" I request and Dave nods. "Eli wants her back because he still loves her and I'm going to break the news to him when he gets here that she's now dating my brother." I confess to Dave.

"Drew and Clare are dating?" Dave questions and I nod. "Never saw that one coming but they do make a cute couple. When exactly did Clare's life get so complicated or have I just been a really bad friend?" Dave asks.

"It's been complicated for a while, don't feel too bad I'm her best friend and even I didn't know most of this recent stuff, we had to force it out of her. Her mother left them ran off with another man apparently she'd been cheating with and broke up the family. There's Eli I have to tell him, can you keep an eye out for Clare?" I ask Dave seeing Eli get dropped off by his dad.

"Yeah no problem, she usually walks I'll go wait by the bus stop." Dave says getting off the picnic table and walking away.

I run over and grab Eli before he can see too much of the damage to the school. "Hey Bullfrog, we need to talk Eli." I say quickly grabbing his arm as he gets out of the car.

"What the hell happened here?" He asks.

"Fitz and his friends but they've already been arrested. Let's go this way," I insist as I pull him around the side toward the basketball courts.

"That's why Clare's name is on the door, so what's up?" Eli asks, hobbling at my side as he holds his cane, his right leg in a brace.

"Just don't go crazy," I request.

"My therapist has me on meds, anti-anxiety pills but they kind of just make me numb so I can't go crazy, what's up Adam?" Eli questions.

"Clare is dating again; she's dating my brother actually as of last night." I inform him.

Eli freezes and looks at me, his eyes narrow slightly. "Since when does Drew like Clare and why the hell would she date a moron like him?" Eli questions.

"Hey he is my brother watch the insults. He only found out he liked her over spring break, she's been spending a lot of time at our house." I inform him.

"I still can't believe she would go out with a guy like Drew but I won't put you in the middle Adam. Asking you to choose between your bother and one best friend and another would be unfair. No I will win Clare back on my own." Eli smiles and while he sounds fairly calm he looks very crazed.

Unwilling to fight I don't dispute his claim. "Drew witnessed the vandalism of the school so he's in talking to the cops and I'm supposed to catch Care before she sees it, can you get into school on your own?" I ask him.

"Yeah, the door is right there I think I can manage. You want to have lunch?" Eli asks.

"Sure sounds good," I smile.

Eli smiles and starts heading for the side door, I turn and run back for the front almost bumping into Owen as he stands staring at the entrance.

"Fitz has some fucking nerve!" Owen states pounding his fist into his hand.

"Yeah no kidding, Drew witnessed it, he's talking to Dave's dad and Principal S now. They already arrested Fitz and his friends who helped but I have to catch Clare before she sees it." I tell him.

"Good call, I'll come with you." Owen says and we walk toward the bus stop where Dave is still waiting.

"She's coming," Dave says when he sees us.

Clare takes notice of us and waves as she approaches, we block her way to the school.

"Hey guys what are you all doing out here?" Clare asks.

"Welcoming you back to school and keeping you from going through the front entrance." I inform her.

"I already know what Fitz and his friends did; I was here with Drew when they were doing it." She argues trying to walk past us but we grab her.

"Yes but Drew says you didn't see anything, he's waiting for you inside." I inform her.

"Come on we'll go through the woods around the football field." Owen says bending down and tossing Clare over his shoulder so she has no choice.

"OW! Owen my cut," Clare whimpers and Owen puts her down again.

"Sorry I forgot are you okay?" Owen apologizes.

"What cut?" Dave asks.

Clare looks at me biting her lower lip nervous about what to say to him.

"I told him about Fitz," I tell her.

"Fitz cut me but don't tell anyone, especially your dad, please Dave. I'm okay Owen it just hurt now what don't you want me to see at the front?" She asks.

"Fitz wrote some things, forget it okay lets go find Drew." I insist to her linking my arm with hers. Owen walks ahead of us and Dave on her other side to keep her with us. "I told Eli about you and Drew, he still wants you back but he took it better than I thought. Although I'm guessing it has a lot to do with the meds he's on." I enlighten her.

"Wait did Drew actually ask you out?" Owen asks.

"Yes Owen we're dating now," she says with a big smile.

"Sweet, good for you two." Owen replies.

We walk through the woods and close to the ravine, it doesn't escape my attention that Clare looks at the ravine and bites her lip, she looks nervous. We enter the school through the entrance connecting the locker room to the football field. Walking Clare to her locker and keeping her far from the entrance, I text Drew to let him know where we are, Clare starts opening her locker and Drew appears with a grin on his face. He takes Clare's waist and spins her around into a kiss. We may have kept Clare away from the entrance but we can't keep everyone else from talking I realize as K.C. approaches with Connor and Wesley close behind.

"So I take it the kiss did mean something," K.C. smiles.

"So are you two a couple now?" Wes asks.

"Didn't you just break up with Eli?" Connor questions.

"Yes Wes we're a couple now and that was over a week ago Connor." Clare replies as they break from the kiss.

"We heard Fitz and some other scum vandalized the school," K.C. remarks.

"Yeah but they've already been arrested," Drew says putting his arm around Clare.

"That fucking prick better hope he stays in prison this time because if I see him again I'm going to kick his balls so hard he'll choke on them!" Bianca declares joining our group but standing next to Owen. "I can't believe we used to call that fucker our friend and he had the nerve to spray paint that stuff about us on the front of the school!" She says to Owen and then turns to Drew. " I bet you want to kill him for his slur on Adam!"

"More than just that and I already wanted to kill him before this," Drew tells her.

Bianca observes the group for a second and then smiles. "You two are cute together but I'm betting Fitz doesn't know since he didn't write anything about you." Bianca remarks.

"Okay what did Fitz write? Adam, Owen and Dave wouldn't let me go through the front." Clare says.

"Nothing just Fitz being dumb," I try telling her.

"Adam, what did he say?" She asks again.

"Don't worry about it Clare it was nothing," Dave says.

"Dave's right don't worry about it, it's just Fitz talking big." Owen tells her.

"If it's nothing then you all wouldn't be trying so hard to hide it from me." Clare points out.

"Don't worry about it; he won't get anywhere near you again." Drew assures her then kisses her quickly.

"Bianca what does it say?" She pleads with the only other girl in our little gathering.

"Oh you know the usual slurs calling me a slut, Owen a pussy, Eli a crazy emo, Adam a tranny and staking his claim on you." Bianca informs her.

"Oh," Clare says softly getting a scared and sort of guilty look on her face.

"Fitz is crazy and in jail, you belong to me now and he won't get anywhere near you." Drew tells her again as the bell rings.

"Come on Clare we have MI," Dave says taking her from my brother and she walks away with him Connor, K.C. and Wes.

"I have math, see you guys later." I wave to them and walk down the hall.

**(CLARE)**

My first day back at school had been pretty good actually, a lot of that had to do with Drew. Surprisingly everyone seemed pretty supportive of our relationship. Not sure how Alli would have reacted had she still been going to DeGrassi but she was at boarding school far away so it didn't really matter. I'd eaten lunch with Drew, Owen and Bianca. As it turns out when you get past Bianca's tough exterior she's actually really nice and by the end of lunch I could see us becoming friends. I had expected Eli to give me grief about me dating Drew during our English class together but he was shockingly calm and silent which I'm guessing had a great deal to do with meds Adam told me Eli was taking. After school while Drew, Dave and K.C. were at basketball tryouts I joined the school paper and figured my dad just didn't need to know. Before I left to go home I went the gym to tell Drew and say goodbye to him.

"Hey Beautiful you okay?" Drew asks coming over when he sees me enter.

"I'm fine, I just joined the school paper and wanted to say goodbye before I went home." I tell him.

"That's great but are you sure you should go home what about your dad?" Drew asks.

"I'll be fine he won't even be home from work yet," I assure him.

"Miss Edwards unless you plan on trying out for the boys basketball team I suggest you leave." Coach Armstrong says loudly.

"I better go, call me later and let me know how tryouts went." I tell him catching his lips for a quick kiss before leaving.

When I get home I do homework for an hour and then start dinner, Dad gets home a little after five and I have dinner ready. We sit down to eat and Dad actually remembers that it was my first day back and asks how it went. I tell him fine and that's the end of our conversation as Dad turns on the TV and a hockey game. Dad cleans up after dinner and I go up to my room to finish my homework. Drew calls around nine and tells me about try outs and we talk for over an hour until Audra tells him to get off the phone and calls goodnight to me through the phone. After hanging up with Drew I get ready for bed and read until I fall asleep. Sometime later I'm woken up my bedroom door opening. I sit up to see my father silhouetted in the doorway.

"Dad? What is it?" I yawn sitting up.

"Your whore of a mother called, she wanted me to send her some stuff she left behind but I'm burning it in the yard." Dad tells me, he's been drinking but he's not entirely drunk.

"You're doing what?!" I demand leaping out of the bed and going past my father to try and get to the back yard.

I get downstairs and to the back door where I see a small fire being lit in the large trash can. Dad blocks the door preventing me from getting out there.

"Don't her stuff deserves to be burned like she does that fucking whore!" Dad barks.

"Dad you can't just burn her stuff!" I snap at him turning to go out the front door.

"CLARE STOP!" Dad yells but I keep going.

I only make it another couple of steps before my left hip is hit with something cold, hard and metal. The force of the hit is so hard I fall to the ground with a painful whimper.

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP, YOU'RE WHORE OF A MOTHER LEFT US LET HER STUFF BURN! SHE DESERVES TO BURN IN HELL! DON'T DISRESPECT ME CLARE!" Dad screams and I see the thing that hit me was the fire poker.

I try to get up but Dad picks up the family photo album from the bookshelf in the living room and throws it at me as he continues ranting about what a whore my mom is. The album hits my arm and I stay down but when my dad's back is turned I get up and run for the front door and outside knowing my dad will continue to take his anger over my mother out on me and I can't sleep there. I run as fast as I can, my first instinct is to go to Drew's and Adam's but it's late their house is pretty far and I don't know for sure that Fitz is still being held. So I run for Owen's house, the waterworks start about half way there but I manage to bite them back when I reach Owen's yard. It's a little harder to find my way to Owen's window in the dark but I manage. I step on the spigot and slide Owen's window open trying to climb in but with my previous injuries and the new ones from tonight I don't manage to make it quietly as I cry out in pain.

"Clare is that you?" Owen asks getting up and rushing over to the window.

"Sorry I tried not to wake you," I apologize.

Owen grips me around the ribcage and lifts me into his room. "It's fine are you okay?" Owen asks setting me on the floor.

"Yeah just had to get out of the house, my mom called and Dad got upset. He was yelling a lot and I couldn't sleep there." I tell him.

Owen switches on a desk lamp and I see he's wearing only boxers. For a second I stare at his chest which is very sculpted and then I look away.

"If your dad was just yelling then why is your arm turning blue and why are you bleeding?"

**Update Soon**


	6. Cry For a Shadow

**Ch. 6 Cry For a Shadow**

**(OWEN)**

I ask Clare why she's bleeding and she suddenly bursts into tears, I'm really not used to crying girls and I have no idea what to do. The only thing I can think to do is pull her to the bed and sit her down. She keeps crying into her hands and she's still bleeding, I doubt she's going to stop crying anytime soon but I need to stop the bleeding on her leg or at least get a look at it.

"Stay here I'm going to get the first aid kit," I tell her.

She doesn't move or say anything but she's still crying so I leave my room for the washroom. Grabbing the first aid kit I go back to my room as quietly as I can so I don't wake my family. Clare is still sobbing a little but not as hard, she looks up when I come back in and wipes the tears from her face.

"You need to let me look at your leg," I tell her.

"It's fine, I can do it." She tries to insist to me.

"Unless you can turn your head all the way around I really doubt it." I reply. She looks nervous and bites her lip, I forgot she was shy. "I just want to see where you're bleeding." I tell her in a calm voice.

She lies down a little, turning her head to look away from me and I pull down her pajama bottoms a little. Normally doing this to a girl would be turning me on, especially when they're wearing lacey white panties like Clare is but she's also dating one of my closest friends and I'm too horrified by the bleeding gash with a growing bruise around it on her leg to be turned on. It looks like she got stabbed or something with a weird diagonal bruise around it. I use an alcohol pad to clean it and put a larger square bandage over the small gash then pull her pajama bottoms up again.

"Clare what the hell happened," I demand making sure to keep my voice down.

She keeps her head turned away from me. "Can I have some water?" She asks in a soft voice.

"Yeah be back in a minute," I tell her.

Tossing the trash on my out to the kitchen I get Clare a glass of water, when I get back to my room though she's asleep on my bed. Placing the glass of water on the nightstand I cover her with the blanket and go out to sleep on the sofa. I turn on the TV because I'm wide awake now and I consider calling Drew to tell him but Drew would just want to see her and it's late. I fall asleep after about half an hour of bad late night TV.

"Owen, Owen wake up you need to get ready for school," Mom's voice pulls me from sleep. I jolt up, opening my eyes to look at my mom. "You need to get ready for school Owen, why are you sleeping on the sofa?" Mom asks as I get up.

"I uh couldn't sleep and I came out to watch TV," I tell her.

Mom doesn't say anything and I go back to my room to wake Clare up and ask her what the fuck is going on but when I get there she isn't there. When I get to school I see all the mess that Fitz and his friends made is still there. I wait on the steps for Clare or Drew, the Torres minivan pulls up a few minutes later, Drew and Adam get out and I wait for Mrs. Torres to pull away before I go to them.

"Hey you seen your girl this morning?" I ask them.

"No why?" Drew questions.

"You know I showed her how to get into my room so she wouldn't have to go all the way to your house in the middle of the night. Well she came to my house late last night; I woke up when I heard her trying to get in through the window. I helped her in and turned on the light she was bleeding, she had a forming bruise on her arm. She told me her dad was just yelling and then burst into tears. She had a small gash on her leg, I bandaged it and tried to ask her what happened but she asked me for water and when I got back she was asleep on my bed. I slept on the sofa and when I went back to my room she was gone." I inform them.

"I'll call her," Adam says pulling out his phone and pressing a button, "she's not answering. She might be at her locker." Adam says putting his phone back in his pocket.

The three of us go inside and head for Clare's locker but she isn't there so we linger by her locker but Clare never shows.

"Why are you three being locker stalkers?" Bianca asks walking over and leaning on me.

"Waiting for Clare it's her locker," I reply to Bianca.

"I can see why her boyfriend and best friend might be waiting but why are you?" She asks in a snippy tone.

"She's my friend too alright?" I bark back, I don't mean to be so harsh but I'm worried about Clare.

"Okay chill you made a new friend good for you Owen but the bells about to ring and I'm pretty sure studious Clare will be in class." Bianca points out just as the bell rings. "Come on you two we have social studies," Bianca says pulling me and Drew away by the arms. "Maybe Eli's seen her," Bianca suggests to us when we enter social studies and see Eli talking with Imogen.

Drew tenses up just slightly and then relaxes again, the three of us walk over to Eli's desk and he stops talking to look at us.

"Have you seen Clare this morning?" Drew asks.

"No but she isn't my girlfriend anymore is she? Shouldn't you be able to keep track of her?" Eli replies back in a snarky tone.

Drew gets an angry look in his eye and clenches his fist, seeing that he's about to punch Eli I put my hand on his shoulder and pull him back.

"Easy, he doesn't know anything relax we'll find her." I say quietly to Drew.

Drew nods and we sit down as class starts, Mr. Perino spends the whole class lecturing with a power point presentation, snooze. Drew and me have science next but go out of our way to go back to Clare's locker but she still isn't there. Adam is though and says he hasn't seen her yet, he says he talked to Connor who has homeroom with her and she wasn't in class.

"I have to find her; I'm going to her house." Drew says as the bell rings.

"You can't skip class Mom will kill you, I'm worried too but she probably just went home. Her dad's at work and Fitz is still in jail right?" Adam says but he's been texting someone this whole time.

"I don't care Mom can kill me, I have to know she's okay you guys coming or what?" Drew asks as he starts walking for the front doors.

"Drew wait she just texted me, she's on her way in says she slept late and she'll see us at morning break." Adam says.

Drew takes Adam's phone and looks at the text; it says exactly what Adam told us it did.

"Come on dude we have science, we'll find her at break and asked her what the hell happened." I tell him putting my hand on his shoulder and pulling him to class.

Drew can't concentrate at all during science and when the bell rings he jets out of class. I find him at Clare's locker with Adam but no sign of Clare.

"She had gym this period I'll go look there." Adam says.

"I'll check outside," I tell them. I go out to the front steps and look around for Clare, she's not on the steps or the picnic tables and then I see her in the parking lot. So I run over and see her looking in the side mirror of a truck at a large bruise on her shoulder blade and then she looks at another on her lower back. "I knew your dad was hitting you," I state.

She gasps and whirls around to face me. "He isn't hitting me," she says walking away from me.

"Then what the hell happened to you last night and where'd all those bruises come from?" I question her in a slightly louder voice.

She turns to look me again holding her finger to her lips. "SHHHH!" She scolds me with an irked expression. "Keep your voice down Owen! I told you what happened last night." She replies turning away from me again.

"You burst into tears last night you didn't tell me anything." I remind her catching her arm to keep her from walking, she cries out when I take her arm and I release her instantly. "Sorry I forgot about the bruise on your arm," I apologize.

"It's fine," she says quietly.

"What's going on?" Eli questions appearing suddenly and looking at Clare. "You okay Clare?" He asks.

"I'm fine," She tells him.

"Hey Clare, where were you this morning?" Dave asks coming up with K.C., Connor and Wes.

"I over slept I have to go to the office," she replies and looks at me before walking off.

I follow her and text Drew that she's here and headed for the office. She tells the secretary that she overslept and missed her first to classes. The secretary gives her the standard lecture about responsibility and then tells Clare it isn't like her to be late for school but since this is her first offense she won't put it in Clare's record and gives her a late slip.

"There you are what happened last night? Are you okay?" Drew questions running over and hugging her tightly.

She sucks in a breath and contorts her face in pain when he hugs her. Adam joins us and hugs Clare when Drew releases her but not as tightly.

"I'm fine I didn't mean to worry you guys," she says taking Drew's hand as we start walking down the hall. "I left Owen's to go home and change for school and I fell asleep." She tells us.

"And what happened to your leg? Why were you bleeding?" I ask.

"Must have happened when I climbed out my window," she says. "My dad was drunk last night and yelling a lot of stuff about my mom and I just couldn't sleep there so I went to Owen's because it was closer. Didn't mean to fall asleep in your bed Owen sorry."

"Don't worry about it I slept on the sofa," I reply. "What about the bruises you were looking at? What about your arm and your leg?" I question.

"I told you it must have happened when I climbed out my window last night." She insists again.

"Clare come on how could you…"

She grips onto Drew a little tighter and cuts me off. "Owen drop it please!" Her voice is hushed but sharp and pleading and she's got tears in her eyes. We all get very silent and look at her; she hides her face on Drew's shoulder until the bell rings a minute later. "I have math, see you for lunch?" She asks Drew.

"Of course Beautiful," he says giving her a soft kiss.

She smiles and walks down the hall, it doesn't escape my attention or probably Drew or Adam's that she's kind of limping and walking stiffly.

"You guys know she's hiding something," I remark when she's down the hall a bit.

"Yeah I know," Drew sighs.

"I have science with her next period I'll ask her if she wants to come over for dinner tonight." Adam tells us as we split up to go to our own classes.

**(CLARE)**

"Hey," Adam says sitting down next to me in science class.

"Adam I told you guys what happened and I'm not talking about it anymore. The only reason I went to Owen's instead of your house is because he lives much closer and I didn't want to walk all the way to your house that late." I insist to him as Dave comes into class.

"I wasn't going to say anything about it, just thought you'd like to come over for dinner. Drew has basketball afterschool, you have the paper and I have Eli's play to work on but we should all be done around the same time and you can walk home with us." Adam offers.

"That sounds great," I smile.

"Maybe you can spend the night; we could go to your house on lunch and get you some clothes. Actually maybe you should keep clothes at our house considering how often you're over." Adam says.

"Sleeping at the boyfriend's house and Owen's?! Clare I always thought you were such a good girl." Dave teases me but he does it as Connor, Wes, K.C. and a few others come in, they all hear him and look at me.

"I was sleeping at my best friend's house; I went to Owen's just for a few hours last night." I say loud enough for the others to hear and everyone looks away.

Wes, Connor and K.C. look like they still have more questions but Mr. Bettankamp comes in and they sit down. When science class is over I leave with Adam and we meet Drew and Owen coming out of gym.

"Clare's coming for dinner, I told her she could spend the night and we should get some clothes for her now. She should keep some clothes at our place." Adam tells them as Drew puts his arm around my shoulders and gives me a quick soft kiss.

"Good idea bro," Drew says.

"Come on we can take my car," Owen says as we start walking for the doors.

"I bet you can come for dinner too just come over after hockey and do homework mom will let you stay." Drew says to Owen.

"Cool," Owen replies as Bianca joins our group.

"Hey they found you; they were all worried this morning." Bianca comments.

"Yeah I overslept," I tell her.

"So where are we all going?" Bianca questions.

"To my house to get some clothes to keep at Adam's in case I spend the night," I inform her.

"Hot and you two have only been dating a couple of days," Bianca says.

"I sleep in the guest room; I was doing it before I started dating Drew." I enlighten her.

"Relax I'm just teasing," Bianca laughs.

Bianca stays with us and comes along; she sits in the passenger seat while I sit in back between Adam and Drew. Owen parks outside of my house and everyone gets out to follow me in.

"You guys stay here I'll just be a minute," I insist to them not wanting them to come in the house and see all the alcohol bottles and other mess, also I'm pretty sure all the stuff that my dad burned of my mom's is still in the backyard.

Drew gives me a slightly worried look but leans on Owen's car with the others, unlocking the front door I lock it behind me and go upstairs. I get out a suitcase from the closet and quickly pack several changes of clothes, one for tomorrow because I intend on sleeping there tonight and some more because I have a feeling I'll be over there a lot. Locking the front door behind me when I leave I go out to Owen's car again, he puts my bag in the trunk and we all get in again, eating lunch at the Dot before we go back to school. Drew walks Adam and me to English class and kisses me lightly at the door.

"Where'd you guys go for lunch?" Eli asks when we sit down.

"The Dot," I reply.

"You know your boyfriend couldn't find you this morning," Eli remarks with a smirk.

"I over slept." I tell him the same thing I told everyone else.

Miss Dawes comes in and starts class; we have a writing assignment so we all work separately. When class is over Adam and I wave to Eli before heading for social studies which consists of one of Mr. Perino's lectures. When school is over Adam tells me to wait for him on the front steps when I'm done on newspaper staff. I'm only in the newspaper room for about an hour before I'm done with my article and I go out to the front steps. While waiting for Adam, Drew and Owen I look at all the damage done by Fitz and his buddies. He sure was angry when he did all this, his statement that I'm his reminds me of our conversation this weekend or rather Fitz telling me I should be with him or he would hurt Eli and Adam, his threats and tactics haven't changed any. When a hand touches my back I jump a little.

"You okay?" Owen asks.

"Yeah you just scared me I was spacing out on all the damage." I reply.

"Don't let it bother you Clare Fitz talks big that's all." Owen assures me.

"Yeah I know," I reply in a soft voice.

"You guys ready where's Adam?" Drew asks coming out and putting his arm around me.

"Right here," Adam says coming out to join us.

We all go to Owen's car and he drives us to the Torres house. Drew takes in my bag and we all go in through the basement and start doing homework on the sofa. The four of us quietly sit doing homework for about half an hour until I have to get up to use the washroom, I've been sitting too long and several of my bruises ache when I get up, I bite my lip but still make sounds of pain when I get up and the boys look at me.

"What happened to your leg Clare? Where did those bruises on your back come from or the one on your arm?" Owen questions.

"Or the scratches on your arm?" Drew asks.

"Those can't all be from falling," Adam says.

"You keep denying it Clare but I know your dad is hitting you." Owen states.

I set down my book and start walking for the stairs. "My dad doesn't hit me." I tell them.

They all get up and follow me; Drew catches my arm and stops me from walking.

"Then where did they come from Clare? If you're father's hitting you then you need to tell us." Drew pleads.

"He's not hitting me; he's never laid a hand on me." I respond trying to pull away from Drew but he won't release me.

"Then how'd you get the gash on your leg? Why does it have an odd bruise with it? If you're fathers not hitting you…" Owen is arguing when I cut him off.

"MY FATHER'S NEVER HIT ME!" I yell at them and Drew finally releases me, I sink onto the arm of the sofa and bite my lip feeling the sting of the saltwater trying to break from the corners of my eyes. "He's never hit me, not drunk or sober," I tell them in a calmer voice.

"You keep saying that but all the bruises…" Adam says in a soft voice.

"He throws things," I interrupt Adam and they all look at me. Drew comes over kneeling by me, Adam stands next to me his arm around my shoulders and Owen is just staring at me. "My dad he gets angry and he throws things, he's usually drunk but he doesn't have to be." I inform them quietly.

"Throws things like?" Drew asks pushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

"The telephone, vase, plates…the fire poker," I admit barely above a whisper as my voice cracks and I begin to cry.

"You're fucking kidding me your dad threw the fire poker at you?!" Owen exclaims in an angry tone.

"Last night," I nod through my sobbing.

"You're leg," Owen remarks realizing what the wound on my leg came from.

"Why didn't you tell me? Or Adam? Or any of us?" Drew asks.

"What was I supposed to say?" I question.

"How about my dad's hurting me help me?" Owen suggests in a snarky and sardonic tone.

"He doesn't mean to, he…" I begin when Adam butts in.

"Clare he's hurting you, he's drunk whether he means to or not he's hurting you we need to tell the cops a…"

"NO!" I scream sharply cutting Adam short and hopping off the arm of the sofa, Drew stands up but stays in front of me. "We're not going to the cops; I've lost my mom and my sister I'm not losing my dad. It's fine okay I do my best to stay away from him when he's angry, stay in my room or get out of the house." I tell them.

"Yeah we'll you've been doing a crappy job so far, you got bruises all over, bad ones Clare." Owen points out.

"I don't care; you guys have no idea what my mom put us through! What my dad's been through! If you call the cops they'll take me away, they'll put me in a foster home and then what I could be transferred from DeGrassi, not see you or Adam or anyone else. We're not going to the cops!" I insist.

"Your dad is hurting you and you want us to just ignore it and not do anything?" Drew asks.

"I want you to not get my dad arrested! I want you to not break up my family any more than it already is! I want you to not do something that might mean I get sent away from you, from the one place where I feel safe anymore!" I beseech him crying a little harder.

Drew puts his arms around me and holds me close. "I don't want you to be sent away either but your dad is hurting you Clare I can't just let that go on." Drew says in a soft voice brushing some tears away from my face.

"I'll be over here more then, I'll go to Owen's if my dad seems angry or even a little drunk or lock myself in my room. Please Drew, all of you, don't call the cops. It's only been a short time I'm sure things will get better, my dad's just angry right now but he can't stay angry forever. I know it looks bad but it usually isn't this bad and I'm getting better at dodging the things he throws. My dad's never been violent before in his life, he's been through a lot, you guys don't understand wh…" I stop pleading when I hear the front door open.

"That's mom," Adam says.

"Don't tell her, don't say anything, the three of you know and I'm spending the night tonight, I'll stay away from my house as much as I can. Please all of you don't say anything," I beg them but they all stay silent. "Drew please," I plead with my boyfriend.

"Okay we'll keep quiet but you need to always be here or at Owen's." Drew stipulates.

"I promise," I nod.

"GUYS." Audra yells into the house.

"She can't see me crying," I say.

"I'll take her into the washroom you two go distract Mom," Adam instructs taking my hand.

Drew and Owen go up the stairs first blocking Audra's view of me. Drew asks Audra if me and Owen can stay for dinner and if I can spend the night. Audra says that's fine and asks where I am as Owen washed my face with a wash cloth and I clean up before going out to face Audra.

"Right here," I say coming out from the hallway.

"How are things at home Sweetie?" Audra asks hugging me lightly.

"Fine, things are good, is it okay if I stay the night? Dad was drinking last night, he probably won't be tonight but I…"

"It's fine Clare you're always welcome here. You have clothes for tomorrow and everything?" Audra asks and I nod. "Good well I'm going to start dinner, you kids go finish up your homework." Audra tells us.

We go back downstairs resuming our spots to do homework.

"Clare…" Adam starts when I cut him off.

"I'm not talking about my father and if one of you brings up calling the police again I'm going home and if the police show up at my door I will deny everything and never talk to any of you again!" I tell them flatly.

"I was just going to ask you for your notes from social studies," Adam says.

"Oh sorry," I reply abashedly handing him my notes.

We finish our homework in silence and finish just before Omar comes home. Most of the talk at dinner revolves around Drew's basketball, Owen's hockey and how Adam and I are doing in school. Omar tells us that Fitz and the other boys trial is tomorrow and Drew needs to go and give testimony but the trail starts at eight and Drew won't be out of school all day. Owen leaves after dinner and I hug him goodbye, thanking him for last night. After we help clean up the three of us go down to the basement and watch a movie. I sit on the sofa between Adam and Drew with Drew's arm around me and me cuddled into him.

**(DREW)**

I was woken up by the sound of my bedroom door opening, sitting up in my bed I looked at the clock to see it was after two in the morning. Looking at the silhouette in the doorway I know it can only be one person.

"Clare? What's the matter beautiful?" I question as she closes my bedroom door behind her.

"I had a nightmare and can't get back to sleep," she tells me as I turn on the bedside lamp.

She has tear streaks on her face but she's no longer crying. I move over and motion for her to lay down with me. She's wearing silky pajamas that consist of a tank top and pants that go to her knees. She lies down in the bed with me; I wrap my arms around her and kiss her softly.

"What was the dream about?" I ask her.

"It doesn't matter I just couldn't get back to sleep." She replies.

"If you had a bad dream that's keeping you awake then it does matter." I tell her.

"I don't want to talk about it," she says turning to me and to make sure I can't say anything else she presses her lips to mine.

Her lips part slightly her tongue slipping between her lips and I slide mine out to meet hers. Her hand goes around my neck and combs into my hair gripping lightly. My hands go up her arm, caressing her skin, her other hand goes to my bare chest, her nails gently scratching. She deepens the kiss and I want to feel more of her skin against mine so I grip the bottom of her shirt and start to pull it up.

"No stop!" She says suddenly breaking the kiss, jumping off the bed and pulling her shirt down.

I get off the bed and gently take her arms, cringing at the sight of all the bruises she has. I turn her to me to see she has tears in her eyes.

"Clare I'm sorry I didn't mean to pressure you," I apologize wiping the tears from her eyes.

"It's not that," she shakes her head, "I…I just don't want you to see the cut. It's healing into a scar, you'll think it's grotesque and you…"

"Clare I've seen the cut I won't think it's grotesque, I promise." I assure her.

"Yes you will, it's horrible, any other guy would think it's disgusting, he said they would and I know you will." She replies.

"Wait Clare who said? Who told you these things? Your dad?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"No he doesn't even know about the cut." She tells me.

I put my fingers under her chin and tip her face up to look at me, it takes her a few seconds but she finally lockers her eyes with mine.

"Then who told you that?" I ask her softly.

"Fitz," she confesses.

I get real tense and clench my jaw at the name Fitz; she bites her lip and looks away from me. I pull her back to the bed and sit her on my lap, ensnaring her lips with mine for a passionate kiss. Her arms go around my neck as she starts kissing me back, when we've both relaxed I pull away from the kiss.

"When did you see Fitz?" I ask her.

"The night I ran out, Fitz was waiting for me and we…" she pauses biting her lip like she doesn't want to finish. "He told me all other guys would think it's gross, that anyone else would find me scarred." She says.

"All other guys except him, he told you that didn't he?" I question and she nods. "Don't listen to him Clare he's just trying to scare you." I tell her trying to take her top off again but she puts her arms down to stop me. "I've already seen it in the pictures the doctor gave us." I remind her.

"But we weren't dating then and it's different seeing it on a picture." She argues.

"I don't care, there's no way anything about you is anything but beautiful," I assure her and she finally smiles a bit. Biting her lip again she relaxes her arms and lets me take her shirt off. The sight of the cut that Fitz gave her is painful to look at not because it detracts from her beauty because it doesn't, nothing could but because I hate to think of Fitz with his hands on her. "All I see is my very beautiful and very sexy girlfriend." I tell her with a smile before kissing the top of the cut.

She smiles and bites her lip again as her cheeks turn pink. I kiss her collarbone, her neck, her jaw line, the very top of her breasts. Her breathing hitches and I lean her back against the bed and switch off the lamp. Being careful not to hit any of her bruises I continue kissing her skin, she pushes my head away when I try to kiss her breasts so I starting kissing her belly. I hear her moan, her belly tightens and her back arches.

"Drew stop," she requests in a whisper.

Stopping is the last thing I want to do right now but I'm not going to pressure her or go farther than she wants so I stop. She finds her shirt and puts it on again, lying back in my arms. It takes me a while and a lot of thinking about things that aren't sexy to stop being horny but I do it. Clare's fast asleep now in my arms and soon I fall asleep too. I'm rudely woken up by my ear getting flicked and I know my parents wouldn't wake me up that way.

"Adam quit it!" I whine slapping his hand away.

"You both need to wake up. You're lucky I woke you up before Mom and Dad because if they found you two in the same bed you'd both be dead." Adam says and Clare wakes up with a gasp.

I open my eyes to see Adam grab Clare's hand and look at her ring.

"We just kissed Adam; she woke up from a bad dream and couldn't get back to sleep." I assure my brother. "Go downstairs with Adam I need to shower, have to go to court today." I tell Clare.

She gives me a quick peck and I watch her leave the bedroom with Adam. After I shower and dress in my best suit I go downstairs to find Clare and Adam at the table eating breakfast and ready for school.

"Dad cleared his morning and he's going with you to court," Mom tells me when she sees me.

Clare turns around to look at me and smiles when she sees me. "You look very handsome in your suit." She says getting up and coming over to me. She straightens my tie and puts her lips on mine very quickly since my mom's watching. "Be careful today," she whispers to me.

"Don't worry I'm just going to tell the judge I saw Fitz and his buddies trashing the school." I assure her.

"Come Andrew we need to go." Dad says before kissing Mom and saying goodbye to Adam and Clare.

Dad and I drive to the courthouse, he's here for support only because he's not a lawyer on this case but he does know how the legal system works. We get out of the car and Dad tells me to wait on a bench while he goes to find out which courtroom we're in. I sit down for a minute but get up again when I see Fitz come in, he's wearing a cheap suit and he's with his buddies and a couple of cops. The cops start talking to the guy that I'm guessing is their lawyer and Fitz grins at me.

"Torres you were the witness," he remarks.

"Yeah I saw what you all did," I tell him walking over to him, "and I know what you did." I inform him in a lower voice getting in his face.

"The hell are you talking about?" Fitz asks.

"Stay the hell away from Clare, if you ever get near her again…" I'm saying when he interrupts me.

"You'll what tough guy?" Fitz snarls.

"Stay away from Clare, get near her again and you'll regret it." I warn him.

"Son, we're in courtroom three let's go it's going to start soon." Dad says pulling me by the arm. "What was that?" Dad asks me as we sit down in the courtroom.

"Nothing Dad," I reply.

Dad proceeds to tell me what will happen when the judge comes in and the lawyers ask me questions and that I can go to school as soon as I give testimony. Clare texts me to say good luck and she'll see me at school and then the judge comes in.

**Update Soon**


	7. Out My Window

**Ch. 7 Out My Window**

**(CLARE)**

It was near the end of morning break before Drew came to school, still in his suit which I was happy for. I was sitting on a picnic table with Adam when we saw Omar's car pull up and Drew get out. We waved to Omar as he drove off and went over to greet Drew.

"Hey how'd it go?" Adam asks as I greet Drew with a kiss.

"Fine I guess we left right after my testimony so I don't know what the judge's decision was but I'm sure we'll find out. And you don't have to worry about Fitz even if he isn't sent back to juvie." Drew tells me as the three of us start walking up the steps.

I don't like the way that sounds so I stop him turning to face him and holding the collar of his jacket. "What's that mean?" I question.

"I told Fitz to stay away from you," Drew replies flippantly.

"Drew you didn't?! Why would you do such a thing? If he gets off he could come after you." I say in a desperate tone as I hate thinking about Fitz hurting Drew.

"He wouldn't dare," Drew says puffing out his chest.

"Uh bro Clare's right and I hate to bring this up but Fitz has kicked your ass before." Adam remarks.

"See, Adam agrees with me." I tell Drew.

"I didn't want him thinking he could get near you again. You're mine not his," Drew says pulling me to him for a fevered kiss that he breaks when Adam clears his throat.

"You know that and I know that but Fitz isn't stable. Drew promise me you won't do anything stupid. If he comes after you get away don't try and fight him please!" I plead.

"What's up?" Owen asks and we look over to see him standing with Bianca.

"How was court this morning?" Bianca questions.

"Court was fine; Clare's worried that Fitz is going to come after me because I told him to stay away from her." Drew tells them.

"Don't worry Clare I have Drew's back," Owen assures me.

"Me too, as always bro," Adam nods.

"So do I and there's no way Fitz will beat the four of us." Bianca says.

"See nothing to worry about," Drew smiles at me.

"No it just means I'm worried about the four of you now." I reply as the bell rings.

"You gonna wear your suit all day?" Bianca asks.

"Didn't think to bring a change of clothes in my backpack so I guess so." Drew replies.

"You could go through school in your boxers," Bianca suggests.

"No you can't," I counter.

Drew walks me to math class and kisses me at the door; I go in and sit at my desk. We have a quiz in math so I have to pay attention. When math lets out I start walking to science with Wes and Connor, Adam and Dave are already there at their desks. Science on the other hand is a movie, a boring movie and my mind starts to wander. I worry about Fitz going after Drew or any of them really. It's unlikely that Fitz would go after Bianca or Owen, he was friends with both of them and I don't think he knows they're such good friends with Drew. It would however be just like Fitz to go after Adam to get to Drew.

"Clare," Adam's voice pulls me back to the moment and I jump. "The bell rang come on it's time for lunch. You're biting your lip; you're not still worried are you?" Adam asks.

"Adam you have to be careful too, promise me please? No fighting Fitz, not on your own at least." I beseech him, getting up from my desk and walking with him toward our lockers.

"Clare relax Fi…" Adam starts but I cut him off.

"Adam promise me," I insist in a firmer tone as I grab his arm and prevent him from walking.

"I promise, no fighting without backup." Adam replies.

We get to our lockers, Adam's is a few down from mine this semester but he's still close. Stashing our books and backpacks we head for the caf to get lunch. Drew who has taken off his suit jacket now is already eating with Owen and the rest of the football team; I don't see Bianca anywhere although come to think of it I've never seen her eat in the caf. Eli's missing from the caf as well but he's probably working on his play, Adam told me he was re-writing the script. Adam and I get food, sitting down at a table with Dave, Connor, K.C. and Wes. The boys start talking about sports and I soon get bored, excusing myself to the washroom. The cut down my front that's scabbing over is itching like hell. I go up to the second floor washroom since it's less crowded than either of the first floor washrooms. When I believe I'm alone I lift my shirt to look at the cut, it itches because it's healing but it's driving me crazy! The washroom door opens and Bianca comes in, had it been anyone else I would have pulled my shirt down quickly but with Bianca I didn't care.

"Fuck Clare what happened?" Bianca questions.

"Fitz did it last week; he was drunk and tried to rape me." I tell her while still looking in the mirror, I can't keep all the pain from my voice but at least I don't start crying.

"That bastard!" Bianca exclaims as I put my shirt down and wash my hands.

"It wasn't that bad; it just itches now because it's healing. I should probably get back down to lunch; you won't tell anyone will you?" I ask her.

"Who the fuck would I tell, I only talk to Owen, Drew and you." She responds.

"They know already, so do Adam and Dave." I inform her.

I leave the washroom and go back to the caf sitting next to Adam again. Before lunch is over Drew comes to the table and takes my hand indicating that he would like me to follow him. I leave the table waving to the others, Drew takes me to the memorial garden and closes the door so we're alone, we're in a fishbowl as everyone can see us but no one can hear us.

"I just wanted to see before lunch was over; do you want to sleep over again?" He asks.

"I should go home tonight," I reply as I'd very much like to spend the night but fear my father's wrath if I don't come home.

"Are you sure? What about your dad?" Drew asks.

"If he starts something then I'll lock myself in my room and go out the window straight to your house or Owen's." I assure him.

"Okay, I have basketball practice after school and you have newspaper so we probably won't see each other but I'll call you tonight before bed." He tells me.

I smile putting my hand behind his neck and press my lips to his. When the bell rings he walks me to my locker and kisses me again before going to his. I open my locker and get out my backpack when I hear my name and turn to see Sav coming toward me.

"Hey Sav," I greet him.

"Hey Clare, Alli sent home letters she sent them all in one envelope. Here's yours and can you get this one to Jenna?" He asks handing me two envelopes.

"Sure I can give it to K.C. thanks Sav." I reply taking the envelopes.

"Yeah uh when Alli calls on Saturday what do you want me to tell her about you and Drew?" Sav questions.

"You can tell her, she probably won't be too happy but she's not here and doesn't know what's been going on." I tell him, I close my locker and start to walk away but he catches my arm.

"What do you mean, what's been going on?" Sav inquires with a furrowed brow.

"Nothing Sav I just mean she doesn't know what I did over spring break or how Drew and I got together." I tell him taking my arm away and hurrying to class.

When I get to English Eli's at his desk and he smirks at me as I come in. Adam follows me in a minute later and Miss Dawes starts class as soon as the late bell rings. Nothing of note happens in English and social studies is the same. Adam walks me to the DeGrassi Daily office on his way to the auditorium after school. After the newspaper staff our article assignments from Katie we start working on them and I finish before anyone else. I'm ready to leave for the day when I remember Alli's letter for Jenna and go to the gym. Drew sees me and waves me in; Armstrong is busy talking to Connor so I go in.

"Hey Beautiful," Drew smiles giving me a quick kiss, he's quite sweaty and I pull away from the kiss quickly.

"Hi it's good to see you but I have something for K.C. actually." I tell him. At the sound of his name K.C. suddenly appears and Drew gives me a sort of quizzical glower. "It's a letter for Jenna from Alli; Sav gave it to me earlier." I tell him taking the letter from my backpack and handing it to K.C., he takes the letter and goes to put it in his gym bag.

"Miss Edwards I don't believe you're on the boys basketball team." Coach Armstrong's voice beside me is startling.

"Sorry sir I had to give K.C. something for Jenna. I need to go anyway," I say to Drew.

"Let me know you got home and I'll call you later." Drew replies.

I smile at him and leave the gym, walking out to the front doors but freeze when I see Simpson with Fitz and his friends that trashed the school. Fitz sees me staring at them and winks at me; I stay frozen until someone bumps into me from behind.

"Sorry Baby Edwards didn't see you there," Holly J apologizes but I'm still looking at Fitz, watching as Simpson is talking to them. "You okay?" Holly J asks after a few seconds, she puts her hand on my arms and I finally answer.

"What are they doing here?" I question.

"The judge sentenced them to 200 hours community service each, starting with cleaning up the mess they made." Sav tells me and I realize they must have just left a student council meeting.

"So they're going to be at the school?" I ask.

"Before and after school, that's it when most students aren't here. Wait are you worried about what's written on the door? Is that about you? Well I guess you are the only Clare spelled that way. Did Fitz write that?" Sav asks and I nod.

"Don't worry about it Clare, come on we'll give you a ride home." Holly J says gently pushing me toward the door.

"Yeah thanks," I say watching Fitz until we're out the door.

We go out to Sav's car and I sit in the back, they drop me off first and I thank Sav for the ride. Dad's not home yet and I go straight upstairs to take a shower texting Drew first to let him know I'm home. The small gash on my leg stings under the water and all my bruises begin throbbing under the hot water but it still feels good. Since I know Dad will be home soon I start dinner once I'm out of the shower and dressed again. Dad comes home just as I'm finishing, he goes straight to the fridge for a beer of course and turns on the sports channel. I assume he's eating on the sofa so I take a plate to him, since he's going to ignore me I choose to eat in my room. I do my homework while eating, nothing is very hard and I finish within a couple of hours then take my plate downstairs and begin cleaning up the kitchen.

"Where were you last night?" Dad asks suddenly from his spot on the sofa, his tone is dry but also slightly menacing.

"I did homework at Jenna's last night, we had a chemistry project due and I slept over. I called the house phone and left you a message." I tell him.

I actually did leave a message but I doubt he heard it or even looked at the answering machine.

"I don't like you sleeping at friend's houses Clare especially during the week when you have school." Dad replies.

"It was for homework Dad," I respond.

"DON'T TALK BACK TO ME, I TOLD YOU TO LISTEN!" He yells. Immediately I drop what I'm doing and run upstairs to my room, locking the door. He hasn't thrown anything yet but I'm not taking the chance, he does leave the sofa and follow me upstairs though. "YOU NEED TO LEARN YOUR PLACE! YOU'RE AN EMBARRASSMENT CLARE!" Dad yells while banging on my bedroom door.

He continues yelling through the door and I get ready to go out my window but when I go to my window and start to open it I see the orange glow of a cigarette. My heart stops, my breath catches in my throat because I know it's Fitz. My father finally stops yelling and goes down stairs, I open my door to go downstairs and leave by the front door but my door creaks and my father hears it.

"YOU BETTER GET BACK IN YOUR FUCKING ROOM CLARE!" He growls appearing at the bottom of the stairs and to make sure I go he throws his beer bottle at me.

I dodge the beer bottle, run back to my room, lock my door and grab my phone. My first thought is to call Drew, it's not that late but then I decide not to, mostly because Drew will surely come down here ready to fight with Fitz. So instead I call Owen, he's closer and he's had more experience dealing with Fitz.

"Yeah?" Owen says when he answers and it sounds like he's watching TV or something.

"Owen," I speak and my voice falters even on that little word.

"Clare what's wrong?" He asks in a concerned tone and the background noise stops.

"Fitz is in my backyard, I can't leave by the front door because my father is drunk downstairs and he'll see me if I try to leave but if I try and climb out my window Fitz will surely do something. If I call Drew he'll just come down to fight him an…" I'm explaining in a panicked voice when Owen stops me.

"Okay calm down I'm on my way over, is your window and bedroom door locked?" He asks.

"Yeah, they both are. Be careful I don't want you to get hurt, Fitz could have his knife." I warn him.

"I'll be fine, I know how to handle Fitz just stay in your room. I'm getting in my car now I'll be there in a couple of minutes." Owen assures me.

"You can't go to the front door my father will be furious." I tell him.

"I'll go to the back yard only, is there a gate?" Owen questions.

"Yeah on the right side next to the garage," I respond.

"Okay I'm parking out front right now, I see the gate." Owen says and I hear through the phone that he's going through the gate. "I'm putting my phone in my pocket but stay on the line." Owen tells me.

"Okay," I reply.

I go to my window watching Owen walk through the backyard with the light from the moon and coming from the living room even though the curtains are closed. Owen makes a sharp whistle to get Fitz's attention, I worry that my father will hear it but if he did he doesn't do anything. Fitz looks over; Owen stays several feet away from Fitz who is nearly all in shadow. Since Owen's phone is still on in his pocket I can hear their conversation.

"Get the hell out of here Fitz!" Owen says in a strong and menacing voice.

"Owen, I didn't know you were Clare's personal bodyguard. I thought she was dating that pretty boy jock." Fitz snickers.

"She is dating Drew and they're both my friends, you mess with one of them you mess with me. I'm telling you one more time to leave!" Owen says in hard and austere tone.

"Yeah what are you going to do if I don't?" Fitz questions.

"You know I can kick your ass, I've done it before and you were sober at the time." Owen says.

"You can't always watch her Owen," Fitz says with a taunting tone.

Fitz walks into the light and looks up at my window with a maniacal grin but he does finally leave.

"He's gone," Owen says getting back on the phone with me.

"Thanks Owen, I'll understand if you can't but would you mind hanging out for a while to be sure he's gone?" I ask hopefully and know I'm asking a lot.

"Sure no problem," Owen replies and I let out a deep sigh of relief.

"You can climb up the trellis and come into my room; you don't have to stay out there." I tell him not wanting him to stay outside at night for an hour or two.

Owen hangs up and climbs up the trellis, I open the window for him and he climbs in, when he's inside I close the window again.

"You okay?" Owen questions taking a seat on my bed.

"Yeah I am now, thanks again. Please don't tell Drew, I don't want to give him more of a desire to fight Fitz." I request.

"I won't say anything but I don't think Fitz is going to stop Clare." Owen says.

"He has to get bored eventually," I reply trying to convince myself really.

"It's been months and he's still into you, are you sure you don't want to go to the cops?" Owen asks.

"No cops they'll just ask a bunch of questions and get nosy. Besides if cops come around asking my father questions or he finds out Fitz has been in the backyard he'll kill me." I tell Owen as my phone rings. "It's Drew," I say to Owen so he knows to stay quiet, "hi Drew," I say into the phone making my voice as soft and light as possible.

"Hi Beautiful, are you okay?" He asks.

"I'm fine," I reply looking at Owen.

I talk with Drew for over hour about nothing in particular before saying goodnight. I hang up with Drew and look at the clock, it's after eleven now, Owen's been on my laptop this whole time and never once left room or said anything. I look out my window, watching closely for a few minutes and see no sign of Fitz.

"You can go home now Owen, I didn't mean to keep you this late. Fitz hasn't come back and I don't think he will, at least not tonight but I'll lock my window to be safe." I say to him.

"Are you sure? I can…" Owen is saying but falls silent when we hear my father's heavy and drunken steps coming up the stairs.

Slow, deliberate stomps come right to my door, Owen and I both freeze. I hold my breath hoping my father moves on and goes to his room to go to bed but I'm not so lucky. He turns the handle but the door is locked so he jiggles the handle, shaking the door to try and get in but of course that doesn't work.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH OPEN THIS DOOR!" My father yells slurring his words a little.

Owen tenses up clenching his fists and turns to the door looking like he's going to open it and start yelling at my father or just hit him.

"Don't!" I whisper in a sharp voice and grab Owen's arm.

I pull Owen back as my father continues yelling for me to open the door; I grab my backpack and a change of clothes stuffing them in, then open my window. Owen climbs out first and I follow, he takes me off the trellis a few feet from the bottom and puts me on the ground. The downstairs lights are out now so we only have the light of the moon, I take Owen's hand and we go through my backyard to the street where I let go of his hand.

"I know you need to get home but can you drop me at Drew's house please?" I make one last request of Owen for the night.

"Yeah of course," Owen replies. He unlocks his car, we get in, buckle up and Owen starts driving. "Does he do that a lot?" Owen asks after a few seconds.

"Get drunk and bang on my door? Almost every night." I reply.

"No call you names," Owen says.

Unwilling to answer the question I bite my lip and look out the window.

**(DREW)**

A deep sleep and dream about Clare is suddenly interrupted by the feel of another body suddenly in my bed. I know purely by her scent, sweet, light and sort of spicy like honeysuckle and cinnamon, that it's Clare. I wrap my arm around her and forehead her neck as she nuzzles into me; she's wearing only panties and a shirt.

"You didn't walk here did you?" I ask her realizing she had to come from her house.

"Owen brought me," she whispers back.

"Are you okay?" I question.

"My father was drunk and yelling, my door was locked but I thought it would be safer to be here." She tells me.

My lips find hers in the dark to steal a kiss. "I'm glad you're here, get some sleep."

She gently brushes her fingers on my chest for a second then becomes completely still. I feel her heartbeat against mine, her breaths fluttering over my chest soothes me back to sleep quickly. My alarm wakes us both the next morning; her eyes shoot open locking with mine and she smiles.

"Morning gorgeous," I whisper with morning voice.

"Morning, I better go." She says getting out of the bed.

"Why? Just go downstairs to the guestroom." I tell her.

"I don't want your mom to find me; I'll see you at school." She replies.

"She won't care," I argue as she grabs her backpack and goes into the closet most likely to change.

"I don't want to explain why I was here; I'll see you at school." She says when she emerges from the closet.

She gives me a soft and quick kiss then goes to my bedroom door opening it slowly and cautiously, when she knows no one is out there she goes out and closes my bedroom door again. I get up, going to the washroom to take a shower before Adam. After we've both eaten and gotten ready Mom drops us off at school. I didn't tell Adam that Clare showed up in the middle of the night because I didn't want him to worry but the first thing I do is go to find Clare. Her locker is by Adam's so I just walk with him to his locker but she isn't there.

"Maybe she's not at school yet," Adam says.

"No she has to be here, she left before we did." I remark without thinking.

"How do you know that?" Adam inquires.

"She came over in the middle of the night last night, she said her dad was just drunk and yelling and she left to be safe." I inform him.

"Okay again how do you know that?" Adam queries.

"She got into my bed but we just slept Adam," I assure my brother.

"Text her," Adam suggests as he opens his locker so I get out my phone and text her.

**Drew: Where are you?**

**Clare: DeGrassi Daily office.**

"She's in the DeGrassi Daily office, you coming?" I ask.

Adam gets out his books and closes his locker then walk over there. Clare is sitting at a desk when we go in; she looks up and smiles at us.

"Hey," she says.

"Why'd you come over last night?" Adam asks.

She turns off the computer, gets her backpack and walks out to the hall before answering. "My dad was drunk and yelling, I came over to be safe." She tells him which is exactly what she told me.

"You didn't walk did you?" Adam inquires.

"No Owen brought me," she tells him.

"Did you go to his house first?" Adam questions.

I hadn't thought to ask this question last night, or at all really, I was just glad she didn't walk on her own.

"I called him and he was awake so he came to get me so I wouldn't have to walk." She replies.

"There's Eli, I'll see you guys later." Adam says walking off.

"Did your dad hurt you last night?" I ask her as soon as Adam's gone.

"No I told you he was just drunk and yelling," she affirms.

"Hey lovebirds," Bianca comments coming up and putting an arm around each of our shoulders, Owen comes around to my other side and smiles at us. "I can't believe the only thing Fitz, Morris and the others got sentenced to was community service." Bianca says.

"Yeah and part of that is cleaning up the mess they made in the front." Clare informs us.

I tense up and so does Owen, my fists clench up as the fires of rage begin to burn in me.

"Fitz is going to be at the school?" I inquire with a tight jaw.

"Just before and after school when most students aren't here, don't do anything Drew I don't want you fighting." Clare says in an almost scolding voice.

"So long as he stays away from you I'll stay away from him." I assure her taking her from Bianca's arm and putting her in mine but I notice that she exchanges a look with Owen.

"You two have only been dating a few days and she already has you whipped." Bianca laughs.

"Shut up B," I retort as the bell rings. Clare kisses me and walks off to class, Owen, Bianca and I go in the opposite direction to social studies. "Hey thanks for picking Clare up last night to bring her over to my place." I say to Owen as we enter the classroom.

"Sure thing, didn't want her walking on her own late at night after what happened last time." Owen says after a few seconds.

Bianca gives us a look but doesn't say anything and we all sit at our desks. Mr. Perino tells us to pair off to work on today's assignment so I pair with Owen.

"Why'd Clare call you last night and not me?" I ask him when his desk is next to mine.

"She didn't want you to get into trouble for sneaking out that late." Owen shrugs then looks at me. "You're my friend dude, one of my best friends I wouldn't try and steal your girl and I really doubt Clare would cheat." Owen says.

"I know I was just wondering," I reply.

Honestly I was a little worried; I realize it was stupid of me though. As big of a jerk as Owen was a few months ago we're good friends now, he hasn't bugged me or Adam or really anyone since Vegas Night. And he's right Clare wouldn't cheat on me or anyone ever, she's too good for that. I decide I'm just paranoid, just generally worried about Clare between her father and Fitz and I was transferring the fear to paranoia that something was going on between her and Owen. I concentrate on the assignment and we finish before the end of class. Science is boring and I leave class just before the bell to get Clare from gym class, waiting just outside the girls locker room. She smiles when she sees me, coming to me to give me a kiss.

"Hey Beautiful," I smile putting my arm around her and walking out to the picnic tables with her. I sit down and put her on my lap, she kisses my lips softly. "You going to sleep over tonight?" I ask her.

"I can't, I mean I have to go home and start there but I'll be over again if I need to." She replies.

"Are you sure? It seems like your dad is always drunk." I point out.

"If I don't start out there he'll be even angrier, I'll be okay Drew. If my father is yelling or starts throwing things I'll go right to your house or Owen's." She assures me.

"Okay I just don't want you to get hurt," I tell her.

"I know Drew but I'll be okay. I'm getting pretty good at avoiding him and dodging flying objects." She says in a slightly joking manner.

"Clare this isn't funny you're covered in bruises because he gets drunk and throws crap at you! What if he actually hits you or throws something at your head? He's not getting better Clare he's getting worse!" I tell her.

"You don't know that Drew! You don't know anything!" She snaps at me trying to get off my lap but I hold her tightly. "Let me go!" She says loudly.

"Clare…" I start but she cuts me off.

"I said let me go!" She demands in a harsher and determined voice.

I let go of her so she can get up and she storms off. She ignores my texts and calls and avoids me at lunch. Adam tells me she's mad and doesn't want to talk to me but I already knew that. I consider asking Adam to apologize for me since she's talking to him but it wouldn't be fair of me to put Adam in the middle, I can take care of this myself. I ask Coach Armstrong if I can leave basket ball practice a little early and wait near the DeGrassi Daily office for Clare to get out. When she leaves the room she looks at me and tries to walk past me but I stop her.

"Clare wait," I plead catching her by the back of her jeans so she has to stop walking, she glares at me with her hand on her hip. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you I'm just worried. It seems like you have new bruises everyday and one of these days he could really hurt you Clare."

She bites her lip and averts her eyes from mine momentarily as her posture relaxes. "I know you're worried Drew and I know currently I have a lot of bruises. I agree things have been bad lately but my mom's been calling and it sets him off. You probably don't understand it Drew but I can't lose my father too, I lost the rest of my family and I can't lose him." She says in a sorrowful and almost begging tone.

"I know Clare just be careful and please tell me or Adam or even Owen if he hurts you again." I request.

"I will," she nods.

"So am I forgiven for being an idiot?" I query.

"Yeah," she smiles, "you're forgiven but you weren't being an idiot."

I smile too and then see Simpson walking out of his office with Fitz. Fitz looks over at us; I pull Clare to me and overtake her lips in a passionate fevered kiss that's as much to thank her for forgiving me as it is to show Fitz she's mine. He glare's at me but doesn't do anything, he can't with Simpson watching.

"Let's go out the side door, I'll walk you home." I tell her putting my arm around her and keeping her from seeing Fitz at the front.

As we're walking through the school Adam sees us on his way out of the auditorium and joins us without asking what we're doing. We both walk Clare home, she kisses me and hugs Adam assuring us both that she will come over if her Dad gets drunk and dangerous then she goes inside. Our only topic on the way to our house is her dad, both of us worried that he's going to severely hurt her.

**Update Soon**

******Two new things have been added to my profile page; #1 responses to guest reviewers that ask questions or post suggestions and #2 a list of all the stories I plan to write. If you have already requested a story from me and it's not on the list please let me know. If you have a new suggestion for a story feel free to submit it but please take note of how long the list is already and know that I do not have endless free time to write, much as i wish that I did.**


	8. Nothing As It Seems

**Ch. 8 Nothing As It Seems**

**(CLARE)**

Dad left for work early this morning, probably because he wanted to leave work early and get to the bars as soon as he could. The house was so calm and peaceful when he wasn't there, if not for the stacked up liquor bottles and the mess everywhere I could pretend things were okay and my mom had never left. Enjoying the peace in the house in it's rare time of serenity of late I took as long as possible to get ready and get to school just moments before the late bell.

"Drew and Adam were looking for you this morning everything okay?" Dave questions.

Dave has heard a little of what's been going on, he knows some of what Fitz did anyway so it's not surprising that he's concerned.

"Everything is fine Dave, nothing happened." I assure him as Miss Oh calls the class to attention.

When the bell rings for the end of class I walk out with Dave, Wes, Connor and K.C. to go to gym. We get part way down the hall talking about today's assignment when my arm is grabbed and I'm pulled into a kiss. It's Drew of course; Dave and K.C. are whistling and cheering us on.

"Morning," I smile when Drew finally pulls away from the kiss.

"Morning Beautiful," Drew replies putting his arm around my shoulders and looking at the guys, "thanks for the text Dave. I'm going to borrow my girl for a few minutes; I'll be sure she gets to gym." Drew says pulling me away.

"You have Dave spying for you now?" I question as he pulls me into the memorial garden.

"You weren't at school before classes, Adam convinced me not to worry but I asked Dave to text me if you got into class. So what happened last night? Any new bruises I should know about?" Drew asks.

"Drew we were on the phone for two hours last night you know nothing happened and I need to get to gym." I insist trying to get up but he pulls me back down.

"Something could have happened or…" he starts sounding anxious so I put my lips on his to keep him quiet.

"Drew nothing happened, he didn't even yell. He came home we had dinner then he watched some sports on the sofa while drinking a couple of beers. I went up to my room and talked to you while doing homework then I went to bed. Nothing happened Drew, I'm fine. My Dad's going through a lot right now and things are…tense but it doesn't happen every night. I'm fine no new bruises, he didn't yell and he even left early this morning. The reason I got in just before the bell is because I was enjoying the silent house this morning." I tell him.

"You can't blame me for being worried," Drew says.

"I'm not, I think it's sweet and you're sweet for worrying but I'm fine." I assure Drew before putting my hand on his shoulder and capturing his lips in a soft kiss. "Now we need to get to class or we are going to be late." I say standing up and pulling him with me.

He smiles putting his arm around my shoulders and walks me to the girls locker room. I kiss his cheek at the door and go in to change for gym.

"So you two sneak off for sexy time?" Dave taunts when I go out to the gym and sit with him and the other guys.

"No Drew just wanted to know why I was almost late this morning." I reply.

Gym today is volleyball; I'd been doing a pretty good job of hiding my bruises and other injuries all week in gym. Pretending like it didn't hurt when I ran or did sit ups or anything else and I figured today would be the same. We were split up into different teams and split up amongst the volleyball courts. I was on a team with Dave and Connor, playing against K.C. and Wesley's team. All was good until another girl on the team tried to get a shot and bumped into me sending us both tumbling to the ground, her on top of me and despite my best efforts I whimpered in pain.

"Clare are you okay?" Coach Armstrong asks coming over as Connor gets the other girl off of me.

"Uh Clare you're bleeding," Connor remarks.

I look down to see blood starting to seep through my gym shirt. "I'm fine," I say as Dave helps me up.

"You don't look okay you're bleeding in like three spots," K.C. remarks as everyone starts gathering around me.

"Clare go to the nurse and get checked out," Armstrong says.

"No it's fine I just need to go to the washroom and get cleaned up." I tell them trying to cover my chest with my arms but it doesn't work.

"No you need to get checked out by the nurse," Armstrong insists.

"I'll take her Coach," Dave says putting his hand on my back and directing me to the door.

"It's fine Dave I really don't want to go to the nurse I just need to clean it off in the washroom." I assert to Dave when we're out of the gym.

"Are you sure?" He asks as we near the girl's washroom.

"Yeah she just opened up the cut when she fell on me I guess can you guard the door please?" I request of Dave before going into the washroom.

Checking the stalls to be sure I'm alone I take off my shirt and look at the cut, guess it wasn't as healed as I thought. The four stitches at the bottom all seemed to have popped or at least a couple of them because most of the blood is coming from there. There's also a few places where the scab is now gone and it's bleeding lightly. Grabbing a paper towel and wetting it in the sink I start to clean the blood when there's a knock at the washroom door.

"Clare it's us we're coming in," Drew's voice calls through the door.

Before I can tell him no or say anything else the door opens, Drew comes in followed by Owen and Dave. I should be self-conscious because they're all seeing me without a shirt but I'm not, I am still mad that they all came in though.

"Who's guarding the door? If you guys get caught in here you'll be suspended!" I point out to them with a curt tone.

Dave is too stunned by the laceration down my front to answer, Owen doesn't answer either but he does move the garbage can right in front of the door so no one can come in.

"Dave said you were bleeding," Drew says coming over, taking the paper towel from me and resuming wiping up the blood.

"Mary knocked me down in gym and I think the stitches popped or some of them anyway. I'm okay I just need to clean up the blood." I tell Drew.

"Shit did Fitz do that?" Dave questions finally finding his voice.

"Yeah during spring break, I'm okay though." I tell Dave.

"She's not but she won't let us go to the cops." Owen remarks.

"We can tell my dad an…" Dave is saying when I interrupt him.

"NO just drop it Dave I'm not pressing charges. I can't; they'll come to the house my dad will find out just no. It's fine." I assert.

"If your stitches popped we should take you back to the clinic." Drew says.

"No it's fine I just need some butterfly bandages or gauze." I reply.

"I'll get them," Owen says moving the trashcan and going through the door.

"Clare…" Drew says furrowing his brow.

"Drew I'll be fine, the rest of the bleeding stopped and Owen will be back with some bandages." I assure him.

He still looks worried so I give him a soft kiss, one of the few things Darcy taught me before she ran off to Africa was that guys will almost always see things your way if you convince them with sex. You don't have to actually have sex with them of course just remind them of it, a touch, a kiss anything to distract them and get them thinking with the other head even if for just a minute. It probably helps that I have my shirt off right now, even if I'm still bleeding a little.

"Okay but if you start bleeding again we're taking you in," Drew says as Owen comes back in with butterfly bandages, gauze and surgical tape.

"Here she's your girlfriend I'll let you do it," Owen says handing the stuff to Drew.

Drew kneels down in front of me; he puts a few butterfly bandages on then a gauze pad, then another making a double layer. He finishes by placing his lips on a part of the cut that wasn't bleeding, he kisses very softly and it makes me giggle.

"Okay I'm all patched up now, you two should get back to science and Dave and I need to get back to gym." I insist putting my shirt back on.

"Okay we'll see you at morning break," Drew says.

We walk out of the girls washroom together, Dave and I turn down the hall toward the gym. Armstrong and several of the students look over at us when we enter, I assure everyone I'm fine but Armstrong still has me sit on the bleachers for the rest of class. Owen and Drew are waiting outside of the girl's locker room when I leave. We meet up with Adam and sit outside on the picnic tables for break.

"Looks like Fitz and his buddies almost have the graffiti all cleaned up." Owen remarks as we sit.

"Good then he won't be at the school anymore," Drew says with a tight jaw taking my hand.

"How's your cut Clare? I heard what happened in gym," Adam comments sort of changing the subject.

"It's fine, I don't think it's bleeding anymore and your brother bandaged it well." I tell him before kissing Drew on the cheek.

"You sure you don't want to go to the clinic?" Adam asks.

"I'm sure, if it's still bleeding after school then I'll go to the clinic and have them look at it." I assure them.

The rest of the day is pretty status quo, a few people ask me why I was bleeding in gym class and of course there's a few rumors circulating. I just tell everyone that I fell and got scratched and when Mary knocked me down it started bleeding again. I eat lunch with Drew, Owen and Bianca, after we eat Bianca takes me to the girls washroom to check the cut but it's no longer bleeding. She changes the gauze anyway and gets rid of the bloody ones. I don't see Drew again until after school when I'm headed for the DeGrassi Daily office.

"It's Friday you should spend the night tonight." He says after giving me a kiss.

"My father will probably be at the bars or drinking so sure but what about your parents?" I ask.

"My parents love you and my mom said you could stay anytime, just so long as she thinks you're sleeping in the guest room alone." Drew smirks.

"Okay go to practice, I'll meet you after." I tell him kissing his cheek and gently pushing him to go.

He grins and walks off and I go to the newspaper office and get to work on my article. Finishing before the others I e-mail the article to Katie and leave to go to my locker, I have no weekend homework so I plan to just stash my backpack in my locker all weekend. I do just that, close my locker and turn to be faced with Fitz! He has a menacing smirk on his lips, his eyes are narrowed maliciously! My breath catches in my throat and I freeze, Fitz shoves me into the lockers, the locks pressing into my flesh and bruises. I try to whimper but I have no air and the only thing that comes out is a frightened sort of squeak.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with Drew? You're supposed to be mine!" He growls in a low voice just inches from my face.

His breath smells like tobacco and salami, I nearly vomit but manage to hold it back. I don't know how to reply, anything I say is bound to make him angry.

"Fitz please…" I start to plead.

"Watching you with that doofus is worse than watching you with emo boy so maybe you need some motivation to leave him. I know that Adam is in the auditorium and I know he'll be done before Drew so you can break up with Drew or I'll find both Torres brothers and cut them worse than I did you." Fitz says trailing a finger down my front along the cut. "Actually no I won't lay a hand on either of them or anyone else but all of your friends will end up in the hospital or the morgue unless you break up with Drew." Fitz says with a sadistic grin.

"Fitz you wouldn't, you can't possibly want me that badly?" I question fighting back the tears so he doesn't see how scared I really am.

"You have no idea, you have until tomorrow to end things with Drew and be my girl or you'll spend tomorrow visiting Adam in the hospital." Fitz gives me an ultimatum.

"FITZGERALD WHERE'D YOU GO YOU HAVE AN HOUR LEFT TODAY!" The voice of one of our janitors yells through the halls.

Even my petrified mind realizes Fitz must be working off some of his community service helping the janitor.

"See you tomorrow Clare," Fitz says lightly letting me go and walking off.

I sink to the floor pulling my knees to my chest, I take a few shuddering breaths but manage not to cry. My mind is racing wondering what to do about Fitz. I don't want to break up with Drew, he's the only thing that's really made me happy these past couple of weeks and I really like him. Not to mention I'd probably lose Adam's friendship but if I don't break up with Drew Fitz will hurt Adam or have his friends hurt Adam, Drew and everyone else. I consider telling Simpson or even going to Drew at basketball practice but that would guarantee that Drew goes to fight Fitz and I don't want that. If I tell Simpson Fitz could end up back in jail but they'd get my father involved and I can't have that either. If my father finds out I have a boyfriend he'll make us break up anyway and there's no telling what he would do after talking to Simpson. Not to mention if Fitz is out on bail he could still go after me or even worse after one of my friends. I am not willing to let someone I care about get hurt because I made the selfish decision to stay with Drew for my own happiness. What's my happiness matter anyway? My mom didn't care nor does my father so I shouldn't either. I run from the school before pulling out my phone to call Drew.

"It's me, we need to break up. I'm breaking up with you. It was a mistake." I say into the phone.

He's still at practice so I'm leaving a voicemail to break up with a guy I really don't want to break up with. So that I boy I don't want to be with won't have the people I care for hurt. I hang up the phone and now I start crying, bawling actually, it won't stop. I run all the way home wondering how hard it would be to just run away.

**(DREW)**

"Good practice today Drew nice layups," Dave says as we leave the locker room.

"Thanks you had some nice three pointers; we'll beat Bardell at our first game next week for sure. Hopefully we'll crush them early so we can catch Owen's hockey game next week too." I remark.

"Damn right you all better be there!" Owen says joining us; he must be coming from the hockey locker room.

"I gotta get home see you guys," Dave waves as we leave through the front doors.

Connor leaves us to go to Simpson's office since he rides home with him and K.C. says he has to get to work running to catch the bus. I see Adam sitting on the front steps but no sign of Clare.

"Hey where's Clare? She said she was coming home with us." I tell Adam.

"I don't know most of the people from the newspaper staff already left but I haven't seen Clare." Adam replies pulling out his phone. "She hasn't texted or called me," Adam says.

I pull out my phone to see that I have a voicemail. "She called me and left a voicemail," I tell them listening to the voicemail and then my heart stops, my breath becomes heavy and stops in my throat.

"Drew what's wrong is Clare okay?" Adam asks with a worried tone.

"She broke up with me," I say slowly not believing the words myself.

"What?" Adam and Owen ask together in the same astonished tone.

"Why would she do that? She really likes you." Adam states.

"Maybe her dad made her or something, come on I'll give you guys a lift to her house. I want to know what's going on too." Owen says.

We walk to his car, I get in the passenger seat and he starts driving to Clare's. He parks out front; we get out but don't see her dad's car in the driveway. I ring the bell but there's no answer, Adam rings the bell again as I start pounding on the door.

"CLARE IT'S ME OPEN THE DOOR!" I yell but the house is silent.

"Dude someone's going to call the cops on you for disturbing the peace. Come on I know how to get to her bedroom window." Owen tells me.

We follow him around back and Owen points to the trellis that goes up to Clare's bedroom window. I climb up and look in the window, Clare's sitting on her bed staring at her ceiling and I can tell she's been crying. I knock on the window startling her and she looks over to me. She looks almost happy and then angry, turning her back to me with her hand on her hip.

"Go away Drew we broke up!" She snaps.

"I don't accept," I reply.

"Excuse me?" She asks turning around.

"I don't accept our breakup." I reply flatly.

"You don't have to accept it I'm telling you we broke up now go home please!" She says a little louder and a little more determined.

"No not until you tell me why!" I insist trying her window and finding it unlocked so I climb in.

"Drew get out!" She snaps at me.

"No," I reply lying on her bed, "give me a reason for breaking up with me."

She turns her back on me and is silent for a minute. "Because I don't like you Drew, I never did. You're an idiot, you're barely passing your classes and you were stupid enough to cheat on Alli. You were nice to me when I needed somewhere to run that was it now get out!" She demands her voice soft but firm.

When I don't move from her bed for a few seconds she leaves the bedroom for the washroom, slamming the door and locking it. Next sound I hear is the shower, I don't know if she's getting in or just turning on the water. I also don't know how to react to what she just said, part of me says she didn't mean it; at least I want to believe so. The rest of me is just in pain, it's not just that the things she said hurt it's that I liked her so much, more than any other girl and we'd only been dating a few days.

"YO TORRES WHAT'S GOING ON UP THERE?!" Owen yells up shattering my train of thought and I finally get off of Clare's bed.

"Nothing, let's go." I tell them going out the window and climbing down the trellis again.

"What happened? What did Clare say?" Adam asks before I'm even on the ground again.

"She said she broke up with me," I reply walking to the sidewalk again.

"Yeah but why'd she break up with you?" Owen asks.

Suddenly the hurt I'm feeling turns to anger and it snaps on Owen. I grab him by the collar and glare at him.

"JUST DROP IT OKAY?!" I yell at him.

"Okay dude chill," Owen says shoving me off him.

"We need to get home Adam," I say heading in the direction of home.

"You guys want a lift?" Owen asks.

"No I could use the walk," I reply.

Adam doesn't say anything but falls into step with me, my brother knows I don't want to talk and we're silent the whole way home. Mom is home cooking dinner when we get in, I don't say anything just stomp up the stairs to my room.

"Drew dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes wash up." Mom yells up the stairs after me.

"I'm not hungry," I call back.

A couple minutes later Mom knocks on my door before opening it. "You're always hungry what's going on?" Mom asks.

"I'm not feeling good I just want to lie down, can you send Adam up?" I request.

Mom looks at me a minute and twists her mouth. "Okay I'll make a plate for you and put it in the fridge in case you get hungry later." Mom says.

She leaves my room and a minute later my brother comes in.

"You wanted to see me?" Adam asks sitting on my bed.

"Don't tell Mom and Dad about Clare yet." I say to him.

"I won't, you want me to call her?" Adam offers.

"No I'm pretty sure she won't talk to either of us right now." I reply.

Adam stays in my room a minute then leaves again, I grab my mp3 player put in my head phones and tune out everything else.

**(CLARE)**

I don't take a shower because of the bandages on my belly; I just sit on the side of the tub and cry some more then I go back to my room to get dressed, happy to find Drew gone. I put on pajamas, I should go downstairs and start making dinner but I'm not hungry and I don't think Dad will get home for several more hours. I try to sleep but my mind won't stop thinking so I go downstairs to watch TV. I finally fall asleep a little after one on the sofa while watching a truly awful monster movie. I'm woken up sometime later to a hand over my mouth, I start struggling trying to beat it away, my eyes shooting open.

"Relax Hot Stuff it's just me," Fitz's voice isn't exactly comforting but I do stop fighting and he takes his hand from my mouth. "I saw a very pissed off Drew walking home earlier so I assume you broke up with him."

"Fitz just leave me alone." I insist getting up and trying to walk past him to go to my room.

"I don't think so, I think you want to come with me see Daddy's home, in a cab outside meaning he should be coming in any minute now. He's totally shit faced too which either means he'll come in and pass out on the floor or he'll come in and start yelling the minute he sees you." Fitz says.

"I'll hide in my room and lock the door." I respond.

"No you won't I won't let go of you, now how do you think drunk as a skunk dad is going to react when he sees you in the arms of a boy this late?" Fitz asks.

"Fitz don't please he'll hurt me." I plead with him in a desperate whisper as I hear my father fumbling with his key in the lock.

"Then you should come with me, you'll be much safer." Fitz whispers in my ear.

Left with the choice of my father's drunken wrath especially when he sees me with a boy or Fitz who is sober and can most likely be reasoned with I'd rather go with Fitz. I nod; Fitz takes my hand and takes out the back door. Just before we close the back door I hear my father finally make it through the front door.

"CLARE!" He yells angrily.

Yeah I think I'm definitely safer with Fitz right now, we start walking down the street and I know we're headed for the ravine and that van.

"Fitz I have no shoes and it's freezing out here." I speak up after about half a block of walking on the cold cement.

Fitz stops walking and looks me over, it seems to register with him that I'm only wearing pajamas. Taking off his jacket and handing it to me I put it on, then he bends down so I can get on his back. He gives me a piggy back all the way to the ravine, setting me down in the van once he has the door opened. I lie down on the mattress and pull the covers over me; Fitz takes off his shirt before getting in with me. I can feel the cold of his skin as his arms go around my waist, I hiss in a sharp breath when he hits the cut.

"My cut opened again today be careful." I tell him.

"Let me see," Fitz says.

"Fitz I'm tired can we please just go to sleep?" I request in a sort of whining tone.

"I want to see my handiwork," he says in a firmer tone.

He grips my shoulder to turn me on my back but when I resist he tightens his grip and uses more strength so I give in. He sits on me, straddling my hips and pushing up the pajama top, flicking on a lighter on so he can see. His face scrunches when he sees the bandage but then tears the bandage off; he does seem to leave the butterfly bandages on however.

"Beautiful, I really should give you some more." Fitz grins with wicked pleasure.

My chest gets tight, my stomach knotting it's self at this thought as Fitz lets go of the lighter, the flame goes out as he moves down. Next thing I feel is his tongue licking over the cut. I shiver in disgust and have the urge to vomit but manage not to.

"Fitz stop I'm tired can we please just go to sleep?" I beg.

"But I'm not tired at all; maybe I should eat you out. I bet you taste even better down here." Fitz says and although its dark I can hear the carnal grin on his lips.

Unless I want my first sexual experience to be Fitz raping me with his mouth in this skuzzy van I better think fast. I sit up catching his chin and putting my lips on his, I'm using sex to get my way again, actually hopefully I'm avoiding sex. I only kiss him for a few seconds but do my best to make him think I mean it.

"Fitz I'm really very tired, it's been a long day and I hurt, my bruises and the cut they all hurt. I just want to go to sleep and anyway I'd like my first time for anything to be somewhere a little nicer than the ravine van." I insist but keep my voice soft and sort of flirty.

"Yeah okay, guess I did shove you into the lockers kinda hard today and I suppose I can let this heal a little more." Fitz says putting his fingers on the cut. "Plus I guess a girl like you wouldn't be comfortable having her first time for anything in this place."

He lies down again, covering us with the blanket and putting his arm around me again. I roll on my side once more as does he and I yawn happy that my ploy worked of course it won't work forever but at least tonight I can sleep. This is my second time sleeping in the van with Fitz and it's funny how easy it is already. I don't mean easy like it's enjoyable or relaxing or I feel at home or anything because it's none of those things. I'm not afraid though, I'm not anxious or worried, there's a certain feeling of safety and I'm able to fall asleep within a few minutes. I wake up early the next morning to the sound of a distant car alarm. My eyes pop open and I shiver for some unknown reason, I try to move but Fitz's arm is heavy on me. I try to pick it up but he wakes up.

"Where are you going?" He questions.

"I have to go home Fitz, I'm only wearing pajamas people are going to start coming here soon do you really want the other guys at the ravine to see me in pajamas?" I question.

"Fine," he grumbles sitting up and putting on his shoes.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"You have no shoes, you going to walk through the ravine barefoot?" He asks back.

I wasn't really thinking about it actually, Fitz opens the van door and gets out sitting on the edge so I can get on his back. He lets me keep his jacket on, putting me down on the sidewalk. He even walks with me all the way home, times like these are when I want to believe Fitz is nice and kind and not the monster he usually appears to be. The logical part of my brain however tells me he has ulterior motives to seeming to be so nice.

"You're dad was so drunk last night he's probably still asleep. I'll find you later." Fitz says when we reach my house and I give him his jacket back.

He takes off without another word and I go inside. Just like Fitz thought my father is indeed asleep, he didn't even make it to his bed though he's asleep on the sofa. I go upstairs tossing my pajamas in the laundry and get in the shower, I have to keep the water from being too hot and do my best to keep it from getting in the cut but it doesn't work. After washing my hair I get out and get dressed then not wanting to be home when Dad wakes up I go to the Dot to have breakfast. After ordering what I want I sit down at a table and start eating at least until Owen sits down across from me.

"So why'd you break up with Drew?" Owen asks.

"It's none of your business Owen." I reply getting up from the table and leaving the café.

Owen follows me and catches my arm. "He was really upset Clare and it doesn't make sense that you'd just break up with him."

"I had to okay now please leave me alone!" I snap yanking my arm away.

I begin walking quickly with no destination in mind but Owen is not going to give up that easily.

"What do you mean you had to?" Owen questions.

I sigh heavily knowing he's not about to let this go. "I'll tell you but not here."

**Update Soon**


	9. Out Tonight

**I know this is late but last week was crazy. Updates will proceed as normal.**

**Big thanks to Tomfeltonlover1991 for helping me make decisions and bounce ideas off of her.**

**Ch. 9 Out Tonight**

**(OWEN)**

Clare seems nervous and agitated but also like she really wants to tell me what's going on so I gently take her wrist and take her to my car. We get in, I drive us to a nearby park, stopping the car and looking at her awaiting explanation for her breakup with Drew. She takes a deep shaky breath, starts wringing her hands together and looks out the windows, all around the car anxiously.

"Fitz forced me to," she finally admits in a soft, small voice with an edge of apprehension.

It finally occurs to me that she's afraid Fitz is watching us, I put my hand on her shoulder gently and she flinches slightly.

"Fitz isn't here; I won't let him get to you. Now what do you mean he forced you to?" I question.

"He works at the school; I guess he'd been watching me and Drew. When I went to stash my backpack in my locker for the weekend he was there. He threatened to hurt Adam, Drew and my other friends if I didn't break up with Drew. Fitz said he wouldn't touch them but I had until today to break up with Drew or I'd be spending today visiting Adam in the hospital." Clare confesses, her voice starting to waiver at this thought as a few tears spill from her eyes and down her cheeks.

I'd like to say that I can't believe Fitz would do such a thing and these are just empty threats but I can't. I hung out with Fitz for a couple years and I know he would go that far to get what he wanted and he's wanted Clare for a long time. So I don't respond just start driving again.

"Where are we going?" Clare asks.

"The Torres house, you need to talk to Drew and Adam for that matter." I reply.

"No Owen I can't if Fitz…" she starts and I cut her off.

"We'll all be there Fitz won't try anything if we're all together. Drew was devastated Clare, I've only known the guy since the beginning of the year but I've never seen him this way over a girl. Besides Adam is your best friend they should know that Fitz threatened you." I insist to her.

"Drew will just be angry, he might hate me." She protests weakly.

"He won't hate you; he'll hate Fitz which he already does." I shrug.

Clare falls silent and a couple moments later I park outside of the Torres house. Mrs. Torres' minivan is in the driveway but Mr. Torres' car is gone, I'm pretty sure they're both out together it seems to be what they do on the weekends since Mr. Torres works long hours during the week. We get out of the car, Clare moving slowly, nervously so I put my hand on her back and push her to the door. I knock on the door while holding Clare by the arm because she looks like she might bolt at any moment, not that I couldn't easily catch her but it's easier if I don't have to.

"What happened? Why'd you break up with Drew? Are you okay?" Adam asks in one breath when he opens the door.

"Where's Drew?" I questions as we enter and Adam hugs Clare.

"Still in bed," Adam replies.

"Take her to the basement and keep her from running I'll go get Drew." I instruct.

Adam takes Clare's hand and pulls her to the steps leading to the basement. Assured that Adam will watch her I go up the stairs to the bedrooms, I don't even bother knocking on Drew's bedroom door, just go in. He's on his side facing the wall with his eyes closed, he's not really asleep but he's trying to look like he is.

"Dude get up," I command.

"What's the point?" Drew asks in a despondent voice and I roll my eyes then yank his covers away. "Owen go away leave me alone in my depressive hole," Drew grumbles.

"Okay but your girl's downstairs," I inform him.

Now he sits up alert and awake with a slight grin and lots of bed head.

"Clare's here?" He questions in a hopeful tone.

"Yeah in the basement with Adam and a story to tell so get dressed and fix yourself up so you don't look like such a mess when she sees you." I insist.

Without another word Drew leaps up and goes to his closet pulling on a pair of jeans, this is as dressed as he bothers to get but he does go into the washroom to fix his hair, put on deodorant and brush his teeth. Then he runs down to the basement and I follow. Clare is leaning on the back of the sofa; Adam is between her and the door. Drew runs over to her stopping just before he gets to her. She won't look at him, she has tears in her eyes again and she's biting her lip.

"What happened?" Drew asks her.

"I…"she starts her voice cracking and she stops again. Adam puts an arm around her, she takes a deep breath looks Drew in the eyes and starts again. "I didn't want to break up with you Drew I'm sorry."

"Then why did you?" He inquires moving a little closer to her.

"Fitz forced me to," she says very quietly.

"Forced you how?" Adam inquires with his eyebrows pinched together.

"When I was finished yesterday at the paper I went to my locker to stash my backpack for the weekend. I closed my locker and turned around and Fitz was standing there." She tells us then stops for a deep breath before continuing. "He looked angry and before I could say anything he shoved me into the lockers, he asked me what I was doing with you and said I was supposed to be his."

With this admission Drew, Adam and I all tense up; all of us probably remembering that he wrote it across the entrance of the school. Fitz used to be one of my best buddies but right now I just want to punch his nose through his skull! Clare looks at her hands as she continues recounting.

"He told me seeing me with you was worse than seeing me with Eli and said maybe I needed some motivation to leave you. He threatened to cut you both worse than he had me. Then he said he wouldn't touch either of you himself or anyone else but that if I didn't breakup with you all my friends would end up in the hospital or morgue. I said he couldn't possibly want me that badly and he gave me an ultimatum to break up with you by today," she says looking up at Drew again then looks over at Adam, "or spend today visiting Adam in the hospital."

"You should have come to me," Drew says putting an arm around her.

"I thought about it, I even thought about going to Simpson and telling him. Fitz would have just come after me or one of you, my father would have found out and everything would have been worse. If I'd come to tell you at basketball practice you would have gone to fight Fitz and you know it. Anyway he threatened to hurt Adam that day, he knew Adam would be done before you and Fitz is working off his community service at the school." She tells us.

"Yeah cleaning up the graffiti," Adam says and Clare shakes her head.

"No he's working with the janitor now, that's how he found me yesterday," she informs us.

All I can think is this is bad, Fitz working at the school means too much access to Clare in my opinion. I already know he hangs out in her yard so the fact that he has access to her at school is just that much worse. I don't say anything though as I don't think I need to and I think Clare has more to tell us.

"You still should have said something instead of randomly breaking up with me." Drew argues.

"Fitz was watching; I couldn't let him hurt you or Adam or anyone else so that I could be happy." She counters.

"So you wanted to make Fitz happy instead of me?" Drew questions.

She looks at him again with pleading and sad eyes. "No I wanted to keep you safe, everyone safe I couldn't let Adam or you or anyone get hurt because of me. I did it to keep you safe; I never meant to hurt you." She contends.

"Everyone but you," I speak up no longer able to be silent and they all look at me.

"What do you mean?" Adam asks.

"By keeping Fitz happy she probably is keeping everyone else safe but what about her? Fitz wants her and my guess is as soon as he knew she'd broken up with you he moved in. He's already cut her and I doubt they sat at home watching a movie." I point out.

Now we all look at Clare, she bites her lip and looks down which we all take to mean Fitz did do something.

"What did he do Clare? Did he hurt you?" Drew inquires in a concerned but slightly harsh tone.

"Nothing really I mean he didn't hurt me or anything. I fell asleep watching TV and he woke me up. I told him to leave but he wouldn't, he said my father was home, outside in a cab and very drunk. Fitz said I could go with him or he would stay meaning my father would see me with a boy in the house at night. I knew my father would hurt me and be angry but Fitz could be reasoned with so it really wasn't a choice. I went with Fitz; we got out the back door just as my father came in the front door yelling. It wasn't bad I promise, he was actually kind of nice while we were walking, I had no shoes on so he carried me and gave me his jacket," she tells us trying to sound like it was no big deal but this doesn't make me or them feel any better.

"Where did he take you, what did he do?" Drew queries.

"To the ravine, to the van but we just slept. He wanted to do things but I was able to talk him out of it." She tells us quickly.

"He wanted to do what?" Drew questions, his voice getting angry and taking on a jealous edge, not that I can blame him.

"Does it matter I talked him out of it and all we ended up doing was sleeping then he carried me home the next morning." She says.

"It matters to me," Drew replies with a clenched jaw.

"We didn't do anything Drew, just slept." She repeats.

"No but he wanted to and if he gets the chance he will." Drew states.

"Then let's not give him the chance. You two get back together and…" Adam starts saying but Clare interrupts him.

"No we can't get back together if Fitz finds out…"

Adam cuts her off this time. "Clare you can't let Fitz control you, you and Drew…"

This time Drew cuts his brother off. "No she's right we can't get back together," Drew says and we look at him shocked. "We never broke up so we can't get back together," he clarifies.

"What do you mean we never broke up? I broke up with you." Clare reminds him.

"And I didn't accept," he shrugs.

"Drew it was a breakup you don't have to accept a breakup it just happens. Breakups don't need the con…" Drew cups her chin and quiets her with a kiss.

It only takes a second for Clare to respond to the kiss, her hand going to the back of Drew's neck, standing on her tiptoes and her lips parting deepening the kiss. After a few seconds Adam averts his eyes from them I on the other hand continue to watch them.

"We never broke up," he insists when their lips part and their blue eyes lock. Clare just nods and Drew puts his arm around her. "Also you're not going home, ever again." Drew states.

"Drew I have to go home," she argues.

"And leave you at the mercy of Fitz and your father? I don't think so." He shakes his head.

"I can maybe stay the weekend but I'm going to have to go home by Monday. My father will probably be too drunk to notice I'm gone for the weekend but come Monday he'll notice." Clare says.

Drew doesn't look happy about this but he doesn't argue anymore, I suspect he might argue again come Monday though.

"Okay well now that you two are happy again and everything is fixed I told Eli I'd come over and play video games." Adam says.

"No Adam you can't go to Eli's!" Clare exclaims in a shrill, worried voice grabbing Adam's arm to prevent him from walking out.

"But I told Eli…"

"No if Fitz is watching, if he even suspects I'm with Drew, that we're together he could take it out on you! Please Adam stay here, have Eli come over here to play video games." She begs him.

"I'll call him," Adam says unsure while looking at Drew. Drew just shrugs a bit as Adam gets out his phone but Drew does put his arm around her. "Hey Eli," Adam says into the phone, "uh can you come here to play video games I uh…" Adam looks at Clare for what to tell him and she takes the phone.

"Eli just come here please…then we'll come and get you." She says turning to look at Drew and he looks at her like she's crazy.

"You want us to go pick up your ex-boyfriend?" He asks and she looks at him with such a pathetic pleading look he gives in. "Fine we'll get him." Drew sighs as my phone rings.

"Hey B," I answer.

"I'm bored what are you up to?" She asks.

"Hanging out at Drew's with him, Clare, Adam and Eli who we're about to pick up." I tell her.

"The ex and the current in one house, this I gotta see. I can't believe Drew is okay with that." Bianca kind of laughs.

"Yeah well Fitz was causing trouble, hey if your coming over you want to pick up Eli?" I ask her.

"Sure but I need his address," Bianca replies.

"Here Adam knows what it is," I tell her and hand the phone to Adam who just got off his own phone with Eli. Adam takes the phone and I look at Drew. "Bianca will pick up Eli; she's on her way over." I tell him.

Drew looks grateful and Clare relieved, when Adam gets off the phone He unplugs the Xbox and takes it up his room so we can hang out in the basement. Drew helps Adam and comes back downstairs fully dressed, he turns on the TV and the three of us start watching a movie.

**(CLARE)**

I was sitting between Owen and Drew twenty minutes into the movie we'd been watching when Bianca and Eli came in through the basement door.

"Bianca said Fitz was causing trouble," Eli says limping in on his cane, "are you okay?"

"She's fine," Drew answers for me putting his arm around my shoulders tightly.

"Adam's in his room he took the Xbox up there so you guys could play," I tell Eli before he and Drew begin fighting as they're both glaring at each other and I worry they might.

Eli smirks at me and makes his way upstairs, somewhat slowly with his brace and cane while Bianca joins us on the sofa.

"So what trouble was Fitz causing?" Bianca inquires.

"He threatened me into breaking up with Drew and now I'm worried Fitz is going to hurt someone because we didn't break up." I tell her.

"Sounds like Fitz," Bianca says rolling her eyes.

We're silent for a while, aside from the occasional comment about the movie then I get up to get something to drink.

"Getting a drink, do you guys want anything?" I ask.

"Soda," they all say together.

I nod and go up to the kitchen opening the fridge and pulling out some sodas. Figuring that the guys must be getting hungry I get out a bag of chips as well when I hear someone coming down the stairs. Given that the sound of one foot is heavy than the other I know it must be Eli.

"Guess we had the same idea," Eli smirks when he sees me with the sodas.

"Guess so, how's your foot?" I ask.

"Getting better, why are you with him?" Eli questions suddenly.

"Eli that's none of your business, you're my ex I can't discuss current relationships with you." I tell him.

"You wanted me here, you begged me to come here." Eli reminds me.

"Because I was worried about you, because I didn't want Fitz to hurt Adam if he walked to your house and I didn't want Fitz to hurt you either." I reply.

"See you do still care," Eli smirks as I dump the chips into a bowl and set everything on a tray.

"Eli I'll always care about you but we're not dating anymore." I tell him trying to walk past him but he catches my arm.

"I still love you Clare and I know you still love me. We're soul mates Clare, we belong together. You shouldn't be with that moron; you have nothing in common with him. You're in AP classes, he barely passes his. He's a jock and he cheated on his last girlfriend. You don't belong with him Clare." Eli insists.

"_Gee Eli is starting to sound like Fitz." _Is all I can think as Eli says this to me.

I have no reply but thankfully Drew calls up the stairs and I don't have to.

"CLARE YOU OKAY?" Drew calls.

"COMING!" I yell back then look at Eli. "My boyfriend needs me." I say firmly and walk downstairs.

"Sweet she brought us food too," Owen says as I set the tray on the coffee table.

I sit in my spot again, Drew hands me a soda and we all go back to watching the movie. We make sandwiches for lunch, watch another movie and talk a bit; Bianca and Owen do most of the talking while I sit in Drew's arms. I'm happy that Drew understood and we're back together, sorry never broke up but I am worried about what Fitz will do when he finds out.

"It's Saturday night lets go out and do something; your mom will be home soon, Adam and Eli will be safe." Bianca remarks when it's nearing late afternoon.

"Go do what?" Drew asks.

"I don't know there's bound to be a party let's go get dinner and find a party we'll get you home by curfew." Bianca replies as we hear the front door open and the Torres parents come home.

"I'll go talk to Mom and Dad and let Adam know," Drew says getting off the sofa, leaving me with Bianca and Owen.

Drew takes a while to return but Bianca spends the time talking about where to look for a party and where we should eat dinner. When Drew does finally return he says he can go out but he and I have to be home by midnight and I can stay the night. The four of us then get into Owen's car and have Italian for dinner. Then Owen drives to North Park and we find a house that has a party going on. I'm a little worried about randomly showing up at a party but Bianca and Owen assure me that it'll be fine. We walk right in without even knocking; the house is about the size of Alli's and full of rowdy kids and loud music.

I want to enjoy myself and have fun at the party; it's what teenagers do on Saturday night right? I want to but I'm looking at every face in the crowd worried that Fitz is around, that he's going to grab me or stab Drew or something else. I hate to admit it but I'm worried about my father too, about what he'll do on Monday if he does notice I've been gone all weekend. I'm so agitated and on edge that when Drew takes my arm I jump.

"Clare you need to stop worrying, Fitz isn't here and I'm not going to let him get to you or anyone else." Drew assures me.

"I know I'm sorry I don't mean to bring you down but…" my sentence is cut short when he places his lips on mine.

"You're not bringing me down just have fun okay I'll protect you." He tells me wrapping his arm around me.

"I see the bar let's get drinks," Bianca says grabbing my hand and pulling me from Drew. "Beers for the boys, rum in coke for me and soda for the girl." Bianca tells the guy standing behind the card table that's been set up as the bar.

"Actually I'll have what she's having," I tell him and Bianca cocks an eyebrow at me. "I'm not going to be able to enjoy this otherwise, I'm too worried about Fitz and I'm ruining Drew's good time."

Bianca shrugs and we get the drinks working our way back to the boys handing them their beers.

"It's hot in here can we go outside?" I request after we begin sipping at our drinks.

Owen nods and walks ahead of us to clear a path, the backyard is pretty full too but we find a wooden bench, it's pretty small though and will only fit two people. The boys motion for us to sit down but Bianca shakes her head.

"Why don't you two sit down and we can sit in your laps, I'm certain that you two are more comfortable than a wooden bench." Bianca says.

"Works for me," Owen shrugs.

The boys sit down; I sit on Drew while Bianca sits on Owen and we resume sipping our drinks. Mine tastes like soda, it's only the after taste that is alcohol and I drink it down pretty fast. I don't even feel the effects of the alcohol yet but I do need another drink.

"I'm going to get another one," I announce hopping off Drew's lap.

Bianca downs the rest of hers as well and gets off of Owen. "I'll go with you I need another too." She says putting her arm around my shoulders. We walk back into the house and to the bar again. "Two more," Bianca says to the guy handing him our plastic cups.

"No I want something else, something stronger I'm not even tipsy yet and I didn't feel the alcohol in that. What's that in the pink bottle? I want some of that pink drink," I giggle, "hey that rhymed pink drink, piiiiiiink driiiiiink." I sing off key.

"Okay you are tipsy slow down Clare, give her a half." Bianca tells the boy.

He gives Bianca another rum in coke and pours me some pink concoction. We take our drinks and head back outside to the boys. By the time I resume my spot on Drew's lap I've already had half my drink. After a few more sips it's gone and I toss the cup, combing my fingers through Drew's hair and catch his lips. His hand traces around my lower back as he melts into the kiss. My other hand runs up his neck raking into his hair and pulling at them, after a couple of minutes he pulls away to take a deep breath.

"You had alcohol," Drew says after tasting his lips.

"It tasted like strawberry, lets dance!" I insist pulling Drew up by his hand.

Drew sets down his beer and comes with me, a few other people around are dancing but there isn't really one specific dance area. I find a clear patch of grass and start dancing to the loud music with too much bass playing in the house. I really have no idea how well I'm dancing, sights are starting to blur together and I can't seem to stop giggling. Drew puts his hands on my waist and holds firmly, I just put my arms around his neck.

"I need another drink, lets go back inside." I insist after a few minutes.

"I think you need some water go back to Owen and B I'll get you some water." Drew says to me.

"I want more pink stuff," I reply.

"Pink stuff? You don't even know what you had?" Drew questions.

"It was pink and tasted like strawberries." I inform him as my tipsy brain thinks this clears everything up.

"Okay water first then more pink stuff," Drew says pulling me back to where Owen and Bianca are. She's now sitting on the bench instead of Owen's lap and Drew gives me to her so I sit on her lap. "Watch her I'm gonna get her some water." Drew instructs.

"We got her," Owen nods and Drew walks off.

I turn on Bianca's lap and put my feet on Owen, they're talking and I'm giggling at everything they say. Drew returns a minute later with a bottle of water, opening it before handing it to me. Finding that I'm actually quite thirsty I chug the bottle of water within a couple of minutes.

"Have to pee, potty emergency!" I announce as I get off Bianca's lap.

Bianca is laughing so I start laughing again, not helping the fact that I have to pee.

"I got this one; I have to use the washroom too." Owen says standing up.

"Thanks Owen," Drew remarks sitting in Owen's spot.

Owen takes my hand firmly and pushes our way through the crowd, the washroom has a line but I really have to pee so we go in search of another washroom and find one upstairs with a shorter line. I go first and when I'm done Owen goes in but not before telling me to stay. When Owen doesn't come out of the washroom for what seems like a long time I get bored and go downstairs.

"Can I have more pink drink bartender boy?" I request when I get to the bar.

"How about a body shot instead?" Some guy asks me.

"What's a body shot?" I question.

"Well you hold this in your mouth," he says sliding a lime wedge in my mouth, "then I put salt on you right here," he says shaking salt on my chest which makes me giggle again, "then I lick it off of you and take the shot then take the lime from your mouth with mine." He finishes.

I giggle at first and then realize his tongue is about to touch me and get scared but I can't seem to get the word stop to pass my lips. Thankfully I don't need to because someone stops him for me.

"You touch her with any part of your body you die!" Owen says to the boy in a very harsh tone as he grabs the boy by the neck and moves him back from me.

The boy nods and Owen releases him as I spit out the lime, Owen takes my hand and we start going through the crowd again but not before I grab a little shot glass of what seems to be blue jello off the bar. It is jello, sort of, it tastes like jello made with some strong alcohol but it's gone before we get back to Drew and Bianca. I sit on Drew's lap while Owen sits on Bianca's lap which I find hilarious and start giggling like crazy, so hard that I cry.

"Owww get off me Mr. Muscles you're like 200 pounds of muscle and you're crushing me!" Bianca says hitting Owen's arm and he stands up.

He stands up and they switch spots Owen sitting on the bench and Bianca sitting on his lap again.

"Why are your lips blue?" Drew questions.

"I had alcohol jello," I reply.

"Alcohol jello?" Drew asks furrowing his brow.

"She must have grabbed a jello shot from the bar but I did stop a guy from taking a body shot off her. I think the salt is still on her boobs," Owen tells Drew.

Drew looks down reaches up his hand then puts it down again then reaches it up again and puts it down again.

"Oh just look it off of her." Bianca says playfully shoving Drew.

Drew looks at me but I'm just giggling so he licks the salt away. His tongue feels good, warm and strong; I giggle at first and then bite my lip. After licking away the salt Drew couple's his lips with mine. We kiss for a while, seems like a long time to me but it's hard to tell with my inebriated brain. When we finally break apart to breathe I notice that Owen and Bianca are gone.

"Let's go mingle and stuff." I say getting up.

Drew comes with me holding my hand but when I stumble after a couple of steps he picks me up and takes me back to the bench.

"Why don't we just sit down," Drew says.

I smile and put my lips on his again kissing him with fervor, Drew's hands slide over my back and hold my waist. We keep kissing until Bianca comes over and breaks us apart.

"Come on we have to get you two home and I'm betting we need to sneak Clare in." Bianca says looking at me.

"Yeah that would be good Mom will flip if she sees her." Drew says.

Bianca pulls me off of Drew's lap, putting her arm around my waist and Owen pushes through the crowd until we're out of the house. I lay on Drew all the way home, my head on his lap and my fingers grazing up and down his pants leg. Drew keeps shifting and I feel him getting hard.

"Thanks my parents are asleep we'll see you guys tomorrow." Drew says when we pull up to his house. He pushes me to sit up and then helps me out of the car. Bianca gets out of Owen's car too to get in her own and Drew helps me to the front door. "Stay here let me make sure my mom's in bed." Drew instructs leaning me against the wall.

He unlocks the door and goes inside, coming back a minute later and pulling me inside. He locks the front door. Then he picks me up and carries me to the guest bedroom laying me on the bed. He takes off my shoes and my jeans; I sit up pull Drew's shirt off and take his lips.

"Make love to me," I say when I take my lips away.

"You're drunk Clare," Drew says pulling away.

"I don't care I want to make love to you," I tell him.

"No," he says getting off the bed, "get to sleep."

"Why not? Am I not sexy enough? You were getting hard in the car." I pout getting off the bed and pushing past him for the bedroom door.

Drew grabs my arm spinning me back to him and catching my lips for a quick but passionate kiss. "You're very sexy and I want to make love to you but not like this, not tonight. You should be sober for the first time we do anything." Drew tells me.

His words are sweet and his eyes sincere, I smile and want to kiss him and then feel the contents of my stomach rising back up in my throat. I push Drew away holding my hand over my mouth and run into the washroom just in time to spew into the toilet. Drew comes in and holds my hair back while I finish. When I'm finally done he gets me a bottle of water and I rinse my mouth before drinking the entire bottle. Drew helps me up and takes me back to the bed.

"I'll be right back." He says leaving the room.

He comes back a couple of minutes later with one of his t-shirts I assume for me to sleep in. He helps me take off my shirt and bra and puts his shirt on me and I lie down, Drew covers me with the blanket and turns to leave but I grab his hand.

"Stay with me," I request.

"Of course," Drew replies. He turns out the light and closes the door takes off all his clothes but his boxers and gets in the bed wrapping his arm around me. "Get to sleep I won't leave you." He assures me kissing the back of my neck.

I close my eyes and fall asleep in Drew's arms, the last conscious thought I have for the night is wishing it could always be like this.

**Update Soon possibly with some real sexy time for Drew and Clare.**


	10. Try to Run, Nowhere to Hide

**Ch. 10 Try to Run, Nowhere to Hide**

**(DREW) **

I yawned stretching in the bed, it was late Sunday morning and I knew my parents would be gone already at Sunday brunch as they always did on Sunday. Gently removing my arms from Clare I sat up in the bed to go use the washroom when I felt stirring in the bed and looked over to see Clare opening her bloodshot eyes.

"Drew?" She asked softly.

"Just going to the washroom," I tell her.

She nods, yawns and closes her eyes again and I go to the washroom. I check the clock in the kitchen before returning to the bedroom. It's almost noon, my parents will be home soon I better get Clare up and see how bad her hangover is.

"Clare wake up," I insist shaking her gently.

"Ugh!" She groans pulling the blanket up.

"Come on my parents will be home soon, they're not going to want to see you still in bed, and they can't find me in here still in boxers." I inform her. She groans again but sits up; she doesn't look like she feels good. "I'm gonna go get dressed and then I'll make you some coffee. Meet me in the kitchen when you're ready," I tell her brushing some hair behind her ear and kissing her nose.

She gives me a small smile, I leave the room going up to my room to get dressed then do my hair and all that, it's about this time I realize Adam isn't in his room. I figure he's probably in the basement but I'll text him when I get my phone from downstairs. Clare's in the washroom when I get downstairs, so I grab my phone from the guestroom and go to the kitchen to start some coffee for Clare before texting my brother.

**Drew: Hey where are you?  
**

**Adam: Spent the night at Eli's, be home before dinner and I'll get a ride. How's Clare?**

**Drew: Hungover but otherwise okay.**

**Adam: She was drinking last night?!**

**Drew: Yeah but I kept an eye on her and so did Owen and Bianca.**

**Adam: I knew she was in good hands with you. **

I smile as I hear Clare come out of the washroom and I set down my phone. She comes out of the hallway, dressed and hair brushed, she sits at the table looking up at me.

"I look terrible," she sighs putting her head down.

"You look beautiful Cupcake," I reply getting a mug down for her coffee.

"That's sweet but completely biased because you're my boyfriend and probably think you'll get in trouble if you don't say that." She counters as I pour her some coffee. "And since when am I cupcake?" She inquires.

"Since right now," I respond with a grin sitting down next to her.

"Cupcake?" She questions taking a sip of the coffee.

"I was looking at cupcake frosting," I shrug.

She twists her mouth at me after taking another small sip of coffee. "This isn't helping I need aspirin and a time machine." Clare gripes rubbing her forehead.

"I don't really know how to get rid of a hangover, never had one but I bet Owen and Bianca do." I say grabbing my phone off the counter.

"Where's Adam?" Clare asks, her hungover brain finally realizing Adam wasn't there.

"Spent the night at Eli's, he said he'll be home this evening and he'll get a ride so don't worry." I assure her as I call Owen.

"Hey how bad is her hangover?" Owen asks.

"I really have no scale to judge but she's not happy, how do I make it better?" I question.

"Uh greasy food sometimes works, coffee, aspirin, a hot bath or shower, lots of water, sports drinks, sleep, exercise. Sex is always good," Owen tells me.

"We're talking about Clare not Bianca," I remind him.

"Right well maybe you can still get some sexy time, she'll forget all about her hangover if you finger her to orgasm." Owen snickers slightly.

"I'll get her some aspirin and start with that," I reply as Clare is giving me a look.

"Cool call me if you need something I'm just hanging at home today." Owen tells me, I thank him and hang up.

"What did Owen say?" Clare asks me.

"He said aspirin and coffee was a good start if that doesn't work he gave me a bunch of other ideas." I tell her.

She continues sipping at her coffee while I get up going to the washroom for some aspirin. She takes three aspirin and doesn't even wait for me to get her water just takes them with her coffee. I hear the front door open and Mom and Dad come in walking over to the table.

"Nice to see you two up, Drew why didn't you sleep in your own bed last night? You know you are not allowed to sleep in the guest room with Clare." Mom says in a scolding voice with disapproving eyes.

"I know Mom but…" I start when Clare interrupts me.

"It was my fault Audra; I had a nightmare and couldn't get back to sleep. I asked Drew to sit with me until I could sleep but he fell asleep in my bed. Nothing happened I promise you, Drew just slept and I lay awake because I couldn't sleep." Clare lies.

"Well that would explain the coffee and the blood shot eyes, I'm sorry you couldn't sleep Clare. You should probably just rest today; you're looking kind of sick." Mom says looking at Clare closely and then looks at me. "Make sure that she rests today Drew, your father and I have some errands to run so we'll be leaving again in half an hour or so." Mom says.

"I'll make sure she rests, I think we'll go down and watch some TV." I tell Mom taking Clare's hand and pulling her up from the table.

Before we go down to the basement I grab a couple bottles of water for Clare to drink. We sit on the long part of the sofa, her cradled into me and I turn on the TV. My parents call that they're leaving half an hour later and Clare gets up to use the washroom.

"I'm feeling a little better but I think I'd like a shower," she tells me when she comes out of the washroom.

"Okay, you can use mine and Adam's washroom." I reply turning off the TV and standing up.

We go upstairs and I take her into our washroom getting her a towel from the linen closet.

"Thanks but you have to get out of the room now." She insists pushing me out the door.

"I'll just be in my room if you need me." I tell her.

She smiles kisses my cheek and closes the washroom door. I go into my room leaving the door open and lying on my bed to read the latest copy of sports illustrated. I read for a short time and then her Clare scream and crashing sounds. Tossing the magazine and leaping out of bed I run to the washroom opening the door. The shower curtain has been torn off and Clare's making pained breaths. I move the curtain to find her partially tangled up in it, clutching her side and crying.

"What happened?" I question in a worried tone as I turn off the water and untangle her from the shower curtain.

She tries to cover herself with her arms and the shower curtain again before answering.

"I slipped, grabbed the shower curtain out of instinct and it ripped off, I'm sorry." She apologizes before sucking in a painful breath.

"I'm not worried about the curtain, what happened to you? Why are you clutching your side?" I ask her finally getting the last of the shower curtain untangled and grabbing her towel.

"I came down on the side of the tub," she tells me while I help her to stand looking in her eyes so she won't be so self conscious.

"Great just what you need another bruise," I remark sarcastically as I pick her up and carry her into my room. I lay her on my bed and she grips the towel a little more tightly around her. "Let me see," I insist trying to remove the towel but she has a tight grip on it.

"No I'm not wearing anything and I'm okay it's just a bruise." She tries to convince me.

"Yeah and you already have a bunch of other ones besides you look like you're in pain. I promise not to look at anything but the bruise just let me see." I assert.

She releases her grip on the towel just a little and lets me open it. Okay I know I said I'd only look at the bruise but my girlfriend is lying naked before me how can I not admire her and stare.

"Drew you're not looking where I hit the side of the tub," she scolds covering the cut Fitz gave her with her arms.

"Sorry but you're all sexy and stuff," I reply looking at her body hungrily. She bites her lip and blushes and I finally force myself to look at her side. There's a large darkening red spot on the left side of her ribs. "Maybe we should take you into the doctor you might have cracked some ribs." I tell her getting a little worried.

"No I didn't hit the tub that hard and I've already had some aspirin, I probably just need some ice." She says.

"Okay I'll get you some ice but stay here and lay down." I instruct her.

I cover her up with my Toronto Raptors throw blanket and run downstairs to the kitchen. Grabbing an ice pack from the freezer and a kitchen towel I go back up to my room. I lift the blanket up a little to put the ice pack on the red spot. Clare shivers slightly and I put the blanket down again. Lying next to her, propping my head on my hand I catch her lips, my other hand starts caressing her arm, then up to her shoulder, along her collar bone and then my hand slips under the blanket grazing her breast. Her breathing hitches, she squirms a little and bats my hand away breaking from the kiss.

"Drew…"she says nervously.

"Last night you wanted to have sex," I remind her lightly I don't want to pressure her into anything but she's all naked and I'm kind of not thinking with the right head at the moment.

"Last night I was drunk," she replies.

"I'll be gentle and go slow, you can stop me anytime. You'll feel good and it'll help take your mind off your hangover and new bruise." I entice her.

She bites her lip and looks somewhere between thoughtful and unsure. While she's thinking I pull the blanket down and bring my lips to hers again. She lets go of her lip and begins kissing me back, I wait until she's melted into the kiss and my hand goes under the blanket grazing down her belly. Her muscles tighten, she sucks in her breath a little, her knees go up as I find her pussy lips. She moans a little as my finger slips between her lips and her back arches a bit. After probing her for a few minutes without her protesting I stop kissing her, swiftly move under the blanket and get between her legs.

"Drew what are y…"

Her words get lost in her own gasp when my tongue probes its way into her. She grips the blanket tightly as my hands slide under her lower back. She begins to moan as I swirl my tongue inside of her, she has a light sweet taste like vanilla and honeysuckle. Clare's hips start to buck, my tongue flicks around a little faster and she moans a little louder. Her heels dig into the bed, her hips moving faster, I grip her hips tightly. Moving my tongue side to side and twisting around, her body begins to tremble, her breathing becoming almost frantic and I know she's about to climax.

"Ahhhmmm Drewwww!" She exhales at the end of the moan.

A few more licks and I remove my tongue, lying next to her and taking her in my arms as her orgasm slowly dissipates.

"So feel better?" I ask her with a grin.

"Yes," she nods cuddling up to me.

"Good I'll be right back," I tell her intending to go to the washroom and take care of the fact that I'm so horny on my own.

I start to get out of the bed but she stops me, grabbing my shirt and pulling me back down.

"No stay let me help." She says still a little breathless.

"You don't have to your hurt," I reply knowing she's never done anything at all before.

"Not that bad besides the ice has been on me long enough," she tells me rolling her on her side.

She tugs at the zipper on my jeans and I latch my lips to hers. My hand tunnels into her hair as she gets my zipper down. Next her nimble fingers open the button, her hand working its way into my jeans, brushing over my boxers. She sits up taking her lips from mine but giving me a view of her wonderful breasts. She grips my jeans and pulls them down a little and then my boxers, I watch her face as she sees me for the first time and she bites her lip, her eyes sparkling a little. Her fingers grip the shaft gently, her soft fingers send a tingle through me, she places her lips on mine again as she begins stroking. One of my hands goes behind her head gripping into her hair as the other finds her breasts and pinches her nipple lightly. Her hand pumps harder; I moan into the kiss and feel her smile against my lips. Given how horny I was already it isn't very long before I'm ready to cum. I kiss her harder with more fervor, squeezing her breasts gently and toying with her nipples.

"Ohh Claaare!" I breathe into the kiss as I climax.

She takes her hand away and pulls away from the kiss, my body jerking a little as I recover.

"I think I need another shower," she remarks getting out of the bed and wrapping the towel around her once more.

She goes back into the washroom and I fix my jeans and boxers. It takes her several minutes but she finally comes out of the washroom fully dressed. We spend the rest of the day in the basement watching movies and TV. She doesn't eat anything all day telling me she's not hungry but I make her drink lots of sports drinks so she gets some nutrients. Adam returns just before dinner, Clare does eat some dinner and Mom says she looks better. Mom and Dad don't even ask if she's going to spend the night again they just remind the three of us to pack lunches before we go to bed. The three of us watch movies for a while and pack our lunches right before bed. Clare goes to bed in the guestroom but comes into my room after she has a nightmare and spends the rest of the night in my arms. Mom sees us both come out of my room the next morning and doesn't say anything but she does give me her 'we're going to talk later' look. Mom drives the three of us to school once we're ready.

"We shouldn't walk in together, probably not even me and Adam, I should walk in alone." Clare says with an anxious tone.

"We're not letting you walk in alone Clare," Adam tells her.

"If Fitz finds out we're back together or never broke up then he'll be angry and he could hurt you or Adam or…" she's rambling a bit and looking around the school nervously.

"Clare stop I don't care about Fitz, we're not going to let him push us around okay?" I insist brushing some of her hair back. "I won't let him hurt you or Adam," I tell her.

"Don't worry Clare me and Owen can handle Fitz," Bianca assures her as she comes up behind us and puts an arm around Adam's and Clare's shoulders.

"Forget about Fitz Clare, he's not even here." Owen says coming to the other side of me.

Clare still looks a little nervous but we walk into school to her and Adam's lockers. Adam leaves us once he has his books and Clare walks with me to my locker. Owen and Bianca's lockers are near mine and the three of us walk Clare to MI. Then me, Owen and Bianca head to homeroom. When the bell rings we leave Social Studies, I wave to Bianca then Owen and I start heading to Science.

"Shoot my science book is in my locker," I say remembering seeing it in there when I stashed my books earlier.

"I'll see you in class," Owen waves.

On the way to my locker I see Fitz mopping the floor in the caf. I forget about getting my book and have only one thought keep him away from Clare, Adam and everyone else. I drop my book bag and walk into the caf kicking over his mopping bucket.

"What the fuck!" Fitz exclaims turning to see me and he smirks. "Oh it's you Torres pissed that Clare broke up with you? Guess she wanted a real man."

"Yeah she did, me we never broke up." I inform him then put my foot behind his and trip him, knocking him to the ground. I sit on his chest and press my forearm across his throat. "You stay away from Clare, from Adam and all of us. You got me?" I question him.

He doesn't respond but he does give me a maniacal look, he looks like he might be about to punch me but before he can Mr. Fernandez, one of the janitors appears and I hear the bell ring meaning classes have started.

"What is going on here?" He demands pulling me off of Fitz.

"He went crazy Mr. Fernandez and attacked me, kicked over my bucket and I was almost done." Fitz says doing his best to sound innocent and pathetic.

"Fitz get this cleaned up Mr. Torres you come with me to talk to Principal Simpson." The janitor says gripping my shirt.

I grab my back book bag on our way out of the caf; he tells me to sit outside of Simpson's office while he goes in and talks to Simpson. A couple minutes later Mr. Fernandez comes out and Simpson motions for me to come into his office.

"Fighting Drew, again? With Fitz no less I know he gave Adam trouble last semester and he and his friends trashed the school but that's no excuse to bully the bully. I'm very disappointed in you Drew." Simpson scolds.

"He threatened Clare sir," I inform him.

"What do you mean he threatened Clare?" Simpson asks me.

"He shoved her into some lockers and told her he would make sure Adam was put in the hospital if she didn't break up with me. He still likes her and he'll do anything to get her." I tell him.

"You and Clare are dating?" Simpson asks me and I nod. "Wow Connor never tells us anything. You're sure about this, his threats to Clare?" Simpson questions.

"Yes sir you saw what he wrote about her across the entrance," I respond.

"Okay I'll check it out, three days detention for fighting but I won't call your mom this time. Get a hall pass from Mrs. Baker and get to class, I know you have basketball after school so you can serve your detention at lunch." Simpson says.

"Thank you Sir," I smile leaving his office for the secretary's desk to get my hall pass.

**(CLARE)**

After showering and changing out of my gym clothes I went to meet Drew for morning break.

"Hey Cupcake," Drew smiles when I approach him at his locker.

"Cupcake?" Owen and Bianca snicker together.

"What she's sweet and she tastes like vanilla." Drew grins.

"Drew!" I exclaim slapping his arm as my cheeks turn red.

Owen and Bianca snicker again, Drew puts his arm around my shoulders and the four of us walk to the memorial garden.

"I had a talk with Fitz he won't bother us," Drew informs me as we sit down.

"You did what?! Drew are you crazy?" I question him.

"I got three days detention that I'm serving at lunch since I have basketball after school." He shrugs like it's no big deal.

"Drew! He's going to be mad, he's going to do something and now I can't spend lunch with you for three days." I scold him.

"Just three days and Simpson's not even calling my mom and I'm pretty sure Fitz won't be working at the school anymore." Drew says.

"You still shouldn't have Drew I don't want you or anyone else to get hurt." I sigh.

"We can handle Fitz don't worry about it Clare we'll keep you and Adam safe." Owen affirms.

I want to believe him but Fitz has friends too and Fitz might not be smart but he is crafty. I don't argue though, I can't spend lunch with Drew and I don't want to spend morning break arguing with him. The three of them walk me to Math class, Drew kisses me at the door, I go to my desk and sit down wincing in pain as it hurts the bruise on my ribs Wes sits next to me and gives me a look.

"I slipped in the bath yesterday," I explain and I'm actually not lying this time.

Connor starts talking to me about washroom safety until Armstrong comes in and starts class. We only get about five minutes into class before Mrs. Baker the school secretary comes in and whispers something to Armstrong.

"Miss Edwards please gather your things and go with Mrs. Baker," Mr. Armstrong instructs.

"Okay," I reply slowly gathering my books as the entire class looks at me.

I leave the class and follow the secretary to Simpson's office, his door is open and I go in. My heart sinks, there's a lump in my throat and tears flood to my eyes when I see that my father's in Principal Simpson's office as well.

"Please have a seat Clare," Simpson says and I hesitantly sit down. "Drew has made some accusations on your behalf and I need to know if they're true." Simpson tells me.

I feel like there's a weight in my stomach, I swallow hard to keep from crying. I'm sure the only thing Drew told him was the truth and I just need to confirm they're true. Something I would do easily if my father wasn't sitting in the room. My father's face is placid and calm but I see malice in his eyes, an underlying ire and I know no matter what I say I'll be paying for it later.

"What kind of accusations?" I ask in a small voice.

"That Fitz threatened to hurt Adam if you and Drew didn't break up and that he pushed you against some lockers." Simpson informs me.

I move my eyes to look at my father expecting him to lose it, to start yelling like he does at home but he doesn't do anything at all. Just sits there looking at me waiting for me to answer the problem is I don't know how, any answer I give is a double edged sword. If I tell Simpson the truth Fitz will no doubt be mad, of course he's probably already seething. If I deny it Drew could get in trouble and I definitely don't want that. Either way my father knows I have a boyfriend and I'm sure that I'm in trouble.

"Yes sir what Drew said is correct, Fitz wanted me to break up with Drew so I would go out with him." I affirm and avoid looking at my father.

"Fitz is working off his community service here we'll have to get him reassigned." Simpson remarks while my father remains silent and it's the silence that scares me. "Why didn't you come to me when it happened Clare?" Simpson asks.

"I…it's just…" I stumble over a response because I have no idea what to say.

"Principal Simpson my daughter is obviously in distress. The last few months have been hard on her and now she's being threatened at the school. I'd like to take her home now and keep her out of school for the next few days." My father says and I look at him.

He sounds caring, concerned, like he's doing it for my own good and as much as I'd like to believe he is I can tell by the look in his eyes he isn't. I'm nearly a hundred percent certain that he wants to take me out of school to yell and punish me. I should be saying something to Principal Simpson begging to stay in school and not be sent home with my father yet no words come from my throat. I'm too afraid and I'm also pretty sure Simpson won't believe me, my father, especially right now seems like a quiet, unassuming, concerned parent. To look at him you'd never know the rages he can break into, you'd never know that he throws things and yells turning into this monster.

"Sure Mr. Edwards take her home, we'll get Fitz reassigned so he won't bother her any longer. I'll inform your teachers that you'll be off the rest of the day and tomorrow as well." Mr. Simpson says.

"Come along Clare let's get you home," Dad instructs. I stand up grab my backpack and walk out of school with my father as much as I don't want to. I'm terrified what's going to happen when we get home especially because he told Simpson I wouldn't be at school tomorrow. "Give me your cell phone Clare," Dad demands when we're out in the parking lot.

"Excuse me?" I ask.

"Your cell phone Clare give it to me now," Dad commands in a low but austere tone.

I get in the car and take my phone from my backpack handing it to him. He puts it in the cup holder and pulls out of the parking lot not even waiting for me to buckle up. He drives home fast but silently, he parks in the driveway and we get out of the car. I notice that he grabs my cell phone as he gets out. When we're inside with the front door locked he throws my phone at me, it hits my arm and falls to the floor, Dad picks it up and looks at me his eyes lit with a fire of animosity and ire.

"You've been lying to me Clare, where have you been the last couple of nights? At your boyfriends house? You shouldn't have a boyfriend Clare; I won't let you turn into a whore like your mother and sister." Dad remarks with such venom in his tone I feel sick.

He hasn't yelled yet but I'm sure he'll start soon, he puts my phone on the chopping block takes the meat mallet out of the drawer and brings it down on the phone with such force that it breaks! I gasp, jump back a little as my chest gets tight with fear and tears flood the corners of my eyes. My father bashes the phone until it's nothing but smashed plastic, wires and chips. I start slowly backing up toward the stairs but dad looks up at me, throwing the mallet at me, it hits my knee cap I whimper and falter, sinking to the floor as a sharp pain shoots through my leg.

"HAVE YOU ANY IDEA HOW EMBARRASSING IT WAS TO GET CALLED OUT OF WORK TO COME DOWN TO THE SCHOOL FOR A MEETING WITH THE PRINCIPAL?! YOU'RE A DISAPPOINTMENT CLARE! I HAVE NOTHING TO BE PROUD OF WITH YOU!" Dad yells and his eyes malicious, his features hard and thin.

He's nothing like man sitting in Simpson's office a short time ago, now he's the monster again. I get up and start for the stairs, my knee is throbbing and burning, hurts terribly and I can't walk very well but I start limping up the stairs trying to get to my room. My father follows me up the stairs, I want to run but my knee is in too much pain.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU TURN INTO A SLUT! WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING CLARE? WHY DO YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND? WHY IS THERE ANOTHER GUY TRYING TO GO OUT WITH YOU? YOU'RE UGLY AND FAT AND NO GUY COULD EVER FIND YOU ATTRACTIVE SO YOU MUST BE WHORING YOURSELF OUT FOR ATTENTION!"

My father's words hurt worse than my knee, hot painful tears fall in waterfalls and I can hardly breathe I'm sobbing so hard. My father goes ahead of me, shoving me out of the way to do so and I fall on the stairs hitting my already hurt knee. Crying out in pain and choking on a sobbing breath I grip the handrail and pull myself up wishing to find solace by locking the door to my room. However Dad is blocking my doorway and I can't get in so I turn rushing into my washroom and ignoring the pain in my knee, slamming the washroom door and locking it.

"YOU ARE A HORRIBLE DAUGHTER CLARE! YOU WERE A MISTAKE AND YOU STILL ARE! BUT YOU ARE THE ONLY DAUGHTER I HAVE LEFT AND I WILL NOT HAVE YOU PROSTITUTING YOURSELF AROUND TOWN TO ANY GUY THAT SMILES AT YOU!" He yells.

I lean against the counter, sobbing and shaking, my head hurts from crying my knee hurts so badly it's making me nauseas and sending a sharp pain up and down my leg. My father's been frightening before, maniacal and malign the way he is now but usually he's drunk. However he came straight from work and he's perfectly sober which makes it scarier than any other time and I've never been more afraid of him. I hear some noises in the hall like something heavy is being dragged across the floor and then something bumps the washroom door.

"I have to get back to work you will stay in there until and think about what an ugly, fat, disappointing, fucking whore you are." My father is no longer yelling but his words still cut deep.

I limp to the door trying the handle but the door won't open. "Dad what did you do? DAD!" I scream hearing him go down the stairs.

He doesn't respond and a few seconds later I hear the front door open and close again. I fall against the door and sink down to the floor, my hurt leg out straight, my other one bent with my head resting on it. My face soaked by salty tears and they begin falling to the tiled floor. I'm locked in my washroom with no way out and no way to contact to anyone and the worst part is I have no idea how long my father plans to keep me in here. I'm sure that Drew and Adam will come looking for me but I have no way of telling them I'm in the washroom. I left school a little after ten and my father won't be home again until nearly six and all I can do is hope that he isn't as mad when he gets home.

**(OWEN)**

Drew and I left gym class and walked to Mr. Bettankamp's science class so he could see his girl before he had to go to detention. When we got to the science class we saw Adam and a few of his friends but no Clare, Adam saw us and came over.

"Connor and Wes said Clare got pulled out of math class last period by Mrs. Baker." Adam tells us.

"She probably got called in by Mr. Simpson to talk about what happened with Fitz. So where is she? I have to report to Mr. Perino for detention?" Drew asks.

"I don't know she wasn't in class and they said she never came back to math class." Adam informs us.

"Has anyone seen Fitz? If he's hurt her…" Drew says clenching his fist as his sentence trails off.

"Don't worry dude we'll find her, you report to detention before you get into anymore trouble." I tell him.

"Yeah thanks," he nods and walks off.

"I'll go ask Simpson if he's talked to her," I comment.

"Yeah I'll come with you," Adam nods.

When we get to the office Miss Jenkins the home ec teacher is the only one there. She's looking through some papers so I walk past her to Principal Simpson's office but the door is locked.

"Where's Principal S?" I ask.

"He left and said he wasn't sure when he'd be back. Mrs. Baker is on her lunch she'll be back in about an hour." Miss Jenkins replies.

"You get in trouble again Owen?" Bianca jokes as she joins us.

"You seen Clare?" I question her.

"Not since morning break why?" B inquires.

Adam tells her about Clare getting pulled out of math and not being in science class as we start walking the halls. No one has seen Clare since math class and I know this can't be good. Adam texts Eli but he hasn't seen Clare either. The three of us eat lunch on the steps but none of us eat much.

"You don't think Fitz has her?" B queries as we walk back inside near the end of lunch to find Drew.

"Thought about that not sure how we get in touch with him his cell number changed." I reply.

"We'll look for her after school, we can split up." Adam suggests.

"You guys find Clare?" Drew asks hopefully as he joins us.

"No and no one's seen her since math class," Adam tells her.

"We'll split up after school and find her, I can skip hockey practice." I say.

"I'll skip basketball but if Fitz has her she could be dead by then." Drew argues.

"No way Fitz doesn't want to kill her, he wants to have her. We'll find her Drew; I'll check the ravine and the places I know Fitz used to hang out." Bianca assures him.

"I'll go to her house and you two can check the Dot and your place, if something went down she most likely went to your place." I comment.

Drew nods and we split up to go to our individual classes. When school lets out Drew looks almost sick he's so worried. We promise him to check in at every place we look, Drew and Adam start walking home and I go to my car driving to Clare's. There's no cars in the driveway and when I ring the bell no one answers the door. I go around to the back and look in but other than a slightly messy living room nothing looks out of place. Climbing up the trellis I look in her bedroom window but Clare isn't in there and her bedroom door is open. I wait a few minutes but I don't see her or hear anything so I climb down and pull out my phone to call Drew and tell him she's not here. I'm starting to get worried now and I really hope Drew and Adam found her at their place.

**Update soon but will Clare be rescued?**


	11. Don't Do Sadness

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOMFELTONLOVER1991!**

**Note: Just so your not all confused Clare's pov and Drew's pov are covering approximately the same time period.**

**Ch. 11 Don't Do Sadness**

**(CLARE)**

After sitting against the door in pain and tears for what seemed like a long time I take a deep shuddering breath and swallow hard to keep from crying anymore. It doesn't work completely as some tears still crawl down my cheeks but at least I'm not sobbing anymore and I can breathe a little better. I have no idea when my father will be back or when he might let me out and my knee hurts like hell. Not just my knee, the pain is radiating up and down my leg, my left side hurts where I hit the side of the tub the other day. Actually everything hurts every bruise or cut I've gotten in the last few days is throbbing and screaming in pain. Even the cut down my front that Fitz gave me two weeks ago is hurting again. If I were able to think rationally I'd probably realize that this has more to do with my current situation than anything else and a goo portion of this pain is probably psychosomatic. Right now though I am not able to think rationally and all I know is I'm in a great deal of pain.

I try to stand to take the few steps from the door to the vanity but I can't. When I try to put any weight on my leg the pain gets so immense that I fall and nearly vomit. After a painful scream, several deep shaky breaths and some more tears I'm able to move again. I move forward slowly keeping my hurt leg straight and using my hands to sort of scoot. I grab the vanity counter gripping tightly, taking a deep breath I slowly pull myself up. Retrieving the aspiring bottle from the medicine cabinet and dispensing some water into my hand from the faucet I swallow four aspirin before sinking to the floor again. Between the fear of my father's tirade, the pain in my knee from the mallet and falling on the stairs, the energy expelled from sobbing and the feeling of nausea I'm experiencing I feel terrible and weak, before the aspirin can even take effect I pass out.

I have no idea how long I was out but when I wake the aspirin is working as the indescribably immense pain I was in has now diluted. It's not entirely gone but it's not quite as horrendous anymore. I manage to stand again and sip some more water, I try the door again but it's still blocked and I don't hear any other sounds in the house. Wetting a washcloth with cold water I lean back against the vanity and put the washcloth on my knee. Even the weight of the washcloth hurts and it's not quite ice but it's better than nothing. As I probably have hours before Dad gets home or anyone finds me I refuse to think about my father, to let my mind sink into that abyss now is something I probably can't get back from. So instead I think about Drew, how hot he is, how good he is to me, how sweet and caring. I have to admit when Alli was dating him I thought Drew was nothing more than a boneheaded jock, a hot boneheaded jock but a boneheaded jock none the less. Even what little time I spent with him while hanging out at Adam's didn't help this perception but the more time I spent at Adam's the more I saw another side to Drew and how he was with Adam.

Naturally my mind wanders from Drew to Adam and then from Adam to Eli. I have no idea how long I sat on the washroom floor pondering over my best friend, my current boyfriend and my ex but the sudden sound of the doorbell startles me out of my thoughts. I try to stand, to get to the washroom door and make some noise so that they hear me but I stand too quickly and put the slightest amount of weight on my right leg. I don't even make it to the door; I shriek in pain and then fall back to the floor as I lose consciousness.

When I wake up again sometime later I feel light headed and groggy, like I've been sleeping for hours or days and haven't eaten in all that time because I haven't eaten since breakfast. I suppose it's possible I've been out for days, who knows how long I've been in here? I can just make out a sliver of light coming in from under the door and whatever my father moved in front of it. I don't hear any sounds in the house so it's more likely that I was only out for a few minutes. I sit up lean against the tub and promptly hurl into the toilet. This doesn't help how light headed I was already feeling and I nearly pass out again. I feel sick, not just sick to my stomach sick but sick in general, my body starts trembling and I begin crying again even though I tell myself not too. My mind is too clouded and foggy to think right now, unable to hold any thought in my head longer than a few seconds I sit there and watch as the light seeping in under the door slowly disappear as the hours tick by.

Making sure to turn on a faucet and take a few sips of water every few hours so I don't dehydrate I spend hours in the washroom alone but determined not to wallow in the situation lest I slip into depression. I do take four more aspirin when the pain gets too unbearable again. When the darkness comes I begin to fall asleep but if it's because of the dark, my boredom or just sheer exhaustion I'm not sure. I don't even move just lay my arm on the side of the tub and my head on my arm. The sound of the doorbell wakes me again, I hear pounding on the door too and know that it must be Drew and Adam and pop my head up quickly an action I deeply regret when all the blood drains from my head and I get horribly dizzy again.

I want to yell, to scream help, to make noise so they know I'm here but no sounds come from my mouth other than choked sobs. I try to pound on the floor, on the tub but it doesn't seem to be making any noise. I try to stand, I can't get out but maybe they'll hear me rattling the door. I push myself up on the side of the tub and sit on it to catch my breath, my leg is in agony again and yet somehow numb all at once. The door is only a couple of feet from where I am, I try to hop over on one foot but I'm so dizzy I have no balance I start to fall instinctually putting down my other foot to help steady myself but putting weight on my injured leg sends a shocking wave of pain through my entire body. It hurts so badly I can't see for a few seconds, I fall against the wall I think and sink to the floor as I get so nauseous again I once more feel the urge to vomit.

I lie there, breathing deeply but even that hurts and now I'm crying again as I become awash in a feeling of hopelessness. My mind or perhaps more accurately my fear tells me I'll be in this washroom for the rest of my life, that I'm going to die in here, that my father is going to leave me in here, that Drew, Adam and my other friends will forget about me and never even know I starved to death locked in a washroom. And with this thought, this gripping fear I cry myself to sleep on the cold tiled floor.

I wake up the next morning to the scraping sound of furniture being dragged across the wooden floor in the hallway. The sound grinds at my nerves and my psyche, my stomach lurches as I sit up slowly. I manage to sit and promptly vomit; it's all white which I find odd. Although I haven't eaten in probably 24 hours or more, haven't had much water and been in terrible pain so my mind isn't exactly in prime condition at the moment. The washroom door opens and my father looks at me but my eyes are bleary and I can't quite make out the expression on his face. He makes an annoyed sort of grunt and I hear him take a couple of footsteps then the creaking sound of the linen closet door, two more footsteps and he's back in the washroom door again.

"Clean that up," he demands throwing a hand towel at me; it hits my face lightly before falling to the floor. "I have to go to work." Dad says and I hear him walk down the hall and down the stairs and out the door.

Turning a little I take the towel and start to clean the puke from the floor, I also start crying. My eyes just turn on like sprinklers and won't stop. _"Stop it Clare, don't cry it's not worth crying over!" _I try and scold myself but it doesn't work. I drop the soiled towel in bath and run water over it for a minute. Before I attempt to leave the washroom I take a few more aspirin, five or six I can't be too sure. Then I slowly scoot backwards on my hands, doing my best to keep my hurt leg straight and off the floor but it doesn't entirely work. After several minutes, a lot of effort and enough screaming in pain to make my throat sore I finally make it to my bed. A deep breath, I close my eyes tight, grip my bedspread and quickly pull myself up and get into bed. Pulling my Fortnight throw blanket over me, my head falls onto my pillow and I fall into a fitful sleep as my body and mind are too exhausted to deal with consciousness.

**(DREW)**

Adam I went by the Dot on our way home but Clare wasn't there and no one had seen her. I was trying not to get anxious, trying not to show my fear and worry, I'm the big brother and the girl in question isn't just my girlfriend but my brother's best friend and if I show him how afraid I really am it's going to make Adam even more worried. So I remain calm as I can on the outside but inside I'm going crazy, I have a terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach and a horrible sort of sick feeling all over. Every instinct I have is telling me something is wrong, that Clare needs us and we need to find her. We walk less than half a block before, without saying another word, the two of us take off running for our house. I'm certain that Adam is hoping just as desperately as I am that Clare is at our house, that she's sitting on the basement sofa and will tell us she just wasn't feeling well and came to our house. When we reach the basement however Clare isn't there, our basement is empty and my anxiety level shoots up.

"CLARE!" Adam calls into the house with a tone of hope and also urgency.

We listen for a few seconds after Adam yells but the only thing we get in return is silence.

"CLARE!" We yell together as we begin running through the house.

She's nowhere in the house and we both sink down on my bed, Adam has a sick worried look on his face and I'm pretty sure my expression is similar.

"Call Owen maybe he found her at her place," Adam says trying to make his voice steady and hopeful but I hear it falter and the underlying fear in it.

I nod and get out my phone to call Owen. "Hey did you find her?" I question as soon as he picks up.

"No she's not here, neither is her dad. I rang the bell and even climbed the trellis to look in her room, she's not here." Owen tells me and I hear the worry even in his voice.

"She wasn't at the Dot and she's not at our house," I reply as I shake my head at Adam and his expression becomes even more anxious.

"Don't panic yet, B is checking the ravine and some places she knows he hangs just in case Fitz has her but I doubt that's the case." Owen tells me.

"Then where is she? She disappeared from school after morning break and if Fitz doesn't have her, she's not at home and she's not here where the hell could she be?" I question as my fear begins to erupt into anger.

"Dude chill we'll find her, I'm coming over there and I'll call Bianca on the way." Owen says.

"Yeah thanks," I reply and hang up. "Owen's coming over and he'll call Bianca on the way." I tell Adam.

Leaving our backpacks in my room we go down to the basement while I try to call Clare for probably the fiftieth time since finding out she'd never come back to class that day. Owen shows up a few minutes later and tells us Bianca found Fitz but he claims he hasn't seen Clare and Bianca didn't find her anywhere.

"Well we can't just sit here, if she's not here, not at her house or the Dot or the ravine she has to be somewhere we need to go look for her." Adam says standing up.

"Yeah come on we'll take my car, Adam you know her best you tell us where to go." Owen says.

We go out to Owen's car and I let my brother sit shotgun so he can navigate. All I can think to do is call Clare, over and over hoping one of these times she'll pick up but every time it goes to her voicemail. Adam has the good sense to call Mom and tell her we won't be home for dinner telling her that a friend needs us. After four hours of searching and me calling her phone so often that I kill the battery on my phone and no sight or word from Clare we go to her house. Her father should be home from work but the house is dark, there are no cars in the driveway and there are no noises coming from inside. Adam rings the bell and we wait but only hear silence from inside. I pound on the door but we hear nothing and the door is never opened. I try the door just in case but it's locked so the three of us go around the back, there's no lights on in the house at all, even Clare's room is dark, I still climb the trellis to look in her room but the only thing I'm greeted by is a dark, silent empty room.

"We better get home," I sigh in defeat to Adam when I climb down as a terrible feeling of dread and hopelessness overtakes me.

We get back in Owen's car and he drives us home coming inside with us ready to tell our Mom he needed our help and he kept us out late. When we get home the curtains are all drawn but lights are on and compared to Clare's it looks inviting and friendly.

"Did you eat?" Mom questions as soon as we walk in the door.

"No we're not hungry, we can't find Clare." I inform Mom as the three of us slump down at the table.

"What do you mean you can't find Clare?" Mom inquires.

"Connor and Wes said that Clare was taken out of math by the school secretary and she never came back to class. She wasn't in science and she wasn't at school for the rest of the day. We looked everywhere Mom, her place here, the Dot, every place she hangs out but she's not anywhere and her house is all dark her dad's not home, she's not anywhere." Adam tells her with a distressed voice.

"Calm down Adam I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable explanation I'll just call her father." Mom assures us going to the house phone and looking up Clare's emergency contact information because Mom makes sure she has emergency contact information for anyone that's at our house more than a couple of hours. She punches a number into the phone and holds it to her ear; the three of us listen to Mom's side of the conversation. "Randall this is Audra Torres I don't mean to bother you but the boys are worried because they can't get a hold of Clare…she was what?...Oh that's awful…Yes of course I understand and I'll tell them…Okay if you two need anything let us know goodbye." Mom says and hangs up.

"Well what did he say? Did you talk to Clare?" I ask as Mom she puts the phone back in the cradle.

"He said she's been getting threatened at school by Fitz and he pulled her out for a couple of days until Fitz was assigned a new community service placement. He said she was upset over the whole situation and he thought it best to get her away for a few days to rest. He took her up to their cabin and cell service is spotty but he happened to be in town buying groceries when I called. They'll be back on Wednesday or Thursday so she's fine and you three need to stop worrying. Well since I'm guessing the three of you spent your afternoon looking for Clare instead of doing your homework you can start on it now while you eat some dinner." Mom orders.

Owen stays for dinner and gets most of his homework done before he leaves to go home at ten. Adam and I finished our homework and watched TV until bed time but in spite of Mom's assurances I was still worried and I could tell Adam was too. I didn't sleep well all night and kept trying to call Clare's phone but she never answered. If I had to wait until Thursday to know she was really okay I was going to go insane. I woke before my alarm the next morning and tried calling Clare again but still no answer. I showered quickly and went down for breakfast to see Adam at the table. After we scarf down our breakfast Mom takes us to school, the first place we both go is Clare's locker but of course she's not there. We go out to the front steps and Adam leaves me when Eli gets to school and I sit on the steps waiting for Owen and Bianca to arrive but hoping I see Clare.

"Hey Drew you heard from Cupcake yet?" Bianca asks as she saunters her way up the stairs to sit next to me.

"Nothing," I shake my head.

"Well your mom called her dad right?" Bianca asks.

"Yeah and he told Mom that he took her out of school because she was threatened by Fitz and they'd be back on Wednesday or Thursday." I reply.

"You don't look like you believe it," Bianca remarks.

"He doesn't and from what we know about her father I don't blame him. Come on mopey lets go inside classes start soon." Owen insisted dragging me up by the shirt.

"I'm not mopey I'm worried," I retort.

"She's probably fine and we've been to her house twice with no one there what her dad says makes sense. Her dad is an ass but maybe he really did take her to rest for a couple days. Just keep telling yourself that she'll be back tomorrow or Thursday at the latest." Owen advises.

"Yeah I know but I can't help but worry, I really like her what if she's in trouble and her dad is hurting her?" I inquire as the bell rings.

"I'll drive Adam to your house at lunch and we'll get her dad's number and call him again just to be safe." Owen assures me.

"Who would have ever thought Drew would fall for Saint Clare," Bianca teases as we walk to Social Studies.

"I haven't fallen for her I just really like the girl and she's also my brother's best friend." I reply.

"Whatever you say," Bianca snickers as we sit at our desks.

Eli is giving me a look, not his usual smirk though it's somewhere between worry, pity and an understanding like he knows how worried I am. I'm sure Adam's filled him in, probably not telling him everything but enough. I hardly pay attention in class and all I can think about all morning is what Clare is doing right now. Every possibility runs through my mind from her father yelling at her and hurting her to Clare sitting at a cabin reading a book. I try to tell myself she's fine, that her father despite his yelling and habit of throwing stuff at her is actually concerned and just took her out of school for her safety. I try to tell myself this but it doesn't work and that feeling of dread gets bigger and bigger with every passing minute.

**(OWEN)**

"Maybe you should be the one to call Bianca, pretend to be Jenna or something." Adam says holding the phone out to Bianca.

She makes a disgusted face at the thought of pretending to be Jenna but takes the phone. Drew was of course spending his lunch in detention but I'd driven the three of us to the Torres house so we could get Mr. Edwards number and call him again.

"I'll put it on speaker but you two better be quiet." She warns us as she starts dialing the number.

It rings, then rings again and again until it's picked up by voicemail. "This is Randall Edwards I will be out of town and unreachable by phone until Thursday."

Bianca hangs up the phone and looks at us. "You think he changed the message before or after Audra called him yesterday?"

"I'm guessing after but it doesn't mean he didn't take Clare somewhere for a couple of days." Adam says.

"We better get back to school; we'll swing by the Dot for sandwiches and wait for Drew to get out of detention." I say as we walk back to the front door.

Adam locks up, we get back in my car, I drive us to the Dot, we get sandwiches and go back to school. We eat outside of Perino's room waiting for Drew to get out of detention.

"Did you call?" Drew asks as soon as he opens the door.

"Her dad's voicemail said he was out of town and unreachable by phone until Thursday." Bianca informs him.

"She told me once her family had a cabin out near Belwood Lake, he could've taken her there." Adam says.

"Great but what is he doing to her?" Drew sighs as the bell rings.

Adam waves to us and walks off to class and Drew starts slowly walking off to his class looking sort of forlorn. We're not the only ones wondering what happened to Clare rumors have been circulating all day running the gamut from Fitz kidnapped her to Drew hit her and she changed schools. By the end of the day as we're leaving English class together Drew looks antsy like he's gonna skip basketball and just go looking for Clare at Belwood Lake.

"Dude stop thinking about it you're going to drive yourself crazy go to basketball." I advise him.

"How can I stop thinking about it?" Drew questions.

"Drew if Clare gets back on Thursday and you've gone insane she's gonna leave you." Bianca teases and Drew grimaces at her.

"Just go concentrate on basketball and worry about Clare later." I insist.

Drew sighs and runs off to the locker room to change for basketball; I wave to Bianca and head out to the hockey locker room. Hockey's a good sport when you're pissed off but not so much when you're worried. I'm distracted and hardly paying attention, coach yells at me several times to get my head in the game. I still don't pay attention so coach makes me stay after practice to clean up, by the time I've showered and changed to go home it's almost seven. My brother called to tell me he ordered pizza for dinner, I'm about to call him back but Clare's house is on the way to mine and as I pass it I see her dad's car in the driveway.

"What the fuck?" I exclaim as I slam on the brakes and pull up to the house dropping my phone on the seat as I do.

I almost go to the front door but her dad's supposed to be at a cabin with her. There are no lights on in the house but I can see the TV is on through the window. I go around to the back of the house, it's dusk so I can see okay but there's no lights on in the house at all, I do see Clare's window open however. When we came by last night her window was closed so they're definitely home. I climb up the trellis to her window to find her sleeping! We've been worried, Drew's practically worried himself sick and she's home sleeping! I get her window open a little more and climb in; sitting on the edge of her bed I gently shake her.

"Clare," I say softly.

She gaps, her eyes shoot open and then she exhales in relief when she sees me. "Owen what are you doing here?" She asks in a whisper.

"What am I doing here? You disappeared for a day and a half and you're asking what I'm doing here? Do you have any idea how worried Drew has been and I find you here sleeping?! Come on lets go I'm taking you to Drew's." I tell her but keep my voice in a whisper.

"I can't my father's home he's not going to let me leave, especially not with a boy." She argues in a soft voice.

"Then we'll climb down the trellis," I counter.

"I can't just tell Drew I'm fine but tell him not to come over or Adam either." She says.

"You're joking right? I can't tell them you're home and stop them from coming over now come on pack a bag I'm getting you out of here and taking you to Drew's." I insist pulling at her hand to get her up.

"Ow stop Owen I can't," she says her voice rising and cracking in pain.

I let go of her hand and look at her, I reach over turning over the bedside lamp so I can see. I see no bruises on her face, neck or shoulders but she does look really pale and peaked, her eyes are clouded and sallow, she looks slightly ill but I see no visible injuries. I take the blanket off of her and my eyes are instantly drawn to her very swollen and discolored knee!

"Shit!" I exclaim under my breath. She bites her lip and shuts her eyes but I can see tears in them. "Clare what the hell h…" I start to demand not remembering to keep my voice down and she hits my arm and interrupts me.

"I fell on the stairs," she tells me in a low voice.

I grimace at her, squeezing my eyebrows together in disapproval of her response that I'm sure is a lie. "Sit up put your arms around my neck from behind I'll carry you down the trellis and then I'm taking you to the hospital." I inform her.

"No I can't," she argues again goddammit this girl is stubborn!

"Either I'm carrying you out the front door so your dad sees or I'm sneaking you out the back either way I'm getting you the hell out of here and to the hospital." I inform her.

She looks at me a few seconds and I guess decides I'm not leaving without her because she finally sighs and sits up. "Fine out the back then, are you sure you can carry me and climb down the trellis?" She asks.

"Just keep your arms around me tightly and don't strangle me," I assure her.

She puts her arms around my neck and I stand up slowly so I don't hurt her leg. Getting out the window the right way to climb down the trellis with her on my back is the hard part and I hear her whimper in pain more than once. Climbing down the trellis isn't so hard after football and hockey training. When I get down on the ground I take her from my back and carry her in my arms to the car before setting her in the backseat so she can stretch out. She sucks in a sharp breath and I see tears of pain crawling down her cheeks. We start driving and I call Tris to let him know I'll be home late, he says fine and Maya's over anyway, I can hear them watching movies.

"If we go to the hospital they'll call my father," she says after a minute.

"No they won't I'll take you to the all night clinic and we'll tell them you're eighteen or something." I reply.

We should call Drew and Adam but I'm more concerned with getting her knee checked out at the moment. I park at the clinic and take her inside, one look at her knee and they have me carry her back to an exam room. I lay her on the table, the sanitary paper crinkles under her weight and she contorts her face in pain as her leg rests on the table. The nurse gets her vitals tells us the doctor will be in shortly and then leaves the room, the next person to come in is the nurse again handing Clare a clipboard with some forms and she starts filling them out.

"Put my number down as your home number in case they try and call your dad and put your age as eighteen, they won't check." I tell her and she nods.

Just when Clare is finished filling out the forms the doctor comes in and looks at us.

"Hello I'm doctor Temple you hurt your knee I see, how did that happen?" He asks Clare.

"I slipped on the stairs and hit my knee when I fell," Clare tells him keeping up her lie.

The doctor examines her knee and pokes at it asking if it hurts for a few minutes, every time Clare hisses in pain I want to the hit the doctor. Of course her leg fucking hurts it's all swollen and like six different colors!

"It looks like you twisted it, possibly dislocated it but we'll send you down for an x-ray to be sure. A nurse will be in with a wheelchair in a few minutes," Dr. Temple says and then leaves the room.

When they take Clare for the x-ray I go out to the lobby and call Drew.

"Hey you and Adam should get down to the all night clinic I found her." I tell him.

"What's wrong? Why are you guys at the clinic?" Drew asks but I hear him walking and then opening another door. "Owen says to get down to the clinic he found Clare," Drew says to Adam before I can answer his question.

I hear Adam jump up and start asking questions to Drew. "Her knees messed up, she keeps saying she fell on the stairs just get down here, they took her down for an x-ray." I insist to them.

"We're on our way," Drew says and hangs up.

I go back to Clare's room to wait for her, she's brought back a couple minutes later and the nurse tells us the doctor will be in shortly and then leaves.

"I called Drew, he and Adam are on their way." I inform her.

She doesn't reply just sort of sighs, lying back on the bed and wrenching her face in pain. We sit silently for a few minutes until Dr. Temple comes back in with a nurse.

"Okay Clare you twisted your knee and dislocated it slightly so we're going to reset it and put it in a brace. You won't be able to use it for a few days, we'll send you home with some crutches and pretty powerful pain relievers because it's going to be very painful for a couple of days probably. Can you help the nurse hold her down while I set her knee?" The doctor asks me and she turns even paler.

"Yeah," I nod standing up and going to Clare's side. "I've had my shoulder reset before just take a deep breath and squeeze my arms." I tell her.

"Why do you have to hold me down?" She questions.

"Because it's going to hurt like hell," I respond as I push her shoulders down firmly into the exam table.

She grips my forearms tightly, the nurse holds down her other leg and the doctor with another doctor take her leg and wrench it back into place. Clare screams in agony, it ends with a whimper and tears roll down her face. She's in such pain, gripping my arms tightly and taking heavy pained breaths that she doesn't notice the nurse giving her two shots, one in the leg and one in her arm.

"What did you give her?" I ask.

"Lidocane and vicodin to ease her pain it should take effect in a few minutes. We'll send her home with a lower dose of vicodin for the next couple of days and a sleep aide so she can get to sleep tonight." The nurse tells me as the doctor puts Clare's leg in a knee brace and she doesn't even seem to notice.

Clare takes a few sharp deep breaths before opening her eyes, her face relaxes and I can see the drugs taking effect.

"My head feels floaty," she says.

"Yep you're high, can you sit up?" I ask her.

"Is my head floating?" She giggles.

"Nope still attached to your body, the nurse wasn't kidding when she said it would happen fast." I remark as the nurse leaves and I help her to sit up.

"It's probably because I haven't had anything to eat since breakfast on Monday and I threw that up. The only thing I've put down my throat yesterday or today…" she stops and looks at me like she's confused about something although she's higher than the hubble right now so she probably is confused. "It is Tuesday right? I'm really not sure how long I was in the washroom." She says.

"It's Tuesday what do you mean how long you were in the washroom?" I ask.

"I've only had water and lots of aspirin since Monday morning and I even threw some of the aspirin back up." She informs me ignoring my previous question.

"Holy crap Clare why the fuck didn't you tell me?! You haven't had food in like 36 hours and they just gave you super powerful drugs." I scold her.

Before she can say anything the door to the room opens, Drew and Adam rush in and over to Clare.

"What the hell happened to your knee?!" Drew demands but kisses her before she can answer.

"I fell on the stairs," she replies and then pushes Drew away and looks at Adam. "Come hug me Adam," she commands and he does. "You're my bestest friend in the whole world and I love you Adam." She says hugging him tightly. "Shhh don't tell Drew because I don't love him yet but I like him a lot."

"I love you too Clare," Adam says trying to pull away from the hug but she won't let him go.

"They gave her vicodin and apparently she's had no food since Monday morning so she's really high right now." I tell them.

"Clare why haven't you…" Drew starts when the door opens again and the nurse comes in.

"Here's her medications, instructions are in the bag make sure you follow them very carefully. Here's some crutches for her, if she has trouble getting around on them you can rent her a wheelchair for a couple of days but she's ready to be discharged." The nurse says handing Drew the bag of pills and me the crutches.

Clare lets go of Adam to sign the discharge papers, Drew pays with a credit card, charges I'm sure he's working out how to explain to his parents when they see the bill. The nurse gives us a few more instructions including bringing Clare back in a few days so they can check on her knee then the nurse says we can go. Drew hands the bag of pills to Adam and picks Clare up, she starts giggling. We get out to the parking lot and Drew sets her on the hood of his mom's car he borrowed to get down here.

"Bro we can't take her to our place like this our parents will flip!" Adam says.

"Yeah and we can't take her back to her house so what do we do with her and where the hell has she been the last two days?" Drew inquires.

"No idea and she's in no condition to answer but she can sleep at my house tonight. I'll call B and have her go to Clare's house before school to get her a change of clothes." I tell them.

"I like Bianca," Clare chimes in and Adam pats her on the head.

"What about your folks won't they flip if you come home with a girl they've never seen before in a leg brace and high out of her head?" Adam asks.

"My grandma had surgery this weekend and my mom's staying there to help out for a few more days. Tonight's Dad's bowling league night so he won't be home for a couple of hours yet." I tell them.

"Good take her to your house then," Drew says and then looks at Clare. "You're going to stay the night at Owen's, you'll be safe there and we'll see you at school tomorrow." He tells her holding her face so she'll look at him.

"I like your blue eyes blue eyed boyfriend." She giggles.

"Make sure she sleeps and see if you can get some food in her," Drew says to me.

"There should be drugs in the bag to help her sleep but not so sure she'll eat. I'll do my best though." I reply.

Drew looks back at Clare and kisses her softly then Adam hugs her, I unlock my car Drew gets her in and buckled up and she waves to them as we start driving to my house.

**Update soon when high as a kite Clare meets Tristan and Maya, the next day at school when she just might tell the other where she was the rest of Monday and Tuesday and maybe even some more sexy time.**


	12. This Miss of a Life

**Bit of a filler chapter but necessary and starting off with high Clare which is funny.**

**Ch. 12 This Miss of a Life**

**(OWEN)**

I park in the driveway and look back at Clare; she seems to be currently fascinated by her leg brace. I open the back door and help her out, picking her up before kicking the car door shut; I'll get her crutches later. Clare just giggles putting her arms around my neck as I walk to the front door and then start kicking it.

"TRIS OPEN THE DOOR!" I yell so they know it's me and don't think I'm trying to break in.

"Where have you been, who's she and what did you do to her?" Tris asks as he steps aside so we can come in and then locks the door behind us.

"This is Clare a friend from school, Clare that's my brother Tristan and his best friend Maya Matlin." I make the introductions setting Clare down on the counter but she doesn't take her arms from around my neck.

"Hi," Clare chirps, "you never told me you had a little brother!" She admonishes squeezing her face real small at me.

"Yeah that's not surprising," Tris says rolling his eyes.

"Ooh Matlin that's Katie's name," Clare remarks suddenly as her drugged brain catches up.

"Yeah Katie's my older sister," Maya nods.

"I know Katie; she's kind of a bitch." Clare exclaims.

"Yes she is," Maya agrees.

"Anyway Clare hurt her knee and she's sleeping over, she can take my bed, I'll sleep on the floor. Come on you can borrow one of my shirts to sleep in and I'll help you change." I tell her picking her up again.

"Uh uh uh," she shakes her head, "you can't…" she stops gasping slightly and looking surprised. "You have blue eyes too," she says giggling slightly her mind apparently too drugged captivated by the fact that I also have blue eyes to concentrate on her original thought.

"Yes had them all my life," I respond as Tris and Maya start laughing.

"I have blue eyes too see," she tells me putting her eyes right up to mine and our noses are touching.

"Yes I see it's very hard to miss your blue eyes," I reply.

"Adam and Drew have blue eyes too! You and Adam are my blue eyed best friends and Drew is my blue eyed boyfriend." She announces.

"What's wrong with her?" Tris asks.

"She dislocated her knee and the emergency room people gave her very heavy drugs for the pain. She also hasn't eaten in several hours so the drugs are having more of an effect. We'll be out in a few minutes, you two should get ready for bed too we all have school tomorrow." I tell them carrying Clare back to my room.

I set her on my bed and go to my dresser, since she's about a foot shorter than me any of my shirts will be like a nightgown on her so I grab the softest cotton one I can find which happens to be black. Sitting on the edge of the bed I set the shirt next to her and grip her shirt to take it off.

"Just what do you think you're doing? Drew would be angry if he knew." She sort of taunts but she's laughing.

"Trying to put you in something more comfortable to sleep in, Drew won't be angry because he knows you're sleeping over and he wants you to be comfortable." I refute.

"No no no Owen Drew wouldn't like that you're trying to get me naked. And I don't want you to see me." She insists in a sing song voice and not sounding serious in the least.

"Clare I'm only trying to get these off of you and get you in my shirt so you don't have to sleep in those clothes, which you've been wearing since yesterday." I assert trying to pull her shirt up but she holds her arms down tight.

"That's a bad Owen," she says swatting my hand away, "you can't get me naked!"

"Okay I'm going to go make you something to eat, stay here not that you can move that well anyway. I'll send Maya back and she can help you change." I tell her then walk back out to the living room. "Maya can you go help her change she won't let me." I request.

"Yeah sure Owen," Maya says getting off the sofa.

She's wearing her pajamas and big blue robe so I see she's gotten ready for bed. Tris is also in pajamas I see as he gets up and comes into the kitchen with me. Since I have no idea how Clare's stomach is going to handle food I figure the safest thing to make her is toast so I get out the bread and pop a couple pieces in the toaster.

"So what happened to her exactly?" Tris asks.

"She says she fell on her stairs," I reply.

"You don't sound like you believe her," Tris remarks.

"I have my doubts," I respond.

Tris doesn't ask any further questions and when the toast is done I put a little butter on it grab a water bottle and go back to my room with Tristan following me. The door is closed so I knock softly, I can hear the girls giggling but Maya calls just a minute so I wait. When Maya does open the door I go in to see Clare finally has my shirt on and she's been tucked into my bed, propped up on the pillows. I sit on the edge of the bed, Maya and Tris sit at the foot of the bed and I set the plate of toast and water bottle on her lap but she shakes her head.

"Not hungry," she insists.

"Clare you haven't eaten in over 36 hours you need to eat." I instruct in a firm voice.

"36 hours?!" Maya and Tris exclaim together.

"Eat Clare," I order a little more firmly and she finally picks up a piece of toast beginning to nibble at it.

She finishes one piece and picks up the water bottle trying to open it, she can't manage to and hits me with it but it doesn't hurt. "Make it open," she pouts.

I take the bottle open it and hand it back to her. "Clare how did you hurt your knee?" I ask her again.

"I already told you I fell on the stairs SPLAT!" She says punctuating her point by slapping one of her hands down on the other.

"Clare if you just fell on the stairs your knee wouldn't look as bad as it does. And why haven't you eaten in 36 hours? Where the hell have you been this whole time? Your dad told Audra he took you to the cabin to rest because of the threats from Fitz but he said you wouldn't be back until Thursday." I inform her.

"I told you silly," she giggles.

"Clare you…" I try again but she places her hand over my mouth.

"Shh no more talky talky," she says making the younger kids giggle and even I smile.

It's obvious I'm not going to get an answer out of her tonight, not as high as she is so I give up.

"Okay Dad will be home soon anyway and the rest of us need to get to bed." I say picking up her plate of toast.

Tris and Maya say goodnight to me and Clare and go off to his room, after dropping her plate in the sink I go out to the car and grab her bag of prescriptions. I head back inside getting ready for bed and pull out the mattress from under the bed. I find the one to help her sleep and make her take it. She starts to get sleepy and I call Bianca asking her to sneak into Clare's house tomorrow and grab her a change of clothes and her backpack. By the time I get in bed Clare's asleep and I fall asleep wondering what the hell she's been through for the last two days.

**(CLARE)**

The incessant beeping of an alarm woke me up and I struggled to open my eyes. I felt groggy, my head felt foggy and heavy I struggled to remember what had happened. I tried to move and this incredible sharp shocking wave of pain shot through my leg and I started to remember.

"Ow!" I cried out in a whimper gripping onto the bed that wasn't mine.

"Yeah well stop trying to fucking move," Owen said in a sleepy voice.

"Why did I sleep at your house?" I ask as he sits on the edge of his bed with no shirt and only pajama bottoms on.

"Because we weren't going to take you home and Drew didn't want to take you to his place while you were high." He informs me.

"I don't remember being a part of that discussion," I reply as vague sort of hazy memories of being at the clinic come back to me.

"Because you weren't, I'll give you some more pain killers but you need some food in your belly first. I'm going to go see if my dad is home stay here," he instructs getting up and leaving his bedroom.

I recall Drew coming into the room with Adam at the clinic and I'm fairly certain I told Adam I loved him. Owen comes back in the room pulling the covers off of me and I see I'm wearing his shirt.

"Did I tell Adam I loved him?" I ask Owen as he carries me out to the living room.

"Yep but you said you loved him as your best friend, don't worry Drew wasn't jealous." He tells me as he sets me down at the table.

He gives me some juice as two younger kids sit at the table and say good morning to me.

"Maya and Tristan right?" I question as the whole night is sort of hazy.

"Yep, you seem like you're feeling worse this morning." Tristan remarks.

"Because she's not high anymore and now she's in pain," Owen tells them and then turns to me. "Waffles or a bagel?" He asks.

"Waffles I guess," I tell him and he takes a box out of the freezer.

"You're Katie's sister and you helped me get into Owen's shirt last night," I say after looking at Maya a few seconds.

"Yeah you wouldn't let Owen help," Maya tells me.

"I remember now, sorry I wasn't thinking very clearly." I apologize to Owen.

"It's fine you were pretty out of it," he says.

"And pretty funny," Tristan smiles.

"Uh Clare when I was helping you change last night I saw a really big scar or cut down your front, it's probably none of my business but…" Maya is saying but Owen answers the question before she can finish.

"Fitz did that," he tells them.

"Fitz cut you?" Tristan inquires as Owen puts some syrup on my waffles and sets the plate in front of me.

"Who is Fitz?" Maya asks.

"He was my friend, he's not anymore but he's had a thing for Clare forever." Owen answers as the doorbell rings.

I jump and grip my chair, not because the sound of the doorbell scared me but because I'm afraid that my father found me here. How he would manage that I have no idea but that's the first thought that enters my mind. Owen goes over opening the door and I'm too afraid to look and see who's there. Although I'm fairly certain if it was somehow my father that Owen would be yelling by now.

"Hey B," Owen says and I know it's Bianca.

"Hey I got the stuff, her dad was already gone." Bianca replies coming over and sitting at the table with us as Owen puts more waffles in the toaster.

"You went to my house?" I ask her as she gives me a light hug.

"Well unless you were planning to go to school in Owen's shirt then you needed clothes for today." She responds.

I eat my waffles quickly mostly so that Owen will give me the pain killers because my knee and entire leg hurt to the point that it's making me dizzy. He gives me two of them and then carries me back to his bedroom with Bianca following so she can help me change into my clothes. Owen puts me on the bed and leaves the room closing the door behind him so we have some privacy. Bianca sets my backpack on the bed and starts pulling out clothes.

"Okay so what happened and why'd you disappear for two days?" She asks as I take off Owen's shirt and put my bra back on.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" I question.

"Well because you vanished from school, your dad's voicemail says you guys are away until Thursday, no one's been able to call you and when Owen finds you he finds you at home with a dislocated knee." Bianca responds as she helps me get clean panties on and then a skirt.

"My dad found out about Fitz threatening me and took me out of school. He was mad, really mad about Fitz and Drew when he found out we were dating. He smashed my phone which is why no one's been able to get a hold of me." I tell her as she helps me get on my shoes.

"What do you mean he smashed your phone?" She asks taking brush out the bag so I can brush my hair.

"He took a meat mallet and smashed my cell phone," I reply.

"He smashed your phone with a meat mallet?" She asks helping me brush my hair.

"Yeah so I don't have a cell if you guys try to call me." I tell her trying to stand.

The leg brace feels all weird and standing is hard, even having had pain killers putting any weight my leg hurts horribly, a sharp pain shoots through it going through my whole body.

"Owen she can't walk," Bianca calls into the house.

"I'm guessing that's why they gave her crutches which I left in the car. Can you get her to school? I have to get ready and get my brother and his friend to school." Owen says.

"Yeah no problem I'm sure Drew and Adam will be there soon if they're not already." Bianca nods.

"Thanks grab her backpack and that white bag on my desk is the pain killers the doctor gave her." Owen tells Bianca then picks me up.

Bianca grabs the white bag and puts it in my backpack. "Her dad smashed her cell with a meat mallet so we have no way to find her if she goes missing again." Bianca informs him as we start walking out to the hall.

Owen gives me this look, a look that is half scolding probably for not telling him and half shock that my father would do such a thing.

"Well that explains why we haven't been able to reach you on your phone but why didn't you say anything?" He questions.

"Where are you all going?" Tristan asks when we pass the table.

"Bianca's taking Clare with her to school and you two better get ready for school we have to leave soon." Owen informs them.

"Bye Clare," Maya waves.

"Bye Clare, come over again." Tristan smiles.

"Bye it was nice to meet you both," I wave over Owen's shoulder as we leave the house. "You were more concerned that my knee was six different colors and getting me to the clinic so I didn't think it was important." I tell Owen.

"Not Imp…Clare he smashed your phone with a meat mallet!" Owen almost yells. Bianca opens the passenger door and he sets me in.

I buckle up as he goes to his car and gets out my crutches putting them in the trunk. I wave to Owen and Bianca starts driving to DeGrassi. She parks and tells me to stay until she gets my crutches. She gets them from the trunk and comes around opening the car door, leaning the crutches on the side of the car. She helps me stand and then gives me the crutches, they aren't very comfortable but I can walk or hobble now anyway. Bianca grabs my backpack and hers and we start walking to the entrance, walking with crutches is not easy, there's a whole extra step involved. I step with my good foot, balance and swing the crutches out then swing by my armpits on the crutches, little swings but still it's not like walking and it's quite tiring.

"Why don't we wait here until the Torres boys show up," Bianca says when we reach the top step.

She takes my crutches leaning them on the banister and helping me sit. I wondered how long I was going to have to wear this leg brace. Moving and maneuvering in it was quite cumbersome and I imagine not very attractive. Bianca got out her phone and started texting Drew asking when they were going to get there and telling them she brought me to school. Drew texts back that they're almost there and thanks for driving me. The Torres minivan pulls up a few minutes later and Audra gives me a worried and sympathetic look, I'm not really sure what Drew and Adam told her. The boys get out, say goodbye to their mom and walk over to us.

"Good morning beautiful," Drew smiles taking my hands and pulling me up.

He puts his arms around me and holds me close so I can't fall then seizes my lips in a passionate kiss. He releases my lips and picks me up; Adam grabs my crutches as the four of us going inside. Bianca tells them about my smashed phone and they also get mad at me for not saying anything and worried that my father would do such a thing.

"We'll get you another phone," Drew says.

"Just don't tell your dad or let him see it," Adam says as he and Bianca start putting my books in.

Drew puts me down but keeps hold of me so I don't fall while Adam gets out some of his books.

"Did you eat?" Drew asks picking me up again as we start walking toward his locker.

"Yeah I had a piece of toast last night and waffles this morning." I reply.

"Yeah but that's it in about 48 hours so you need to eat more at break," Drew says as we get to the bank of lockers containing his, Bianca's and Owen's.

Drew sets me down leaning me against the lockers and Adam puts and arm around me for support. They open their lockers starting to exchange books and Owen comes around the corner greeting all of us.

"Clare, you're back I thought you were gone until Thursday? What happened to your leg?" Eli exclaims when he sees me.

"I fell on the stairs and dislocated it," I reply avoiding the first question.

Eli looks at me like he has more questions but then he looks at Drew and Owen seeming to decide he can talk to me later he walks to his locker. Drew picks me up again and we walk to the memorial garden Drew sets me on his lap and my legs stretched out on the bench.

"Okay so where were you between the time your dad took you out of school Monday morning and the time Owen found you Monday night?" Adam voices the question probably on everyone's mind.

I bite my lip and look at my hands not quite sure what to tell them. "I was at home," I finally reply, it's not lying.

"We went to your house on Monday we looked in your room we didn't see you." Owen argues.

"I was in the washroom," I reply softly.

"The whole time?" Drew asks.

"Were you sick?" Adam questions.

"When did you hurt your leg?" Owen asks.

"Why didn't your dad take you to the hospital?" Bianca queries.

They all have questions and I don't want to answer any of them thankfully I'm saved by the bell as it rings.

"I have to get to class," I tell them trying to stand.

Drew picks me up as he stands to carry me to class, everyone looks at me as Drew puts me in a chair, Adam leans my crutches against the table and Bianca sets down my backpack. Drew kisses me and the others wave as they leave class.

"Where have you been?" K.C. asks.

"What's wrong with your leg?" Connor questions.

"I thought you weren't coming back until Thursday?" Dave queries.

More questions, more of the same questions and everyone in the class is looking at me. I have a feeling I'll be answering these same questions all day.

"My father took me out of school because of Fitz's threats; I fell on the stairs and dislocated my knee." I answer most of the questions. "Why is everybody staring at me?" I ask a question of my own.

"Well after you left school yesterday and Drew and Adam said they couldn't find you the rumor mill started." K.C. explains.

I nod as Miss Oh starts class, when it ends I stand and manage to get my crutches then realize my backpack is still on the floor.

"I got it," Dave says picking it up for me.

"Thanks," I smile and they wait for me to leave class first.

We have gym class next but obviously I can't do gym as we're walking toward it however Owen, Drew and Bianca walk toward us.

"You should have waited we were coming to talk you to class." Drew scolds.

"You are not going to carry me from class to class all day. They gave me crutches so I could get around on my own." I dispute.

Drew gives me a scolding look kisses my cheek and tells me he'll come get me for break then we continue on to the gym. Armstrong tells me to sit on the bleachers and he'll get a health assignment for me. Dave sets my backpack down and walks over to the locker room. Armstrong brings my health assignment and I look at it but all I can think about as I stare at the page is if my father's even noticed I'm not in my room or if he even cares.

**(DREW)**

"Let's go grab lunch at the Dot," I suggest after literally picking Clare up from science.

"Are you coming Adam?" Owen questions.

"Yeah Eli's eating with Fiona and Imogen to talk about the play so I might as well." My brother nods.

"Drew I can walk or hobble on my crutches anyway," she argues.

"Yes but it's more fun to carry you," I reply.

She gives in and the five of us make the short walk to the Dot I set her down at an outside table when we get there.

"You girls wait out here while we go in and order food," Owen says.

Bianca shrugs and sits down after telling us what she wants as does Clare and we go inside to order. Owen orders for everyone and the three of us split the bill then lean on the counter to wait for our food.

"Guys outside," Adam says suddenly.

We look outside to Fitz and a couple of his buddies sitting at the table with the girls. Bianca is yelling at them and physically trying to pull one of them up. Clare has her head turned but looks livid and somewhat scared. We start walking out there at a fast pace and I see Fitz caress Clare's face, she flinches and I lose it!

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER! DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN!" I yell at Fitz as I pull him away from her and punch him hard in the face.

He falls onto the table and one of his buddies grabs me, Owen and Adam have my back though and one of them pulls the guy off of me. I hear someone else getting punched, one of Fitz's buddies, as I start fighting with Fitz.

"Drew!" Clare cries as Fitz punches me in the gut.

The next name she cries out is my brothers so he must have gotten punched. Bianca continues yelling but I'm pretty sure she's fighting one of Fitz's buddies too. Fitz grabs my shirt and I grab his, he's about to punch me when we're stopped.

"HEY YOU KIDS KNOCK IT OFF!" The Dot manager yells and we all freeze. "Fitz you and your friends order something or get out of here. The rest of you come in and get your food."

"We'll finish this some other time Torres." Fitz sneers at me letting go of my shirt, I let go of his too and he starts to walk away but then looks at Clare. "See you later Clare," he smirks at her.

I move to punch him again, curling my fist and pulling my arm back but Clare grabs me by the jeans and stops me.

"Drew don't," she says in a softly pleading voice.

Fitz looks back at me with a taunting expression and walks off with his buddies. We watch them walk off for a few seconds then Owen and I go in to get our food.

"When did they show up?" Owen asks as we give everyone their lunch.

"Right after you guys went inside Fitz sat down and asked about Clare's leg, Morris and Jackson sat down and started talking too. I told them to leave and they wouldn't so I got up tried to get Morris out of the chair then you three came out." Bianca tells us.

"And started fighting," Clare adds in a disapproving tone.

"He was touching you and he shouldn't be talking to you at all," I tell her.

She twists her mouth at me but doesn't say anything else and starts eating. Every time we ask her what happened the last couple of days she changes the subject or takes a bite of food. When we ask her how she hurt her leg she tells us she fell on the stairs.

"You're coming home with us tonight." Adam says as we're finishing lunch.

"I don't think…" she start to argue weakly.

"You're coming home with us; I'm not letting you go back to your house, not tonight." I tell her firmly.

"None of us are," Owen nods.

"Okay I'm sleeping at your place," she gives in but there's a relief in her tone when she says it.

We finish our lunch, I give Clare a piggy back ride back to school dropping her at English with Adam and see Eli walking in on my way out. My last two classes go by pretty quickly and then it's time for basketball practice but first I get Clare from class and take her to the newspaper office. I kiss her gently and head for basketball practice going into the locker room to change.

"You ever find out where Clare's been the last couple of days?" Dave asks as we're changing.

"She told us she was home but we went to her house and didn't see her, the only answer we got was that she was in the washroom. Every time we tried to ask her about it she changed the subject." I tell him.

We go out to the courts and practice starts, coach works us hard today and I need a shower when it's done. When I get to the DeGrassi Daily office to get Clare Adam and Bianca are already in there with her. Owen meets us there and says he'll drive us to our house; I carry Clare out to his car although she argues with me again that she can walk. Adam gets her backpack and Owen her crutches; I sit in back with her between Adam and me as Owen drives. I carry Clare in and Adam unlocks the door then Owen takes her from me.

"I'll get her downstairs you get some snacks," Owen orders.

I let him carry Clare downstairs while Bianca and I get some snacks and Adam takes her backpack down to the basement. Clare is lounging on the sofa when I get down there setting a bowl of chips and some sodas on the table, Bianca puts down some fruit, crackers and cheese and we pull out our homework. After a short while of quietly working Clare tries to get up and then screams in pain.

"Ask for help Clare," I scold her rushing over to pick her up.

"I just need to use the washroom," she says.

"I'll get some more of her painkillers," Owen tells me.

I carry her over to the washroom and set her down inside waiting just outside the door. A minute later I hear the toilet flush, the sink turn on and then the door opens; I carry her back to the sofa setting her down. Owen hands her two pills and she swallows them with her soda. Mom gets home a short time later coming down the stairs to see all of us doing homework.

"Are you all staying for dinner?" Mom asks.

"No I need to get home," Bianca says getting up and starting to put away her stuff.

"Yeah me too," Owen agrees doing the same.

"Clare's sleeping over," Adam tells Mom.

"Of course that's fine I'm going to start dinner," Mom tells us.

She says goodbye to Owen and Bianca before they upstairs, Dad gets home just as dinners ready and I carry Clare up to the dinner table, yet again she protests that she can walk. Mom and Dad both ask her about her leg and where she's been this whole time and she gives them exactly the same answers as the others then changes the subject when they try to probe further. After dinner the three of us watch TV in the basement until Clare says she's tired. I carry her upstairs to the guestroom and help her into her pajamas. She insists on hobbling on her crutches to the washroom to brush her teeth so I let her but follow close behind. I can tell that even with the painkillers her leg is bothering her as she leans on the counter heavily while brushing her teeth. When she's ready she says goodnight to Adam while I get out one of the pills to help her sleep. She gets in bed and I give her the pill with some water.

"Stay with me until I'm asleep please," she requests holding my hand tightly.

"Of course Cupcake, are you comfortable? Do you need anything?" I ask her.

"Just you," she says pulling me to lay down with her and I do.

I wrap my arms around her holding her close and kissing her neck gently.

"You have no idea how worried I was when we couldn't find you. I never believed your fathers story for a second." I whisper to her after a few minutes.

She cuddles into me a little more and takes my hand with hers. "I'm okay Drew," she says softly in a sleepy voice. We lie there a few minutes in silence and I fell her drifting farther and farther into dreamland. "In the washroom," she whispers so softly I barely even hear her.

"What?" I question.

"He locked me in," she whispers in a tiny voice and then silence, she's fallen asleep.

I stare at her shocked, did she really just tell me her father locked her in the washroom?! How long was she in there? Is that why we didn't see her when we went over? A dozen questions swirl through my mind and I need some answers so I quietly go out to the living room finding her home number on Mom's emergency list and dialing with the home phone and going into the washroom so I don't wake anyone. One ring, then, two then three before it's picked up.

"Yeah hello?" Her father answers.

"Did you fucking lock your daughter in a washroom you fucking asshole?!"

**Update soon starting with Drew's conversation with Randall and including perhaps a little sexy time and some more Fitz.**


	13. Leave Me Alone

**Just a reminder that this story takes place after Drop the World, Clare is in grade 10 and the hockey team is not the Ice Hounds but the regular DeGrassi hockey team. **

**Ch.13 Leave Me Alone**

**(DREW)**

I close the downstairs washroom door and hit send on the phone in my hand, it's three rings before Clare's father picks up and then he answers with a buzzed sounding "yeah hi".

"Did you fucking lock your daughter in a washroom you fucking asshole?!" I demand keeping my outraged growling voice low.

"Who the hell is this?" He inquires in an angry and disdainful voice.

"Drew, her boyfriend," I reply my tone hard and full of the hate I have for him.

"MY TRAMP OF A DAUGHTER DOES NOT HAVE A BOYFRIEND SHE IS NOT ALLOWED AND WHAT I DO WITH MY DAUGHTER IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Her father yells and then hangs the phone up.

I stare at the phone a minute and consider calling him back but decide against it, he's likely to yell and hang up on me again and me, I'll just angrier and angrier. I decide instead to go in and hold Clare, she might be asleep but I'll feel better. If her father truly did lock her in the washroom I was keeping her with me as long as possible. I put the phone back then quietly go back in the guestroom and strip down to my boxers before getting in the bed with Clare. She seems to realize I'm there as she moves a little to be closer to me. I put my arms around her and lie awake for at least an hour as agonizing thoughts of what her father could have been doing to her run through my mind but eventually I do fall asleep. The bedroom door suddenly opening is what wakes us up the next morning.

"Andrew it's time to get up for school," Mom snaps in a harsh voice and I know I'm in trouble.

She closes the door loudly and Clare begins to stir, blinking her eyes and looking at me.

"You're in trouble for staying all night with me aren't you?" She yawns.

"Yep," I nod.

"You didn't have to; I didn't mean to get you in trouble." She apologizes.

"I wanted to, it's worth it but I better get upstairs and get dressed." I sigh kissing her quickly before getting out of the bed.

Leaving the guestroom I go up to my room Adam gives me a look as he comes out of the washroom but doesn't say anything. I get dressed quickly and finish getting ready in the washroom before going back downstairs. Adam is already at the table eating and Mom sets a plate down for me with bacon, eggs and toast on it.

"Drew I have no problem with Clare sleeping over when she needs to but you have to stay in your own room." Mom scolds me.

"Her leg was hurting I couldn't leave her, she was on meds and it's not like we can do anything with her leg in that brace." I argue all though I'm pretty sure we could.

"I don't want…" Mom is saying when she's cut off by an ear piercingly sharp and painful scream from Clare.

All of us freeze and then run back to the guestroom, I throw open the door seeing Clare on the edge of the bed. Her face is wrenched in pain; she has tears on her face, her hands gripping the edge of the bed so tightly her knuckles are white, her breaths are sharp and deep a definite sign she's in pain. It's quite clear that she tried to stand on her own.

"Clare call for help, you're not supposed to put any weight on that leg at all for the next week." I scold her as Adam and I go to her sides, he rubs her back while I brush some hair from her face and kiss her temple.

"Sorry," Clare apologizes.

"I'll pick you out some clothes Clare," Mom offers. Mom goes to the dresser and pulls Clare out a bra, panties a dress and leggings. "I'll help Clare get dressed you two go finish breakfast." Mom insists.

Adam and I leave the room closing the door behind us, we sit down at the table and Adam starts eating again.

"She told me her father locked her in the washroom." I tell him.

Adam stops mid bite and looks at me. "What? When she did tell you that?"

"Last night just before she fell asleep," I inform him.

"You think it's true?" Adam questions.

"I don't know but I called him and asked him, he didn't really answer though." I inform Adam.

"Well what did he say?" Adam queries.

"He asked who it was and I told him I was her boyfriend. Then he yelled, called her a tramp and hung up on me." I reply.

"He called her a tramp?" Adam asks in a disbelieving tone because it's hard to believe a father would do that.

"Yeah he did," I nod.

We fall silent when we hear the guest room door opening; Mom comes out being followed slowly by Clare hobbling on her crutches. I get up to pull out her chair for her and Adam takes her crutches when she sits down, leaning them against the counter. Mom gives Clare some breakfast and she starts eating, after breakfast I get her bag of meds so she can have one of her pain pills because I can tell she's in pain still. She didn't eat a lot of breakfast, less than half of what Adam and I ate but that might be because of the pain. I grab her backpack and mine before we go out to the car but Clare insists on using her crutches rather than letting me carry her. Mom drives us to school and I help Clare out of the van but she insists on using her crutches again.

"Mom will pick us up at 5:15 we should all be done with our afterschool stuff by then." Adam tells her as we walk slowly to the steps to keep at a comfortable pace for Clare.

"I have to go home tonight, maybe Owen can…" she's saying when I cut her off.

"You're not going home tonight, if I have anything to say about it you're not going home ever again." I start firmly.

"Drew I've been away for two nights, I'm probably in enough trouble as it is. I can't just stay away that many nights in a row my dad will…" she tries arguing but I cut her off again.

"You told me your dad locked you in the washroom." I remind her.

"I was exhausted and on drugs I didn't mean it," she says in a nervous tone that makes me think she's lying.

"You're dad called you a tramp and told me he could do whatever he wants with you. I'm not letting you go back there Clare!" I contend.

"You're not letting me?!" Clare exclaims stopping by the picnic tables. "You don't own me Drew you can't just…" she's scolding me and Adam gives me a 'you shouldn't have said that' look. Clare stops mid sentence, her eyes narrow and her eyebrows raise a bit. "When did you talk to my father?" She inquires.

"I called him last night," I tell her.

"YOU DID WHAT?" She exclaims her voice taking on a different tone I'm pretty sure is fear.

Her yelling has attracted some attention and the kids in the courtyard are looking at us now.

"You told me he locked you in the washroom, what did you think I was going to do?" I counter.

"Drew how could you call him? I can't believe you would call him!" She scolds and starts hobbling away on her crutches at a fast pace.

"Clare I…" I try as Adam and I run up to her.

"Leave me alone, both of you I need time to think." She says.

"Clare stop," I try but she turns to me with an irate expression.

"Drew please I want to be alone right now," she pleads with tears in her eyes.

I have no idea why she's so upset and my instinct is to help, to fix things, to comfort her but I have no idea how and she wants to be nowhere near me right now.

"We'll be inside just uh text us if you need help," Adam says putting a hand on my back and pushing me toward the front door.

We go in and head to Clare and Adam's lockers, he tells me the combo to her locker and I open it.

"I was worried after she told me that she can't blame me for calling her dad." I say to Adam as he starts getting books out for his first couple of classes and I do the same for Clare.

"I know that and she does too," Adam replies.

"She didn't sound like it," I sigh as Adam closes his locker.

"Just give her time to think if she's not talking to you by break I'll talk to her. Give me her backpack; I'll drop it at MI for her." Adam says holding his hand out for her backpack.

I give it to him and he walks down the hall to the media immersion lab. I close Clare's locker and walk to mine, Owen is already at his putting books in.

"Yo how's Clare this morning?" Owen asks.

"Mad at me," I reply opening my locker.

"Why?" Owen questions closing his locker.

"Last night just before she fell asleep she told me that her father locked her in the washroom, that's where she was when we couldn't find her on Monday. She fell asleep and I called her dad. He sounded pretty drunk, called her a tramp and hung up on me. When we got to school I told her she wasn't going home after what her dad said and she got mad at me for calling him." I tell him as I sift through my books, find what I need and close my locker again.

"So where is she now?" Owen questions.

"She wanted to be alone, Adam and I came inside." I tell him.

"Well let's get to class, you'll see her at break and maybe she won't be mad at you by then. I mean she's on crutches it's not like she can get very far if she tried to leave and go home." Owen points out and I nod as the bell rings.

I didn't concentrate at all in class, just wondered why Clare was so mad and why Bianca wasn't in homeroom.

**(CLARE)**

Drew and Adam went inside; I stood there a minute and then gimped my way over to the football field bleachers. I wanted to be alone and it was hard to do that at the front of the school. I sat down leaning against the railing and stretching my leg out on the bleacher bench. I was still angry at Drew for calling my father but the anger came from the fear of what my father would do when I went home. I knew Drew meant well, that he'd done it out of concern but I was still angry that he would do that without talking to me first.

"Clare? What are you doing out here all by yourself? I thought Mr. Muscles would be carrying you around again." Eli remarks with a smirk sitting at my feet.

"Leave me alone Eli," I request.

"What's wrong? Did Drew do something to you? You want me to go kick his ass?" Eli asks.

"I hardly think you could beat Drew in a fight, you're the one that just called him Mr. Muscles. I'm fine okay I just want to be alone right now." I insist again.

"Clare I know you're upset, you know you can tell me what's wrong." Eli says as he turns the end of his cane on the grass.

"Eli get to class, you don't walk much faster than I do and I know it's going to take you a while to get inside." I assert.

"Then shouldn't you be headed inside too?" He asks.

"I'm not going to class, I need time to think now please go." I affirm.

He looks at me a second and then walks off, he's walking better now but he still uses the cane quite a bit. I hear the bell ring as I hear other footsteps approaching, they're too light to be a guys footsteps, even Adam has heavy footsteps so I know it's a girl and look up to see Bianca approaching.

"Are you actually ditching class? Where are the Torres brothers and Owen?" Bianca queries.

"In class I hope but I never went in the school and haven't seen Owen this morning," I reply.

"I can't believe they left you alone," Bianca comments as she sits in the same spot as Eli was a moment ago.

"I insisted on it adamantly after Drew told me he called my father last night and I got mad at him." I tell her.

"Why would he call your father?" Bianca inquires.

"I accidently told him while very tired and on lots of drugs that you guys couldn't find me on Monday because my father locked me in the washroom." I admit to her.

The reason I can talk to Bianca when I couldn't talk to Drew, Owen, Eli or even Adam is simple, for one she's a girl, she's not overreacting or trying to protect me or fix things and two I have a feeling of everyone she might understand the precarious situation I have with my father better than the guys. Actually she'd probably understand better than anyone else at all aside from maybe Fitz but I have no desire to go find him and pour my heart out. I don't know much about Bianca's home life aside from the fact she lives with her aunt and her parents aren't in the picture but I don't know why. I do know that her relationship with her aunt is very strenuous.

"Did he actually lock you in the washroom?" Bianca questions.

I bite my lip and look down, it's not just that I don't want to talk about it but the memory is painful. Despite my reluctance I need to talk about it, to tell someone or I'm going to internally implode.

"If I tell you then you can't tell anyone please Bianca?" I plead.

"Okay I won't tell me what happened Clare I won't tell Drew or anyone else I swear." She affirms.

"After he smashed my phone and was yelling at me he threw the meat mallet at me and hit my knee. He yelled some more and I tried to go up the stairs but my knee was already hurting horribly and I fell on the stairs, so you see I really did fall on the stairs but the mallet hitting my knew hurt it first." I tell her and stop for a deep breath wiping some tears from my eyes, Bianca moves to the bench above me and leans on her legs to hold my hand. "It took me a while to get up the stairs and my father blocked the way to my room so I went into the washroom and closed the door. My father continued yelling but moved the dresser we have in the hall for extra sheets and blankets in front of the door so I was trapped." I finish telling her wiping more tears from my face.

"How long were you in there?" Bianca questions.

And this is why I'm telling Bianca and not one of the guys, she isn't getting angry, she isn't asking why I didn't say anything before or looking to kill my father. She asked one simple, reasonable question in a reasonable way.

"He didn't let me out until Tuesday morning, my leg was so painful by then and I hadn't eaten anything. I threw up and he made me clean it up then I made it to my bed by crawling on the floor and fell asleep again. I didn't wake up again until Owen came in my room and woke me up." I finish telling her.

"Well that sucks your father sounds like a great person. So why don't you call children's aide or at least let the guys beat some sense into him?" She questions.

"Because my father is all I have left. My sister is in Africa and I haven't heard from her in over two months. My mom announced she'd been having an affair for years and walked out on us, the last time I heard from her was my birthday last month; she sent a generic birthday card and a check for $40. It's clear that I was ever little more to her than an annoyance and burden. My father isn't exactly father of the year, okay he's nowhere near it but he's all I have left and I'm all he has. He's the only one that hasn't left me, he didn't take off, he didn't abandon me. He's done some terrible hurtful things and yeah I'm not happy at home and spend most of my time there afraid but he's been through a lot. What my mom did it broke him, he snapped, he wasn't like this before. I can't give up on him, I have to believe the father that I loved as a child, that wasn't an abusive drunk is still in there. Children's aide and the cops, would probably make things worse not better no matter what and Drew probably got me in trouble just by calling my father. If the guys were to beat some sense into my father then he'll take it out on me the next time I see him." I tell her.

She's silent for a minute I guess letting everything I said sink in. "Okay I get it, I do I mean life with my auntie isn't exactly grand but it's definitely better than a foster home or group home. We get into some real bad fights and she's said a lot of really mean things but she's never hurt me, physically anyway and that's what I'm worried about with you because we know your father has hurt you before." Bianca says.

"Yeah I know and I do my best to avoid it, stay out of his way when he's home. I even do my best not to sleep there, sneaking out to Drew's or Owen's but I can't avoid it every time." I reply.

"Okay I won't say anything to Drew or Owen or anyone else but promise me you won't go back to your father's house until your leg heals. You can't run with your leg the way it is, at least if you can run you can get away and going to Drew or Owen's house means you'll be safe." Bianca beseeches.

"The doctor said it could take months for a dislocated joint to heal I can't stay away that long." I argue.

"You're going to be in a knee brace for months?" She asks.

"Well no the doctor said the pain, and discomfort should heal in a week and I could put weight on it again." I reply.

"Okay so don't go back until you can run," Bianca insists.

"Okay I promise," I reply wondering what I'll tell my father when I do go back.

"Good come on classes will be out soon and it's probably going to take you a while to make it inside." Bianca says standing up.

She helps me up and hands me my crutches, she walks at my side even though I'm moving slow. We go through the front doors just as the bell rings; I should have gym next but of course can't do that with my leg so I'm supposed to be doing independent study in the library. I have no idea what Drew did with my backpack but I head to the library anyway.

"You gonna be okay?" She asks me.

"Yeah I'll be fine," I tell her.

"You want me to send Drew your way or tell him you still need space?" She asks.

"You can send him my way," I reply.

She smiles and walks off, I put my hurt leg up on another chair and lean back waiting for Drew or the next 45 minutes to pass, whichever comes first.

**(DREW)**

Homeroom let out and I left class with Owen to go to our lockers and put in our social studies books.

"Hey you weren't in homeroom," Owen says after opening his locker and I look over to see Bianca walking up.

"I saw Clare on the football bleachers and was talking to her. She's in the library waiting for you by the way," Bianca says to me.

"Adam put her backpack in the MI lab can one of you grab it and hang onto it until break?" I request as I slam my locker shut and start walking quickly to the library.

I turn around and run for the library slowing down just before the library doors; Clare is at the first table with her leg up and looks at me when I come in.

"Hey I didn't mean to get so upset Drew I know you only called my father because you were angry and worried." She says and then we're shushed by the librarian.

"Can I take you somewhere to talk?" I ask her because I don't want to assume anything and upset her again.

"Yeah," she nods somewhat reluctantly.

I pick her up and leave her crutches, taking her to the empty drama room where I know there's a sofa. I set her on the sofa turn on the lights, then lift her legs and sit on the sofa placing her legs on my lap.

"You know I care about you Clare, you can't tell me something like your dad locked you in the washroom and expect me to not do anything." I tell her.

"I know Drew but I didn't exactly mean to tell you that. I was tired and drugged up or I never would have said anything." Clare tells me.

"So you were going to lie to me?" I question feeling a wave of hurt.

"No I just wasn't going to tell you anything, or anyone for that matter. You don't understand Drew your family is practically perfect, you guys have been through so much and you're still together. You and Adam are always there for each other; your mom didn't cheat and break your dad's heart. I know you want to fix things, make it better, be my knight in shining armor and swoop in to save me but you can't, this isn't something you can fix Drew." She implores me.

"But he's hurting you, he called you a tramp, locked you in the washroom and you want me to just do nothing?" I question.

"I want you to keep caring, to be there when I need you and not give up on me. I need you Drew, you are the one person I want when things are bad but I'll understand if this is too much. If you need to back out…" she's saying when I stop her by leaning over and placing my finger on her lip.

"I'm not backing out; I will always be here when you need me." I assure her.

"I promised Bianca I wouldn't go home until my leg was healed enough to run on which will be at least a week I don't suppose Audra will let me stay for a week?" She asks.

"We'll talk to her I'm sure it'll be fine," I tell her standing up, picking her up and setting her on my lap. "You're right I don't understand what you're going through or why you're so determined to stay with your father when he's obviously hurting you but if you don't want to talk about it I won't force you. You can tell me as much or as little as you want. Maybe Owen can drive us to the mall at lunch so we can get you a new cell phone." I suggest trying to change the subject so she'll cheer up a little.

"I can't afford a new cell phone Drew," she responds.

"I'll pay for it, Mom gave me a credit card for emergencies and I think this counts." I reply.

She smiles a little and bites her lip, her luminous blue eyes sparkling the way I love. "I don't know what I'd do without you." She says smiling softly and my heart speeds up just by the way she's looking at me.

She leans in a little joining her lips with mine, her tongue teases my bottom lip and I open my mouth, our tongues racing to find each other. Her nails graze lightly at the back of my neck combing into my hair and pulling lightly. My arms tighten around her, my hands finding their way up her shirt and caressing over her creamy skin. I could have continued making out with her happily but the bell rang and I knew Adam would probably be looking for her. So I pick her up and we leave to go meet the others for break.

"Where are your crutches?" Adam questions when he sees us coming down the hall.

"We left them in the library and either Owen or Bianca has her backpack, you gonna have break with us?" I ask my brother.

"Yeah sure," he shrugs.

I carry Clare outside to the picnic tables and set her down on the bench. Adam sits behind her and she leans against him, I sit on the table and get out my phone to see where Owen and Bianca are. I tell them we're at the picnic tables and ask them to grab the crutches from the library. They come out a few minutes later with her backpack and crutches. While I'm sure her father and what he did are on everybody's mind no one asks or brings it up for break. Most of the talk revolves around mine and Owen's first games tomorrow night. The school day goes by pretty fast and at break Owen drives me, Clare and Bianca to the mall and I buy her a new phone. We make sure, Owen, Adam, Bianca and I are all on speed dial and make sure we have her new number. I give her Mom's number too and she says she'll get her other friend's numbers at school. The only person we tell her can't have the number is her father. After school and basketball practice Mom picks the three of us up and after giving mom a sort of half truth about why Clare needs to stay with us until her leg is better Mom says it's fine and Clare can stay until she's ready to go home, which I have a feeling will be a lot sooner than I'm ready for her to go home.

**(CLARE)**

"Good luck honey we'll be cheering for you," Audra says to Drew before he leaves us to go into the locker room for his first basketball game of the season. "And I promised Dad I'd tape every minute of the game since he couldn't make it."

Drew just kind of rolls his eyes as he high fives Adam and then looks at me. I lean forward on my crutches a little and give him a quick kiss.

"Go smash the other team," I tell him.

He smiles at me and goes into the boys locker room, Adam walks at my side while Audra walks ahead to get us seats in the front row. We sit down, it takes me a minute with leg brace, when I'm seated Adam takes my crutches laying them down on the floor. I see Jenna and K.C.'s mom; they must have gotten a baby sitter for Ty. Mr. Simpson is here of course and Dave's parents. Sav is here but Holly J is not which isn't so surprising, Wes is here to cheer on his friends as well and he comes to sit with me and Adam. The DeGrassi band starts playing music and the team comes out, I clap and cheer, yelling all my friends names but loudest for Drew of course.

DeGrassi is playing Bardell and their team comes out now being cheered on by the people here to see them. The game begins and Drew gets the ball making a basket after dribbling down the court and shooting from the three point line. Bardell gets the ball but K.C. steals it and passes to Dave and he makes a two point shot. Despite the great beginning by half time we're trailing Bardell by ten points. In the last half though Drew and K.C. are on fire and each making three baskets and scoring the team a total of twenty two points and DeGrassi wins by six. Everyone on the DeGrassi side starts cheering, celebrating and jumping up and down. I remain seated because I can't get my crutches and I don't think it's a good idea to hobble out to the mosh pit currently in center court. Wes and Adam help me to stand and I put my arms around their shoulders to keep standing while Audra grabs my crutches. Drew comes over to us and is about hug me or kiss me but Audra stops him.

"Oh no you are covered in sweat go shower you can kiss your girlfriend when you're clean." Audra tells him and Drew pouts at her. "Now Drew come on I have to get you two to the hockey rink for the rest of Owen's game. Adam and I will get Clare to the car; you meet us there when you're showered and clean." Audra insists.

Drew manages to give me a quick peck on the cheek and his Mom smacks him for doing it then he runs off for the locker room. We say goodbye to Wes and then go out to the Torres minivan, the two of them walking at the pace of my slow hobble. Adam helps me into the car and he gets in the front, he'll get dropped at Eli's to stay the night after Drew and I get dropped at Owen's game. Owen already assured Audra he would have us home by curfew. By the time I'm comfortably in the car and buckled Drew is at the car and gets in then Audra starts driving the few blocks to the arena where the DeGrassi hockey team plays.

"Bye Adam have fun with Eli, thanks for the ride Audra," I say as Drew helps me out of the van.

"Have fun kids, home by one and only ride with Owen. Do you have enough money for dinner?" Audra asks Drew.

"Yeah Dad gave me some this morning," Drew tells her handing me my crutches. "You sure you don't want me to carry you?" Drew asks as we start slowly heading for the entrance.

"I'm sure; I don't think you'd be able to carry me very effectively in a crowded rink." I reply.

Unlike the basketball games, hockey is one of the few high school sports that requires a ticket and an actual seat. Thankfully Owen is a star player on the team and he gave us two of his free tickets. We're right in the front with a great up close view, which also means having to go downstairs on my crutches, not so fun or easy but we manage and find our seats. We're a few minutes late having come from Drew's basketball game but no one's scored yet. When we get to our empty seats I see two familiar faces in the seats next to us.

"Hey Tristan, Maya," I smile as Drew takes my crutches and helps me to sit.

"Hey Clare," they say in unison and then laugh.

Drew lays my crutches on the floor and sits down, leaning over me to look at the two younger kids.

"Drew this is Owen's little brother Tristan and Tristan's friend Maya, this is my boyfriend Drew." I make the introductions.

"Yeah sure I recognize you from the DeGrassi football pictures." Tristan says.

"Owen's never mentioned a brother, although he doesn't talk about his home or family much or at all." Drew replies waving to them.

"Yeah he's always been that way," Tristan responds rolling his eyes and we all go back to watching the game.

Owen scores the first goal and then the other team gets the puck, there's some fighting and then one of the other DeGrassi panthers slams into one of the opposing players. DeGrassi gets the puck back and we score another goal and then the period ends, Drew tells me there's three periods. I know a little about Basketball having been to most of K.C.'s games last year to watch him, Dave and Connor, I even know a little about football thanks to Spinner and Jay's explanations but I know zero about hockey.

"Stay here I'm gonna get us some dinner," Drew instructs getting up from his seat when the players are all sitting on a box thing Drew tells me is the bench.

"How's your leg?" Maya asks when Drew's gone.

"It still hurts a lot, I can't put any weight on it and this leg brace is driving me crazy." I reply.

"When do you get the leg brace off?" Tristan asks.

"Hopefully next week," I tell them.

Drew doesn't return until after the game has resumed, he has a large soda for us to share, two hot dogs and fries for us to share. We start eating, engrossed by the game and cheering every time Owen makes a goal as we don't really know anyone else on the hockey team. About half way through the period and when I'm done with my dinner I realize I need to use the washroom.

"Drew can you hand me my crutches I need to use the washroom." I request.

"You want me to go with you, or carry you?" Drew asks standing up and grabbing my crutches.

"No like I said before you can't carry me in here and don't come with me it's going to take me forever to get there and back on these crutches, I don't want you to miss that much of the game. Just watch my purse I don't want to have to carry it all that way, it just makes me unbalnced." I request.

Drew helps me to stand, gives me my crutches and a quick kiss. It takes me several minutes just to get back up the stairs. Then several more minutes to get down the hall to the nearest washroom, I use the washroom with much difficulty, but manage. Trying to stand and use the sink to wash my hands with crutches digging into my armpits is almost harder than using the toilet. I falter once and have to set the foot of my hurt leg on the floor briefly to not fall which of course hurts even more and I shriek grabbing onto the sink and lifting my foot off the floor but dropping my crutches.

"Need some help?" A male voice questions as I'm picked up into strong arms.

The tremendous pain I'm in is making me nauseas, tears are coming from my eyes, my breathing is hard and I can't quite see but it must be Drew. The pain dissipates minutely and my senses begin coming back but the scent of the person holding me isn't Drew, I gasp and blink my eyes but before I can see as I recognize the scent. Cigarette ash mixed with cheap beer and cheap aftershave, it's Fitz!

**Update Soon picking up from around here in a different pov, one we haven't seen before also including some sexy time since it didn't fit into this chapter.**


	14. My Lips for Kissing

**Ch.14 My Lips for Kissing**

**(MAYA)**

"Clare should have been back by now," Drew said looking around with a fretful look in his eyes.

I thought it was cute how much he worried about her; I smiled and put my hand on his arm. "She's probably just having trouble navigating the washroom with her crutches and that leg brace; I'll go check on her." I tell him and he gives me a grateful grin.

Getting out of my seat and walking past Drew I head for the nearest ladies room. Since everyone is watching the game the halls are fairly empty and as I approach the ladies room I can hear Clare's voice.

"Please put me down now I have to get back to Drew," she's pleading.

The next voice I hear is a gruff male one but he's talking low and I can't quite make out what he says. I run into the washroom thinking Clare's in trouble and come around the corner to see her being held in the arms of a boy. He's tall and muscular with spiky brown hair. His grey blue eyes look maliciously mischievous and yet are looking at Clare with a certain pleasure. He doesn't look like he's causing her harm or anything and while I can't see her face she doesn't seem to be scared. Still every instinct I have tells me this isn't good and I decide to make my presence known.

"Clare are you okay, should I get Drew?" I question.

They both look at me now; Clare looks like she's in pain but doesn't exactly look frightened.

"No I'm okay Maya, I had some trouble using the sink I had to balance by putting down my hurt foot and then dropped my crutches. This boy heard me scream and came running in and picked me up. He was just about to set me down I just need my crutches," Clare tells me pointing to the floor where her crutches have dropped.

I pick up her crutches and hold them out for her. The boy carefully set her down and she clutches her crutches. Her hurt leg never touches the floor but she hisses in pain when she's set down and we both reach out to help steady her but she shakes her head. She takes a few minutes and then she starts slowly hobbling out on her crutches. I follow behind her before going to her side. Looking behind me I see the boy come out of the washroom and lean against the wall watching us walk off. All I know is that this boy gives me the creeps. It takes several minutes but we make it back to our seats, I quickly walk past Drew so that he can stand and help Clare sit.

"Are you okay what happened?" He questions her.

"I'm fine the sinks here are really low and it was hard to wash my hands with the crutches. I faltered and set my foot down which hurt really badly, my crutches fell and this boy passing by the washroom heard me scream. He came in and picked me up so I wouldn't fall, Maya came in a minute later as soon as the pain had lessened and I could talk." She explains with a calm smile on her face before she kisses Drew softly.

"Next time I'm going with you to the washroom," Drew tells her.

Of course Clare didn't have to use the washroom for the rest of the game but DeGrassi won the game and we all cheered.

"Let's go congratulate Owen on the game," Clare says trying to stand.

Drew stops her from standing and reaches for her crutches before helping her stand. "It's going to be hard to get through the masses of people with your leg." Drew says.

"We can wait here until the crowd dies down, Owen has to shower and change and everything he won't be out of the locker room for a while anyway." Tris points out.

"Good point, sit down again," Drew says to Clare guiding her to sit again.

"But I've been sitting forever and those plastic seats aren't very comfortable." She complains.

So being the good boyfriend that he is Drew sits down in the chair and puts Clare in his lap. She smiles and kisses him, softly at first and then a little harder, when they don't break away from the kiss after a minute Tris and I look away.

**(CLARE)**

"How is Clare going to get up the stairs it'll take her an hour to hobble up on her crutches?" Tris asks when we get to Above the Dot.

After the arena had cleared out and we met up with Owen he had told us most of the team was going to Above the Dot to celebrate their win and he invited us as well as Tris and Maya to come.

"Drew hold you're girlfriends waist," Owen commanded and Drew did. Owen reached into his pocket and got out his keys giving them to Tris. "You two get her crutches and put them back in my car she won't need them in the club." He instructed Tris and Maya.

They took my crutches and Drew held me a little tighter to keep me from falling. The younger kids returned, Tris gave Owen back his keys and he bent down a little, next thing I know I'm being slung over Owen's shoulder.

"Really Owen? You could have just let Drew carry me." I point out pushing myself up a little to look at Drew as he follows us up the stairs but Drew is just laughing.

"The stairs are too narrow besides this is more fun, I get to walk in with a girl over my shoulder." Owen remarks and I can hear the grin he's wearing.

Owen walks through the whole club with me on his shoulder which gets us several looks and whispers. He finally sets me down on the sofa in the back behind the pool tables, he and Drew sit on either side of me while Tris and Maya sit in the large armchairs across form us.

"Hey I heard you won your game congrats," Bianca says appearing suddenly as she hugs Owen from behind and then sits next to him on the sofa.

"Thanks we completely crushed Bardell, it was fun." Owen says.

"He means that literally, he slammed at least six people into the wall or ice." I tell Bianca and she laughs.

"Anyone want something to drink?" Owen asked.

"Shirley Temple," Maya and Tris say together and Owen rolls his eyes.

"Can you get me a beer?" Bianca asks.

"Doubtful," Owen replies.

"Just go around the bar and grab one from the fridge in the kitchen," I reply.

"I don't think they'll let me behind the bar," Owen says.

"I'll take a coke," Drew speaks up.

"Strawberry ice cream soda or chocolate if they don't have strawberry," I tell Owen.

"They don't have ice cream and the café is closed," Owen responds.

"Yeah they do they keep it in the deep freezer," I insist.

"How do you know?" Drew inquires.

"Because Peter owns the club and he dated my sister," I inform them.

Drew shrugs and gives Owen some money, he walks off and returns a few minutes later with four cups of soda, hands those to Maya, Tris, Drew and Bianca then he walks away again. This time he comes back with two chocolate ice cream sodas and sits down again.

"She was right they do have ice cream up here." Owen grins.

We hang out at Above the Dot for a couple of hours but the longer we're there, and the longer I stay in that position the more my knee begins to hurt and it's getting stiff. I don't want to ruin Drew's good time or Owen's for that matter since he has to drive us home. I move my leg resting it on the coffee table and bit my lip wrenching my face in pain when the movement sent a jolt of pain through me.

"Clare are you okay?" Maya asks.

All the talking stops and everyone looks at me, Drew's arm goes around me and he tilts my chin up to look at him.

"I'm okay it's just that my knee hurts and it's getting stiff. I just need one of the pain pills in my purse." I tell them.

"I'll get her some water," Bianca says getting up as Drew reaches down to get my purse.

He finds the prescription bottle and opens it handing me one pill, Bianca returns handing me a glass of water and I take the pill.

"I think we should get you back to my house," Drew remarks when I hand him the water.

"No I'm okay we don't have to go on my account," I insist.

"I have to get those two home anyway," Owen says pointing to Tris and Maya. "You staying at our house again Maya or am I taking you home?" Owen asks.

"Sleeping over again," she replies.

"I'll take Clare and Drew to his place it's not on the way for you." Bianca says as they all stand up.

"Thanks B I have her crutches in my car." Owen responds he stands in front of me, takes my hand as he bends down and I've been slung over his shoulder again.

"Owen!" I exclaim as he starts walking out with me like that.

"What it's easier this way I swear," he replies and I shake my head. Owen lifts me from his shoulder and hugs me before carefully setting me down, leaning me against Bianca's car. "I'll go get your crutches from my car," Owen says walking off.

Owen returns with my crutches, putting them in the trunk and he says goodbye to Drew and Bianca while Tris and Maya hug me goodbye. I sit in the passenger seat and Drew sits in back on the drive to his house. When we get there Drew carries me while Bianca gets my crutches and Drew rings the bell making Audra answer it to let us in. Bianca sets my crutches inside the door and waves to us as she goes out to her car again. Audra closes and locks the door asking us how the game was.

"The game was great, DeGrassi won and we hung out at Above the Dot for a while." Drew tells her.

"Okay well you're father and I are going to bed now and we'll be out early in the morning." Audra says.

"Okay we're going to watch some TV before I help Clare get ready for bed." Drew replies.

"Fine but sleep in your own bed tonight Drew," Audra warns him as she goes up the stairs.

He sets me on the sofa and turns on the TV finding something we can both watch. After about an hour I'm ready to go to sleep.

"Can you grab my crutches I'm ready to go to bed now?" I request.

Drew doesn't say anything but he does get up, instead of grabbing my crutches however he picks me up. There's no use in arguing he won't listen and I've learned that guys seem to like carrying girls around. I think it makes them feel needed and important, seems silly to me but I'm not a guy; maybe Adam can explain it to me. Drew carries me into the guest room and sets me on the bed. He goes to the dresser getting out my pajamas and comes to sit on the bed again. He helps me undress and get my pajamas on then carries me to the washroom and sits me on the counter so I can brush my teeth.

"Do you want me to stay?" He asks when I'm tucked into bed.

"No I'm really sleepy and I don't want you to get in trouble with Audra again," I tell him.

"Don't try and get up on your own if you need to get up for some reason tonight then text me." He instructs me and I nod.

He leans over joining his lips to mine in a passionate soft kiss. I part my lips slightly my tongue sliding across his bottom lip, deepening the kiss. Drew pulls away after a minute with a reluctant sigh, tells me goodnight and leaves the room. Closing my eyes I fall asleep quickly but wake up after a nightmare. I gasp jolting up and shaking, tears rolling down my face, Fitz's voice still ringing in my ears. It's so loud and clear that my mind has me believing he's outside. I know he's not, that he'd never chance coming to Drew's house but it doesn't matter. Reaching over to the nightstand I grab my phone to text Drew.

**Clare: I need you.**

He doesn't respond but a minute later I hear him coming down the stairs and the door to the room opens.

"What's wrong do you need to use the washroom?" Drew asks with a yawn.

"No I don't need to get up I just need you, I had a bad dream." I tell him.

He closes the door and comes to the bed, getting in and laying down draping his arm over me. I feel better just having him with me and no longer hear Fitz's voice. Drew doesn't ask what the nightmare was about and he falls asleep again within a few minutes. It doesn't take me long to fall asleep again either now that Drew's with me. I wake up before dawn at the sound of a car alarm, Drew's still with me and I shake him to wake him up.

"Drew your parents will be up soon you better get back to your room," I tell him with a yawn.

He stretches, leans over to kiss me and then gets out of the bed and out of the room. I fall asleep again for an hour or so waking up again when I hear the front door close and assume it's the Torres parents leaving. I'm awake now and I have to pee but I can't get out to the living room for my crutches, I'm not even sure I can get to the washroom on my leg. I hate to wake Drew up but if I try on my own and hurt my leg he'll get mad at me so I get my phone from the nightstand again.

**Clare: I need my crutches and I doubt you want me to get them on my own.**

**Drew: Stay in bed I'll be there in a second.**

He comes galloping down the stairs and into the room a minute later, I sit up and he picks me up. I point to the washroom and he takes me there setting me down but not letting me go until I'm balanced. I make him leave the washroom so I can pee and open the door when I'm ready to leave. He carries me again into the bedroom setting me on the bed.

"I'll get some clothes for you, my parents are gone but you should probably be dressed when we eat breakfast just to be safe." Drew says.

He gets up going to the dresser and getting some clothes out for me including clean panties. He sits on the bed again pulling off my nightie, I lie down so he can get my panties off and when I'm naked, aside from a leg brace, his eyes rove over me with immense pleasure. After a minute he grabs my clean panties to put them on but I sit up resting my hand at the side of his neck and crushing my lips to his. He freezes for a couple of seconds then drops my panties and kisses me back, one of his hands lightly touches the small of my back as the other rakes into my hair. I part my lips, my tongue sliding into his mouth and overtaking his. I lie back on the bed again taking him with me and his hand slides from around my back drifting over my flesh until it find one of my breasts and he squeezes gently. My breathing hitches, I arch my back and kiss him a little harder.

"Remember the other day when I was hungover and you ate me out?" I ask pulling away from the kiss.

He grins at me and I see a bulge forming in his boxers, his fingers drifting over my naked skin gently.

"Yeah," he nods.

I bite my lip gently reaching my hand over to softly caress his cock through his boxers and he trembles a little.

"I want to do that again but with my leg brace I'm not sure how that's going to work." I tell him, one corner of my mouth turning up in a carnal smile.

Drew's grin gets a little bigger and he leans down bringing his lips to my belly and kissing softly. I moan on a hitched breath quivering slightly, he trails gentle open mouth kisses up my torso and my neck till he gets to my lips. He kisses me passionately, with incredible desire and fervor. One of his hands draws a line with his fingertip down to my clit and he presses lightly before rubbing in gentle circles. I moan into the kiss, my back arches again, my eyes fluttering in bliss.

"I'll make it work don't worry," he says with a smile, I bite my lip and nod. "Be right back." He tells me.

He gets up, leaving the room and I hear him run upstairs, he returns a couple of minutes later with several pillows. Very gently he lifts my hurt leg and puts three pillows under it before setting it down again. Getting between my legs he lifts the other leg putting it over his shoulder, his hands go under my butt and he lifts me up a little as his head goes down, then his tongue snakes into my pussy. I moan and squirm gripping his hair to hold him there, his tongue slides around, feeling everywhere it can reach. I moan louder, my hips bucking a little. His tongue curls up and twists around, my back arches high and he slides one of his hands out from under my ass and he starts rubbing my clit again. I make a sort of shuddering shriek and twist my hips on his tongue, I let go of his hair to grip the bed sheet, all of this movement is making my knee hurt again but I don't really care. His tongue lapping and his fingers rubbing soon become almost too much to take. My insides are on fire and tickling to the point I feel like I might explode.

"Ahmm Nnngnngn Drewwwww!" I scream during orgasm.

He slows down removing his finger from my clit and his tongue from inside me. I continue to vibrate and shake as the orgasm slowly diminishes. He begins kissing my tummy again and all over my exposed flesh until I can breathe again.

"How's your knee?" He asks lying on his side next to me.

"Hurts a little but it was worth it," I smile pulling him down to kiss me again.

"Come on let's get you dressed and fed," he says pulling me to sit up.

"What about you?" I ask him.

"I'm fine," he replies.

I look down to see he's fully erect and look back up at him with a raised eyebrow. "No you're horny too I can help like last time." I tell him.

"No you're hurt and worse than last time, Ill b…" he's trying to argue but I'm not allowing it.

I keep kissing him as my hand wanders down his abs and under his boxers finding his cock and caressing up the shaft until I come to the head. I slowly pull my fingers over the head and then move my hand back down. He's not arguing anymore now he's pulling his boxers down so I have full access to his cock. I continue to kiss him, we lay down again, he's on his side and I'm slightly twisted at the waist so that my hurt leg can stay on the pillows. It's not uncomfortable though and he moves a little to make sure I can lie back more. I kiss him with an intense passion as I caress his cock, pumping it with my hand faster and faster. It only takes a few minutes and then he climaxes, a guttural moan emanating from the back of his throat into the kiss and culminating as he ejaculates, his warm sticky juices flowing over my hand and I smile into the kiss as he's panting hard. He breaks from the kiss crashing back into the mattress. I lie back and he takes my hand interlacing our fingers before kissing the back of my hand. After a minute or two he gets up and goes to the washroom I hear running water and he comes back a minute later with a wet washcloth cleaning the cum off of me.

He kisses me softly again and helps me sit up before he helps me get dressed finally. Then he carries me out to the table and asks me if cereals okay and I nod. He gets me a bowl of cereal and then runs up the stairs to get dressed himself before joining me at the table with a bowl of cereal for himself. Just as we're finished eating his phone rings and he puts on speaker while he rinses our dishes putting them in the dishwasher.

"Hey Owen what's up?" He says loudly so Owen can hear him over the speaker.

"My parents called a plumber to fix the shower in their washroom and I gotta wait around for him while they go to run errands and out to lunch. My brother and Maya are still here but you guys wanna come over and keep me company? The parents left pizza and snack money and B's on her way over." Owen says.

"Sure sounds like fun we'll be over soon," I answer for both of us.

"Cool see you soon," Owen says and hangs up.

"Well I guess we're going to Owen's then," Drew smiles.

He gets his shoes on, the keys to the minivan and leaves his mom a note that we're at Owen's in case she comes back. He helps me get my shoes on before he puts his on. He carries me out to the car and leaves my crutches behind despite my protests that I might need them. Once I'm in the car he runs back in to grab my purse and pain meds and locks the front door before getting in the car and he drives us to Owen's house. He parks out front and I see Bianca's car already here. Drew carries me to the door since he left my crutches at the house. He kicks at the door since he's holding me and it opens a minute later, Tris letting us in.

"Hey how's the leg?" Owen asks as Drew brings me in and sets me on the sofa.

"Hurts some but it's okay," I reply as Drew sits next to me.

Bianca sits on the other side of me and Owen turns on the TV we start watching a movie that's on, it's an action movie I've never seen before and am not very interested in but I lean on Drew and he puts his arm around me. It isn't long before Tris and Maya come out to join us. They must have just woken up or been talking in Tristan's room because they both yawn and make themselves breakfast. When the movie ends everyone else gets up, Tris and Maya go back to his room to get dressed, Owen and then Drew get up to use the washroom.

"Bianca can I talk to you in Owen's room for a minute?" I ask her when Drew's in the washroom.

"Sure hey taxi service I can't carry her to your room," Bianca says to Owen who's in the kitchen.

Owen gives her a look probably for calling him taxi service but he comes over and picks me up, over his shoulder again which seems to be his preferred method. He takes me to his room setting me on the bed. He leaves us making a comment about girls gossiping in his room and I hear Drew coming out of the washroom.

"I umm I want to have sex with Drew," I confess to her in a low voice in case anyone else is listening and she looks at me with what could only be described as utter shock. "Not like tonight or anything but as soon as this brace is off."

"So like next week then?" Bianca asks.

"Yeah I just don't know what to do, no I mean I know what to do but I want to be prepared." I tell her.

"Okay I will take you to the clinic tomorrow and we'll get you on birth control and get you some condoms. You'll need to use condoms for the first couple of weeks even on birth control. Don't take this the wrong way but have you ever done anything sexual?" Bianca asks.

"Drew's eaten me out twice and I've given him hand jobs," I reply my cheeks going a little pink.

"Okay good have him eat you out more, like every night and use his fingers it'll help stretch you out so when you do have sex it won't hurt so much. Can I ask what brought this on though? You and Drew haven't been going out very long and you're not the type to just sleep with a guy." Bianca points out.

"I know but I really like Drew and I've known him since I became best friends with Adam." I reply hoping she'll buy it but she doesn't just gives me a dubious look. "And I'd rather lose it to Drew than to Fitz raping me. My sister was raped, she was drugged and didn't even remember most of it, she still started acting crazy and then my parents sent her to Africa. She stayed because she liked helping somewhere she was needed but we hardly ever hear from her. Fitz won't drug me he'll just rape me." I tell her.

"Okay you're probably right but Fitz isn't working at the school anymore, so when did you see Fitz again? Did he hurt you again? You don't have another cut down your front do you?" Bianca inquires with a concerned tone.

"No he didn't hurt me again but I did see him, don't tell the guys they'll just want to go hunting him again." I beseech her.

"Okay I won't tell the guys but you better tell me everything," she insists.

"Don't you go hunting him down either," I assert.

"Okay okay no one will go hunting Fitz now tell me what happened," she demands.

"Last night at Owen's hockey game I went to the washroom, I was fine until I tried to wash my hands in the low sink and I started to fall. I put my foot down to catch my balance and of course that hurt my leg. I screamed and started to fall and grabbed onto the sink and then I was being picked up. I knew it was Fitz but for a couple of minutes I was in too much pain to care. He asked what happened to my leg and I told him everything. He started talking in this very calm voice about how I should be with him and not Drew and how he was going to take my virginity. I told him to put me down and he started saying he should just walk out with me. Maya came into the washroom then, Fitz set me down and we went back to our seats." I admit to her.

"Well what about telling the cops he threatened you?" Bianca asks.

"They already know he was threatening me at the school, he just got transferred to a different community service assignment. Not to mention my father found out and I ended up with a dislocated knee and being locked in the washroom for almost two days. I was at a public hockey game, his old school was playing and one of his former friends is on the team, Fitz had a right to be there. Look I'm sure that Fitz is just talking and that he won't rape me or get me but I don't want to take that chance. I really like Drew and I want to lose my virginity to him." I assert.

"Okay like I said I'll take you tomorrow to get birth control and you have Drew eat you out and finger you to open you up so it'll hurt less. I'm sure Drew will be more than happy to do this. But I think you should tell him about Fitz being at the game last night." Bianca advises.

I open my mouth to reply but get cut off by Drew yelling from the living room.

"CLARE!" He hollers.

"I think he already knows," I say before the door bursts open and he gives me an angry scolding look followed by Owen who gives me the same look.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me Fitz was the guy in the washroom last night?!" He demands.

**Update soon starting with Drew's pov and him finding out Fitz was in the washroom, possibly some of Clare's father and some more of Maya and Tris.**


	15. Like Living on a Cliffside

**Ch. 15 Like Living on a Cliffside**

**(DREW)**

"Why do the girls have to gossip in my room?" Owen sort of mumbles as I come out of the washroom, I cock an eyebrow at him as he closes his bedroom door. "Clare wanted to talk to Bianca alone so I carried Clare in." He explains.

"Talk about what?" I inquire.

"Dude I don't know girl stuff, come on lets go order pizza," Owen says grabbing me by the shirt so I can't eavesdrop and dragging me out to the kitchen.

"Me and you can eat a whole pizza by ourselves we better order two and maybe breadsticks or something." I point out as Owen starts dialing.

"Good call, so one cheese, one pepperoni and a thing of breadsticks. We have sodas already." Owen remarks as I hear the phone ringing on the other end of the line.

"Aww Owen was cute when he was little, what happened?" Maya laughs from the sofa.

Owen's talking to the pizza place and the girls are still in the bedroom so I go sit by the younger kids to see what they're looking at. Maya is flipping through a photo album of the Milligan family. Owen looks about 12 and Tris about 9, there's family photos and some of them and their friends at birthday parties and things.

"Oh is that Bianca?" Maya asks pointing to a girl of about 12 with lots of dark curls.

"Yeah she and Owen have been friends a really long time; I think that's her birthday party." Tris says.

"Oh god what are you guys looking at?" Owen asks apparently off the phone.

"One of the photo albums," Tris replies.

"I need to go through those and take out all the pics of me. Anyway Pizza will be here in about 20 minutes." Owen tells us as Maya turns the page.

"Hey that's the guy from the washroom last night, the one that was holding Clare." Maya remarks pointing at a picture of Fitz.

"Are you sure about that?" I question her.

"Yeah I'm positive, that was definitely him and I'll never forget his eyes." Maya responds and I leap off the sofa headed for Owen's room to confront Clare.

"What did I say?" Maya asks.

"That's Fitz," Tris explains.

Owen follows me to the bedroom and I think Tris and Maya aren't far behind, I throw open the bedroom door and look at Clare.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me Fitz was the guy in the washroom last night?!" I exclaim walking in and standing by the bed.

She sighs looking up at me and taking my hand pulling me to sit on the bed next to her as the other three come in the room.

"Because I knew you would get angry and go looking around the whole arena wanting to hurt him and I didn't want you to get hurt." She responds.

"You still should have told me Clare." I scold her.

"He didn't do anything Drew he was at the game to see Owen an…" Clare is saying when Owen interrupts her.

"Fitz has never once come to one of my games for any sport." He tells us.

"He was there for you, he was probably waiting for his opportunity to take you," I say to her.

Clare looks away and Bianca makes a noise that makes me look at her briefly before looking back at Clare.

"He couldn't have taken me from an arena full of people Drew and he doesn't have a car how far do you think he couldn't have gotten with me? If I had told you Fitz was there you would have spent the rest of the time hunting him down and fighting with him. I started to fall and Fitz picked me up keeping me from falling and that was it Maya came in and got my crutches and we returned to our seats." She affirms but her voice has a slightly pleading edge to it.

"And what if Maya hadn't come in the washroom?" I ask her.

"Then someone else would have," she argues.

"We should tell the cops, make a report." I state and Clare shakes her head.

"No we're not involving the cops and there's nothing to report he didn't do anything and we can't prove that he was there specifically for me." Clare points out.

"Fine then we'll talk to my dad and…" I start insist when Clare grabs my shirt and pulls me to her overtaking my lips in a fevered but almost desperate kiss.

It's her way of silencing me and getting her way all at once and it works. I stop talking and forget why we were even arguing for a minute.

"Let's go back to the living room and watch another movie or play a game or something; I'm starting to get hungry too." Clare says when she takes her lips from mine.

"I ordered pizza it should be here soon; I'll let Drew carry you out to the living room again." Owen comments.

I pick Clare up and carry her out to the sofa again, setting her down and she stretches her hurt leg out on the coffee table. To make her comfortable I put a cushion under her leg before sitting next to her. Since none of us can agree on what movie to watch we decide to play games instead. We start with SET but Clare creams us all and we give up after one round, we start playing yahtzee when the pizza comes. I get Clare a slice with a couple of breadsticks and a soda then get some for myself and just when Owen sits down the plumbers show up and Owen takes them back to his parents washroom. We finish our game and then Owen puts on the TV while we finish eating. We hang out for most of the day not returning to my house until just before dinner, Adam's home and Mom tells us to wash up for dinner. After eating with my family Mom makes me and Adam clean up but we make sure Clare stays off her leg then I carry Clare down to the basement because Adam and I want to play video games and amazingly she wants to watch.

"I'm going to get a snack you guys want anything?" Adam asks pausing the game after we'd been playing about an hour.

"Something to drink and something chocolate would be nice," Clare requests.

"Cookies and milk," I say.

Adam nods running upstairs and Clare looks at me biting her lip, she looks slightly nervous and like she needs to tell me something.

"What's on your mind Cupcake?" I question caressing her cheek.

She reaches up and takes my hand holding it gently; she opens her mouth and then closes it again, bites her lip briefly and then opens her mouth again.

"I want to have sex," she blurts out, my eyebrows rise and my mouth drops open, she kind of giggles and holds her hand up. "I don't mean right now or tonight or anything I want to be out of this leg brace first but once it's off. Bianca said she'd take me to the clinic tomorrow to get birth control but you should wear condoms for the first couple weeks just to be safe. She also said that you should eat me out and finger me until then to stretch me out so it won't be so painful." She tells me.

I'm still in shock that she even wants to have sex or that she's ready but I feel my lips curl up in a carnally ecstatic grin.

"You're really serious, you want to lose you're virginity to me as soon as your brace is off? I'll get a bunch of condoms from the drug store tomorrow and I'll have lots of fun getting you loosened up before we have sex." I grin leaning over and attaching my lips to hers.

I lean her back on the sofa, my fingers drifting between us and down her belly to the waistband of her skirt, tugging at it a little and trying to get the button open but she breaks from the kiss and stops me.

"Drew Adam will be back downstairs any minute," she reminds me.

"We'll just have to get you to bed early then," I grin kissing her neck and I hear Adam coming down the stairs again so I sit up and pull her back up.

Adam has a tray with cookies, three glasses of milk, ice cream and chocolate cake. He gives the cake to Clare, the cookies to me and keeps the ice cream for himself. Clare smiles and sits back to watch us while she eats her cake, my brother and I play while eating and after another couple of hours Clare yawns and says she's ready for bed.

"You get her upstairs and help her get ready for bed; I'll clean up down here. Goodnight Clare," Adam says leaning over to hug her.

"Night Adam," she replies hugging him back.

"Night bro," I say picking her up and taking her upstairs to the guest room.

I set her down on the bed then close the door, lock it and turn out the lights. The blinds are still open and with the full moon there's enough light coming in that we can see. She smiles at me softly the moonlight shining on her luminescent blue eyes and lighting her gentle smile. She looks like an angel, ethereally gorgeous and I grin with blissful pride because she's mine. I grab either side of her shirt and pull it over her head tossing it behind me, reaching behind her to unhook her bra before sliding it off her arms and dropping that to the floor.

"Lie back and get comfortable," I tell her and she lays down on her pillows adjusting until she's comfortable. "You want some pillows under your leg?" I ask and she nods.

I tell her I'll be right back hurrying out to the living room to grab some pillows from the sofa. Then I go back in the room lifting her bad leg and placing the pillows under it to be sure she's as comfortable as can be. I slip off her skirt and panties slowly and carefully trying not to hurt her and now she's naked in front of me and I smile lustfully. Moving her good leg over a little I get between them and move down. Licking her silky pussy lips gently and breathing in her scent, she pulls in a breath releasing it as a soft moan. I use my arm to go underneath her lower back and lift her up a little for better access.

My tongue slips in relishing the sweet vanilla taste of her juices, my free hand fondles her flesh until it finds her clit and rubs gently. She whimpers slightly then moans as her hips buck and gyrate. Using my tongue to explore her insides, every place I can reach, as far as I can get, lapping at her juicy supple flesh and drinking in her juices. Her breathing gets deeper and more erratic, her moans closer together, deeper and longer, I lick faster, flicking my tongue back and forth, her hand clutches my hair gripping tightly.

"Ahmmm Drewwww ohhhh!" She exhales in a low moan as she orgasms, her heel of her good leg digging into the mattress and her back arching as far as it can go.

I slow down until she's ridden out her orgasm but I don't stop, pulling my arm from under her back I slide a finger inside her as I withdraw my tongue. Then I move up, inserting another finger and holding my weight off of her as I place my lips on hers. Her head is lulled back, her eyes half lidded but when my lips attach to hers she kisses me back, her hand going to the back of my neck. She parts her lips deepening the kiss as my fingers thrust a little faster and a little harder, her moans increasingly get longer and louder. She kisses me almost desperately as I increase my speed, twist and curl my fingers. She grips my arms tightly and after a few minutes makes a trembling whimper of a moan as she climaxes for the second time. Slowly I withdraw my fingers and she breaks from the kiss to catch her breath. I lick my fingers clean and kiss her forehead as she continues to quiver and breathe hard.

"I'll get your pajamas gorgeous," I tell her and start to sit up to get off the bed but she grabs my arm.

"What about you?" She asks between panting breaths.

"I'll take care of myself in the shower," I reply.

"No I can help I want to," she insists.

"I know but you're hurt and I want to be sure you heal so we can make love soon. It's fine don't worry about it besides you need to sleep." I reply in a firm voice and kiss her gently.

She doesn't argue anymore and I get off the bed to grab her pajamas and clean panties from the dresser. I help her get them on and then kiss her one more time, tuck her in, say goodnight and leave the room. Going upstairs I see Adam's light on under his door, I go into the washroom and turn on the shower as I fantasize excitedly about making love to her and begin planning how to make it perfect.

**(CLARE)**

"Alright Clare you're all set this is six months worth of birth control you'll need to make another appointment in six months for more. If you have severe stomach aches, chest pains, nausea or vomiting after taking the pill come in and see us again." The doctor at the clinic tells me.

Bianca had picked me up from Drew's a couple of hours ago and brought me to the clinic. After a very intimate exam the doctor went over the birth control choices with me and how the pill doesn't protect against STI's but I was finally done. I thank the doctor, Bianca helps me off the exam table and gives me my crutches, before leaving I make another appointment for six months from now and we go out to Bianca's car.

"You wanna call Drew and see where he is? I doubt it took him two hours to get condoms but he might now be at home." Bianca says as she starts driving.

I get out my phone and press the speed dial number for Drew, he answers after a couple of rings.

"Hey gorgeous," he says when he answers.

"Hi we're all done are you at home?" I ask him.

"Yeah but Owen called just before you, Adam and I are going to meet him, Tris and Maya at the park with K.C. and toss the football so why don't you two meet us there." Drew tells me.

"Okay we'll see you guys at the park," I tell him and hang up.

We aren't far from the park and reach it a few minutes later, Owen pulls in right behind us. Tris gets a blanket out of the car and Owen comes over picking me up from the passenger seat but he doesn't carry me over his shoulder this time. Owen finds a spot in the shade of a tree with a large spot of empty grass for the boys to toss the football. Tris and Maya spread out the blanket and Owen sets me down, Bianca, Tris and Maya sit down on the blanket with me as Drew, Adam, Connor, K.C. and Dave walk up. Drew kisses me hello and the boys split into teams of three; Drew, Adam and K.C. against Owen, Dave and Connor. I lean back on my hands to watch them; Bianca does the same while Tris and Maya sit cross legged.

"Did you sleep over at Tristan's house again Maya?" I ask after we've been watching the guys a few minutes.

"Yeah I stay over a lot, don't much like being at home," she tells me.

"Yeah I know what that's like," I nod.

"You got crappy parents too or what?" Bianca inquires.

"No they're just…busy and stressed and I sort of get ignored. My mom has MS and she has a lot of doctors appointments and she needs a lot of care, when my dad isn't working he's taking care of her. My older sister Katie is high strung and needs a lot for soccer and everything and we just found out she's bulimic. Home just isn't very pleasant with all of that going on." Maya tells us.

It sucks that Maya's family ignores her but at least she still has one and she has Tris. I hate to admit it but even Maya talking about her lousy family makes me miss having one. I miss my mom and Darcy; I miss when my dad wasn't a sociopathic narcissists and would do things with us and be happy. I miss family dinners; family vacations even sharing a room with Darcy. I'm determined to get some semblance of this life back, our family may never be the same but I have to believe that given time my father's hurt will heal and he'll return at least in part to the man he was. I have to believe that we'll be a family again and I know I have to return home. My follow up for my leg is tomorrow and if the brace comes off I'll make love to Drew that night and go home Tuesday afternoon as soon as school is out. I'm lost in my head, deep in my thoughts and have blocked out the rest of the world not realizing Bianca is talking to me until she touches my arm and I look at her.

"You okay you look pensive?" She asks.

"Just thinking," I reply.

"Yeah I know very hard, you having second thoughts about Drew?" Bianca questions.

"No I'm certain about Drew and my decision." I affirm.

"Okay so then what's wrong?" She asks.

I bite my lips wondering if I should tell her but before I can Tris speaks up.

"Hey isn't that Fitz?" He asks.

We all look over following his gaze and his pointing finger to see a tall figure in a black t-shirt and jeans leaning against a tree about 12 meters away and looking in our direction.

"Yeah that's Fitz alright and I'm guessing it's not a coincidence that he's here," Bianca remarks. "GUYS!" She yells. The game stops and the six of them run over to us. "Fitz is here," she informs them pointing to him.

"He's dead!" Drew says.

"Be back shortly," Owen tells us and they run in Fitz's direction with Adam, Dave and K.C. following behind.

"DREW! OWEN! GUYS!" I call after them but they keep running and Fitz seeing that they're headed for him takes off running into the trees.

"They'll be fine," Bianca says sitting down again.

"Not if he has his knife and I don't want any of them to get hurt." I tell her.

"Are they going to beat up Fitz because he's stalking Clare?" Connor questions sitting on the blanket with us.

"Yeah pretty much," Bianca nods.

"Wasn't Fitz friends with you and Owen?" Maya asks.

"Yeah he was, we'd all been friends since about grade five," Bianca replies.

"So know you hate him because he's stalking Clare?" Maya questions slowly.

"No I mean yeah but that's not the only reason. Fitz really has a crappy family but he takes his anger out on everyone else. He's always been worse than me and Owen; I mean really bad, Owen and I were kind of just bored and angry about certain things but not like Fitz. He got a crush on Clare and spent all last semester trying to make her boyfriends life hell then got sent to juvie for a couple of months for bringing a knife to school and threatening Clare's boyfriend with it. After all that he still hasn't given up on her and he's determined to have her at any cost it seems." Bianca informs the younger kids.

"I think it's something about Clare, she attracts the crazy ones. Eli went nuts and crashed his car to get her to come see him again." Connor remarks.

Tris and Maya give me a look but don't say anything and the guys return a minute later. I look them over closely but they all seem to be unharmed.

"What happened?" I query.

"He took off into the woods and we lost him." Drew tells me.

"We should get some lunch anyway," Owen says helping me up.

Drew picks me up and carries me to his dad's car that he's borrowed for the day and we all meet up again at Little Miss Steaks. We eat lunch together and then the group splinters as people have to get home. I use my crutches to hobble into the Torres house while Drew carries in my bag from the clinic and his from the drug store, his parents aren't home and Adam goes upstairs to shower so we go into the guest room. Drew hides the bags on the dresser while I sit on the bed and lean the crutches against the wall.

"How was your appointment?" He asks sitting on the bed next to me.

"Fine except for the exam, it was very uncomfortable and kind of embarrassing that doctor felt around everywhere. I think he probed father than you have and it didn't feel good." I tell him.

"He? You're doctor was a guy?" He inquires as his tone gets angry and jealous.

"He was old enough to be my father Drew and it's his job you can't be jealous of the doctor or angry that he touched me." I tell him.

"Why don't we go downstairs and watch movies, I'm sure Adam will join us when he gets out of the shower." He suggests.

I nod and he picks me up carrying me to the basement, he turns on the TV and flips through the channels until we find something to watch. Adam does indeed join us when he comes out of the shower and we spend the rest of the afternoon watching TV and movies. After dinner I take a bath with some help from Drew to not only get undressed before getting in and my pajamas on when I get out but to get in and out of the tub as well. After the bath Drew helps me get the leg brace back on and get ready for bed before taking me to the guest room.

"Stay with me tonight, you can set your alarm and sneak up to your room before you're parents are up." I request not wanting to spend the night alone and wanting very much to stay the night in Drew's arms.

I have two reasons for wanting this; one because if my leg brace comes off tomorrow as I hope it will then tomorrow night I will lose my virginity to Drew. The thought of this is both exciting and frightening and I feel better being in Drew's arms. My second reason being that I plan to return home the following day and this thought fills me with trepidation and anxiety, I will hate to be away from Drew and fear my father's wrath when I return but there's little I can do about it and I continue to hold out hope that my father will return to his old self or at least some semblance of himself if I try to make things better between us.

"Yeah of course, I'm just going to get ready for bed I'll be right back." Drew grins and leaves the room.

He returns several minutes later, closes and locks the door, turns out the lights, undresses to his boxers and gets in bed with me.

"I know I fingered you this morning but we could do it again, after all tomorrow night is probably the night." He comments, turning on his side and trailing a finger down my belly.

"Okay," I say softly before I gently bite my lip.

He pulls my panties and pajama shorts down a little and I open my legs for him. His lips connect with mine as three of his fingers delve into me. I moan against his lips, my back arching, my hands raking into his hair and pulling at his spiky tresses. He kisses me with fervor as he slowly and steadily increases his pace with each thrust. I feel is erection poking at my hip through his boxers, reaching over with one hand I go under his boxers and grasp his cock stroking gently and he moans. The faster I move the faster he moves, we kiss each other harder and more desperately, each of us panting hard, trembling slightly and moaning in succession and rhythm as it becomes almost like a race to get the other person off. After several minutes I'm quivering almost uncontrollably, my hips bucking as I seek out his fingers and feel close to exploding. His hot throbbing cock grows in my hand and then he cums, his hit juices flow over my hand and he lurches breaking from the kiss to moan deeply. I pull my hand away and he thrusts his fingers faster and faster until I scream into his shoulder as I orgasm, my body curling up and then crashing back into the bed. He takes me in his arms holding me close until we've both recovered, then he kisses me softly and leaves the bed. It's several minutes before he returns with a warm wet washcloth to clean my hand. He gets up to put the washcloth in the laundry and then returns to bed finally, wrapping me in his arms again and I fall asleep after a few minutes.

Drew's alarm goes off early the next morning; he leaves a gentle kiss on my lips as he leaves the bed to go up to his room. It's only about an hour later that Audra wakes me up to get ready for school. She helps me get dressed and I hobble on my crutches to the washroom to finish getting ready. Since my appointment is just after school Audra says she'll take Omar to work and Drew can drive his dad's car to take us to school. He can take me to my appointment and then return to pick up Adam after play practice. After breakfast Drew takes us to school, he offers to carry me into school but I tell him I'll use my crutches and he can carry my backpack. Aside from the difficulty of getting around on my crutches the day is pretty normal. After school we say goodbye to Adam and Drew drives me to the doctor.

"So how's the knee Clare?" The doctor asks when he comes in the exam room.

"It doesn't hurt anymore but I haven't walked on it in a week." I reply.

"Let's get that leg brace off and have a look," he says coming over he removes the brace and begins an examination. "Much better, you will have to be careful because another injury to your knee could result in another dislocation or soft tissue damage. Just be careful with how much stress you put on that knee for a while. If you experience any sharp or severe pain or the knee is too weak and unstable to walk on for lengths of time come back and see us. Otherwise you're good to go but remember it may take up to a year for the injury to fully heal." The doctor says.

"I know, thanks doctor," I tell him.

"Okay before I release you let's see how well you walk and put weight on it." The doctor says helping me to sit up.

Drew helps me off the table, my good leg setting down first and then the bad one, I'm nervous at first but when my toes touch the floor and there's no pain I let out a relieved breath. I take a few slightly shaky steps but I haven't walked on that leg in a week. The doctor says that's good and I just need to build the strength up in that leg again. He releases me and Drew helps me walk to the car, it feels good to walk again even if it's a little shaky. When we're in the car and buckled he drives back toward DeGrassi, my appointment didn't take as long as we thought and we know Adam won't be done yet so we go to the Dot. I sit down while Drew orders us coffee and he brings it to our table. We sip at the coffees and make plans for tonight until I see my father's car drive by, make a u-turn and come back around toward the Dot.

"Uh oh," I sigh.

"What's wrong?" Drew asks.

"My father's coming I have to go," I tell him standing up and he catches my wrist.

"Clare don't you can't go back to his house," Drew half demands and half pleads.

"I have to go home Drew, I was going to go home tomorrow anyway. Stay in here or you'll make it worse, I'll call you later." I tell him kissing his forehead but he won't let me go.

"He'll hurt you again; I'm not letting you go with him." Drew states.

"Drew let me go please I don't have a choice I'll lock myself in my room when I get home. I'll call you later and see you tomorrow now please let me go and don't follow me or my father will hurt me." I beg him and he releases me albeit very reluctantly. I walk quickly out the door reaching my father just before he makes it inside the café. "Dad shouldn't you be at work?" I question with a mild smile on my lips, my tone light trying to make it seem like it hasn't been several days since I've been home.

He looks at me, his eyes narrowed, his eyebrows squeezed together slightly and his mouth in one hard line. "Get in the fucking car Clare," he commands in a harsh but low voice.

One last glance back at Drew and I walk to my father's car getting in before Drew can run out and stop me. Dad gets in and starts the short drive home, he's silent on the way home but his silence foreboding and deafening. When we arrive home I unlock the front door and go straight to my room as fast as I can, locking the door I get my phone out to text Drew as I hear my father coming up the stairs.

"FUCKING WORTHLESS BITCH! I WORK MY ASS OFF TO PUT A ROOF OVER YOUR HEAD AND YOU'RE OUT WHORING YOURSELF AROUND LIKE YOUR GODDAMN BITCH OF A MOTHER! I GET CALLS FROM GUYS TELLING ME WHAT I CAN AND CAN'T DO WITH YOU! YOU'RE MY FUCKING DAUGHTER I CAN DO WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT WITH YOU! I TOLD YOU YOU COULDN'T HAVE A FUCKING BOYFRIEND! YOU STAY IN THAT ROOM AND THINK ABOUT EVERYTHING I DO FOR YOU AND HOW YOU'RE AN UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BITCH WHORE! WHEN I'M DONE EATING DINNER THIS DOOR BETTER BE UNLOCKED BECAUSE I AM NOT DONE TALKING TO YOU! I'LL TEACH YOU TO FUCKING RUNWAY FROM ME WHEN I WORK SO HARD FOR YOU!" My father yells and beats on the door a couple of times before I hear him returning downstairs.

He's perfectly sober, his words cut into me bringing forth tears of pain and fear as I curl up on my bed. Still I manage to type out a text to Drew and send it before I start sobbing ferociously.

**Clare: Home and locked in my room. He yelled but I'm not hurt. I will see you tomorrow in school. Don't come here or he'll get even angrier, I'm okay and promise to call if I'm not. I'm sorry this ruins our plans for the night. Turning off my phone now so he doesn't find it. I'll call you when he's in bed.**

I hide the phone under my pillow and then the tears come almost uncontrollably. I turn my head into my pillow clutching it close as I soak it with my tears and think about how I can get back even a reminisce of the father I once had as the doubts that I ever will make me cry even more.

**Are Drew and Clare's plans for the night totally ruined and what will her father do? Update soon.**


	16. Touch Me Just Like That

**Ch.16 Touch Me Just Like That**

**(CLARE)**

My father yelled for over an hour until his voice got scratchy and then he went downstairs and I'm sure had a few beers. My tears were all cried out by the time he stopped yelling and I just lay on my bed staring blankly at a cobweb on my ceiling until it began to get dark outside. He must have fallen asleep in front of the TV downstairs because I heard the TV long after any sounds from him ceased. Still I very cautiously left my room, unlocking the door to go into the washroom, listening carefully at the top of the stairs but all I heard was the TV. After using the washroom I went downstairs grabbing some cold pizza, water and a soda for dinner afraid to make any noise lest my father wake up and I be subject to his wrath again.

Returning to my room once more I drank down the bottle of water first then turned my stereo on fairly low and began eating. My mind was unusually blank, I couldn't focus on any single thought and any thought that did enter my mind for even a second was somber and depressing. Worst of all was the conjecturing my mind was doing, thinking what my father might do to me when he awoke, what the future held for us and how long could I survive this way? When I finished eating I had to use the washroom again, then I sat at my computer to send Darcy an e-mail. I hoped that I could bring her home, that if she came home my father would, if not completely return to the man he once was then at least partially, anything had to be better than the shadow he'd become.

The problem was what to write in the e-mail, I was sure if I just told her everything she'd think I was insane and being a drama queen because she was pretty ignorant about what had been going on here. She knew that Mom and Dad got divorced, that mom re-married and moved away and that was it. I couldn't very well say please come home I'm afraid of Dad; Darcy only knew Dad as a meek quiet man who hardly ever yelled and rarely imbibed alcohol aside from the occasional glass of wine with dinner. After thinking about it a minute I knew what to write.

**Dear Darcy,**

**I really Miss you, please come home soon. Dad isn't taking the divorce well and things are hard here. I don't know who else to talk to and I need you.**

I hit send and exhaled a breath hoping desperately that my sister would receive it soon and find a way home. Shutting down the computer, the screen went black and I made a startled gasp when I saw a shadowed face reflected in the black screen. Whirling around in my chair I let out a relieved breath when I saw Drew in my window. I smiled going over and opening the window to let him in. He climbed through the window and encircled me in his arms, my arms rested on his shoulders and our lips collided for a gentle but passionate kiss.

"What are you doing here?" I ask keeping my voice low even though my father's asleep.

"I wasn't going to leave you here, besides we planned to lose our virginity tonight and I'm not going to let your father break those plans. Pack a change of clothes and anything else you'll need for tonight or tomorrow." Drew instructs keeping his voice low as I did.

"But I have clothes and everything at your house," I remind him.

"I know but we're not going to my house, I'm not going to let our first time be in my house trying to stay quiet so we don't wake up my parents." He tells me and I smile. I pack a change of clothes and a few toiletries in my backpack, grab my phone and purse then slip on my shoes. "I don't think I can climb down the trellis my knee is still weak." I point out when I'm ready to go.

"Okay we'll go out the front very quietly, I have my dad's car right outside and your dad is passed out on the sofa." He replies.

Quiet as we can we leave my room, tip toe down the stairs and out the entry I make sure to lock the front door and then run, albeit a little wobbly on my still healing knee, to the car. Drew unlocks it, we get in and he starts driving as soon as we're buckled.

"So where are we going and won't Omar notice that his car is missing in the morning?" I query.

"We'll get up early and return the car before my dad is up but I told Adam what we were doing tonight so he's ready to cover for me if necessary." Drew informs me.

"You told Adam we were having sex tonight?" I exclaim.

"I told him you wanted to lose your virginity to me, that we had taken all the precautions, that I wanted it to be perfect for you and that I wasn't going to let your father ruin it. He wasn't exactly thrilled about it but he knew I was going to treat you well and we were being safe plus he felt better knowing you weren't spending the night at home." Drew enlightens me.

A short time later we pull up to the Sweet Maple Inn, it was a small Inn with about a dozen rooms, close to queen street but set back a little in some trees and you hardly knew the city was so close by. Drew grabs my bag and I realize he doesn't seem to have one but he already has a key so he obviously checked in before coming to get me. When he opens the door to the room I pull in a pleasantly surprised breath. The room is beautifully decorated with twinkly Christmas lights, flowers and flameless candles. The room itself is simple but romantic; the four poster queen sized bed has a violet and white bedspread. The cream colored curtains have been drawn; there is one small table with two chairs and a dresser with a TV and mini fridge, there is of course a washroom I can see it but I don't go into it yet and a closet.

"Oh Drew it's gorgeous absolutely gorgeous!" I smile turning in his arms and looping mine around his neck to crush my lips to his.

He picks me up and carries me to the bed laying me down, if I had an doubts about losing my virginity to Drew tonight they've entirely vanished. I kiss him with a passionate fervor and an almost hungering need to have him. Grasping his shirt I pull it off over his head momentarily separating our lips. He grins at me when his shirt is off and I hear his shoes coming off as they hit the floor with a soft thud. My fingers caress his chest, feeling each muscle and his heart as it pounds in his chest gently vibrating my fingers. He grips my shirt and pulls it over my head dropping it on the bed as I kick my shoes off; they fly across the room and hit the wall making a soft tap tap as they hit the wall and then the floor.

His lips find mine again and I sit up just slightly allowing him to unhook my bra and pull it off. He unzips my skirt and pulls it down my legs while I finger his jeans, getting them undone and taking them down and his boxers as much as I can. He gets off the bed now standing to divest himself of the rest of his clothing. Now entirely nude he climbs back on the bed lifting my heels with one hand he grabs my panties with the other hand he slowly takes them off then tosses them over his shoulder. Keeping my legs in the air he very slowly and softly tickles one finger down my pussy lips.

His finger slightly chilled by the night air contrasts with the hot flesh of my pussy lips and sends an anticipating shiver up my body. I bite my lip gently and lock my eyes with his as his finger slides into me. My breathing hitches, my back arches as a soft and blissful moan leaves my lips. Putting my legs down on either side of him he moves down, his thumb finds my clit pressing softly and I moan a little louder, my hips bucking slightly desiring to feel more of him and then his tongue shoots into me! Pulling a rapturous breath between my teeth, I arch my back further emitting a quivering whimpering moan from the back of my throat as his tongue and finger begin to move in tandem.

He swirls his tongue around and probes with his finger, getting as far into me as he can with both appendages, I arch my back up high and open my legs as much as I can to help him. His movements are slow and calculated at first but then become faster and almost frantic, my body trembles, quaking with wave after wave of immense carnal pleasure. My breaths reduced to desperate deep heaving panting and erotic calling of his name on baited breath. Then my body tenses, every muscle going tight, my toes curling as every nerve ending in my core explodes in burning rapturous euphoria!

"Ahmmmm Drewwww!" I call out as I climax.

My body jerking up a little as I release and then crashing down on the bed as I exhale a deeply enraptured breath, Drew slows but doesn't stop until my orgasm has dissipated then he pulls out slowly and I whimper one last time. His eyes lock onto mine as lips curl up into a carnally happy grin. Leaning down he connects his lips to mine for an erotically elated kiss, I scratch my nails down his chest and rake them into his hair. He leans over me grabbing something from the side table. Then he sits up again tearing open the condom wrapper and slipping the condom on to his throbbing erect cock.

"I'll go slow but you're in command if want me to stop or go slower or anything just say the word." He tells me.

"Okay," I nod and then bite my lip as he readies himself at my entrance.

I bring up my knees bracing my feet into the mattress ready for his penetration. I feel his head slipping into me, his cock feels so different than his tongue or his fingers, throbbing, hard but soft and almost feverishly hot. We sort of meld together the further he goes in, moving at a steady slow speed. He lets out a guttural groan as he goes in while I make a whimper that melts into a moan. Sliding one arm under my slightly arched back he arches me further as his lips connect with my flesh sending a shiver through my skin and I make a pleased gasp my hands gripping at his shoulders. Trailing open mouth kisses along my skin he pushes in breaking the distance he's been able to reach before and for the first time I feel some pain. A painful gasp comes from my lips alerting him to this fact and he stops, stilling himself entirely and looking up at me. His deep blue eyes lock with my crystal blue ones and he waits for my command.

"I'm okay keep going," I urge him.

He smiles catching my lips for a soft kiss as I adjust my hips trying to ease the slightly burning pain I feel. Drew's lips leave mine and he moves to sucking one nipple lightly, at the same time he lifts his body a little supporting himself on his knees, his free hand finds my clit and begins rubbing in gentle circles. A shocked but blissful moan is elicited by this action and my body quivers. After a minute of rubbing my clit my body starts to relax and he starts pushing in again slowly. The farther he goes the more pain there is but it's not terrible and despite the pain I can feel an incredibly raptured pleasure behind the pain.

When he's in the base he stays there a few seconds, assailing my breasts with his mouth and rubbing my clit in gentle circles. My core relaxes around his cock taking it in and I begin to feel a desperate sort of tickling sensation and a desire for him to move. I whimper slightly and he begins to pull out again. He pulls out slowly until just the head remains inside of me and then he thrusts in again, a little faster this time but still at a slow pace. I trail my fingers along his arms and back, combing them into his hair and clutching the short hairs at the back of his neck. After many many minutes of him kissing and licking my breasts while rubbing my clit and thrusting slowly the pain finally disappears entirely and now all I want is for him to move faster. That tickling sensation has built up to an almost intolerable level and I feel a dire need to release.

"Mmmmm Drewwww oh yes nnnn Drew faster yes oh god!" I cry out in one desperate begging moaning plea.

Drew says nothing but his pace increases, faster and faster he moves, his breathing becoming increasingly deep and hard. His hand leaves my clit as he lays down a little on me but still supports his weight off me with one hand. My body starts moving of its own volition, my hips bucking and moving in rhythm with his thrusting. My nails dig into the flesh on his lower back, my head thrown back into the pillow, my eyes no longer able to open. I become pearled with sweat and breathlessly call his name in an endless chain. He's grunting and moaning in erotic carnality and between hard breaths is kissing my lips, neck and jaw. Our bodies tense together, he grows inside of me as my core envelops him and we climax together! My body trembles and quivers violently as wave after wave of orgasmic rapture rolls through my body!

He's stops moving for a couple of minutes collapsing onto me, his hot panting breaths ghosting over my heaving breasts. His heart pounding in his chest and mine pounding with his and when I have the strength to move at all I brush a hand into his spiky locks as I smile with great euphoric erotic ecstasy. He softly kisses my breast before pulling out and lying next to me, feeling the loss and the sudden emptiness elicits a small whimper from my lips. He gives me a satisfied and grateful grin as he removes the condom and drops it in the trash. Going to the mini fridge he gets out a couple bottles of water and opens one before handing it to me. I sit up a little and take several sips before setting it on the nightstand.

"Well that was fun," he grins looking over my sweat glistening curves. "How do you feel gorgeous?" He asks brushing a curl behind my ear and catching my lips for a tender kiss just as I open my mouth to answer.

"I feel wonderful," I reply when he takes his lips away.

"We should probably get ready for bed since we have to get up so early; I set an alarm on my phone already." He tells me.

He stands up and pulls me up by hands, I felt great until I tried to stand and my knees wobble and my pelvic area begins to feel a little sore. I falter but Drew catches me, an arm around my lower back and I brace myself on his shoulder.

"I think I forgot to bring something to sleep in," I remark as he walks to where he dropped my backpack.

"You could sleep naked," he suggests.

"I have the feeling I wouldn't get much sleeping done if I tried to sleep naked next to you," I counter.

"You can sleep in my shirt then," he says picking up my backpack before setting it and me on the edge of the bed.

He goes to the other side of the bed and I see for the first time that he too brought a bag. He pulls out a clean t-shirt, his dark blue one that his football number on it in slightly fading white numbers.

"What will you wear tomorrow?" I question.

"I'll change when I go home, don't worry about it." He shrugs pulling on clean boxers.

I get out clean panties and put on his t-shirt, then we brush our teeth and I get in bed. Drew turns off the twinkly lights and flameless candles before joining me. He lies on his back and I move over to put my head on his chest as he puts his arm around me. Picking my head up to kiss him goodnight quickly I drape my arm across his torso and fall asleep happily breathing in his after sex scent. Drew's alarm goes off before the sun has even begun to come up and I groan.

"Sorry but we have to pack up and check out and I need to get the car back before Dad realizes that it's gone," he says kissing me gently and getting out of bed.

I get out of bed as well and we get dressed, I brush my hair and do my makeup then we take our bags to the car and I wait there while he checks us out.

"You want to tell my parents you came over late last night?" He asks as he starts driving.

"No drop me off at the Dot, I can eat breakfast and then walk to school when it's open." I reply.

"Clare the Dot doesn't open for another half hour," he grimaces.

"I know but I know how to get into the back and I know they'll kitchen staff I'm sure they'll let me hang out." I assure him.

"Okay but if they don't let you hang out call me back and I'll bring you to my house," he insists sounding very apprehensive about this whole idea.

"I promise," I assure him. He pulls up behind the Dot and Lean over to join our lips. "Thanks for last night," I smile taking off my purity ring.

He smiles puts it in his pocket and gives me another kiss before I grab my backpack and get out of the car. I open the backdoor and wave to him before he goes off then I go into the kitchen.

"Hi Danny, Lucy," I greet the pastry chefs that come into the Dot super earl to make all the pastries.

"Hi Clare how have you been?" Lucy asks.

"You're here pretty early we're not even open yet." Danny remarks at almost the same time.

"I've been good, yeah I uh woke up early and couldn't get back to sleep you mind if I hang out until school opens?" I question.

"Of course not Sweetie, have a croissant fresh from the oven," Lucy says.

I smile and take a croissant and a milk from the fridge. Lucy and Danny are married and have been the pastry chefs at the Dot since it opened, they're also part owners and I've known them longer than I've known most of the kids at DeGrassi. When the café opens I go out to let them work and order a coffee while reading ahead in English. When I know the school will be open I leave and start walking to school. As I'm walking my pelvic bone and groin are sore and walking is fairly uncomfortable. Just before I'm about to cross onto school property I'm grabbed by the arm and pulled into the trees that lead to the ravine and border the school property. My breath seizing in my throat and my chest tight with fear because I know who it is long before he turns me to see his wickedly grinning face.

"Let me go Fitz!" I demand.

"Now that is no way to say good morning," he smirks.

I scrunch my face at him and bring my hand up to slap him across the face but he catches my wrist and his smirk turns into a carnal grin and then a look of shock as he looks at my hand.

"Where the hell's your ring!" He inquires.

"I gave it to Drew last night after I gave him my virginity," I reply with a satisfied smile.

"How the fuck could you give your virginity to that fucking pretty boy jock?" Fitz questions in a harsh tone.

"Because he's my boyfriend Fitz!" I snap back and try to walk away but he tightens his grip and pins me to a tree.

This is eerily reminiscent of the night he tried to rape me and I begin to get truly frightened since he pulled me behind the trees.

"He's no good for you, does he have any idea what's going on at home or how your father is? I bet he doesn't even know how you really dislocated your kneecap?" Fitz questions. I shake my head and bit my lip because Drew doesn't know and I'm reluctant to tell him. "No he doesn't because he wouldn't understand but Fitzy does," he says in a somewhat soothing voice as he strokes my cheek with the back of his fingers.

"That doesn't change the fact that Drew is my boyfriend," I reply in a harsh determined tone trying once again to walk past him but he holds me firm.

"I didn't say you could go, I'm not done talking with you." Fitz says in a slightly growling tone.

"Yes you are," Owen says not only appearing suddenly out of nowhere but punching Fitz really hard in the face. Fitz lets go of my arm and falls to the ground, Owen gently takes my arm and puts me behind him. "Stay the fuck away from her Fitz she's Drew girl and my friend!" Owen roars at his former friend then turning and putting his hand at my back he escorts me into school.

**(DREW)**

We were nearly at school when my text alert went off and I pulled out my phone expecting it to be Clare but instead it was Owen.

**Owen: Fitz was talking to your girl, he had her in the trees. She's okay and I punched him I'll stay with her until you get here to be safe.**

**Drew: Thanks were a couple minutes away.**

I put my phone back and consider telling Mom but I'm sure Clare will be mad that I did and I know Clare is safe with Owen. Mom pulls up to the school a minute later and we hop out, Adam and I walk in together and I follow him to his locker hoping that Clare will be at hers but she's not.

"Maybe she's still at the Dot," Adam comment as he opens his locker.

"No I know she came to school the text I got was from Owen, he said Fitz was talking to her, had her in the trees that go to the ravine. She's with Owen, he said he'd stay with her, I'm going to go find them." I tell my brother and walk off.

Knowing she's with Owen I head to the hall that contains our lockers and she's there leaning against the lockers while Owen opens his. Clare must see the worry in my eyes because she comes over looping her arms around my neck and ensnaring my lips for a soft reassuring kiss.

"It was nothing he just talked and then Owen punched him," she assures me when our lips part.

"He's stalking you that is not fine!" I argue.

"Drew he hangs out at the ravine all the time and even if he was at Owen's game to see me it was a public game. Stalking is very hard to prove and cops won't even look at stalking cases unless you have a mountain of evidence. Fitz wasn't on school property and we were just talking please just drop it Drew." She pleads.

"What were you talking about?" I question.

She bites her lip, looks down and drops her arms from my neck. "He saw that my ring was missing," she admits.

"And what he was angry because he didn't rape you first?" I growl.

"Probably but he didn't say that," she replies trying to move away from me but I keep my arms around her and hold her tight.

"Then what did he say?" I question her.

"That he wanted to be my boyfriend and then Owen came and punched him it wasn't a big deal Drew." She asserts again, her tone picking up a hint of annoyance.

"So how was last night?" Owen queries changing the subject.

I let out a breath because I don't want to fight with her about this; I release her and go to my locker. Clare stays with us leaning against the lockers between mine and his.

"Last night was amazing," I grin.

"It was wonderful, Drew made sure everything was perfect." Clare smiles.

"He better have," Bianca remarks coming around the corner and I shoot her a glower.

"Of course I did I wouldn't have anything less than perfect for our first time." I tell her.

Clare smiles putting her hand on my shoulder and kissing my cheek gently. We wait for Bianca to get her books and the four of us walk to the memorial garden. While filling in Bianca on Fitz's visit I make a decision, I'm glad Owen punched Fitz but Clare is my girlfriend and he needs to know that if he goes anywhere near her again I will pulverize him. When the bell rings we all walk Clare to MI and I kiss her at the door, then the three of us walk to social studies. Morning classes are boring and I don't really pay too much attention, I'm more consumed with teaching Fitz to stay away from Clare. At break the four of us sit on the football bleachers and I watch the tree line for any sign of Fitz.

"I have to talk to Mr. P at lunch but I'm sure my brother will eat with you," I tell Clare when I walk her back into her locker before classes start again.

"Yeah of course I will," Adam smiles.

"I'll be fine at lunch, I'll come find you after school before you go to practice and I go to newspaper staff." Clare tells me.

I smile, we share a kiss and I leave her with Adam as the bell rings and I go to math class. Just as in my morning classes I pay no attention in math but I do have to pay attention in gym. When the lunch bell rings I leave the boys locker room and tell Owen I'll see him in English. Leaving the school for the woods at the edge of the school property and walk quickly to the ravine because I'm certain that Fitz will be there and he is. Sitting on a log by a fire pit with no fire in it, he's sipping a beer but he's not alone. There's two other guys and one other girl there, they're sipping at beers as well.

"FITZ!" I yell.

"Torres I heard you deflowerd Clare last night." He says with a taunting tone.

"Don't you go anywhere near Clare again!" I growl at him storming over.

Leaping over the fire pit and before he can say anything else or even get up I pull back and punch Fitz in the face as hard as I can!

**Update soon starting with the fight!**


	17. He'll Never Understand

******Authors Note: Hello readers I know you were wondering where I was last week. I had some family stuff come up last minute and wasn't able to warn you guys that I would be AWOL for a week. I'm back now and updates will proceed on schedule.**

**Ch.17 He'll Never Understand**

**(DREW)**

My fist connects with the side of Fitz's face and he falls back hitting the ground with a thud sending up a small cloud of dust. As soon as he's down his two friends grab me by the arms and pull me back. I rip my arm away from one of them as I kick his shin and manage to punch the other one right in the eye but while I was distracted Fitz got up and cold cocks me right on the jaw! I fall back a little bumping into one of the other guys I just hit and they both grab my arms again holding me in place while Fitz punches me hard in the gut four times! Then he gives me an upper cut to the jaw before his friends release my arms and I fall to my knees on the ground clutching my stomach and feeling fairly nauseas after being hit in the stomach so much.

"She won't be yours for long pretty boy! You're not right for her and I'll make her see it." Fitz snarls then he and his friends laugh and walk away.

After another minute I get up and start walking back to school, emerging from the trees to see Adam and Clare eating at a picnic table. They're talking but stop when they see me, Clare jumping up and coming to me. Her arms come around me and she studies my face closely.

"Andrew tell me you didn't?" She demands but in a pleading worried voice.

"What did you do?" Adam questions with that look he gives me when he knows I did something wrong.

"He needed to know you're my girlfriend and to stay away from you." I reply trying not to show how sore my abs are.

Clare gives me an admonishing scowl and pulls out of my arms. "How does you getting beat up accomplish anything Drew besides making Fitz mad? How bad did he get you?" She asks cupping my chin and I wince when she touches a forming bruise

She yanks her hand away with a worried look, biting her lip and her eyes start to glass over with tears.

"Hey I got in some punches too but he had friends," I retort feeling a little offended that my girlfriend seems to think I can't fight.

"I'm not doubting you're fighting ability Drew but I didn't want you to get hurt." She replies taking my hand and pulling me to sit with her. "Now please tell me how badly you got hurt," she pleads and Adam gives me a look that clearly says I better tell them.

"I got hit in the face a couple of times and a few times in the stomach I'm fine Cupcake." I insist cupping her chin and ensnaring her lips for a welcomed kiss. When I pull away she lifts my shirt too look at my torso. "If you wanted to get my shirt off all you had to do was ask," I tease her.

She twists her mouth at me and Adam throws a baby carrot at my head.

"We should get some ice on these, Audra's going to be mad when she sees you all bruised up." Clare sighs.

"I'll just tell her I got hit in basketball practice," I shrug.

"Come on let's go see the nurse," Clare says trying to stand but I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her into my lap kissing her neck.

"If we go to the nurse she'll call my mom and I'll get in trouble with Simpson for fighting with Fitz again. Especially because I went off school grounds to find him." I argue.

"But you're hurt and I told you to let it go Drew, all we did was talk this morning. He was upset because I lost virginity to you and then Owen punched him telling him to stay away from me." She reminds me.

"I'm sure if Owen hadn't come along Fitz would have tried to do more than talk or do you not remember he tried to rape you and you have a huge scar all the way down your front!" I point out.

"I know Drew but that doesn't mean you can go fight Fitz and claim your territory." She snaps back crossing her arms over her chest.

"I wasn't trying to claim my territory I…" I'm saying but she cuts me off.

"That's exactly what you were doing Drew or you would have dropped it. You said so yourself, that Fitz had to know I was your girl." She reminds me.

"Okay fine but I don't like him around you and he hurts you worse than he did me. I'd rather he be angry at me than try and get at you again." I tell her.

"Just make sure those bruises get iced when you get home." She tells me.

"You can put ice on them yourself and nurse me better tonight," I grin at her.

"Dammit Drew she's my best friend I don't want those mental images," Adam scolds kicking me under the table.

"I'm going home tonight Drew," Clare sighs.

"You're joking right? You can't go home," I tell her.

"I can't stay out again Drew I have to go home." She replies.

"Why?" I question.

"Drew you know why we've talked about it, you know I can't just stay away for good. I have to go home tonight Drew, my father doesn't drink very much on the weeknights because he has to work in the morning. I'll be fine if he starts yelling I'll go to my room and lock the door again. If something bad happens I'll get out and come to your house or go to Owen's I'll be okay but I'm going home tonight." She affirms.

"I agree with Drew you should stay at our house again Mom and Dad won't care." Adam speaks up.

"Adam I have to go home; if I'm not there he'll get angry. If I'm home for the next few nights then I can stay at your house all weekend but I have to go home tonight." She asserts.

"You'll call if something happens and get out of the house?" Adam asks.

"Yes I already told you I would," she says curtly with an annoyed tone.

Knowing that she doesn't want to talk about it anymore Adam and I both drop the subject. I stay the rest of the lunch with Clare and my brother stealing some of their lunch when the bell rings I walk them to English and kiss Clare at the door. Econ is boring and I spend most of the time thinking about keeping Clare safe from her father and from Fitz. When I get to English Owen and Bianca are already there and I sit at my desk next to Owen's.

"Dude what the fuck happened to you?" Owen inquires when I sit down.

"I went to tell Fitz to stay away from her, I got in a few good punches but his friends held me. I'm okay it's just a couple of bruises." I shrug.

"Drew why would you do something so stupid?" Bianca scolds.

"Dude you should have had me come with you." Owen reprimands.

Not wanting to argue about being able to fight my own battles I decide to change the subject. "Clare's insisting on going home tonight in spite of mine and Adam's wishes. She promised to call if it was bad and to come to our place or yours if it gets bad." I tell them both but I'm mostly talking to Owen.

"I'll check on her, swing by tonight and make sure everything's ok." Owen tells me.

"Thanks," I reply as Miss Dawes comes in to start class.

**(CLARE)**

Drew didn't argue with me anymore about coming home, Katie did fire me from the paper but I wasn't actually that upset about it with my father and Fitz, and even Drew trying to keep up with the paper was probably too much. I did kiss Drew before he went to basketball practice and walked home, most of the way with Tris and Maya actually as she was going to his house again and my house was on the way. We had run into each other near the Dot as they were coming from the Junior High down the block. So now I was home doing homework at my desk, there was no e-mail reply from Darcy, not that I was expecting one so soon. When I was done with my homework and it was nearly five so I went downstairs to make dinner. It didn't look like Dad had been shopping recently as there wasn't much in the kitchen but we did have pasta, some chicken in the freezer and some frozen peas. Dad got home just as I was finishing, he set his briefcase down and came into the kitchen.

"How was school?" He asked as he was setting the table.

"School was fine," I reply.

He finishes setting the table and I make us both plates, he gets a beer to drink and I get a glass of water. He turns on the TV and watches the news while we eat, then we clean up and I'm about to go upstairs but he takes my arm and stops me.

"I'm not going to get calls from anymore boys am I Clare?" Dad asks.

"No," I shake my head.

"What goes on in this house is nobody's business you understand? If I find out that you've been spreading lies about what happens in this house you'll never leave that room again. That boy thought I locked you in the washroom all night. It isn't good to lie Clare." Dad says.

He hasn't let go of my arm but he's not squeezing hard, his voice however is harsh, menacing and threatening. His eyes are narrowed into malicious slits, his features have all become thin and hard. His words aren't really threatening but the way he says is and I can't decide if he truly doesn't remember locking me in the washroom all night and thinks I am making up lies or if he's telling me that no one will believe me so I should just keep my mouth shut. Whichever it is I'm not sure anyone will believe me anyway, well anyone besides my friends but I doubt any adult will believe me and I don't plan on talking. I nod my head and he releases me, I go upstairs and hear him taking another beer from the fridge. I turn my radio on and lie back on my bed to read, things downstairs remain fairly quiet aside from the TV. I'm so lost in my book that when my phone rings it startles me, only a few people have this number so I answer without even looking at the display.

"Hello?" I ask continuing to read my book.

"Hey Cupcake everything okay?" Drew asks.

"Everything's fine he hasn't even yelled, he's just watching TV on the sofa." I tell him.

"Good, call me if that changes and Owen's going to come check on you in a while." Drew says.

"Drew he can't come to house and I don't need to be checked on," I snap back a little peeved that they made this arrangement without talking to me.

"Owen knows better than to come to the door and if you're going to insist on staying there at night then you can't get mad at me for worrying about you. Last time you stayed there all night you ended up with a dislocated knee. I care about you Clare and I don't want you getting hurt." He tells me in a sweet voice and my heart melts a little.

"I know but I'm okay Drew I promise. How much trouble did you get in when you're mom saw your bruises?" I ask him.

"None I told her it happened in basketball and Adam didn't tell her any different." He says.

We talk for over two hours but when I hear my father coming up the stairs I quickly tell him goodnight, hang up and hide the phone. Dad knocks and then opens the door before I tell him to come in, it's a good thing I wasn't changing or something.

"Is your homework done?" He asks.

"Yes Dad," I nod.

"Good bedtime in an hour I have to be up early for a meeting I'll be out before you're up for school so I'll be going to bed soon." He tells me.

I say okay and when he leaves my room I go to shower, I can't stay in the shower too long because my knee is weak and starts to ache after a short while. Wrapping a towel around myself I hear the TV on when I go out to the hall and hear the TV on downstairs still. When I open the door to my room I see Owen lounging on my bed, an arm behind his head and gasp before quickly closing the door.

"What are you doing in my room?" I ask scrunching my noise at him.

"Told Drew I'd come check on you," he replies with his eyebrows arched and a lustful look in his eye as he looks over me wrapped in only a towel and with wet hair.

"You could have texted or called, turn your back please I need to get my pajamas on." I request and he sits up turning his back to me. "You can turn around now," I tell him when I have my pajamas and blue silk robe on.

"So how has dear old Dad been tonight?" He asks.

"Fine, he hasn't even yelled I'm fine and if something happens I will call one of you but my father's going to bed early so I'm sure everything will be fine. And next time you and Drew decide I need a babysitter you might want to check with me first." I scold him.

"You can't blame us for being worried Clare, the last time I came to check on you I found you in bed with a knee that was 4 sizes too big and 12 different colors." Owen points out.

"I know and I think it's sweet that both of you are so worried. However I am fine, he hasn't even yelled and he's going to bed early. I'll see you at school tomorrow and call if anything happens." I assure him.

"Okay I'm going, if anything happens call me and I'll be here in a couple of minutes." He tells me.

"I will," I promise and hug him before he climbs back out my window.

When Owen is gone and out of backyard I take off my robe and resume reading my book on my bed. After a chapter I get tired, set my book down, turn off my light and get to sleep. Hearing my window being opened again wakes me up and I think it's Owen once again, although why he'd be coming into my room again in the middle of the night I'm not sure.

"Owen I'm fine," I yawn sitting up and looking at the window.

I blink trying to get my eyes to adjust in the dark and even before he speaks I realize the silhouette isn't Owen's.

"Owen is sneaking into your room in the middle of the night? My my Clare does Drew know you're cheating on him with Owen?" Fitz questions in a slightly mocking tone as he sits on the edge of the bed.

I gasp clutching at my sheets and scrambling into a sitting position. A shiver goes up my spine and I feel my chest get tight with fear.

"What are you doing in my room Fitz?" I demand.

"Came to see you of course." He replies.

"Get out Fitz I'm sleeping and you can't stay here!" I assert pointing at the window.

"I can't come in to sleep but you'll let Owen in?" He asks mocking disappointment and offense.

"Owen came to check on me, I'm not cheating on Drew with him. He was here for a couple of minutes and then he left. Now get out!" I command pushing him off the bed. He hits the floor with a thud and hops back up about to say something when we hear my father's door open quickly I speak first. "Fitz please get down and be quiet!" I plead in a panicked whisper.

He gets down on the floor on the other side of my bed so he isn't visible from the door and I lie down again closing my eyes just as the door opens. My father lingers in the doorway a minute probably looking around for what made the noise and we both remain silent and still. Finally my father closes the door again, as soon we hear the sound of his door opening again Fitz gets up and I sit up opening my eyes ready to tell him to go but before I can utter a word his hands grip my wrists and his lips connect with mine! There's a second of pure shock and then I push him away because they aren't Drew's lips.

"Fitz you need to go!" I insist in an angry whisper.

"Why should I? I'd rather sleep here with you. You know that boyfriend of yours is no good for you." He states in a low voice lying back on my bed much like Owen had been a few hours ago.

"You have no right to tell me who's right for me Fitz! And I suppose you think you're right for me?" I question putting a hand on my hip.

"Of course I am I'm better for you than that pretty boy jock. He doesn't understand what you're going through and he has no idea what really goes on here but I do." He tells me in a calm voice as he pushes a curl behind my ear.

"You do?" I ask in curiosity and the urge to make him leave dissipates a little because I think he might actually understand.

"Drew couldn't possibly understand what it's like to have a family that's broken so badly you can't even hope to get a fractured version back. He has two parents and a little brother, a big house, he's a sports star and quite popular with the females at DeGrassi." Fitz says and now I cross my arms over my chest.

"So what I'm not good enough for him?" I question getting angry.

"On the contrary Gorgeous you're too good for him. What's the worst thing he's ever been through? Adam deciding he was a dude and not a chick? Drew doesn't understand, and he never will. He'll never be able to understand why you keep insisting on coming home, why you won't call Children's Aid or report your dad to the cops. Drew doesn't know all the things your father yells at you or that when he's really angry he throws stuff at you. And you won't tell Drew everything because you know if he knew it all he'd never let you come back, he'd tell his parents or go to the cops himself. I understand though, I know what you're going through and how it's tearing you up inside. I would never tell you not to come home but I would always make sure you were protected from him and be here to keep him from hurting you." Fitz says in a soothing voice.

"And how do you understand?" I inquire.

I should be pushing him out the window and calling Drew but I don't. I don't because what he's saying makes sense and a large part of me is listening and telling me he's right.

"My family broke up a long time ago, my mom married my stepdad and I hate the guy, his son is worse but I couldn't leave my mom. I stayed for a long time, even now I go back to visit and make sure my mom's okay." He tells me.

"You mean you don't live with your parents?" I ask.

"No," he replies with a slight chuckle it shakes the bed a little and seems to shake my senses back into place.

"Fitz you need to go, if you don't leave I'll call the cops and have you arrested for breaking and entering." I threaten him.

"No you won't," he replies smugly, "if you call the cops they'll talk to your father and he'll know there was a boy in your room."

He's right I won't call the cops or alert my father but he has to get out of my room. I can think of only one option because I doubt he's going to leave of his own choice, alone anyway.

"Fine I'll stay the night with you but not here if my father finds you in here in the morning you know what he'll do to me. We'll go to the ravine or something, I just need to use the washroom and put on some clothes." I tell him.

"You're serious?" He asks in a dubious voice.

"Do I have a choice? You're not going to leave obviously." I reply.

"No I'm not, be quick in the washroom but you don't need clothes I'll keep you warm." He says.

Covertly grabbing my phone from its hiding place under my pillow and holding it close to my body so Fitz can't see it in the dark room I leave my room going into the washroom and turning on the sink before I call Owen.

"Clare? What's wrong?" Owen's tired voice asks when he picks up.

"Fitz is in my room," I tell him.

"I'll be right there," he responds in an almost growling voice sounding entirely awake now.

"Owen wait you can't come to my house and fight Fitz in my room it will wake up my father. I'm going to get him out of the house; we're going to start walking to the ravine in a minute. Do you think you can find us before we get to the ravine so I don't have to spend the night with him?" I ask making sure my voice is softer than the water.

"I'll find you," Owen assures me but I can hear that his jaw is clenched.

Hanging up, flushing so Fitz thinks I really went to the washroom and turning off the water I return to my room. I slip on flats in the closet and have to set down my phone so Fitz doesn't see it. I really hope Owen finds us before we get to the ravine. Fitz gets up, I make it look like I'm sleeping still and we go downstairs leaving by the backdoor. The cold night air bites at my skin and I shiver, Fitz puts an arm around me as we walk down the street but I'm still freezing. We get about half a block before a car shines bright headlights at us. Fitz puts his arm up to block the light but I know it's Owen. I'm able to break out of Fitz's arm and run for the car getting in.

"Just go," I tell Owen locking my door.

He glares at Fitz another couple of seconds and then starts driving towards his house.

"You want me to take you to Drew's?" He asks after we pass my house.

"No it's late and I don't want to wake Drew, sorry I woke you up." I apologize.

"No I'm glad you called but what the hell was Fitz doing in your room?" Owen asks.

"He got in the same way you did and wanted to sleep there, I convinced him we could sleep in the ravine and went to the washroom calling you." I tell Owen.

"So you were going to walk to the ravine in your pajamas?" He questions as we pull up to his house.

"Fitz didn't want me to put clothes on and I just wanted to get away from him." I reply.

"Everyone's asleep so we need to be quiet when we go in," he says and I nod. Leaving the car quietly I follow Owen into his house and he locks the front door behind us. We walk slowly and quietly to his room and he pulls out the spare bed from under his. "You take my bed; I'll sleep on the floor." Owen says when we're in his room with the door closed.

Slipping off my shoes I get in Owen's bed with covers still tossed about as I'm guessing he got up in a hurry when I called. Pulling the covers over me I finally feel warm and fall asleep quickly. Waking early the next morning with a start and breathing hard after the dream I'd had. Owen's still sound asleep snoring on the floor but wakes up when I try and step over him, he grabs my ankle and I gasp.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asks me.

"Home to change for school," I reply.

Releasing my ankle he yawns and sits up, I see now that he has no shirt on and I bite my lip. He stretches and looks at his phone to get the time, it's a little past six.

"First of all you are not walking down the street alone in nothing but pajamas. Secondly it's very possible that Fitz figured out that I came to get you and is waiting outside my house for you to leave alone. So there is no way in fucking hell I am letting you out alone at all today." Owen informs me in a commanding tone that tells me there's no use in fighting.

"Well I can't go to school like this," I tell him.

"Yeah and I'll take you by your house to change before school, what about your father?" Owen questions.

"He has to leave early for a meeting; he should be gone by seven." I respond.

"Okay let's get some breakfast then and if Tris and Maya aren't awake in the next fifteen minutes I'll get them up." Owen says standing up and he's wearing nothing but boxers, I bite my lip again and feel my cheeks get hot. "Here you can wear this," Owen says pulling his DeGrassi hoodie from the closet and handing it to me.

I slip on the hoodie, Owen pulls on a pair of pajama bottoms and a grey t-shirt. I follow him out to the kitchen where his parents are drinking coffee at the table. I expect them to yell or want to know what the hell is going on but they simply look slightly surprised.

"This is Clare, she's Drew's girlfriend and sleeps here sometimes when things at her home are rough." Owen says as a sort of introduction/explanation.

"Nice to meet you Clare I'm Sierra and this is my husband Rob." Owen's mom says holding out her hand as Owen pours coffee for himself and then me.

"It's nice to meet you both as well sorry to impose." I apologize shaking both their hands.

"Shut up Clare it's not an imposition," Owen says holding up a box of cereal as his way of asking if I want cereal and I nod.

"Owen's right you're welcome here anytime, we always welcome friends of our sons. Maya's stays here for several days because her house isn't a good place for her either." Sierra tells me.

Owen sets a bowl of cereal down in front of me and we start eating. Not only are Owen's parent's nice but they don't pry and ask me a lot of questions about why my home life is bad or why I have a need to sleep at their house on occasion. When we're nearly done eating Tris and Maya come out of his room in their pajamas. Tristan's pajamas are blue pajama bottoms and a dark blue shirt that looks like it was probably hand me down from Owen. Maya has pajama pants and a long sleeve pajama shirt, their pink with music notes on them.

"Morning Clare," they say together.

"You two better eat quickly we have to swing by Clare's house so she can get dressed before school." Owen tells them as he gets up putting his bowl in the sink.

He walks back to the bedroom to get ready for school I presume. I finish my cereal and put the bowl in the sink as well. Tris and Maya eat quickly and run back to get ready as Owen comes out of his room. I put my shoes back on, the other three kids get their backpacks and we go out to Owen's car. He drives the short way to my house and they wait in the car while I run in to get ready for school. I do it as quickly as possible and go back out to the car handing Owen his hoodie. We drop Maya and Tris off at the Junior High first and then drive to DeGrassi, Drew and Adam are already there sitting on the first picnic table and facing the parking lot. So of course they see me pull in with Owen and I see the looks on their faces. It's not a curious look, or jealous it's a look that says they know I wouldn't be riding in with Owen if something wasn't wrong. Owen parks and we get out walking to the picnic table; Owen sits on the other side of Drew so they're all facing me now. I stand in front of Drew on the other side of the bench and just barely between his legs. His hands come to my waist and my arms go around his neck, my fingers linking at the back of his neck gently kissing each bruise on his face.

"What happened?" Drew asks with his forehead wrinkled a little in worry.

"Fitz was in her room," Owen tells them.

Adam looks a little shocked and a lot angry; Drew just looks angry, very angry sort of morphing into a pitbull as he begins to growl.

"I'm fine nothing happened, I called Owen and he came to get me, I slept at his house." I assure Drew giving him a soft kiss.

"I told you that you shouldn't go home last night," Drew growls.

"Drew you were worried about me going home because of my father not Fitz and my father didn't do anything last night." I tell him.

"Yeah but I didn't think Fitz would go into your room last night. What did he do to you? We need to tell Officer Turner." Drew says quickly.

"No Drew, no cops and you're not going to fight Fitz again that goes for all of you do you hear me?" I ask the three boys.

"Yeah," they all mumble.

"Clare he broke into your house if we tell Turner…" Drew is saying but I cut him off.

"No Drew, no cops they'll talk to my father it's fine okay I'm fine, Fitz didn't do anything to me." I assert in a determined voice just as I see a tall figure leaning against a tree at the property line, it's Fitz of course but the boys all have their backs to him.

"You're not going home again; you're not safe there if it's not your father then it's Fitz. I'm not letting you go home tonight." Drew sates flatly.

"Drew not this again," I sigh my arms dropping from his neck and my eyes wandering back to Fitz.

I remember what he said last night, how Drew will never understand and I know Fitz was right. Drew will never understand and he will keep telling me I can't go home, that we should go to the cops and he'll never listen or understand when I say no. Maybe we are all wrong for each other.

**Update Soon from right here, will Clare decide she's a better fit with Fitz or stay with Drew?**


	18. The Dead End Zone

**Bit of a filler chapter but necessary**

**Ch. 18 The Dead End Zone**

**(CLARE)**

"You're still coming to my game and coming home with me after right?" Drew asks when he drops me at English after lunch.

"We're going to Owen's game after yours but yes I'm coming home with you and I'll stay a couple nights." I reply to Drew.

He grins, gives me a soft kiss and walks off to his class. I watch him go and sit down at my desk. Ever since Fitz had come into my room the other night my relationship with Drew had become somewhat tenuous. At least he had dropped the subject of me going to the cops or even staying at his place since Wednesday morning. He wasn't happy about it and I knew he was talking to Owen, Adam and Bianca about it but at least he wasn't persisting the subject with me anymore. He'd gone the last couple of days without bringing it up again and I had stayed with him. Fitz had been right Drew will never understand what I'm going through, why I keep going back to my father and why I refused to go to the cops about Fitz or my father but I really did like Drew and I didn't want to break up with him over one fight. Fitz on the other hand had been in my house the last two nights, Wednesday night I had left and gone to Owen's straight away escaping out the front door. I didn't tell Owen why I was there and he didn't ask. Last night I just gave up, he wasn't going to leave and when I tried to use the washroom he followed me. I could have called Owen or even Drew but I just didn't care, I'd gotten in a fight with my father yesterday afternoon and I didn't have the energy to convince Fitz to leave. Actually it kind of helped to have him there we stayed up late talking and he really did understand. I still made him sleep on the floor and he actually listened believe it or not. Of course I hadn't said anything to anyone else about Fitz being in my room last night, it would only cause trouble and I didn't have the energy to stop the boys from fighting or arguing about calling the cops.

"You sleeping over tonight?" Adam asked suddenly and I hadn't even noticed he'd come in.

"Yeah after we go to Owen's game," I reply and Adam smiles.

"You never slept at my house when we were dating," Eli speaks up in a snarky voice.

"I sleep in the guest room Eli," I shoot back as Miss Dawes comes in to start class.

The rest of the afternoon went by rather quickly and as soon as school was over it was time to head to the gym for Drew's basketball game. Adam walked with me and I knew Audra would be here any minute if she wasn't already. Owen was coming too at least until he had to leave to get ready for his hockey game. Even Bianca was coming to watch Drew play and to Owen's game so she could hang out with us after. Adam and I saved seats in the first row of bleachers, his parents, both of them, showed up next sitting next to Adam. Owen and Bianca came in a few minutes later sitting next to me. It didn't take long for the gym to fill up and then the game began. Audra cheers very loudly and was one of those parents that calls things out to the players like she's the coach. Omar cheered when a basket was made or Drew stole the ball or something but otherwise remained quiet. Drew and K.C. made a good partnership and kept control of the ball between the two of them for at least two thirds of the game. We won the game and the gym erupted into celebration.

"I'm going to the comic book store with Eli but I'll be home tonight," Adam tells me and his parents when the players go into the locker room to change.

"I'll take you and Drew to the arena," Bianca says.

"Are you sleeping at our place tonight Clare?" Omar asks.

"Yes if that's ok," I respond.

"Of course it is just make sure you're all in by curfew," Audra replies and Omar nods.

After hugging Adam and his parents I went with Bianca to the steps, Owen had left over an hour ago because he had to get to the arena and warm up. Drew came out freshly showered and changed, we went to Bianca's car and she drove us to the arena. The game had already started and the arena was pretty full but we had tickets already and were able to find our seats. Sitting down just as Owen scored a goal. The hockey game was much more violent than the basketball game and DeGrassi lost to York High by two points. Drew also didn't let me out of his sight this time because last time Fitz had been here, he went with me everywhere but the washroom in which case he sent Bianca with me. Fitz didn't show up this time and I knew he wouldn't but of course Drew didn't listen. After the game we waited for Owen to emerge from the locker room while leaning on Bianca's car.

"We'll take my car, Zack's having a party." Owen tells us when joins us from the locker room.

We followed Owen to his car, Bianca sat shotgun while Drew and I took the back. Zack's house was only a couple blocks from Drew's which meant it would be easy for he and I to get home after the party. It was a row house like mine but the backyard was a little bigger and that's where most of the people were gathered. Owen and Bianca got beers while Drew got him and me sodas. Most of the kids here went to DeGrassi but I really didn't know them, they were mostly seniors and guys on the hockey team. Owen seemed to know pretty much everybody and Bianca would just talk to people or start dancing and attract attention. Since a few of the guys are also on the football team Drew knew enough people that he struck up conversations, all with guys and all about sports. I spent 2 very awkward hours standing or sitting with Drew's arm around me, slowly sipping at my soda and smiling while Drew talked sports. Bianca did save me for a short while as we danced a few songs together that is until a few guys became way to interested in us so Bianca punched one of them and Owen threatened two break the other two if they even looked at us again. After that I wandered the party to look for Drew, hoping I could convince him to leave.

"Woo come do a keg stand chick with big boobses," slurs a very drunk boy after he bumps into me.

"No that's okay I don't really…" I try to say but he somehow manages to pick me up with one arm pulling me toward the beer keg.

"You have to do a keg stand boobses," he slurs again putting me over his shoulder as I try and squirm out of his arms.

Awesome that seems to be my new nickname at least with this guy I'm starting to think I'll be forced to do a keg stand and then the guy suddenly stops.

"Give her here," it's Owen's voice being very austere and harsh.

All I can think is thank goodness he saw us before I was forced to drink beer. The guy hands me over and I'm safely in Owen's arms instead of the drunk boy that calls boobses. Owen walks away to a less crowded area before setting me down.

"Thanks have you seen Drew I want to go home now?" I ask.

"You need a lift?" Owen asks.

"No we can walk his house isn't far," I reply.

"Okay well let's find your man," Owen says taking me by the waist he suddenly lifts me up and puts me on his shoulders!

I gasp and cling tightly to Owen but he's holding me firm and won't let me fall. I look around the party and finally see Drew, he sees me too as I'm currently about 4 feet taller than everyone and I wave him over then Owen puts me down again.

"Hey Cupcake what's up?" Drew asks coming up and putting his arm around me.

"I want to go home now," I inform him.

"Already? It's only ten, we don't have be home for another couple of hours, Adam's probably still out with Eli and my parents are at that party with Dad's clients." Drew says.

"Right so no one else will be at your house for another hour or so which means we don't have to be quiet." I remark.

"Don't have to be quie…" Drew is saying and then stops himself as he realizes what I'm saying. "Tell B we left and we'll call you guys tomorrow." Drew says wearing a giant grin and taking my hand as he pulls me very quickly through the party.

"Have fun!" Owen laughs as we leave him behind.

"Drew slow down your house isn't that far we have plenty of time," I request as we're walking at a ridiculous speed down the street and I struggle to keep up with him.

"But sexy time," he whines lightly.

"If we keep up at this pace I won't have any energy when we get home," I tell him.

He sighs but does slow down and we stroll at a comfortable pace the rest of the way to his house. The very second we're in the door and he has it locked up however he picks me and carries me up to his bedroom, kicking his door closed and laying me on the bed. I kick off my shoes and he strips down to nothing in about three seconds flat then jumps on the bed with me making me giggle. When I don't seem to be getting my clothes off fast enough for him he grabs my shirt and pulls it over my head throwing it to the floor.

"Drew we have plenty of time slow…" I stop my breath hitching in my throat as his lips come down on my neck and his hand finds its way up my skirt and under my panties worming its way into my slit.

His other hand grasps at my bra and I help him get it off, then he pulls at my panties a little so he can get his finger farther in. His lips attach to mine as he adds another finger, my back arches and my eyes close. His throbbing erection is beating at my hip begging to be let in. His fingers slide in and out a few times and twist around, then he withdraws them all the way and adds yet another finger. I whimper slightly, my hips bucking and exhale a moan as I pull out of the kiss. After loosening me up another few seconds he takes his fingers out and licks them clean. Grinning at me with immense carnal pleasure as he reaches over and pulls a condom from the nightstand drawer, going up on his knees to put it on and I open my legs for him.

He tears the wrapper and I take out the condom putting it on for him. His lips attach to mine again as he thrusts in slowly. I moan against his lips and arch my back as he enters me. Linking my arms around his neck I deepen the kiss as he goes in all the way and he exhales a deep grunt. One of his arms slides under my lower back arching me up even farther and I exhale a shuddering moan into his mouth. My nails rake into his dark spiky locks and my hips buck. It hurts still but there's so much more pleasure than there is pain I hardly even notice the pain. He keeps his pace slow and steady for several minutes until I've relaxed. My breathing begins to become erratic as my hips buck faster and faster, Drew starts to speed up, his lips detach from mine as I start moaning in an endless chain. His name leaves my lips with every erotic exhaling breath, I grip his shoulders tightly as our bodies race together and we become beaded with sweat. We're heating his bed and the room around us, making a fevered passionate heat as we come closer and closer to orgasm. A heated tickling sensation builds inside of me and I know I'm close, I can tell Drew is too.

"Clare oh Clare!" Drew calls out.

"Ahmm Ngngng Drew oh god!" I scream into his room.

He slows down before pulling out completely and collapsing next to me. We breathe hard to slow down our heart rates; he takes off the condom dropping it in the trash by his bed and then brings me into his arms.

"Maybe we should get dressed and go down to the basement to watch movies before anyone else gets home." I suggest after we've been lying together for a while.

"Yeah good idea," Drew grins.

We get dressed again and go down to the basement just as the Torres parents get home. Adam gets home a few minutes later and the three of us watch movies until we get tired. After hugging Adam and kissing Drew goodnight I go into the guest room and fall asleep quickly feeling safe in bed.

**(DREW)  
**

"What are you kids doing today?" Mom asks us as we all sit around the breakfast table on this bright Saturday morning.

"Owen and B wanted to hang out, his brother and his friend are coming and so is Adam." I tell the table and Adam stops eating his cereal to look at me.

"I am?" Adam questions.

"Yep we're just gonna go bowling and hang out, get some lunch and stuff. We'll be home by curfew." I tell my parents.

"We'll be out tonight but we should be home by ten or so, we're just having dinner with the partners at the firm." Dad informs us.

"Well if we're going out then I need to go shower," Adam says getting up from the table.

"Yeah I'm going to shower in the downstairs washroom," Clare says also getting up from the table.

"Guess you're doing the dishes Drew," Mom says taking her dishes to the sink.

"That's not fair," I grumble but Mom only gives me a look.

When I finish the dishes I go upstairs to change, Adam comes out of the washroom freshly showered and in clean clothes so I go in to do my hair and finish getting ready. Mom and Dad leave to go run errands, Adam and I are both ready but Clare is still in the washroom.

"HEY CUPCAKE LET'S GO!" I call back to her.

"Drew it's like ten the bowling alley doesn't even open until eleven keep your shirt on," she calls back.

"That's not what you said last night," I holler in reply and Adam smacks me upside the head.

Ten minutes later she's finally ready, we take Dad's car and drive to Owen's since the bowling alley isn't open yet.

"Hey we're just waiting on B we'll have to take two cars." Owen says opening the door to let us in. Maya and Tris are watching TV so the four of us sit around the breakfast counter and talk until Owen's phone rings. "Yo…that fucking sucks…okay see you Monday." Owen says and hangs up. "That was B she's grounded for the weekend so she won't be joining us. We can take one car now, Maya's tiny she can sit on Tris' lap." Owen tells us.

"The alley should be open by the time we get there," Clare points out.

Owen locks up his house and we all go out to his car. Adam sits in the passenger seat, Clare sits in the middle between me and Tris and Maya sits on Tris' lap. No one's here yet so we park right out front and go in. My brother and I cream everybody in the first game, he bowls a 260 and I bowl a 255 but our dad takes us bowling a lot.

"This isn't fair you two go bowling almost every weekend with your dad, I need the child bumpers." Clare complains.

"Me too," Maya agrees.

"Me three," Tris nods.

"I'll help you Cupcake," I smile setting her on my lap.

We start another game, when it Clare's turn I help her throw the ball and she makes a strike. She squeals happily throwing her arms around my neck and kissing me passionately.

"If he gets a kiss for helping you get a strike what's he get if he wins?" Owen snickers.

"I'm winning," Adam reminds him taking a sip of his soda.

"Hey isn't that Fitz?" Maya questions pointing to the door.

I see Fitz walking in with his friends and I tense up, my fists clenching. Owen does the same and even Adam is tense. Owen and I start advancing toward Fitz and his friends when Clare gets in front of us.

"Stop! It's a public place you can't just go fighting him and I don't want anyone to be hurt." Clare pleads pushing us back with a hand on our chests.

"You honestly think it's a coincidence that he's here at the same time we are?" I ask her.

"I don't know Drew it's possible and you can't fight him, not in public and not when he hasn't done anything." She says again.

"You know I think I've had enough of bowling anyway, anyone else hungry it's time for lunch?" Adam suggests doing his best to diffuse the situation.

"Yeah I'm starved," Tris agrees.

"Me too," Maya nods.

"Let's go eat," Clare says but Owen and I only growl in the direction of Fitz. "Down boys come on let's go get some food."

Fitz is giving us a smirk but for Clare's sake I take a deep breath and calm down, putting my arm around her as we all leave the bowling alley. We drive to the opposite side of town to have lunch so I can be sure Fitz won't follow us. After lunch we go to the movies and then hang out downtown before getting dinner. After dinner we have to drop Maya and Tris back at Owen's house because it's Tristan's curfew, the four of us then go to Above the Dot since we're not ready to go home just yet. Clare and I play pool and my brother leaves us to hang out with Eli and some of his other friends and Owen leaves us to play pool with Julian. After Clare beats me at two games of pool we go up to the bar to get dessert.

"Hey I'm staying over at Eli's tell Mom will you?" Adam requests.

"Yeah sure, we'll see you tomorrow." I reply.

"Ready to go?" Eli questions.

"Yep see you guys tomorrow," Adam says, he hugs Clare and waves to me before leaving.

"We have an empty house again," I comment to Clare wiggling my eyebrows.

"Andrew," she admonishes.

"What? I like having sex with my sexy girlfriend is that so wrong?" I pout.

"No but our ride is still playing pool and we just had sex last night," she reminds me.

I pout again but she only giggles and walks to where Owen and Julian are playing pool taking our root beer float with her. I sigh and follow her with my head down a little; she sits on the pool table right near where Owen is shooting. I wait until Owen's taken his shot to nip at her neck. After Julian wins the game we play on teams, Clare and I win one and Owen and Julian win the other.

"Hey it's nearing curfew we have to get back to your place so we can get my car and go home." I say to Owen when I notice the time.

We say goodbye to the others and go out to Owen's car, he drives back to his place and we say goodnight to him before getting in my car to drive home.

"Where's your brother?" Mom asks when we walk in.

"Sleeping at Eli's," I tell her.

"Alright in bed by two, your own beds," Mom says sternly.

"Yes Ma'am," I respond, Mom goes upstairs to go to bed and I look at Clare. "You want to watch movies until you're tired?" I offer.

She smiles and we go downstairs to watch movies.

**(CLARE)**

"Are you sleeping at our house tonight Clare?" Audra asks dropping us off at school Monday morning.

I'd spent the whole weekend at Drew's, we hadn't watched movies at all Saturday night we'd had sex on the basement sofa and quite honestly I was still sore. It wasn't anything Drew had done, he was gentle but it still hurt. Don't get me wrong I enjoyed it, but it hurt. After brunch with his parents on Sunday morning we'd spent the whole day hanging out in the basement with Adam and Owen. Mostly watching movies and TV but the guys did play video games a little too. I actually enjoyed watching them play video games; it was entertaining and kept me from thinking too much. We didn't have sex last night, I told him I was too sore but he stayed in my room and held me until I fell asleep.

"No I'm going home tonight," I tell her as we get out of the car, then she waves and drives off.

"You're not really going home are you?" Drew asks taking my arm and preventing me from walking any farther.

"Drew we're not having this argument again are we?" I roll my eyes pulling my arm away to walk in the school.

"You could get hurt there, you want me to just let you go somewhere you could be hurt?" He inquires following me inside.

"It's my home Drew, I have to go home." I assert.

"But y…" he starts when Adam cuts him off.

"Just drop it Drew you know she's going to go home whether you want her to or not and you don't want to fight about it. You will get out of there if something happens right? Come to our place or go to Owen's?" Adam requests.

"Yeah," I nod.

Drew doesn't exactly look happy but he kisses me gently and goes to his locker. I wave to Sav and Holly J talking at the student council office as we walk to our lockers. Sav follows us so he must have something to tell me about Alli.

"Hey Clare, Adam," he greets us.

"Hey Sav," we say in synchronicity as we both open our lockers.

"Uh listen I told Alli you and Drew were dating and she wasn't happy. She also said she tried to call you but never go through." Sav tells me.

"Oh yeah my Dad kind of destroyed my phone, I have another one but if she's going to call and yell at me for dating her ex then I don't think I'll give her my number." I reply.

"Yeah probably a good…wait what do you mean you're dad destroyed your phone?" Sav inquires.

I freeze and bite my lip, as far as I'm concerned enough people know anything at all about what happens at my house. I'm trying to think of something to say, something that doesn't sound as awful as the truth but my mind goes blank. Thankfully Adam's doesn't and he covers for me.

"She left it in her jeans and her dad accidently washed it in the laundry." Adam says.

"Oh," Sav nods as the bell rings and he walks off.

"Thanks Adam," I smile at him closing my locker.

"No problem you want me to walk you to MI?" He offers.

I smile and he walks me to class before going to his own. Dave, Wes, K.C. and Connor are talking about what they did this weekend and ask me what I did. So I tell them but of course leave out having sex with Drew, I don't want to talk about it with them and I'm sure Drew will tell them something in the locker room before practice this afternoon.

"My dad said Fitz is nearly done with his community service, he's only got a couple more days." Dave remarks.

I already knew this as Fitz had told me when he was in my room Thursday night.

"Has he bothered you again Clare?" K.C. asks but I'm kind of lost in my head and don't quite hear him. "Clare?" He says again touching my arm and I look at him.

"Hmm? No, he hasn't bothered me." I shake my head.

Dave and K.C. both look like they have more to say but Miss Oh starts class. Drew doesn't bring up the subject of me going home for the rest of the day. We eat lunch at the Dot with Adam, Owen and Bianca. After lunch he walked me and Adam to class kissing me at the door. I met him at the boy's locker room door to kiss him goodbye before I went home and he reminded me to call or come over if anything happened and I promised I would. I walked home alone and came home to an empty house but of course Dad was at work. After making myself a snack I sat on the sofa to do homework, hearing the back door open, long before I knew my father was due to be home made me jump and then I saw Fitz appear in the kitchen.

"You shouldn't be here Fitz my father will be home soon." I reply turning back to my homework.

"Then I'll go back out the door and climb the trellis to your room," he grins sitting next to me on the sofa.

"Fitz you can't just sneak into my house I'm dating Drew." I remind him as I write down the answer to the math problem I'm on.

"Yes why are you still dating him?" Fitz inquires and when I ignore him he continues. "You know he'll never understand. He'll keep trying to tell you that you shouldn't come back here. He'll never understand why you do. He'll never see in you what I see. What does he say about that scar I gave you?" Fitz queries.

"He doesn't say anything; sometimes he'll trace it with his fingers after we make love." I respond finishing my math homework and setting it back in my backpack before getting out my English homework.

"That's because he thinks it takes away from your beauty but not me," Fitz tells me with a husky lustful tone.

"That's because you gave it to me when you tried to rape me, now please get out Fitz!" I insist.

"I was drunk and a little too eager, I didn't know what I was doing." Fitz replies trying to sound innocent. I slam down my book and get up retrieving my phone from my purse. "What are doing?" Fitz questions.

"Calling Owen since you refuse to go," I say as I flip through my contacts.

"Still at practice," Fitz says pointing to the clock.

"Then I'm calling Eli," I reply and then hear my doorbell ring.

I look at Fitz and he shrugs, unless Eli can read my mind I doubt it's him. Tucking my phone in my pocket I look out the glass and see two men in suits. A knot ties it's self in my stomach as a dreadful feeling creeps over me but I answer the door.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Is Mr. or Mrs. Edwards home?" One of the men asks.

"My mom moved away and my Dad's at work what's this about?" I inquire.

"You must be Clare, Darcy's sister," the other man says.

"Yes is Darcy okay? What's going on?" I question again getting more and more anxious with each passing second.

"We're sorry but Darcy is dead," the first man replies.

My heart sinks, a weight fills my chest and I feel like I can't breathe. My eyes swell with tears, my body starts to shake and I fall to my knees on the hard wood floor.

**Update next week from right here**


	19. Sear the Soul and Leave a Scar

**I shouldn't have to say this because you should have read the warnings in chapter one but I'm going to anyway:**

**WARNING this chapter is dark and contains trigger warnings! **

**Okay I have warned you now don't get mad at me if you read it and get offended or something. Also don't tell me this could never have happened because this whole damn story is based on real events.**

**Okay you can ready the chapter now.**

**Ch. 19 Sear the Soul and Leave a Scar**

**(CLARE)**

It felt like I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think at all the only thought running through my mind was that Darcy was gone and our family was permanently broken! Darcy was dead and any hope I had of getting even broken pieces of the family I once had back together now seemed an impossible task. I began to shake; out of shock or how hard I was sobbing I couldn't be sure. I tried to speak but the words caught in my throat with my breath. And suddenly there were arms around me but they didn't belong to either of the men in suits, no they belonged to Fitz, he sat down beside me and put an arm around me holding tight and rubbing my arm. I put my head on his chest and cry into him, gripping his shirt and the feel of the fabric was the only thing keeping me grounded in reality.

"How di..." I manage to whisper into Fitz's chest, it gets lost in my sobbing and the cotton of Fitz's shirt but he hears me.

"How did she die?" Fitz asks for me.

"She contracted malaria and wasn't able to get to the hospital in time," One of the men say but I barely hear him.

"We can call your father if you like," Offers the other man.

I can't seem to remember Dad's work number, nor can I speak well enough to tell them even if I could. I shake my head just slightly as I struggle to stop crying and breathe again.

"That's not necessary we'll call him," Fitz replies for me.

"Very well, here's the paperwork." Says one of the men and I feel Fitz let go of me a little to reach over and grab it.

I hear the door close and the men are gone, I feel like I should be doing something, like I want to scream but I can't move or manage a sound other than sobs and choked breaths. I try to stand but I'm shaking too hard and I don't have the strength. Fitz sets down the papers and picks me up carrying me to the sofa, he sets me in his lap of course but right at this moment I simply don't care. He holds me close again, stroking my hair as I soak the cotton of his shirt with my tears. I don't know how long we stayed like that, time had become warped to me but Fitz never moved, he never said a word, he just held me. It wasn't until I heard the sound of my father's car in the driveway that I regained control to do anything. I pick my head up and look at Fitz, releasing my grip on his shirt and trying to wipe the tears from my eyes but they won't stop.

"That's my father you have to go, you can't be here please Fitz I don't know how he's going to take the news of Darcy's death and if he finds you here he'll be furious." I plead slightly hysterically, through tears and labored sobbing breaths.

"You sure you don't want me to stay? I could wait in your room just to be safe?" He offers.

"No you have to go, if he catches you here…" my sentence trails off as I choke on a breath caught in my throat; I'm becoming more and more hysterical and begin shaking again.

Fitz helps me off his lap, and he rushes out the back door just as I hear the front door opening.

"CLARE WHAT ARE ALL THESE PAPERS DOING IN THE ENTRY!" Dad yells before slamming the front door shut. I run over to pick up the papers and nearly bump into my father as he turns the corner into the living room. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU CRYING?!" He yells when he sees me.

"So…some men c…came to the door…" I manage before he interrupts me between sobbing and struggling to breahte.

"You should know better than to open the door to strangers Clare!" Dad barks at me then walks past me to the kitchen. I gather up the papers the men left; turns out they were with the Red Cross, just as Dad starts yelling again. "WHY THE FUCK ISN'T DINNER READY?"

"Those men they were from the Red Cross," I tell him after a deep breath so I can talk.

"Probably wanted a donation, I hope you didn't give them any money, goddamn solicitors." Dad snarls as he opens the fridge and gets out a beer.

"Dad just listen!" I snap in a loud voice as I lose patience and knowing soon I'll lose the capacity to speak or very well stand. "Darcy's dead, she died Dad! She's never coming back! They left these papers y…"

It's not my crying or inability to hold my composure that cuts me off it's my father's yelling again.

"DARCY CAN'T BE DEAD! SHE CAN'T BE DEAD! WHAT DID YOU DO?" Dad hollers at me and I flinch.

"She died of malaria Dad," I wail as I start to back up toward my room.

"DON'T TALK BACK TO ME YOU LITTLE SLUT BECAUSE OF YOU DARCY IS DEAD!" He screams then takes a knife from the butcher block on the counter and throws it at my head!

Thankfully the knife misses me by several inches and sticks in the wall at the foot of the stairs! I freeze entirely, even my tears stop, I can't move or even breathe. Eventually instinct takes over, I release a very small and terrified breath. Once I can breathe again my flight instinct kicks in and I turn running up the stairs.

"YOU GET BACK HERE I AM NOT DONE!" My father bellows as he follows me. "LISTEN TO ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" He screams.

I'm nearly at the top of the stairs when I feel a sharp pain in my leg as some object my father threw hits the back of my leg then drops with a loud thud to the stairs. I don't even look back to see what it was just keep going, I get into my room and lock the door as I hear my father bounding up the steps with heavy, angry strides.

"OPEN THIS DOOR! IT'S YOUR FAULT DARCY DIED! YOU DROVE HER AWAY TO THE PLACE SHE DIED! YOU DROVE YOUR MOTHER AWAY AND NOW I'M STUCK WITH YOU! YOU UNGRATEFUL DISAPPOINTMENT! YOU'RE AN EMBARRASSMENT! AN UGLY FAT WHORE AND YOU CAN STAY IN THAT ROOM!"

He's finished yelling but now I hear the scraping sounds of the hallway dresser being moved again and then it thumps against my door. I collapse against the door sliding to the floor as I begin crying hysterically again. The loss of my sister stabs at me and the fact that my father is blaming me rips the wound open. I can hardly breathe, shaking so badly I can hardly move; my thoughts are jumbled and dark. I cry against my knees until I simply run out of tears, using the door handle for support I pull myself to stand. Despite the fact that I'm no longer sobbing I'm still shaking, oscillating like a dead leaf in a cold winter's breeze. I make it to my bed and lie down, curling on my side into a fetal position.

The ringing of my phone sometime later is the first thing to make me move, pulling the phone from the pocket of my denim skirt. Drew's grinning face flashes on the display but I don't answer, I can't speak and even if I could I don't know what I'd tell him. Anyway I feel very distant from Drew just now, like I'm not worthy of his affection, worthy of anything. I feel like I should be hurt, I mean physically wounded but I don't even have the strength to get something with which to wound myself all I can do is lay there. When I don't answer Drew's call the first time he calls back and I know if I don't answer then he'll soon be over to see if I'm okay so I decline the call and send him a text.

**Clare: Not feeling well. Turning off my phone. Don't come over.**

And with that I turn off my phone and set it on the nightstand. I hear my window open and I'm afraid it's Owen or even Drew coming over despite my order not to. When I look up though it's only Fitz, he gives me a look and sits on the edge of my bed laying a hand on my arm.

"Did he hurt you?" Fitz asks, it doesn't come out as caring as Drew or even Owen might have asked it still I can tell that he's concerned.

"He threw something at my leg but that's not what hurts," I reply in a whisper.

"He's drunken himself into sleep on the sofa you want me to stay the night again? I can sleep on the floor again." Fitz offers.

"If he finds you here he'll be furious," I respond shaking my head. "He hates me Fitz, he actually hates me and still I can't leave him. Why do I feel a need to console him, to earn his praise and his pride, to not just leave and abandon this hell this house has become?" I question as I begin to weep yet again.

"Because he's your father, the only family you have left and you don't want to give up." Fitz replies and it's probably the smartest thing he's ever said, too bad I'm too melancholy and distraught to truly appreciate this fact at the moment.

"He blames her death on me; he calls me such awful things. I used to tell myself he didn't mean it, that he was broken after mom and maybe that's true but he'll never be right again will he?" I ask Fitz.

I wouldn't even answer Drew's call but I'm pouring my heart out to Fitz, opening myself to every vulnerability I have but Fitz understands in a way that Drew doesn't, a way that Drew never could.

"Probably not," Fitz replies.

I turn my head into my arm crying harder than before, Fitz stays with me and eventually I cry myself to sleep.

**(DREW)**

"Her phone's still off," I complain to my brother when Mom drops us at school Tuesday morning.

"Well she said she wasn't feeling well didn't she? Maybe she slept in or stayed home sick." Adam suggests.

"Or maybe her dad dislocated her other knee and she can't leave her house," I reply with a bitter tone and clenched jaw unintentionally snapping at my brother.

"She would have told you right? I mean after last time, or called Owen." Adam tries to assure me.

"Yeah I hope so," I reply kicking a rock across the courtyard and it skids past K.C. and Dave.

"If we haven't heard from her by lunch then we'll go by her house," Adam says and I nod.

"Hey where's Cupcake?" Bianca inquires coming up and putting an arm around each of us.

"At home I think, or maybe here, she told me she wasn't feeling well last night." I tell Bianca.

We go inside and straight to Clare's locker but she isn't there, Adam opens his locker and Bianca leaves me to go to her locker. I start searching the school for Clare; she isn't in the memorial garden or the library or by my locker. She isn't anywhere in the school so she must have stayed home, my worry is that she didn't stay home by choice. The morning seems to drag on and on, by lunch none of us have heard from Clare and her phone is still off so the four of us get into Owen's car to drive to her house.

"Her dad's car isn't here and it's very quiet inside," Adam says when Owen parks out front and we all get out.

"It's been quiet before and I found her with a dislocated knee," Owen reminds us and this is what I'm afraid of.

"Well let's start by ringing the bell," Bianca says moving to get ahead of us and pressing the door bell.

We hear it sound in the house, echoing slightly but no sound follows. Bianca rings the bell again and still there's no sounds in the house.

"I'm going around the back to her room," I announce going down the couple of steps and around the back. Running to the trellis I climb up as fast as I can and look into her window, her bed is made but looks rumpled as if she slept on top of the covers. Her door is open and I can only see a portion of the hallway but I do see her phone sitting on her nightstand. Since I can see that the washroom door is open I know she hasn't been locked in there again and I know she isn't home. "She isn't here and her phone is by her bed," I tell the others.

"Maybe she went to the doctor or something," Adam tries to sound comforting but I hear the fear in his voice.

"We'll come back after practice and see if she's back, you want to go to your house and get her dad's number again?" Owen asks.

"Yeah let's go and hope Mom isn't home," I reply as the dreadful feeling I have in the pit of my stomach gets bigger and bigger by the minute. Rushing back to Owen's car we all get in and he drives to my house. Mom is out thank god and we all run inside, I get Clare's dad's number from the list and call him but it goes straight to voicemail so his phone is off too. "His phone is off," I tell them feeling more anxious and despondent.

"Well if he took her to the doctor then his phone would be off," Bianca points out.

"Yeah," I nod hanging up the phone but not really feeling any better and I don't think any of the others are either.

We get back to school just in time for the bell, none of us have eaten a thing but we all run to class. When I get out of Econ class Adam finds me and says Eli hasn't heard from her either, I wasn't really expecting that he had but I'm glad Adam asked him, I think. After school is football practice but I have trouble concentrating and Armstrong yells at me, making me run laps. As soon as I'm showered and changed I run out to go to Clare's house, Adam's waiting for me on the steps and Owen catches us to give us a lift. Her dad's car is in the driveway this time and I know it could get her in trouble but I have to know if she's okay.

"Wait in the car it's probably better if only one of us goes." I tell my brother and Owen and they nod.

Getting out of Owen's car I walk to Clare's front door and knock. She appears a minute later, her face obscured by the shaded glass in the door but I know it's her. I see her twist her mouth in a scowl of admonishment as she walks toward the door.

"What are you doing here I told you not to come over Drew!" She scolds in a harsh whisper when she opens the door.

"You weren't in school and you didn't answer your phone we wanted to be sure you were okay." I answer but keep my voice down so her father doesn't hear.

She puts a hand on her hip and it's quite obvious that she's been crying.

"I'm fine now go away before you get me in trouble," she insets trying to shut the door but I stop her.

"Clare you've been crying did your father h…" I get cut off by his holler.

"WHO'S AT THE DOOR?" He yells and I know he's very drunk.

"It's a Mormon trying to sell us on their religion, I told them we weren't interested," she replies to him in a loud voice.

"GET LOST!" Her father yells but it doesn't sound like he's coming for the door.

"Drew please you're going to get me in trouble. I'm fine okay; just not feeling well I'll be back at school in a day or two now go before he sees you because then I won't be fine." She pleads with me.

"Clare you're obviously not okay, I know you've been crying. Come with us, leave him an…" I'm saying but this time she cuts me off.

"I can't and I told you not to come, next time listen. I'm fine and if I want your help I'll tell you!" She reprimands in harsh whisper dripping with venom, then she closes the door and walks back to the living room.

I don't think she's okay at all and when she walks away I can see a fresh bruise on the back of her calf. I'm sure that something happened, that her father hurt her or did something but she told me to leave. I don't know what to do, I don't want to get her in trouble but I don't want to leave her here either. After lingering at the door a minute I slowly turn and walk back to Owen's car because I don't really know what else to do. I haven't given up but I can't do anything else for the moment.

"She said she was okay but she had been crying and her dad was very drunk," I tell Owen and Adam when I get back in the car.

"So what do you want to do?" Owen asks me.

"Take us home, we have to eat dinner and then I'll call her. I'll call her house phone if she doesn't pick up her cell." I tell them.

Owen starts driving and we ride in silence, Mom notices our somber moods at dinner when Adam and I hardly eat anything and say even less. Our only answer is that Clare was out sick today. After we've cleaned up after dinner I go into the guest room, really Clare's room, to call. Adam follows me, he's just as worried as I am, he locks the door and I call her cell but it goes to voicemail so I call get her house number from the kitchen and call putting it on speaker.

"Hello?" She answers, she sounds sad and very tired.

"What did your father do Clare? If he hurt you then you need to tell me and we need to get you out of there." I insist.

She gives an annoyed sigh and walks somewhere before answering. "Andrew I told you to leave me alone." She snaps.

"But we're worried about you Clare," Adam replies.

"Adam you too?" She questions in an annoyed tone.

"We care about you Clare and we're worried," Adam responds and she sighs again but she doesn't sound annoyed this time.

"I know you're worried but I…I can't…" she stumbles over her response and I hear the anxiety in her voice. "I know you're worried, both of you but I just can't do this right now okay?" She finally says.

"What do you mean you can't do this right now? I saw the bruise on your leg Clare if he hurt you again then we're getting you out of there. I'm not letting you stay there if he's being physically violent and I know he calls you names. If you're afraid of him then stay here and he can't get you in trouble." I urge her.

"It's not that simple Drew," she responds and sounds like she's on the brink of tears.

"Yes it is that simple, if he's hurting you then you need to get out of there I don't care if he is your father! In fact we'll come get you, right now and if he tries to stop u…" I'm saying when she cuts me off.

"NO!" She shrieks so loud it makes us both jump.

"Clare what do you mean no? I don't understand." I respond looking at Adam but he just shakes his head and shrugs his shoulders.

"No you don't understand and you never will. Listen to me closely both of you if you come to my house ever again I will never speak to either of you ever again. I will be back at school in a day or two and until then just leave me alone unless I call you clear?!" She says in an angry sort of growling voice and then hangs up.

"What do we do now?" I ask Adam because as her boyfriend I'm totally lost but maybe as her best friend he has an idea.

"Give her some space I guess, if we don't hear from her by Thursday we'll call her again or send Bianca to her house." Adam says sounding unsure himself.

"Boys you have homework," Mom calls.

We sigh and leave the room; I put my phone back in my pocket as we slowly trudge up the stairs to do homework in our rooms.

**(CLARE)**

The scraping sound of the dresser being pushed out of the way wakes me the next morning. I open my eyes to see Fitz climbing out my window; he must have fallen asleep with me again. The funny or possibly very scary thing is that it doesn't bother me, I needed someone last night and he was here, even better he didn't talk or try to fix things or tell me to leave my father and go to the cops he just sat with me. Fitz has completely disappeared through the window when my father opens my bedroom door. I sit up and look at my father, rubbing my eyes and feeling rather woozy which considering how much I cried last night and that I didn't eat dinner isn't too surprising.

"Change your clothes we have to run some errands," Dad says he's not really yelling nor does he even sound particularly angry but he doesn't sound sad either just sort of cold.

"It's Tuesday morning you'll have to call the school and explain why I'll be absent." I remind him.

"Should I tell them my pathetic excuse for a daughter got her sister killed?" He barks and I flinch feeling the tears begin to flood my eyes again.

"Just tell them I'm sick," I suggest in a timid and terrified whisper.

My father sort of snarls and turns to walk away, I presume he's going to call the school but a small part of me doesn't care if he will or not. My new bruise on my leg throbs a little but it's such a mild pain compared to the internal pain that I'm feeling that I barely notice it. Going to my closet I get out a simple change of clothes and then go into the washroom to get ready. When I come down the stairs Dad is waiting for me, he doesn't say a word just gives me a malicious look and opens the front door. We get in his car and he starts driving, I have no idea where we're going and I'm much too afraid to ask. We drive to the airport and Dad parks telling me to get out so I do. I follow him to the customs area and he tells the guy we're here to claim Darcy's ashes. Dad signs a bunch of paperwork and the guy hands my father a box, it's about a foot tall and eight inches wide with customs and airport stickers on it as well as a Red Cross label. Dad takes the box and we go back out to the car, when we get in Dad hands the box to me and starts driving.

The fact that I'm holding a box containing my dead sister's ashes is eerie and disturbing in a way I can't even begin to explain. I want to cry again but fear of what my father might do prevents me from doing so. In an odd way I feel like Darcy's here with us but at the same time I feel the empty part of me that comes from her being gone and knowing she can never come back. It's increasingly weird and upsetting to hold her ashes and not be holding her. To know that her flesh and bone have turned to dust and I'm holding it in my hands. When I try to put the box down however Dad yells at me.

"YOU BETTER KEEP FUCKING HOLD OF THAT BOX, CAN'T YOU FUCKING DO ANYTHING RIGHT?!"

I gasp and wince at the words and the tone he uses, holding the box a little tighter. Our next stop is a funeral home, Dad takes the box from me when we get out and I follow him inside. We're at the funeral home for over three hours as my father talks to the mortician about urns and funerals. When my stomach starts to growl I excuse myself so I can eat, of course there is nothing to eat in a funeral home but at least I don't have to listen to my father planning Darcy's funeral any longer. I sit on the sofa in the lobby and am nearly asleep by the time Dad comes out again. We go to the liquor store next and then finally home, it's now after two in the afternoon and the first thing I do is eat but all I have the appetite for is a little cereal. The first thing my father does is open a bottle of whiskey and sit on the sofa.

"You better not eat too much you're getting fat, no boy is going to want you if you're fat. How the fuck did you get so fat when Darcy was so thin? Beautiful too, your sister was so pretty everyone always commented about how beautiful she was. How is it fucking fair that she dies and you live? And do you have any idea how much this funeral is costing me? You know if you're going to be such a whore maybe I ought to just whore you out. About time you earned your keep around here Clare, can't be a useless disgrace forever." He's not yelling but his tone is malevolent and dripping with venom.

Suddenly I lose my appetite, taking my bowl and rinsing before putting it in the dishwasher. Then I run up to my room slamming and locking the door. I'm crying hard and then I let out a frustrated scream! I have so much pain inside, so much hurt and anger I feel like it's going to consume me, like I'm going to drown in it. That's when I remember what Adam or rather Gracie did to let the anger out. I go to my vanity grabbing the lighter I keep to light the scented candle on my dresser. I don't plan to burn myself with a barrette or anything but just the flame, let out everything or turn to ashes like Darcy. I flick the lighter on and pull up my skirt intending to start high on my leg where no one will see. I'm crying and the flame becomes blurry as I move it toward my leg, I feel the heat of the flame against my skin, it starts to singe the hairs then just as the fire reaches my flesh the lighter is ripped from my hand and the flame extinguished.

"Clare stop that won't make the pain go away!" It's Fitz; he takes the lighter and sets it on my vanity. I begin to shake almost uncontrollably and Fitz takes my hands pulling me to the bed. "It's pain you can control but it doesn't make the other pain go away." Fitz says as he guides me to lie down on the bed on the side I didn't burn.

He lifts my skirt and the spot suddenly starts to burn and sting, the fact that it's a physical pain and not an emotional or mental one however is somehow comforting. He gets up and goes to the door unlocking it and going across to the washroom where I hear some other noises. It doesn't even occur to me to ask him if he just got here or if he's been hiding out in my room all day honestly I'm just glad he's here. The thought does run through my mind that I should be calling Drew or telling Adam everything but I can't. They don't know dark like I do, they wouldn't understand and they never will. I don't want Adam to try and ease the tension with humor because nothing about this is funny. But most of all I don't want Drew to try and "fix" things, I don't want him to tell me to go to the police and abandon my father because as much as his words hurt me, as much as I'm sure he hates me I can't just walk away he's literally the only family I have left and even the smallest strand of hope will keep me from giving up. Fitz comes back in with a gauze pad soaked in cold water and he puts it on the burn, it actually helps a little, then he takes off his shoes and sits on the bed with me, just sits there silently letting me cry. Hours pass, my tears dry up and Fitz hasn't left my side or said a word, not until my father yells up the stairs.

"GET DOWN HERE AND MAKE YOURSELF USEFUL BY MAKING DINNER!"

"I'll come back later," Fitz tells me getting off the bed and putting on his shoes again I just nod. "But I'm taking this with me." Fitz says taking the lighter from my vanity, slipping it in his pocket and going through my window.

I go downstairs and start making dinner although I doubt my father will eat very much he's already drunk down half the bottle of whiskey. Just after putting water on to boil for pasta the doorbell rings, I expect it to be someone offering their condolences but it's Drew and I scowl at him for coming when I expressly told him not to. I open the door and after a short exchange with Drew my father yells over to see who it is, I lie and say it's a Mormon before begging Drew to leave and finally he does. Finishing dinner I bring it to Dad on the sofa while I eat at the table. He drinks more than he eats and passes out drunk about a half hour later. I start cleaning up and the phone rings, of course it's Drew again and after I hear that it's him I go out the back door to talk without waking my father. Adam's with him but neither of them are listening and I can't tell them, even if I wanted to, which I don't, the words simply won't form in my mouth. They are both telling me that if my father's hurt me then I should leave and I know they'd never understand, just now I feel so completely distant from the both of them. I don't mean physically distant, I mean like they'll never be able to understand or know what I'm going through and I can't explain it to them. Right now I honestly can't remember why one is my best friend and I'm dating the other. I know they both care but it's not the same and simply caring isn't enough right now. I snap at them both threatening to never speak to them again if they come to the house and then hang up.

I can't have anyone at the house right now and I don't want to talk about Darcy's death or how my father seems to be getting worse since finding out and I know they'll both want to talk. I know they'll both want to know everything and then they'll want to talk to the cops or their mom and I can't do that. I need space, I need time, I need people that understand or at least know how to sit there silently and right now that's Fitz. I do know that when I do need Drew and Adam again, and I know that I will because I won't always be drowning in this dark, that I will owe them both a very big apology but I can't think about that right now. Returning to the house I clean up, cover Dad with a throw blanket and go up to my room. It's barely seven but I'm exhausted, I change into pajamas, get into bed and for the second night in a row I cry myself to sleep. Waking up after a nightmare where my father is auctioning me off so he can pay for Darcy's funeral.

"It's okay it was just a dream," Fitz soothes rubbing my back gently.

I turn into him and cry again, he tightens his arm around me, staying silent but I know he's there. It doesn't take me long to fall asleep again, in Fitz's arms on his chest, which is how I wake up the next morning. It occurs to me that Drew will probably break up with me because of this but oddly I don't really care right now. Given everything that's happened and what my life has become I'm beginning to think that Fitz really is better suited for me. I sit up and get out of the bed going to the washroom, when I get back to my room Fitz is gone. I hear my father coming up the stairs and look at my door just as my father stumbles to it.

"Get dressed your sister's funeral is in an hour," Dad says and walks to his room.

I dress in a short sleeve black dress and black low heels; I put on Darcy's pearls as well and then do my hair and makeup before I go downstairs to wait for my father. He comes down in his funeral/wedding suit, he looks at me and I see the fire of anger in his eyes as he reaches for the necklace and tears it off so that pearls go flying everywhere.

"You aren't good enough to wear those now get in the goddamn car!" He orders in a harsh and virulent voice making me shudder.

Walking quickly to the car the ride is unbearably silent and I can feel my father's spite without him saying another word. When we get to the funeral home there are no other cars, we go in and are greeted by the same man as yesterday and a pastor. We follow them out to a burial plot, in the hole is Darcy's ashes in a small wooden box and there's a small metal plaque with Darcy's name.

"Dad why is no one here? What about Darcy's friends? What about Mom?" I question as the funeral home employee, the pastor and two grave diggers have a conversation.

"Your tramp of a mother left us she doesn't care about you anymore and she didn't care about Darcy." My father replies in a malign and cold tone but keeps his voice low.

I don't say another word and the pastor starts talking, he talks about it being a tragedy that someone so young was taken. Then he talks about all the good she was doing in Africa and ends by saying the lord called her home. That pretty much killed any faith I had left in a god and what little was left was about to be squashed by my father's words, I just didn't know it yet. As the pastor was talking the grave diggers were filling the hole so now it's full and they pat the dirt down. The funeral home guy says we can take as much time as we need and then it's just me, my father and my sister's ashes alone in a graveyard filled with other's lost loved one. I want to tell Darcy that we love her and we'll miss her but I'm afraid to speak but my father isn't, without looking at me he points to the newly filled burial site.

"That should be you in there."

The words slip out from his lips so easily and are said with an even but malign tone and then my father, after telling me I should have died instead of Darcy, walks away from me.

**Update next week starting from right here with more Drew, more Fitz and more Owen.**


End file.
